


Serendipity & Zemblanity

by aoihaneul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Don’t know if this will qualify as slow burn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Secret, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Love Triangle Anyone???, Slow Burn, Technically up to Seventh Year, Tell me if I rush the plot lololololkkkk, first story pls go easy on me, lol why so many tags, we’ll see how it goes from here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 110,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoihaneul/pseuds/aoihaneul
Summary: “If it weren’t for this blackmailing situation I don’t think I would’ve seen this side of yours.”“What side?”“Your true side. The one that’s slightly arrogant but sweet. Pretentious but awfully caring. I’ve gotten to know you quite a bit. I’m curious of you. So that’s why I feel like I did nothing wrong.”“I don’t think you quite get it, that’s not me at all.”Elise Lunacrest is far from an ordinary girl. Growing up as an orphan was a pain but finding out that you were a magical being? Now that’s something to get used to. Fate sure works in mysterious ways, and it hides a most disastrous truth for Elise that could lead to her newfound life to shatter. The dark side of the moon awaits... and it‘ll be colder than winter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Fresh Scars

* * *

  
Fear was an understatement of how he felt. This was the worst emotion one could feel. His whole family murdered, the school he once found safe could no longer hide him and the Order seemed to be falling apart without the two that made it trans strong since it started. To say the least, this man was devastated at the events happening around him. His life was on the line thanks to a grave mistake he had made years earlier and it brought out a most terrible secret that he would be carrying with him forever. 

The black haired man stretched his whole coat above his head, keeping himself and one little one being carried in his arm. What a tragic fate she had he bought sadly. If it weren’t for him, she wouldn’t be caught up in this mess. She would’ve been spared if she had just been born without a warrant to her head. He stared at the sleeping baby, feeling regret at those thoughts. This was technically wishing that his daughter had not been born at all. He didn’t think that at all. He loved her like the world, she was the best company in his most loneliest days, brought happiness to him while the world was as dark in fear.

The man ran to his destination with his life literally depending on it. The outpour was unexpected as was his visit. He wasn’t prepared but then again his company would understand his urgency. Thy needed to find another safe place. They were no longer being guarded.

The young man passed by a few trees, ran into an empty lookin road and found the house he was looking for. Brand new, just as the way he’d seen it when they had just moved in. But as much as he wished to reminisce about how he and his friends helped built this place, he didn’t have the time. He pounded on the door much like his racing heart. After a few moments of the non stop racket, the blue colored door opened, revealing another man, the same age with rounded glasses and jet lack hair. His face was both mixed with shock and of cheer, forgetting his annoyance at the racket that’d given him a headache.

“Caellum? What are you doing here? We made it clear to all of you that we shouldn’t be-” the man spoke up but was cut off by his company.

“He’s found us James,” the other replied, trying to catch his breath. He adjusted the baby in his arms. James looked at Caellum and then at the child.

“What? That cannot be—“

“Pettigrew betrayed us.” James opened the door of his home wider to welcome in his soaked friend. The black haired man looked ready as about to set fire to the place if he could. James could see the black bags under the man’s hazel eyes. He looked like he’d seen death.

“That foul, cowardly little rat! I told you many times that he was not to be trusted! My daughter and your son are now in danger Potter!” Caellum’s daughter stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes at the loud voice. Her big eyes that resembled her father’s own blinked at the unfamiliar background. Caellum could feel her little heart beating just as quick as his but it eased a little at seeing the familiar face of James Potter.

“Have you tried to get in touch with Sirius?” 

“I’ve tried everything. He’s not at Headquarters and hasn’t been seen since the meeting with Dumbledore.” 

“We’ve got no choice but to leave immediately then. Lily!” 

“Yes darling?”, another voice descended down the stairs, and walked into the doorway. Her worried green eyes and disheleved red hair made him feel slightly sorry for coming in their home unannounced. “Oh, Caellum! What a pleasant surprise!” 

The gentle woman approaches him and gives him a hug, and glances at his arms. “Such a beautiful baby girl!” She pinched the baby’s cheeks as it smiled at the woman as she extended her arms “May I?”

Caellum nodded, handing the child over to Lily. “Such a lovely girl. She has your eyes!” “Lily, as much as I’m happy to see both of you and James, something’s happened.”

“Barney Barnacles, have you been sleeping properly?”

”Lily,” James began. “We’ve got to go.” The woman stared at both men confused as they urgently climbed up the stairs. She followed her husband to their bedroom who had begun to pack some clothes in a suitcase with his wand. 

“What’s going on dear? Are we going on a trip?”

”They’ve found us. We’re not safe. We need to take the children and go.” James led Caellum into his son’s room, urging Lily to sit the other child down the sofa near the crib.

”Oh no... well, no time for discussion we must hurry!”   
  


Caellum made sure his daughter was comfortable before rushing towards another room to help Lily pack important items. Ten minutes passed and the three adults were relieved to see that they had finished but paused. The whole house’s temperature began to grow cold, with negative energy filling up the air. They paled, freezing.   
  


He was here.

The front door burst open violently with a green light, breaking the wood. James frantically urged Lily to go get Harry and apparate without him. Caellum hesitated to leave his friend down alone with the enemy, but was convinced that he would be okay. The raven haired man adjusted his glasses, positioning his wand to defend of any attacks while Caellum followed Lily.

The young man kissed his daughter’s forehead, his tears shedding as he readied his plan.   
  


“Caellum what are you doing?! You must leave with Elise immediately!” Lily yelled as she took out her wand, pointing it at the door. Caellum did not miss the fear in the red head’s eyes. “You know that I won’t leave James to defend you alone.” Lily began to cry as she witnessed him hug his daughter gently as he placed two letters into the baby’s blanket and a necklace around her little body.

Caellum was about to cast the spell on his and James’ child to apparate them out of the scene but the door flew open with such force that Lily and Caellum were sent flying, their backs hitting the wall as hard as it could. The hooded figure cackled evilly, his wand emitting such high concentrated magic. Lily’s and Caellum’s líos trembled at witnessing the green light from the wands tip, hinting that their long time friend they’ve grown with was now dead.

The hooded figure walked by the crib, glancing at the baby boy inside with a killing intent and turned to the other sitting quietly with a hated look. Caellum shook his hurting head. He knew. He knew who she was. He was going to kill these innocent children.

The enemy then, began to speak, hovering over Lily as he gave her two choices. He’d spare her life if she gave up her baby willingly, or they’d both die if she refused. Caellum tired to regain control of his pain filled body but couldn’t muster enough strength to summon his wand only inches away.

The other person, or rather monster, cackled evilly at the struggling boy. He pointed his wand at his daughter, telling him to give up his role as a othetic father and give him the child or she’d suffer a fate worse than his own. Lily and Caellum’s refusal left their lips and raised themselves up as quick as they could to reach and protect their children. Enraged, the hooded man cast his spell, green light targeting Caellum’s daughter.

The baby began looked at the green light curiously before its vision cut off to the father wrapping his arms around her, uttering an _‘I love you’_ and ‘ _I’m sorry’_ and casted his own spell, sending her off. The baby disappeared along with a trace of the curse casted, and the killer was left to deal with Lily Potter. Her own protection for her child set his demise and both Lily and the enemy breathed their last.

All of what was left of the disaster in the home of James and Lily Potter were three deceased bodies, and a crying baby boy witnessing it all, with a fresh scar on its forehead.

* * *

Holmwood wasn’t a place full of muggles. Not the best place for wizards and witches to settle a life unless they could blend in properly. Such was for Corduroy Manor, a large place with its own land. It didn’t seem like an orphanage at first glance, but the sign sure did. Headmistress Annareia Willendoserwalked the halls of her place, monitoring the children and making sure they had been placed to bed. The woman was young as can be, only 21 and most and was already in charge of a place as grand as Corduroy Manor but she thanked Godric she was being guided by her mother for the time being or she’d gone insane at all the racket and screaming.

The headmistress checked the kitchen and the hallways once again before deciding to retire to her office when one of the servants opened the main door of the manor and immediately shouting for her and a couple of maids. Annareia quickly ran to the door with wand hiding in her sleeve in case the situation required her to defend magically. The servant who had shouted brought in a crying baby, that looked familiar to her.   
  


“What is the matter Helena? Have you brought yourself a baby into the world?”

”No Mistress! This babe was found on our doorstep and has been crying non-stop!” The servant Helena said worriedly, bringing the baby closer for her mistress to examine. Annareia looked around the baby, and found a familiar necklace and handwritten letters with writing she’d familiarized herself as a child. The woman held her shirt tightly, feeling a deep ache she hadn’t felt in years. 

”Mistress, I fear that the young one is injured. Shall we treat it immediately?”

Willendoser held back tears her tears of sorrow as she asked Helena to allow her to cradle the infant. In doing so, she rocked her gently, checking her body. A long and fresh gash adorned the little babe from the left side of her collarbone toward her arm. The poor child had not received the end of the curse that had been thrown, and instead received a horrible memento of the event. Annareia shook her head at Helena.   
  


“This cannot be treated with mere muggle medicine I’m afraid. The babe’s been scared. With the worst of curses.”

Helena gasped. “You cannot mean...”

”Caellum Lunacrest is no longer in this world,” she said, her heart and mind injured gravely at just speaking it out loud. Her old friend had warned her of any incoming threats that could befall him or his daughter. He’d been in hiding since the Potters had disappeared. Annareia hadn’t spoken to the Lunacrest boy for a while, still angry at the mistakes he’d committed that led to Elise being born. It hadn’t been the baby’s fault, but to be left by the mother after birth? Absolutely deplorable. Now he was gone. That probably meant that the Potters could have died as well. The woman prayed that their little boy had been spared.  
  


_‘If something were to happen to me, please promise me Reia, that you’ll be there for my daughter. Whatever happens. This mistake of mine has to be paid by my life only, not hers.’_

Annareia Willendoser remembered her promise and she was sure to keep it. She urged Helena to dry the blanket left on the door’s doorstep and took the baby to her room. Muggle work could wait. She grabbed the letters from Elise’s body, too pained to read her own just yet and walked up the staircase whilst soothing the baby as much as she could.

She’d protect Caellum’s daughter, Elise Lunacrest until her last breath. No darkness would befall her as long as she remained the secret locked and chained.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m shy with greeting but hello~ I’ve been inspired to write after jumping ship into the HP world. Magical worlds are fascinating, and so is the imagination. Will you join me in this new river boat, and ride the waves into my story?? Let’s go!
> 
> -A.H


	2. Impractical? More like Magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today~ Sorry for the long wait I’ve just finished finals and I’m currently working on the next ones. Gotta retouch my book and movie knowledge like hell. Updates will surely be every Thursday or Friday depending on how quickly I type. Enjoy! Don’t forget to let me know what you think~! 
> 
> -A.H

* * *

  
Annareia Willendoser was a woman considered to have lots of patience. The staff, the cooks, the tutors and even the electrician observed the way she handled the children of Corduroy Manor and they were surprised. But, if only they knew just how much she was trying to hold the urge to lock them in their rooms for a whole day and catch a well-deserving break with tea and some relaxing music.

Of course it was only a thought and she wasn’t that cruel to do it. Her childhood required her to develop patience. She was the youngest of two, from her mothers first marriage. Her father had been around until she’d been 11 years old, with him passing soon by an incurable disease. Her older brother and mother, as well as herself were left, along with Corduroy Manor.

Annareia observed as her mother transformed the place into a raggedy old place into a new and lovely location. To ease her heart, they created Corduroy Manor into an orphanage in Holmwood and it has stood in top condition ever since. Annareia was keen on keeping it in top tier condition with her abilities; she was magical after all.

Her father had been a wizard and told his children countless stories of magic and its wonderful world, even driving Annareia to study at the wonderful Hogwarts for her to pursue knowledge of magic. After her father passed, her mother had been against it but the young girl wanted to fulfill her fathers last wish and attended either way.

Corduroy Manor intentionally was supposed to be handled by her brother, but he had gone on a venture into the world to see its sights and her mother had remarried someone from America. She asked her daughter if she could do her the favor to watch the orphanage for her sake and Annareia didn’t hesitate to accept.

The Wizarding world has taught her many things, but it was hard to pursue her desire of involvement into the ministry and she’d risk her life on the line since it was dangerous to be out in the open at the time. Annareia accepted the role as Headmistress after she graduated Wizarding school and proceeded to learn how to blend in the town of Holmwood and the ropes of her mother’s beloved place.

Holmwood was a quiet and low place, and it was a fantastic place to hide within muggles since there were so many around. Annareia was keen on keeping magic a secret in the Manor, but didn’t hesitate to accept witches and wizards into her home as long as they didn’t expose them and knew the basic rules. The children were not magical and they were not to know of such unless they demonstrated magical abilities.

Such was for the only magical child in Corduroy Manor.

It took a few weeks for Annareia to grow accustomed to caring for a baby. It was rare for Corduroy Manor to receive young children and she’d usually let her mother nurture them since she was older. Now that she was no longer in England, it depended on her to grow accustomed to caring for them; her first being Elise.

No matter how much she wanted to be mean to the child, it was impossible for her to do so. When she cried and begged for attention she wanted to just cast a silencing spell and let her wear herself out but instead tried to settle her down with rattles it cuddles. Elise wasn’t much of a difficult child but it did take a long while for her to grow accustomed to not having her father present. She had been a whole year with Caellum and it was only normal for her to be missing the only person she’d had in the world. After much diaper changing, tantrums and food stained walls, Elise grew to be a calm yet active child.

It was a rainy afternoon in the Manor, and after a tutoring sessions with one of the educators, Willendoser found herself sitting in her little office reading some proposal letters of adoption and others like the infamous Daily prophet ducked under her quills and books. She rubbed her temples feeling the tension in her shoulders rise and didn’t expect them to rise even more once her door opened to reveal her housekeeper, Ruby and a little six year old with hazel eyes and short wavy hair.

“Pardon the interruption Mistress, but the tutor requested Elise to be brought to your office at once,” Ruby said, pulling the little body next to her who tried to run away in protest.

“I didn’t do anything!” Elise yelled. Annareia put her papers down and put her arms on her filled up desk. “Did the tutor give a reason as to why she was brought here, again?”

“She was incoherent with her words, Mistress. She appeared as white as cream, calling her a devil child and proclaiming that she was trying to drop one of the other children out a window.”

The headmistress rose an eyebrow at the notion, looking towards the little girl for an explanation.

“I did not!” Elise said.

“Then mind explaining your side of the story Elise?”

“... If I tell I’ll only get picked on again by the older girls.”

“I won’t let them do that young one. Now, please.”

Elise looked up at Ruby who nodded with a gentle grin and she sighed. “Fine. The teacher was telling us to write a letter for our older selves in the future. I wanted to paint my paper first since I wanted it to look pretty but Greda and some others were dropping them on the floor and telling her that I did it. I got mad and last thing I know Gerda was pushed by something and she was about to fall out a window.”

Ruby patted the young ones head while giving knowing glances at her mistress. They both knew. Elise was beginning to show signs of magic. Willendoser urged the child to walk forward to her desk and Elise followed, red stained shoes walking slowly in fear. It wasn’t the first time she was sent to her office. She was always getting herself into trouble without even looking for it, always hurting herself and always being picked on by the other children.

Willendoser wasn’t daft, she knew the children were angry at how the headmistress favored Elise as if she were her own child and sometimes they’d even spread rumors about it, and how she didn’t want Elise to know because she hated her and didn’t want her. Elise had asked her about it before thinking it were true, but was explained throughly that it was not. But, Willendoser couldn’t help but dote on Elise a little extra. She was her best friend’s child after all. She was important. Even while she let Elise pass with her purposely done pranks or accidental fights, Elise always learned from her mistakes and didn’t take advantage. She tried to avoid her office as much as possible, even though she knew that she’d probably just get put to do chores for a few days and that’d be it.

“Elise, this isn’t your fault.”

“I can’t help but think it is Madam Willendoser. How else could Gerda have floated and reach the window?”

Willendoser reached out a hand for Elise to grab and she took it. “If you feel responsible I won’t tell you how to feel. Ruby needs some help for tonight’s dinner. Why don’t you help her?”

Elise gave a tiny nod and turned around, and stepping out of the room to head for the kitchen. Ruby closed the door and pursed her lips. “We’ll have to obliviate the children’s and the tutor’s memories as soon as possible. Please make sure that Helena and the others prepare.”

“Yes mistress,” Ruby said. “What about Elise? The child is showing signs of magical ability. What if she cannot contain it?”

“She’s only six Ruby. The real trouble will begin when she turns 11”, Willendoser laughed wholeheartedly, recalling her own incidents and how it took her mother and father a long time to disregard her accidents as a child and explain why things were happening when she grew older. It’d been such a whirlwind of anger and excitement and she remembered hitting her dad with a cup because of his lies.

Ruby laughed along, feeling relieved. “That’s good to know. I don’t think we can all handle another disaster.” Willendoser rose herself from her stool, stretching her aching back and hearing a loud crack by her neck. Ruby took her painful expression as a sign to leave and take Elise to the kitchens. If Elise didn’t already leave without her and break some dishes already.

* * *

Elise had always wondered why the other children were mean to her. They were all friends, all children without any family. She thought that maybe they could all get along and form their own family, she thought, who even needed a family when Corduroy Manor was full of caring people? Elise had tried her best to make friends. It did not work well for her. They didn’t specify why they didn’t want her around, they always called her names and told her to drop dead, but God forbid that Willendoser was around. They were two faced toads, nice when adults were around, and mean once they were gone. Elise thought it had something to do with the weird scar she had on her collarbone that scared them away, or that Willendoser was always being excessively kind to her. She’d even tried to get rid of it by pulling pranks and getting into trouble.

But it never worked.

So that’s why Elise stopped trying with the other kids. Their brains were full of mud anyways and she didn’t need them as friends. As long as she had the staff like Helena and Ruby or the milkman Marty, she didn’t need anyone else.

  
Time passed like the wind and as she grew, Elise noticed more weird things happen around her. One time she woke up on top of the roof of Corduroy Manor without even knowing how or why and in panic had shouted for help. She had realized her fear of heights in that moment and swore to avoid high places at all costs. Another had happened a year ago, when she was being provoked by yet again, another bully, and got so angry that she wished boils would grow and pop out the girl’s face.

To say the least she thought she’d gone crazy, it wasn’t her imagination as it actually happened. Elise thought she was cursed after that window incident years ago and had planned to run away, but she had no where else to go. If only a magical land existed like those fairy tale books she’d been read in nursery. It’d be better there than feeling like a lonesome freak.

It was now July, Elise was now 11, and in two months she’d be turning one year older soon and she couldn’t wait. Willendoser has promised to send her off to a famous boarding school for girls all the way located down Sweden.

Corduroy Manor for orphans gave the children choices of what to do for their education once they hit twelve; to stay in Holmwood and attend regular school or to be send abroad so they could learn to become independent. Elise chose the latter, wishing to escape her shadow that dwelled in Corduroy Manor in being Willendoser’s favorite child and felt the need to explore anew in a new place where she could start fresh and possibly make friends.

It was morning, and Elise sat in the office she knew so well. Every nook and cranny she’d memorized from all the times she stepped inside after a fight or shattering of china. The window behind the main desk, draped with a riyal blue color that was now fading due to old age. The bookshelves full of weird looking artifacts and pictures she swore moved from time to time. The bright yellow carpet under her that was also losing its color due to all the washes it’s gone through.

She knew it so well that when her headmistress was always looking frantic at losing papers, books or keys, Elise would guide her directly to a shelf, drawer or underside of a table to show her where she’d last seen it by memory. She could clearly still see the missing blue cup Ruby had lost weeks ago hidden behind the radio sitting on a small brown table by the open window.

Elise turned her head to hear the creak of the wooden door behind her, showing Annareia Willendoser in her usual blue sweater and black slacks, holding yet another stack of books and unopened letters while chewing a sweet roll the cook Brea had just taken out of the oven. Elise was about to help the lady but she grunted in objection, making her retreat back to her chair.

Willendoser dropped her things with a loud THUNK! on her old desk and sighed roughly. “Did Hank lose his list of books again?” Elise asked, repressing a laugh at one of the orphanage’s older boy’s misfortune.

“That boy is lucky he’s found a doting mother willing to help him with his studies or he’d be moping in here,” the older lady shook her head in exasperation but also hinting a sad smile. “I’m going to miss that clumsy kid.”

“I won’t. He was a pain. He destroyed most of my clothes last year,” the young girl huffed.

“Well, you didn’t let that escape you did you? You did cause a prank that almost cost him his arm and leg.”

Elise sighed, crossing her arms and feeling guilty but also victory at recalling the incident.

“Anyways, that isn’t why I called you here. I’ve received news from the school you’ll be attending this fall.” Willendoser sat on her chair and rummaged through a couple of drawers before drawing out two letters. Elise swore that she has almost lost place of her letters but felt too excited to even comment about it.

Elise’s hands played with her jean’s fabric, nervous for the awaiting news. “Did I get accepted?” Willendoser stared at the girl, brown eyes and small tilt of lips jointing a hidden secret, one that Elise did not know of. Being close to the woman had it’s annoying perks, and such were knowing her more on a personal level than the other kids. When she looked like that, Elise knew that she had hidden intentions to either say or do. And presuming by this little scene as she held two letters, one with the magenta colored wax print she was familiar with, and another that looked as if it were parchment instead of regular paper it deemed it so.

Willendoser held the two letters up like a child flaunting his candy at another. “This is going to be hard to explain to you,” she said with a nervous tone. “Please keep an open mind, and I do hope you consider attending your second option.” Elise watched the woman settle the two letters, one with plain medieval print and another with impeccable handwritten cursive.

The right read, _‘Brusten Academy for Proper Ladies.’_ Elise wrinkled her nose at the name, disgusted at the implication it surely had for its future students. Elise’s hazel eyes then traveled to the letter on the left, a strange name yet feeling more easing than the other next to it. “Hogwarts School of... Witchcraft and Wizardry?” Elise’s eyebrows wrinkled in interest and disbelief at the same time. “Is this a joke? This can’t be real.”

Willendoser smiled, a genuine one Elise hadn’t seen in a while. It meant that she was happy, and an opening to a life story of hers that was pleasing in her memories. “It is real. This school is a place where you’ll learn to harness magic and implement it into your daily life. You my dear girl,” she pointed at her, “You are a witch.”

Elise raised herself from her chair abruptly, unable to process such a ridiculous fact. “I can’t be one. This is absurd. Just hand me the letter to that foul ladies academy and stop playing games with me.” Willendoser lifted a hand in the hair and feeling a rush of air, Elise felt an invisible force push her and glue her back into her chair. She resisted, wanting to just get up and leave but her body felt like It’d been super glued.

Annareia sighed in exasperation. “Firstly, use your manners! Don’t forget that I’ve raised you to be a polite young girl, not a brat. Second, let me finish my story.” Elise felt the force release as her Headmistress placed her hand back down the desk. She remained in her seat, afraid that she’d deal with more to come if she resisted.

“You are a witch. How do I know? Well, dear girl I am one myself. I grew up a witch here in these walls as a child along with my father. He sent me to study at Hogwarts in order to control my magic and use it for a greater cause.” She placed one hand under her chin. “Hogwarts is also the place where I met your father.”

Elise’s eyes shot up in shock. Her father? Wasn’t she an orphan? Elise felt her heart accelerate and her head spin.

Willendoser then smiled sadly at her, knowing very well what the girl was beginning to feel towards her at keeping such a big secret. Elise was a calm child but she had a temper that reminded her much of Caellum. She hadn’t wished to keep the secret long from her, but she wanted to wait for an opportune time to do it. She had wanted to do it last year, but after that little problem with Elise’s bullies, it made her hold back from sending her away. She promised to take care of her. What would happen if she had let her go at that time? Most of those impossible children had left now and Elise was more calm but it still made her worry of sending her far away. 

“I sincerely apologize from keeping this secret from you Elise. But, I was waiting for a perfect time like this to tell you.”

Elise’s fists balled up and trembled in anger. “Did he not want me?” She snapped angrily. “Is that why I’ve been stuck here for years?” 

“No dear. He loved you and wanted you very very much. But something happened years ago and he sent you to me. He unfortunately passed away and left me to take care of you.”

“So he’s... gone?”

Annareia nodded. Elise felt a strong pang hit her heart and she felt like crying but held it in as much as she could. “Was he also...magical?”

“Very much so. While I grew up here amongst mugg- I mean humans, he grew up surrounded by magic.”

Elise could see a flash of pain pass in the woman’s eyes briefly before they looked down. She could tell Willendoser felt guilty of hiding this from her. Elise decided to ease her anger by breathing deeply, something Helena taught her after her fits throughout the years. It didn’t erase the anger immediately but it helped ease it away and let her think.

Her father, who had been a wizard had wanted her, but because something happened, he left her here with Annareia so she could take care of her. They had been close, she could tell. By her downfallen expression and hunched back, she could hint out just how much she’d held back from talking about the past.

Elise glanced up at her caretaker, and she sighed. “I’m sorry.”

  
“No, I am Elise. I should have told you sooner but it was just too much for me to take. It was selfish of me.”

“Can you tell me what you know?”

The question sent Willendoser a small shock of surprise before her smile returned and began to summarize a little of who her father was and how she’d known him. His name had been Caellum Lunacrest. He’d been an important person working in the magical world. Annareia met Caellum on their second year of school at Hogwarts and had been close ever since.

As the story drew to a small close, Elise felt her heart ease her anger though it felt pained that she could never meet the person who risked his life to save hers. It was understandable now why the woman was so doting and favorable towards her. She promised her father that she’d protect Elise. Though Elise had to deal with being kicked and pushed down by others who thought she’d been a freak because of her scar, Willendoser was always there to soothe her.

Elise sat on the chair, body feeling heavy at the guilt of thinking the headmistress was suffocating her terribly when she was only doing what she promised. Though it was exaggerated to the point that Elise hated being doted on by her and would resort to rebellion just because she wanted it to end. Elise apologized to the woman right away but was only waved off with a hand and a laugh.

“I understand how much it bugged you Elise,” she replied. “But it was necessary. Your powers have spiked considerably since that day with Gerda, and they’ve grown due to your emotional response.”

Willendoser raised herself from her desk and walked over to Elise. She knelt down, grabbing the girl’s hands gently. “You’re not a weirdo. You’re a gifted young lady who contains magic in her.”

Elise stared at the letter with cursive. It was better to go there than a place that would surely whip you and punish you if you did not act as prim and proper as a lady. Elise was sure she’d take magic than a ruler any day. Besides, she heard that Brusten had ghastly uniforms that made girls look like rotten cream puffs.

To Hogwarts it was.

Elise gave the woman a nod that meant that she’d go to Hogwarts, but a concern plagued her mind. “But... what if I’m not cut out for it? You know how I’ve struggled here with the other children. What if it’s the same over at Hogwarts?”

Elise heard a laugh from the lady as she patted her head soothingly like the many times she’d do when she’d say something ridiculous. “It won’t be. You’ve shown that no matter how much you’ve been thrown and put down, you’ll get up. You’re brave and true Elise, and Hogwarts have special houses that will let you meet people who will accept you like family.”

Willendoser raised herself and pulled Elise’s hands to guide her towards the window behind them. “I have a hunch that tells me you’ll be sorted into Gryffindor. Your father was in that house along with his closest friends.”

Elise cocked her head to the side in confusion and Annareia let out a huff of air in realization. “Houses?”

“Oh, Merlin’s Beard, I forget just how much you don’t know. Sit down. I have plenty to explain to you about magic and Hogwarts and it’ll take all morning. Helena! Ready some tea please!”

* * *


	3. First Outing Gone Wrong

* * *

  
It took two months of needless studying and catching up for Elise to prove to Willendoser that she was dedicated to study magic. It was impossible to put into practice fully, since Elise didn’t have all the equipment needed to put spells into effect, but small ones let her study with hand magic and it felt wonderful. To think she could be capable of opening locked doors with words than picking the lock with a paper clip.

Willendoser was ruthless.

She’d make Elise memorize certain words and their meanings, and urged her to study diligently until the sun rose up. Elise was annoyed by the lack of sleep she was gaining, but if she wanted to be placed into second year classes, she needed to catch up with first year terms and lessons since she hadn’t been sent to Hogwarts the previous year. She had to know about Potions and properties and a whole bundle of weeds and plants she knew for sure they didn’t exist until Willendoser revealed her secret cabinet. It had been full of weird looking liquids and ingredients that piled her interest to the point that she wanted to know more about said potions. Willendoser wasn’t proficient in the area of potion making and Herbology, but after lending Elise some of her old tattered books, the young girl proved to be learning much about it. Brewing was a while differerent story since she practically burned half of her work papers and had almost made her sick with the burnt smell of one. Elise seemed keen on everything magical and by the time it reached August, Willendoser quizzed her on a few subjects before she deemed her ready.

“What are at least 3 uses of dragon blood?”  
  


“Cleaning ovens, removing spots, and curing verruca.”

“How many planets are there in our solar system?”

“Oh please, this is too easy Madam Willendoser. There are 9. If Pluto counts since it is still a planet, though it is a dwarf.”

“Don’t get cocky now Elise. What is the levitation charm?”

“Wait wait I know this one! Um,.... Wingardium Leviosa!”

“Pronounce it right when you receive your wand and we’ll test if you’ve got it. Last question, what year did the Gargoyle Strike occur in History of Magic?”

Elise scanned her clouded mind for numbers. “1911?”

Willendoser clapped slowly though her face did not lose seriousness. “Correct. It seems that you know a few of the important parts. Keep studying Elise, and you will catch up to the second year’s levels. Don’t and you’ll be set back significantly.”

“It’s so much information!” Elise complained as she crossed her arms. She looked over to Helena and Ruby who began to chuckle at her behavior. “How did both of you manage to learn this much information? It’s a lot!”

“The professors over there are very strict,” Helena answered with a nod. “The mistress is right though dear. Learn as much as you can or you’ll be reprimanded.”

Elise sighed and nodded, knowing very well that catching up to a year’s worth of knowledge wasn’t an easy feat but she’d try her best with the time she had left before the term started. She glanced at Annareia who had begun to slip on her coat and boots, and urged her to ready herself as well.

“Elise, please hurry. We don’t have much time.”

“Time for what? Where are we going?” Ruby handed a small brown coat to Elise and she took it gratefully.

“To Diagon Alley of course!” Willendoser said happily as she threw her arms up in glee. “Your list of books have arrived just this morning and right now it’s the best time to pick them up.”

Ruby smirked as she helped Elise tie her wavy brown hair up in a ponytail. “Mistress, that’s not the only reason is it?”

Elise watched Annareia pause, eyes averting Ruby as her face turned slightly pink with embarrassment. She stared curiously. Her headmistress rarely showed embarrassment. The only time she’d seen her so flustered was when she had invited a male tutor long ago and while conducting an experiment for electricity, she accidentally put her hand on a charge and electrocuted herself and the teacher next to her. To make matters worse, their clothing was severely burned to a crisp and both adults had to rush out and cover themselves from being exposed. After that, Willendoser banned electric lights and relied solely on candles.

Helena straighted her blonde hair and grinned. “I heard that the popular wizard Gilderoy Lockhart would be appearing at Flourish and Botts by midday.”

“Gilderoy Lockhart?” Elise said the name causally. “Is he that important?”

“Of course!” Madam Willendoser answered quickly. “He’s a... lovely writer. He’s gone on so many adventures and has written much about them. His books are mostly on your list for this semester.”

“Huh.”

“Rare to hear you compliment a male Mistress,” Ruby continued. Elise walked over to reach her shoes by the doorway. She didn’t want to hear anymore. She wasn’t reat yet to hear grown ups talk about men and how dreamy they were. Willendoser didn’t look old, she seemed to be around her thirties but she wasn’t sure. Asking adults about their age just seemed rude, according to Annareia, and it would be polite not to do it at all.

“Nonsense Ruby. I’ve had my fair share of admiring them. It’s not like I haven’t had anyone at all.”

“Noted Mistress. _He_ was your number one interest if remember. You’d say that his black hair waved like a majestic unicorn and how his chiseled chin pointed to the west like a beautiful mountian.”

Elise gave the maids a baffled expression as she adjusted her coats buttons. “Wow, that’s a lot of compliments! Who is this man?”

Elise noticed how the lighthearted air changed into a dim and grim one, and by Ruby and Helena’s hesitating eyes and lowered heads they had said something they shouldn’t. Willendoser’s smile was gone and was replaced with a line in which looked in between heartbreak and hatred.

“We do not speak of him. _Ever_.” She let out an aggressive breath of air. “Elise, wait by the gate. I need to grab some extra belongings.”

“Y-Yes Madam Willendoser. See you later Ruby, Helena!” Elise waved a goodbye as she opened the door. She could she the reprimanding glances the head of the orphanage was giving her closest friends. She couldn’t see more since the door closed shut. Elise began to walk forward to the old rusty gate, the only entrance to her somewhat of a home. She began to scan the bushes and small rose garden, catching glances at a little girl walking with her parents. The father had her raised behind his shoulders while the mother enjoyed the laughter coming from her. Elise pondered for a bit. So much taboo to say in front of Willendoser. She scrunched her eyebrows curiously at the picture in front of her.

Such a happy family. The little on had a mother and a father, and possibly a warm home where all that it contained was love and safety.

Did Elise have a mother? The only person she had been told was about was Elise’s father. What about her mother? Was she still around and alive? Elise wanted to ask Willendoser about it, but after seeing the simple way she acted at Ruby mentioning in what could possibly have been a past lover or admirer, she feared she’d deal with a cold gaze and lecture. She’d heard Ruby talking to her seriously about her one time, hearing the word ‘mother’ in the same sentence. Willendoser’s tone at dismissing whatever was said was filled with even more hatred than it did when Ruby has mentioned the man. She wanted to ask. It was in her right. But maybe it was best to save it for later, when the lady was less stressed with her or the other kids and when she felt more at ease to talk.

Elise heard the wooden door far from her slam hard.

_‘Cheese and crackers. She’s scary when she’s mad.’_

* * *

Diagon Alley proved to be the best place she had set her 11 year old eyes on. Elise felt like her heart was soaring so high she was afraid she’d land on her arse and wake up from this dream. There was a candy store with strange but oddly curious looking snacks and such. There was a place that contained brooms and pictures of people flying on the brooms. Willendoser explained that flying brooms would be an essential for her to learn, especially if she were to be interested in the sport Quidditch, but Elise feared heights too much and refused to even try out a small looking one that hid behind the cleaning closet inside Corduroy Manor. It didn’t stop her from admiring one from the window though. 

“Okay let’s see. We’ve gotten your robes via owl two weeks ago thanks to Sybil. We’ve gotten your caldron and— oh dear we need to get you your wand, companion, and then your books!”

“Madam Willendoser, you don’t have to hide your expression. I’ll hurry up,” Elise said as she tried to hide her giggles. “We’ll got there in time.”

Willendoser cleared her throat. “Well then. We’ll get your wand first. Ollivander’s should be- ah, yes here.”

Elise looked up to read the old sign in gold letters in excitement. She’d be getting her own wand. She wondered how hers would be. She’d only seen the staff’s after hours once and Willendoser’s the day she received the letter. She stared at the dusty window that contained a wonderfully carved wand. It piked her happiness more.

A little bell tingled as she pushed the door open with Annareia back in tow and was met with an old man behind the desk. The whole room toppled with box over box in every corner. Elise could tell that the place was tidy and far from dust, even though it was awfully messy.

“Good morning,” he greeted.

“Hello Mr. Ollivander,” the older woman said sweetly. Elise ducked her head down shyly and earned a small nudge from the other person. That little notion was taken as a little scold for her to be polite.

“Good morning,” she returned with a small voice and was met with the old man’s face full of intrigue and fascination.

“Ah, it is about time I’d be seeing you here. Elise Lunacrest.” Elise jumper slightly, surprised that the old man knew her name. “I see you’ve inherited your father’s eyes. Caellum Lunacrest, a bendy twelve and a half inches, ebony, dragon heartstring. Perfect for transfiguration and strangely for him, potion making. Quite the spirited young man, eyes full of curiousity.”

Elise stepped closer to the desk, with Annareia smiling sadly and looking a bit concerned.

“We’ve come for a wand Mr. Ollivander,” she said softly. “Elise needs her own.”

“Ah yes yes of course. Ms. Lunacrest if you would,” he extended a hand for her to walk around the desk. He took out a tape measurer and an odd looking one. Didn’t look quite like the common ones found in a woodshed. Definitely not since it was floating on its own while the man went deep into his shop’s corridors and taking out different boxes.

“Which arm is your wand arm?”

“I’m ambidextrous, but I prefer my right hand sir.”

“Yes yes, well Ms.Lunacrest. Try this wand. Pear wood and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Bendy. Give it a whirl.”

Elise was handed the wand and looked back at Willendoser. Elise blinked and waved the wand. A violent force threw a dreadful light out, setting a nearby wand box on fire. Willendoser quickly used her hands to turn it off as Ollivander snatched the wand and replaced it with another. She uttered a small sorry.

“Nine inches. Rosewood. Phoenix feather and very supple.”

Elise waved the wand again and it let out a gust of wind that threw more boxes around the shop. She became to understand why exactly Mr. Ollivander’s shop looked dreadful.

“Not this one either. Hmmm, yes, ah yes, this one will do.” Mr. Ollivander took out a box from above the taller shelves and blew the dust away. Elise saw the wand and was handed it right away. Upon touching it, the wand whooshed and a small but warm light shimmered out. Willendoser awed loudly.

“Eleven inches and Holly wood with a dragon heartstring core. Rigid flexibility,” Ollivander said with amazement.

“I remember all wands I’ve sold Ms. Lunacrest. This wand has chosen you. Holly wood, quite rare among wands. Seems you’ve got a long road ahead for you, to protect loved ones, though your anger could take you so far.”

Elise raised an eyebrow. Did the wand just expose her anger issues to the guy or was he just that good into reading into character? Elise felt herself shrink. She was still working on it.

Her eyes couldn’t hide the small wonder but happiness once the old man wrapped the wand for her to take soon. Willendoser thanked the man briefly as she paid for the item and were about to exit the shop before Elise stopped.

“Do be careful Ms. Lunacrest. Vexation is most dangerous with a wand of your caliber. Be wise.”

She cocked her head to the side in confusion but didn’t have time to respond as Willendoser called her over to hurry. What an odd man.

* * *

When they arrived at Flourish and Botts, Elise was thankful they made it to the first hour of the book signing. It didn’t seem so full, but people were waiting around. “Can I look around while we wait?” She asked the grown up who was adjusting her bun.

“Don’t stray too far dear. We’re only here for what we came for.”

“Then pardon my statement Madam Willendoser, but you prettying yourself up isn’t supporting what you’re saying.”

The woman sighed roughly and dismissed the girl as she walked up the small staircase up. The young girl shrugged and went her way.  


To note, Elise was rather fond of books. She loved to read during her pastime. She loved the fresh smell of printed paper and ink, the old vintage spines and covers and the colors. Fantasy stories were the best, she’d loved them since she was a little girl. Though loving books brought out her hate for studying. Elise learned quick and did her best to catch up when necessary but studying in her spare time was thought of annoying and super exhausting for her. She wondered if there were anyone in this whole earth that loved to read books solely for studying.

She skimmed the rickety shelves, seeing books of plenty subjects like Herbology and Transfiguration. There were also books on forbidden objects down in history that impacted the Wizarding world, as well as a thick black book with a gem that just oozed forbidden to open.

Elise walked a little more to the inside of the shop’s upstairs shelves and found herself hovering right above the ground floor. She leaned in the wooden rail, looking down to see the shop owner beginning to clear up a desk, possibly for that famous ‘handsome’ author Willendoser wanted to see. She gagged. She’d never understand adults and their attraction towards people. She hoped she wouldn’t enter such a stage too early, maybe never.

She stepped away from the rail and turned to another shelf that contained a blue and gold book peeking out from the rest. She pulled it out and smiled. It was a book about Astronomy. While she found a new interest in potions, the stars had always been a subject she fancied more than her own life. She was sure she could name more than a few stars in the sky, and could be seen trying to spy for more some nights with Helena’s old telescope back home. The book covered more than the basic names, it also talked more about name origins and mythology surrounding its creation and form.

Elise turned another page as she leaned back carefully to make herself comfortable, but was interrupted by a couple of books knocking down above her head and the book in her hands. She groaned in pain. “Watch where you’re going,” the voice who had caused the shelf to knock down, muttered angrily, dusting his black robe.

Elise glared at the new person while she rubbed her hurting head. Irritation bubbled up but decided to ignore it and began to pick up the books one by one. She had been careful and she wasn’t the culprit for the knocked down books and dust all over the air. He had stomped in her space and caused it and he looked at her like he expected her to apologize. Why should _she_ be the one to apologize?

The boy scoffed at her. “Deciding to ignore me?”

“I’d rather,” she bit back, watching the way the boy crossed his arms and began to scan her like a barcode gun. “I don’t apologize for a wrong doing I never caused.”

“Well you should. This robe is just brand new and you could’ve ruined it with all that dust flying about.” She purposely blew air to spread a little bit that remained nearby, making him wince.

“Oh shut it, I don’t care” Elise put the last book back in its shelf and hugged the one she read earlier to her chest. She could hear more people beginning to fill Flourish and Botts below as the once quiet shop began to grow noisier. Great, more to add to her irritation.  


“Do you mind? I’m trying to get to the Astrological section behind you,” Elise walked by the boy, catching a slight glance at him. Blond hair, and grey eyes that looked more silver than grey. He didn’t look so friendly with the sneer he wore but she had to admit he caught her eye. Such a shame that he looked like a bully. She was sure he’d get wrinkles quickly. For a young boy like him, he looked just about bitter as a lemon peel.

“I wouldn’t bother. By the way your own coat is losing its color I assume you can’t afford much,” the blond boy rolled his eyes and opened the book Elise had seen earlier. Her eyebrows furrowed. She usually avoided strangers like this. Why wasn’t she leaving?

“Sod off you judging, irritating fruit peel. I don’t need someone so rude souring my day,” she waved him off. The boy’s face looked angry and ready to retort but was interrupted by the oncoming clapping downstairs. They narrowed their eyes at each other before looking down. The famous author had come out already and Elise could hear the women sigh dreamily at him. She gagged again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart.” Elise pressed her lips. That tall blond man wearing the cheesy knight looking purple cape, was handsome? She could see it, but to fawn over him like if he were cake? Please. She rolled her eyes.

She waved towards Willendoser who was behind a lady with red hair, looking rather dusty along with some other kids that looked her age. She was going to go back to her book hunting but she was too invested in seeing Willendoser fall head over heels for the author. She’d have a story to tell to Ruby and Helena. A few photos were taken and were stopped in order to continue the book signing but the man pulled out one of the children from the line and was taken a photo with him. She hummed.

“Harry Potter will receive my book collection free of charge!”

“How nice,” Elise said, annoyance far from disappearing. “Just selected a random kid and gave him his books for free.”

“Random? Are you daft?” The blond also rolled his eyes. Elise could see some hidden jealousy and despise in his grey eyes at the boy. “That’s the infamous Harry Potter. Stupid Potter.”

“Famous?” She looked back down at the boy. Black hair, green bright eyes that looked confused in the moment. What brought her attention was the small lighting shaped scar on his forehead. She squinted, trying to get a better look. All of a sudden a piercing feeling began to sting her where her scar swelled and she almost toppled down. The blond boy looked quite taken aback at the action as he stood behind Elise as she grabbed the wooden rail for support while biting back a cry of pain.

This hadn’t happened before, not ever. Her scar never gave her such reactions. Elise turned to the blond quickly, stuck out her tongue in revenge and searched for the stairs to walk back down. She didn’t notice him follow her down but paused as he found another book to terrorize.  


Elise was too busy rubbing her collarbone and arm to soothe the pain. It was becoming duller now, but she was scared it’d happen again so she searched for Willendoser. She came out the crowd wearing a cheery smile and blush on her face.

“Elise, found something you liked dear?”

“This book,” she handed the object to her caretaker, who nodded. She handed her the Hogwarts list of books for her to hold. “I’ll be back then. Stay put.”

Willendoser returned to pick up the books and make more small talk to Lockhart again, and Elise was about to just head out the door until she bumped bodies. She rubbed her nose softly and looked up. It was the boy she’d seen from upstairs, along with a bushy haired girl and a red headed boy that looked like the red haired woman from earlier.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bump into you,” she apologized softly. “It’s okay,” he said back. “I should have looked where I was going.” She squinted her eyes to get a better look. Why did he seem familiar? Such a famous stranger was giving her a strange magnet-like vibe.

The girl next to him glanced at the paper in her hands and nudged her friends. “Hogwarts! Are you going to Hogwarts?”

“Um, yes,” Elise simply replied.

“Are you a first year?”

“No. A second year. I’m attending late.”

“Like us then!” The girl said with a chipper tone. “I’m Hermione Granger. You are?”

“Elise Lunacrest,” Elise introduced herself shyly, not used to talking to people her age often. She wanted to end the conversation early and leave.

“Blimey, I’ve never heard of students enrolling late!,” the redhead said.

“Don’t be rude Ron. It’s not that common in Hogwarts but there are exceptions.”

Elise ducked her head at the boys, eyes fidgeting while she kept rubbing her arm. They were trying to get a good look at her but afraid of making eye contact, she pulled her hood over her head and stared at the ground. Elise was about to dismiss herself but was cut off with a shove by the same blond boy she encountered minutes ago. She sighed roughly while trying to gather her rational thoughts but was ignored. The boy stood in front of the one she bumped into, and her observations were right. They both looked like they’d gone into a sort of fit long ago and hated their guts intensely.

“If it isn’t Potter. Famous Harry Potter. Can’t go into a bookshop without making the front page.” Another red head, a little girl who looked related to the Ron boy stepped up.

“Leave him alone,” she said with a glare. Elise smiled at the defense. The little one looked like she had fire to her, just like her hair.

“Oh look Potter. You’ve got yourself a girlfriend.” The little girl went scarlet red, with Hermione and Ron stepping up closer. “Oh it’s you,” he muttered displeased. “Surprised to see Harry here?”

“Not as surprised to see you here Weasley. Isn’t this place too out of your budget for your parents?” Ron dropped his books and tried to lunge for the blonde but Elise stepped forward to block the incoming fight. The bitter boy’s jab didn’t sit well. She hadn’t wanted to get involved at all but avoiding a fight in a public place was the best solution. Even if she didn’t know these people.

“Oi, sour fruit peel, mind being a little more respectful? Try paying attention to me right now. You just shoved me,” Elise pushed the blond away from the others behind her and was just about to drag and throw him out the door. She was met with the same eyes he’d given the one who was named Harry. 

“Try minding your own business,” he shot back. He looked just about to shove her again but a cane on his shoulder stopped him from continuing. The boy’s face paled slightly.

“Now now Draco, play nicely,” the new adult walked in the front door of the bookstore, an intimidating aura around him. Elise gulped but kept in mind of the blond’s name. He was named after the dragon star. How sad, he was nothing alike to that graceful constellation.

“Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last,” the man shook Harry’s hand like a gentlemen. Elise stepped back, eyeing the man a little skeptical. His son was a prat, and sensing the way he was staring at the Potter boy, the father looked the same. She bit her lip, wishing Willendoser would cut her flirting short and come quickly.

The man was docile looking but his words had a provoking tone and knew that it came from the father most. His son was a pretty replica. His snide comments about the other children was so unpleasant she wanted to run. It stirred up bickering and was caught up around the shop, since the redhead’s father came over to see the commotion. Elise hasn’t seen such red hair in one sitting. How interesting.

The male adult she could name Weasley thanks to conversation talked to the older blond man of the prat, talking about wizards and disgrace associating with Muggles and something about blood.

Elise felt confused. What was this about? And how the bloody hell did she end up getting caught in a feud with strangers about it? Elise blinked and before she knew it the older men began roundhousing, and she yelped, yelling for Willendoser like a scared kitten and walked up the staircase to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

The men were forcefully removed from each other by the shop assistant. The father, Arthur Weasley had a cut lip and the blond man had a swollen eye, which would definitely turn black if left untreated.

“Elise Varena Lunacrest what in Godric’s name are you doing here!” Willendoser ran towards the scene, making her way to check on the small child by the stairs with books and cauldron in hand. She lowered her objects and examined her like a mother, making Elise blush at the attention reverting back to her instead of the feud that had undergone seconds ago.

“While you were busy flirting with that pompous old man I’ve been here almost caught in this idiotic feud!” She yelled angrily. “How am I less important than your infatuation!”

“Don’t you start getting angry at me I told you to wait outsi— Bludging Boggers.” The blond man glanced at Willendoser and her with eyes that read severe interest. Elise shivered despite being angry at this point of holding in her irritation longer than an hour.

“Annareia Willendoser. How... astounding to see you here.”

“Lucius. I should have known you were the one provoking this whole scene,” Willendoser replied coldly, holding Elise tightly to her side. Elise was bothered and tried to push the gesture away but the woman kept her hold on her very very hard, surprising her.

“The Minister mentions you every so often. What a loss you gave the Ministry, you could’ve been an important resource if you were not caring for misfit orphan muggles:”

“I don’t let blood purity cloud my judgement and corrupt me so, Malfoy. I don’t associate myself here often because of close minded individuals like you.”

The man sneered at her headmistress, his glare looking colder than the weather outside. He cocked his head to the side, staring at the little body. Elise felt like she was forming into ice. “Lunacrest. Haven’t listened to the surname in quite a long time.”

”Move along Lucius. Before you end up with another black eye.”

”Is this orphan looking child the daughter of Caellum Lunacrest?”

“Absolutely not. You heard wrong.”

“My hearing is not impaired Willendoser. That child is a Lunacrest is she not?”  


Elise heard a gasp of realization coming from the one named Hermione and eyes became wide with the red head. Willendoser was becoming stressed and was going to deny once again but Elise cut her off. She had been lied to again. She would have to talk with her headmistress again, and it wasn’t going to be a peaceful one.

“Yes I am Caellum Lunacrest’s daughter. What is it to you?” The child retorted.

There was smirk. “Did your headmistress not tell you? Your father is quite famous little one. Quite the news, he was famous among aurors in the Ministry. He was also the front page news of the Daily Prophet when they found him deceased in the Potter’s home 12 years ago. What a tragic day. He’ll be greatly missed.”

Elise could sense the sarcasm behind the statement and wanted to punch the lights out of the man like the Weasley father did. Sadly, she was held back by Annareia.

“As much as I find it an interesting subject why Lunacrest buried such a scandalous secret, we must be going. Good day to you all. Draco.” The blond boy Draco and his father disappeared out of the bookstore and Elise was quickly dragged out at once, not able to speak more to the Weasley family and the others who introduced themselves to her.

At the same time, Harry Potter stared out the door of Flourish and Botts with wide eyes. His parents had died along with that girl’s father? Their parents had known each other?

The brown haired girl knew the look her friend wore and shook her head. “Harry, don’t,” Hermione warned.

“Lunacrest?”

“I knew her name sounded familiar. He was a famous Auror. I’ve read about him briefly but there is no family history behind the name Lunacrest. It’s as if they don’t exist at all. Caellum Lunacrest was never known to have a child.”

“Bloody hell. I remember now. Wasn’t he found along with Harry’s parents when... You Know Who was there?” Ron said worriedly. Harry observed Hermione gulp and give a small nod.

“How wasn’t I told this?”

“We though you knew,” Hermione said.

“You’re going to have to tell me then. Whatever you know.”

“That’s just it Harry. We don’t know much. You’d have to ask her if you ever get the chance to.”

* * *

“Why did you lie to me!” Elise yelled in the kitchen as Willendoser scanned the pantry for some spices. “You never went into complete detail of who my father is and how he died, and I have to find out from a smug looking blond man I don’t even know? Please enlighten me!”

“Will you calm down for Godric’s sake!” Willendoser scolded, holding her head in remorse. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to go into detail of it.”

“Why!”

“It’s painful for me!” Willendoser turned back harshly and shook the little girl’s body. “You didn’t just lose a father that night, I lost a best friend! His death was too sudden and it was just too painful to talk about—“

“So you decided to be selfish then?” Elise said. “Just because it was painful for you doesn’t mean it isn’t for me. You’ve never told me until now, I deserve the full story!”

The headmistress let go of the girl and sighed once again, pouting to a chair and telling her to sit. Elise made her way to the table, trying to breathe again. Willendoser followed and sat down with her hands in the table.

“Your father never spoke much of his family. There’s not much I could tell you. I have no knowledge other than that he avoided speaking about it.” Elise hid her tears of anger by balling her fists on her lap. Willendoser shut her eyes and cleared her throat. “Elise, the Wizarding world isn’t all full of happiness as it appears. There were— are, dark forces trying to throw the balance of our world and the world of regular humans. They wanted to eliminate them, along with muggles who learned magic.”

Elise recalled the conversation between Arthur Weasley and Lucious Malfoy. “Does this have to do with blood?”

The older woman nodded. “It’s not about literal blood. In a sense it does, but it’s quite a controversial subject. There are pure blood families, half blood and muggle blooded. Those of pureblood are descendants from a line of just witches and wizards. Half are half muggle and half magical. Muggles are just humans who contain magic and learn to harness it. Purebloods are considered the richest, though some of them are not. Some are considered to be blood traitors because they fascinate themselves with muggle people. Like me.”

Elise understood now. She wasn’t blind to see the difference of status the Malfoy man looked to be as neat and speck than the Weasleys. The traitor reference now made sense. Willendoser was considered a blood traitor too then. What a stupid feud.

“Evil people exist to eliminate some of us Elise, and such was a dark wizard when I was young. His name... his name is...” Willendoser looked hesitant to say it but at seeing Elise telling her to say the truth to her mattered more than her fear. “His name was Voldemort. His name and cruel reputation holds a lot of fear so we call him by He Who Shall Not Be Named, or You Know Who. He was after the Potters. The child who has the lightning scar on his forehead is their child.”

“Did my father know the Potters?”

“Yes. They were close. Your father and the Potters were You Know Who’s targets. Especially Harry. He killed everyone, but Harry was left unscathed and survived. The killing curse rebounded and killed You-Know-Who instead. He’s not here anymore butthere is still talk of him being somewhere.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to send me to Hogwarts last year?” Elise asked softly. “You didn’t want to send me, knowing my father’s killer could be out there?”

Willendoser nodded. “I don’t know fully why he was after your father. Caellum hid your existence for your safety. And now that Lucius saw you, the rumor is bound to spread.”

Elise bit her lip to ask the ultimate question. She took a breath of air and stared at Annareia with intense hazel eyes. “And what of my mother?”

A silence filled the room for quite some time, with Willendoser looking more grim and sour by the second. “There’s nothing to say about her Elise.”

“And why not?”

“Once she had you, she left you and Caellum. Disappeared without a trace. That’s why,” she answered angrily. “Such a despicable woman does not deserve to be talked about. Don’t ask again.”

Elise got up from her seat, head hurting from the long day she’d had. She’d never had so much information and interaction from annoying people than today. “Fine. I’m tired now. Don’t call me for dinner later I won’t be hungry.” Elise dashed off to her room leaving Annareia in the kitchen feeling a wave of mixed feelings.

_‘She can’t know Reia. She can’t know.’_

“Its not like I can tell her. I don’t know either because you wouldn’t tell me, you idiot,” she whispered silently at Caellum’s voice in her mind. Such was the reason why she remained furious with him. His secretive manner was why she distances herself from him.

She massaged her temples and glanced at the doorway to see Ruby coming with a small child. The small child wandered off to the back to search for what she came for while Ruby bore her eyes into Willendoser’s body language. “How was your trip to Flourish and Botts?”

“Exhausting Ruby. Our first outing into the magical world and Elise unknowingly interacts with people who are worrisome,” she groaned. Ruby asked who.

“Malfoy and Harry Potter.”

“Merlin’s Beard! Will Elise be alright?! No one knows of her existence except certain people! You should let Master Dumbledore know at once!”

“Its already done and out with Lucius knowing and telling everyone,” the headmistress banged the table with a fist in frustration. “I should have obliviated him when I had the chance!”

Ruby began to massage her mistress’s shoulders to soothe her worry. “I trust she’ll be alright Mistress. She’ll be protected.”

“I hope so Ruby. I just hope she doesn’t get entangled too much with Harry Potter. That boy surely doesn’t know it, but he’ll attract much trouble for not only himself, but for her as well.”

“If she becomes a Gryffindor.”

Willendoser chucked darkly. ”Oh, she’ll be one alright. If her father was one, she certainly will be too.”  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Await a new chapter next week~!
> 
> Much love!
> 
> -A.H


	4. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the belated post, I’ve made it finally! The next chapter is coming along, and will be posted soon. Also, thanks for the wonderful kudos! I’m so glad that many are enjoying my story~! I appreciate it lots!

* * *

  
It was an understatement to say that Elise was just angry. She was unexaggeratedly fuming. She hadn’t dared to ask about her mother and now she can’t get any answers from her headmistress. It irked her how the woman didn’t care to fill in important information; her parents were like her identity itself. Knowing them was like knowing her self. Who the hell was she if she didn’t know where the bloody hell she came from?

Lunacrest was just one side she knew, and just barely. Annareia certainly wasn’t going to be a reliable person to ask since she was more selfishly interested in keeping it to herself than talk about. That was what set her off even more. 

Elise didn’t press herself to talk about it with Willendoser for the time being. She’d had just enough about secrets. One way or another she’d get what she needed to know and maybe Hogwarts was the first step to do so. It was early morning and instead of sleeping in like the rest of the children in Corduroy Manor, she stood wide awake. She kept thinking of the pre-tests she’d have to do once she’d be admitted to school, while also overthinking of failing and coming back home.  


What made her mind and nerves spike more was about socializing with the students and professors. If the wizarding word was just as scandalous as it had been two weeks ago at Flourish and Botts, she was so sure she’d rather hide under boulders than go. She prayed to anything above the heavens that she wouldn’t see or interact with any of those people she saw. They oozed trouble like crazy and while Elise enjoyed the thrill of escaping, she didn’t want it to go so far as to escape from literal bloody murder. She knew that if she did cross paths with one, especially thatDraco boy, he was going to get thrown off a building. His father would follow after.

But Harry Potter. Not only did the whole magnetic like sensation she’d felt with him freaked her out, but the off well-known air he gave her. Did they truly not know each other? There was only one way to find out and that was to meet him again.

Elise touched the astrology book she’d gotten during said chaos by her nightstand and then pulled out a mini calendar she had inside as a bookmark. She marked an x on top of the number seventeen with a nearby pen, mouth turning into a line. August 17th. Looks like she’d be a year older again today. With no family to celebrate it with. Her birthday had always been something she never looked forward to. Willendoser would give her a mild gift and there would always be her favorite carrot cake made by Helena and Ruby. Elise used to be happy when she was small but as year by year passes she grew to feel the cold tension it carried for her headmistress. It was as if she always forced herself to acknowledge the day she was born rather than revel in the joy that she was growing older every day. Elise was joyful that she was turning 12 now, but it only made her miss the bright feelings and ignorance she once had.

She looked out her small bumped out window, the orangey pink tones of sunrise appearing fiercer as the minutes passed. She didn’t want to bother with today. But if she hid in her room she was sure that Helena would drag her out of it one way or another. Knowing that she was also a witch meant worse which meant they could use new means now that the cat was out of the bag. Elise yawned. She should probably try to study a bit since she was awake, as much as hated to. Or maybe sneak into the kitchen and snatch an early snack. It wouldn’t hurt to probably find something in the janitor’s closet and take a peek at it just for the curiousity. It wouldn’t be much, but she knew her friends well to know that they got her the most meaningful gifts over the years without her even expecting it. It was one of the things that probably didn’t make her hate her birthday as much.

She fixed her wild chestnut hair into a ponytail and pushed her slippers out of the way. If she was going to infiltrate a hidden place, it was best to sneak past with no sound.

* * *

Going past the kitchen at get a taste of fresh cream was one success. Getting caught by Ruby was entire failure. “What in Salazar’s name do you think you’re doing?”

“I um... lost my notebook in the janitor’s closet last night.” 

The maid folded her arms and gave Elise the stink eye. “Elise...” 

“I wanted to get a glimpse of gifts...” 

Ruby shook her head with a smile and opened the closet to reveal the hidden contents from it. Instead Elise saw only brooms and mops and nothing more than the smell of bleach and soap. “Now that you are aware of magic, we had to take extra precautions. And just to let you know dear, you’ve already received our gifts.” 

Elise ducked her head in mild shame and closed the thin door. Ruby gestured Elise to come by the kitchen counter and handed her a wooden spoon. She pointed at the flour inside and Elise didn’t need to hear any instructions. Her eyes lightened up at the carrots in her friend’s hands, being peeled gently. 

“Helena took over for your books and cauldron, Sybil got you your robes. I wanted mine to remain a bit more special, but I spared a few galleons to get you your wand.” 

Elise stopped stirring, face lighting up with a kind smile. It sucked not having a family related by blood to celebrate a day supposing to be special. But luckily she was blessed by older people who were friends to do so much for her. They were like big sisters rather than mothers but it was equally just as special to her than anything else. Anything close was okay. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Elise sniffed. “I love my gifts and I will treasure them!” 

“Darn right you will. I will hang you from the highest cliff if I so much see a burn on the tip of your wand or any scuffs on the other gifts!” 

The young girl laughed but in the inside trembled from the lighthearted threat. Out of the magical beings in the manor, Willendoser and Ruby had gone to school at Hogwarts. Helena however had gone to twodifferent ones, though she only mentioned one, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. In that talk, both talked about houses, mentioning Ruby’s cunning and slight sadistic behavior at times and how she was always nit picky.

_ ‘ _ _It’s a surprise we ended up as friends,_ ’ Annareia had said with a light incredulous smile. _ ‘She may look sweet but don’t be fooled. She did come from a ruthless house. She won’t hesitate to use her fangs.’ _

_ ‘ Scary .’  _

Elise finished with her task, prompting for Ruby to finish the remaining steps for the small cake. It was early in the morning now, but it seemed like neither person cared at the moment. Morning, noon or night, they’d probably be doing the same thing as now. 

“Elise... I hope today doesn’t give you a somber feeling. The mistress may always look a bit tough when your birthday arrives but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t care about you,” Ruby mentioned as she put the pastry in the oven. “Please don’t try to kill your happiness today.”

Elise couldn’t say anything more and nodded. Speaking about that subject was dire to her and knowing how she was, her words could come out wrong and make them upset at the start of the day. Ruby patted her on the head with a thankful look and stepped out the kitchen to grab the daily mail and milk. Elise only ducked her head in between her arms on the table, heart heavy.

She deserved to know why it always felt like this, for her and her headmistress. Maybe her father had felt this somber when she’d turned one. Her guess was that it was definitely connected to her missing mother. Had she been that horrible to them? Did she truly not want her and just left? Or did she do it for reasons no one could understand?She sighed deeply. This would turn out into a horrible question that was sure to lurk over her head until someone had the gall to answer her.

The morning went and passed, the rest of the children woke up and continued their normal routine in Corduroy Manor. The few bullies that had been around during her childhood had luckily disappeared by taking school abroad and she was now left with the younger ones who’d either, given up on tormenting in general or were freed from that burden before it could reach them. Elise was still wary of talking to the rest but nonetheless did her best to make the younger children feel comfortable. She put her carrot cake in the fridge and decided to push her day behind her mind for a few hours until dinner. She had plenty to review at the moment, and Madam Willendoser would not pay her any mercy.

* * *

“Happy birthday Elise!!” One of the children came running up the stairs to her room. Elise had fibshed lessons (finally) and was in the middle of testing her wand again. The little child, named Emily Hastings if she was correct, stared at her weirdly when she caught her waving said weird stick around. Elise froze. She should have locked her door. 

“What’s that? A stick?” 

“Uhm, yeah it’s a stick!” 

“Is it for the spiders around? Emily hates spiders so Ruby does that whoosh whoosh thing for her all the time!” 

Elise nodded and put the wand away in one of her drawers ushering herself and the little girl out of the room. “Why’d you come in here Emily?” 

“Ruby and Helena called you downstairs for Elise’s cake! Emily really wanted some so she came to bring Elise quickly!” The little girl looked like a happy prancing bunny with the way she skipped along. She hummed happily as if Elise were a fairy and kept trying to hug her and it scared her slightly. Maybe she wanted a bigger piece of the cake and was just trying to suck up to her.

Elise nodded and made her way to the kitchen with her, finding it so strange for someone to refer to themselves in third person. She was five, maybe it had something to do with her age or something. 

Elise was found with few children ready to eat some dinner whilst casually telling the little witch happy birthday. Elise only nodded in response and sat by the long table to eat with everyone else. After, the cake came along with a little bit of chatter, but instead of hanging around Elise took her slice up the stairs into her room. The quietness soothed her aching head from all the intense learning so she thought it best to be left alone. 

She placed her carrot cake onto her paper filled desk and headed to her closet to change when she heard chirping by the bed. She didn’t turn, thinking it was probably the old cuckoo clock above her bed frame going haywire again. The chirping intensified, sounding more high pitched and natural. Was alive bird was in her room? Did she leave the window open before she left? 

Elise slipped on her blue sweater quickly and turned to find a silver cage on her mattress, a beautiful brown spotted owl inside. It had long little fluffy ears on top of its head as it chirped non-stop like it we’re talking to her abd making her presence known.

“What in heaven’s name,” she blurted out in surprise, extending her hand out to pet the bird. At first, the animal looked at her slow approaching hand cautiously, and as it drew closer it ducked. Elise’s body trembled. It wasn’t easy to tame birds, especially owls. It’d take a while to bond with said animal. She didn’t want to get pecked on the first try. 

Elise paused by the cage with the owl still staring at her with its golden eyes. It tilted its head slightly making the girl smile and before she knew it, her hand was touching the softest feathers she’d ever felt. “Thank goodness. I was worried you’d make me bleed.” 

Inside the cage behind the owl was an envelope. She carefully slipped it out of the cage and found it addressed to her. What was a letter doing inside the cage with the owl? It was a miracle it hadn’t shred it to pieces just yet. The writing was scribbled in haste, ink looking slightly fresh. The only person who was left to give her a gift was thought to be forgotten and Elise hadn’t minded but she felt happy knowing clearly that the font belonged to her headmistress. 

There was a small bumpy feel to the envelope, with a trace of paper and something else. In curiosity, she teared it open and threw the contents on the bed. A small paper and some sort of jewelry slipped out and plopped down with a small thud. She lifted the jewelry first, a small rose-gold necklace with a ring pendant. While the chain looked new, the ring’s gold band looked slightly worn out. She blinked at the jewel and with impulse, threw it right back down the mattress. Was it just her seeing things or did the gem change color? Elise decided against touching the necklace for now and lifted up the piece of paper written.

_ Elise, _

_ I do apologize for the late gift, I had to dash over Diagon Alley once again quickly to fetch the owl . Since the chaos that happened not long ago we never got around to buying your companion. I thought that the astronomy book would be a lovely gift but I wanted to get you something more special. Happy 12th Elise. This necklace is yours. Your father gave it to you when you arrived as a babe and I know he’d want you to have it now. Don’t lose it. _

_ P.S: Please do give the owl a proper name. I don’t want to hear a pastry name or anything ridiculous. _

_ -Willendoser _

Elise pouted. Her mind had been read. She thought Carrot would’ve been a perfect name for her owl. She stared at the astronomy book atop her night dresser, wide open on a page naming constellations in alphabetical order. Her eye caught two: Eridanus and Lyra. 

“Which name do you like? Eridanus?” A loud double chirp made her wince, “Okay that’s a no. How about Lyra?” The bird tilted its head again as if it were pondering the name and then responded with a soft chirp. The owl on its own had its way of telling her yes or no. Fascinating. “Lyra it is then.” 

She ruffled its feathers again, mindlessly staring at the necklace once more. What an eerie old thing. Was it an heirloom? It didn’t have any family crests or symbol to show it. Maybe it was her father’s ring long ago that he bought somewhere. Who knew really. As much as she disliked having it hang off her free neck, she would wear it forever. Having something of his was comforting, she thought. It made her feel like he was there with her. 

She held the chain and clipped its hook in place, the slight small weight of the ring feeling a bit strange on her neck. In just a few more weeks, she’d be experiencing the best moments since being alive. Magic and being taught about it. How thrilling it sounded. She’d learn more about stars and have more knowledge on using her wand. How much power could she hold? That night as she held her wand close to her chest, she stared out to the dark blue sky and its stars, wishing on each so hard hopefully one of them would implode at its force. Her wish, would be that she’d find what her inner heart was looking for. It depended on her and the universe, if it’d let her.

* * *

The day September 1st hit, it was as if Elise had been hit with the worst stomachs in existence. 

Didn’t make sense practically since she decided to skip breakfast. With Ruby looking like she’d go nuts at her skittish movements and Helena packing something for her to take and eat later, it didn’t erase her nervous ticking and instead increased her heart beats. She’d pace back and forth, palms feeling clammy and icky, mind imagining scenarios of what could go wrong. 

Annareia was escorting her down the stairs and into the station where the more modern shiny trains stood ready to take different types of business people and country folk into their locations. She caught one or two kids her age dashing off ahead with their luggage behind them and rattling. She stared at he ticket feeling dubious that a Platform such as 9 3/4 could exist at all at King’s Cross. Then again the magical world gave more surprises of the imposible than the obvious so maybe it did exist. 

Once they arrived at the ninth platform, Elise watched the older lady look around for anyone nosy watching them and once the coast was clear, she pointed at a wall an urged her go through. Elise, thinking it was regular wall and not a walk-in passageway shook her head at just thinking of the incoming nosebleed she’d suffer. 

Willendoser growled at Elise and pushed her and her trunk aggressively through as she shut her eyes but no wall came to hit her on the face. Instead, she was met with a beautiful old but still relatively shiny red steam train with the words Hogwarts Express atop the first cart where the engine surely was. The platform was filled with parents and children, either catching up with each other or saying their farewells and promising to see each other soon. So noisy and crowded, yet fueling her excitement from the inside.

Elise bundled up her palms again, heart pining even fiercer than before. She quickly decided to grip her father’s ring on the necklace, seeking her comfort from it as Annareia kept calling her name until she snapped out of her trance. “Elise! For Godric’s sake pay attention when I am speaking to you!”

“I’m sorry Madam Willendoser. It’s just...” The grip on the ring became tighter and the older woman sighed to ease her own nerves. 

Letting go of the child she promised to protect wasn’t so easy to do, especially when she didn’t have experience of how the outside world was. Her whole world had been around the gates of Corduroy Manor, and the faint streets that stood near it at Holmwood. This was a new dangerous atmosphere for Elise now, especially since the idiot Lucius Malfoy let it out that previous ex-auror Caellum Lunacrest had a secret child and put her into an orphanage. 

Annareia knew the weight that the last name carried and she prayed that Elise wouldn’t have a hard time. People like the Malfoy would surely try to access knowledge into how Elise was kept away from magic and would do anything to anyone important knowing before them. Caellum did such a specific clean up for his secrets to be kept away, and she knew just how much Elise wanted to know of own lineage for a good reason. She played detective really really well and it made Annareia wish that the biggest secret she kept locked and away would bode well for Elise and made sure that she was not to be made aware of it. Not yet at least. 

Willendoser knelt down and fixed Elise’s wavy chestnut colored hair out of her shoulders and tried to keep it together. While Elise wasn’t her child it certainly did feel like it now. This was probably what her mother had meant about letting them go once they’d grow up. Elise wasn’t her child, but she did give her the great experience of making her feel like she was. Maybe she had to thank Caellum for the chance too. 

“Listen well dear. You go and have the time of your life. Make friends and make sure to stay out of trouble.”

“Yes, Madam Willendoser.” 

“Make sure to write to me. Listen to the professors. And absolutely do not try to do things on your own. This world may be fascinating but be clear that it is also dangerous.”

“Yes, you’ve told me this yesterday. I know! I promised not to stir up trouble. Can’t say that I won’t break it.” Elise felt black eyes hidden behind silver spectacles beginning to shrink and mentally saying her full name in warning before she sighed.

“Fine. I got it. I’ll stay put.” 

Annareia took one good look at Elise before enveloping her tightly into a hug, one that took her off guard since the woman rarely hugged her this way. Would she be missed this much? Elise sniffed, and patted the woman’s back softly, hugging back. “I won’t be gone too long! I’ll be back for the holidays and it’ll be like I never left.” 

The toot and smoke of the train began to blow and both knew it was time. Elise let go of the hug and with a smile, made her way to the train. With a sad but content gaze, Willendoser waved goodbye and off the train went.  
  


* * *

The train compartments were spacious despite it looking quite slim and narrow. It was easy to walk into. She didn’t find many students wandering the halls and was thankful for that. Finding an empty space however would prove difficult. Elise didn’t think she was ready enough to socialize just yet and had her head lowered as she searched, older students and new students passing her by like she were invisible. The full compartments and chatter among here and there by others around, it began intimidating her. 

Walking in deeper to the center of Hogwarts Express, she did find one place that was slightly empty, with only one person inside and looking like she was waiting for someone. Her hands and body looked antsy and her bushey brown hair swayed like one of the brooms in the Corduroy Manor’s closet. Elise bit her lip, too nervous to slide the door open and ask to sit, but her feet already hurt from walking back and forth and she was hungry. 

Would she rather suffer for hours in the hall looking like a strange girl or suck up her jittery nerves and sit with one person? 

Elise let out a deep breath and slide the door softly, poking her head in. The girl inside turned her head get quickly as if she were the person she expected but her shoulders slacked that it was a person she didn’t know. Or did she?

“Heaven’s light, It’s you!” 

Elise blinked, her question turning into a noise of confusion. “Huh?” The girl got up and brought in Elise, sliding through door shut. “Don’t you remember me? We met at Flourish and Botts just last month!” 

Elise pondered hard. She’d tried so hard to forget that troublesome day but it was impossible. She looked at the girl again and her mind began to unwind like a music box. “Oh, that’s right. I’m sorry err...”

“Hermione Granger.”

“Granger, that’s right.” Elise slowly sat down across her, looking apologetic. “I didn’t mean to forget you please don’t misunderstand.” 

“Oh no don’t apologize! It’s fine. I can recall the incident you were caught up on and I would’ve wished to forget it too if I had been you.” The casual loose smile Hermione wore made Elise’s nerves ease up. She read her expression, amazing. Then again Elise was usually emotionally readable without wanting to so it had probably been obvious for her. Palms were no longer sweaty though she did still feel her grip tight, however she got a good feeling that this girl didn’t have a bad air to her. Not like that stupid blonde anyways. 

“How are you? You look like you could turn green at any given moment.” 

Elise nodded, relaxing with an equally small laugh. “My nervousness is at its peak actually. I’ve just found out about magic so all of this is new to me.”

“Oh I get it, no wonder. You grew up as a muggle as well?” 

“Uh, yes.”

Hermione nodded again in understanding,though looking weary at the next question itching on her tongue. Elise thought she probably wasn’t being too socially responsive and would be asked to leave. “Lunacrest, your father is Caellum Lunacrest right?” 

Elise perked up with mild surprise. “Yes. At least that’s what I’ve been told.”

“Told?”

“I grew up as an orphan. I don’t know really where I come from.” 

“Oh no I’m so sorry! I just assumed since you both have the same last name and-“ 

“Its okay. You’re not wrong. My headmistress at my orphanage has proved to me that he is indeed my father.” Elise looked out the window next to her, glancing at the passing by the country green grass, trees, and cottages. It looked like those paintings held at the museum in London. The name of it slipped her mind.

“So that must mean you’re a half blood.”

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Silence filled the compartment. Elise wanted to ask about her father but she didn’t want to birth sadness into her first day. She’d ask later if she could.  


“You’re not much of a talker are you?”

“I’ve um, had bad experiences with others my age. I won’t blame you if you end up hating me because I’m not friendly Granger.” 

“Call me Hermione. And, I don’t think I would. You seem like a lovely person.” 

Elise turned quickly, face turning red at the compliment. “I-I do?”

“You do seem a bit isolated and insecure about people but I don’t think you hold a bad air about you. You look sincere and friendly. Which reminds me of your first impression back at Diagon Alley. Im sorry you had to deal with Malfoy. He’s just about as annoying as a fruit fly.” 

Elise immediately forgot her embarrassment and began to nod fiercely at the mention of the boy she’d met in the astrological books section. “I agree! That vile fruit peel is about as sour as he can get! What is wrong with him?” 

“He’s just another bully with a pompous head. I recommend avoiding him at all costs.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice. I’ll gladly avoid him. I’d give anything to shove his arse into a closet filled with the worst mud in existence.” 

Hermione began to laugh at the statement, with Elise joining soon afterwards. A warm feeling entered her system. Was this how it felt like to share a bit of happiness with another person? Was this how friendship was born? “That has yet to happen this school year. I bet Harry and Ron will like that idea.” Ears perked you. That’s right. She knew Harry. Looked like she would cross paths with him earlier than intended. Hermione turned to the sliding door again in worry. “Speaking of those two, where are they? They should’ve arrived minutes ago!” 

Elise smiled with her compartment companion giving her an equally happy one that meant that they were now friends. Elise didn’t need a verbal confirmation, she could just feel it. Hermione felt like a knowledgeable and cautious girl, she’d definitely need that too in order to mix well at Hogwarts. “Hopefully they’ll arrive soon. I suggest you change into your robes in a few hours. You’ll need to prepare also for what house you’ll be in.” 

“I’ve been dreading it since entering the train. My headmistress thinks I’ll be placed into Gryffindor.”

“That’s my house!” Hermione mentioned excitedly. “So hopefully you will be. I have a high hunch that you will.” 

“I do too Hermione. I wouldn’t want to miss any opportunity getting by without a friend showing me around.” Both girls giggled. There was a small rumbling sound and both turned to look through the door. The candy cart. Ruby had told her of the wonders that cart held with sweets. Elise lived sweets so much that just by expecting it to pass by made her mouth water. Elise pointed outside like a sugar high child and leaped outside, Hermione following suit to explain the content.

“Anything from the trolley dears?”

“Wow, everything looks tasty. What do you recommend?” Elise looked over to Hermione. Hermione, prepared to begin ranking flavors and effects was about to speak, but there was a figure who made their presence known by tripping a near passerby in the hall.“Hermione?” Elise said again. No response. Her attention was elsewhere. The girl stood still, bubbly atmosphere gone. Her lips were downward and her arms were crossed over her chest like a protective plate. She glanced over the right side of the carriage hallway and found herself joining the brown haired girl’s expression. 

“I think I’ve lost my hunger. But thank you,” Elise apologized to the old lady. She didn’t seem to mind nor was aware of the incoming hostile ness from both parties in the hallway and went her way. Boy had she hoped she wouldn’t see him again. He’d ruined her chance of hitting the candy jackpot.

Elise narrowed her eyes at the two other bodies next to the blond boy. One that resembled a round crushed bread roll and one that seemed as scrunched up as a pig’s nose. She didn’t want to be rude in the way she was viewing their appearance, but something told her that they weren’t the nicest of people if they stood next to Draco Malfoy like guards. They were probably used, terrrible lap dogs. 

He fixed his tie. “Great. If I’d known you were here I’d would have brought some bug repellent.” 

“It’ll take more than mere bug spray to get rid of me,” Elise spat in annoyance. “I suggest you go another place before I lunge at you.”

“Why should I listen to you? I can roam free anywhere I’d bloody like.”

Elise felt her face and neck heat up in irritation. What a prissy entitled punk. “I’d hate for you to get a bloody nose right on the first day, fruit peel. Don’t think I forgot about you shoving me last month.”

“Sod off Malfoy. Leave us alone,” Hermione stepped up in front of Elise. The bread roll also walked up which caused Elise to make her way next to her friend. The blokes didn’t look like they cared about hurting a girl. Unbelievable.

Malfoy certainly got offended again at the word fruit peel because they could see his own face go red with anger. He gestured over to Hermione like if it was a painful chore at looking at her. “Didn’t know you also hung out with riffraff like mudbloods. What a disgrace.” He began to cackle, goons following suit. “Then again that’s where people like you belong.”

Hermione flinched at the word and ducked her head. Elise didn’t know what insult the word held for her new friend but no way was she going to let it go. Her body moved on its own and it passed like a whirl. She threw a fist at the blond’s face, immediately knocking him down to the floor. 

Malfoy’s smile was replaced with mild anger but it didn’t last long as his red imprinted face winced at the small growl coming from Elise. He was picked up by his goons, and she knew that she definitely wouldn’t get along with them ever. “You’ll pay for this! My father will certainly here about this!”

“Do tell your father! I’d like to give him a gift for the sarcastic sympathy he gave me!” 

Off he ran to where they came from and with Hermione pulling her arm and telling her to calm down. She seemed used to these types of outbursts. Boy would she be good friends with the other two who were missing.Elise huffed and stepped back into the carriage, checking up on Hermione. She didn’t seem like she wasn’t hurt by the remark and as much as Elise wanted to know what the word meant, she’d rather cheer her up than make her explain. 

“So, Hermione. What are your favorite books?”

A frown gradually turned upside down and Hermione knew just enough, that this person would become her ultimate bookworm best friend.

* * *


	5. Homey

* * *

  
The train ride went on and on and on, nature passing by the windows and the sky growing darker shades.

  
“Oh we should also get you to par with knowing the Professors. There’s Minerva McGonagall...”

With Hermione holding worry in her mind about Harry and Ron, for the moments she was with Elise, it felt like the best time. When she asked her about what she loved in books, it was like the best phrase she’d heard in all her life and went into a full blown rant about the weather, professors, and South Surrey’s Holmwood. Hermione knew so much about all the place since she visited with her parents every fall. She contained lots of very knowledge for a second year student, like giving Elise mental images of the adults that taught in the halls of their school. She also matched certain interests with Elise such as reading. Elise had playfully groaned in her head when a thick book came out of thin air onto the other girl’s lap. She’d finally met that someone who loved to study because once Elise mentioned books and incoming exams, the bushy haired girl began to ramble on about history of magic and how she’d help Elise create her study guides and help her with her notes. Elise laughed, finding Hermiones studying-ness rather adorable than annoying. 

Their talks felts like minutes instead of hours and before they knew it, the train had stopped. Elise had been so invested in talking that she forgot to put on her robes. She opened her trunk, slipping on the bottom half first. She was buttoning her shirt while Hermione checked for anyone who’d walk in, muttering about scolding Harry and Ron for not showing up. “I think you’d get along with both of them wonderfully. They’re boys who don’t seem to stop getting themselves and me into trouble but-“ 

“Seems to be right at how you’ve been describing them-“ Elise laughed, adjusting her camisole and paused, with Hermione looking at her quite strangely. She eyed the long gash that extended from her left side of the collarbone to the first half of her upper arm that she’d been hiding under long sleeves since forever. Elise winced at the stare. 

“What’s that?”

“It’s um...” there was a slight pause. “It’s a scar. I got it when I was a baby. Madam Willendoser said it came from a small jinx.”

“Thats not normal. This scar doesn’t look that of a small jinx Elise.” Hermione suspiciously eyed the pattern before it disappeared under the closure of her shirt. 

Elise quickly looped her tie, feeling exposed of the secret marking she’d been hiding. She raised an eyebrow at the last bit of Hermione’s last sentence. Willendoser told her she had been hit by a mild jinx from someone but it hadn’t been severe. Had she lied again or did she really not know how she got it and covered it with said lie? Elise decided to ignore it for now as she followed her new friend out the train. 

Hermione felt that she had crossed a line and brushed off the weird atmosphere by urging Elise to hurry. Elise felt giddy with the way she now resembled a student at Hogwarts. Feeling like she belonged somewhere felt satisfying. Hermione nodded in approval before pulling her along and introducing her to the people she knew. Still no Harry or Ron in sight for her though. Everyone was asking and she began to grow more agitated as the minutes went.

Th others she had surrounded herself were some of her housemates like her introducing Neville Longbottom, and the little red haired girl who had fire, Ginny Weasley. She was a first year and was also waiting for her to be assigned to a house, but she pointed out with confidence that she’d be right along side her family, the redheads far ahead of them. Elise stayed silent and only observed. They seemed really friendly but did not ease her incoming jitters as her palms, again, began to sweat. Onwards they went, to the humongous castle that was Hogwarts. And oh boy, what a sight it was.

She’d never seen such a wonderful magical place that resembled the fairytales of princesses living there. Did contrast the ideal though since the place looked much much taller and seemed to be larger than normal school grounds. She’d have a blast exploring every nook and cranny. Hermione commented how that would be imposible, but Elise laughed it off. If she could memorize every wooden board and nail at Corduroy Manor, maybe Hogwarts castle would be mildly more difficult but possible to do so.

* * *

  
  


With heart pumping faster than a motorboat, Elise swore she had never felt so on display as she did now. The only second year awaiting her sorting. The houses were so different than she had imagined. Each had their own respective tables, and colors. The blue students caught her attention. Thanks to Willendoser’s obvious color choice for her office, she’d had been in Ravenclaw. 

Hermione sat on the Gryffindor one that stood to her midddle right. She gulped as the alphabetical names were being called by an old woman. Else would do name memorization and faces later. Right now she wanted to find out where’d she’d be for the next six years of her life. At the end of the line, Ginny glanced at her in the passing moments, finding it rather amusing that she was getting nervous. 

There was laughter, voices loud across the Great Hall with joy at seeing familiar people again, the scraping of benches as they were being sat on. The clinking of cutlery rattled, ready to start an eagerly awaiting feast. 

Minerva McGonagall stood by the stool placed in the centre of the Great Hall, reading the scroll of names and the hat throwing the house labels just as quick.

Lightheaded-ness began to reach farther than just her sweaty palms, knees were shaking and feet tapped the ground with small thunks.

"Lunacrest, Elise!"

Walking like she were underwater, Elise approached the middle and sat. She prayed intensely that she’d be placed where her hearts wish could truly become true. 

_‘Is that what you really wish for?’_ The hat said with serious sizzling inquiry. _‘Your soul is split and seeks answers. Slytherin or Ravenclaw seem the right place to look.’_

Elise quickly panicked. Hearing the stories by Hermione of the dangerous and ostentatioushouse’s reputation held, it was a force to be reckoned with. They were not only Gryffindors rivals and a menace to the other Houses, but bid to the legacy of hating blood traitors and muggleborns. Most followed this ideal strongly with You Know Who. Ravenclaw wasn’t horrible, but while she relied on her intelligence half of her time, dedicated studying wasn’t something she’d want to do for a whole six years inside these walls. 

She shut her eyes hard, pleas growing stronger at the hat.  _‘Your blood however calls for the answers to be sought out in this place, yes, but loyalty and courage can overwhelm it. Yes, that spark that will make it come true. Yes, yes, I think that I know where you’ll go!’_

_Gryffindor!_

The first to cheer, and which was odd for the redheads sitting near her, was Hermione who clapped and grinned hugely, urging Elise to sit next to her. She watched a few more first years get sorted, with Ginny joining her shortly and dinner began. Elise only blinked once and food of every kind magically appeared in front of her. She’d never eaten so much in her life. It didn’t match Brea or Helena and Ruby’s cooking at all nor had the impacting tasting of flavors. Elise felt guilty and promised herself she’d enjoy their food more so in the future.

“Anyone seen Harry or Ron around?” Hermione asked around the table. Ginny, who sat across from her and Hermione shook her head.

“We thought he was with you already. Mum didn’t see them go through the platform at all.”

“Little brother sure knows how to get her worried,” one of the red heads she’d seen pointed out, with his twin shaking his head as well. “Wont be surprised if he gets hung by his toes soon,” the other continued. The tone was more playful than full of worry, and the twins shared mischievous grins and continued sipping their drinks. Ginny sighed at what looked like typical behavior and took another bite of her pastry. The Weasley family sure is big, Elise thought. She eyed the table where the ceremony had been held, catching sight of the older individuals in the Great Hall. Some seemed engaged in their conversations, others were drinking and keeping to themselves. 

“Are those the Professors?

Hermione nodded. “I think you can guess who is who.”

“Is that Snape? The one who supposedly hates us?” Elise did her best to avoid pointing with her hands by using a fork to the designed direction. Relying on Hermione’s image description, she was sure that the Slytherin House leader wasn’t as frightening like he was told to be.

“You do know he’s looking right?”

Elise’s eyes followed her fork and winced at the glare she was given. She didn’t even know if it classified as a glare since she whipped her head to the side so quickly she felt a bone crack. That was scary. _Way_ scarier than Ruby. She’d been wrong. She quickly reached over for her cup and took a violent swig of water to ease her frightened heart beat. 

“Could’ve told me a bit sooner Hermione. He scared the wits right out of me!”

Hermione gave an ‘I told you so’ expression. “Snape does that to every one. Gives a bit of extra frowns Harry’s way but you’ll be okay. Oh stop your shivering, he’s looked away.”

Elise released a breath of air she didn’t know she had been holding and turned around once again to take a good look at the scary professor. He was talking to the oldest looking individual in the high middle chair, presumably the Headmaster of this place. Elise couldn’t help but examine the black dressed professor, eyes furrowed. His gaze was scary, but his demeanor didn’t feel equally hostile. It felt sort of familiar. She wondered how but incoming thoughts were interrupted as the white bearded Headmaster glanced her way, smile tucked on his lips before turning into a straight line. 

Elise felt like she was being read from head to toe and broke the stare before it could get any weirder. Adults staring at her was the least thing she needed to make her first day more uncomfortable. She resorted to engaging into light conversation with the others near her on the table, Hermione yet again looking for the two Gryffindors missing. Elise was so sure Hermione would them a good head slap when she saw them for making her so worried about them. She painted the dramatic image in her head. She would totally join in if she knew them better.

  
  


* * *

It was now time to head to the dorms and Hermione was still searching for Harry and Ron after hearing a Hufflepuff mentioned seeing them a few minutes ago. Elise had tiny doubts that the boys were the ones she saw at Flourish and Botts and asked for the other girl’s confirmation as they walked up the moving stairs after their prefect. 

“Yup, they’re the ones who picked a fight with Malfoy. I forgot to thank you that day too, who knows what Harry and Ron would’ve done if you hadn’t stepped in.”

“It was nothing. He shoved me so I wanted a bit of payback. Besides, I hate bullies with a divine passion.” 

“Clearly.” 

Elise learned that to enter their common room, (which was behind a live painting how awesome!) they needed a password, for house precautions. Elise could hear a few others like Seamus Finnigan telling Neville to make sure not to forget it. 

  
_‘Bloody hell I hope I don’t forget too.’_

A spacious living room-like place made Elise awe out loud, a couple of others laughing at her childlike surprise. The couches were plush red, one by a fireplace an others here and there. The fraction of drapes hung in two contrasting corners like curtains with desks and cabinets nearby for studying. Elise felt it warm and comforting and very homey. Corduroy Manor never had this much feel of home even though she lived there her whole life. The common room was just one space out of millions but it gave her the sense that she’d make lasting memories here.

Elise was about to comment to Hermione of how wonderful their common room was but found her steps away from where she was standing and heard two smacks by the center of the fireplace, with two voices, clearly boys, yelping in pain. She had been totally right about the head slaps. It took a lot of will power not to tumble down laughing.

“OW! What was that for?!” 

“You know exactly why Ronald! I can’t believe you almost exposed yourselves in plain slight!” 

“We didn’t mean to! We were only trying to catch up to the train!” 

Hermione judged in annoyance before eyeing Elise. Taking it as a signal to go meet her best friends, Elise bit her lip and walked around the couch to hide behind her. “Elise, this is Ronald Weasley. He’s Harry Potter.”

“Blimey! You’re that girl from Flourish and Botts!” The red head forgot his pain, eyes wide. 

Harry’s attention deviated way from the ground and glance upwards to see the same girl they’d seen, and a better look too since she had left so abruptly after the fight Mr. Weasley had with Malfoy’s father. 

“Um, h-hello again. My name is Elise Lunacrest.” She held her hand out politely for a shake with Ron, then Harry. Once their palms touched both felt a shock and pulled away just as quickly. It felt like gravity was keeping the air still as the tingling all over Elise’s body made her want to get closer to him. Obviously thinking the idea was mad, she held herself back.

Harry wasn’t much for paying attention to girls at the moment. His life was busy, revolving on school life, stupid bullies like the stupid blond Slytherin and trying to stay alive and away from the evil that wanted to literally murder him at any given moment. But, at meeting Elise it’s like that mental list he’s had totally rearranged on it’s own. There was an electric sizzle spread over him, a slight leap inside his chest with a complete unfamiliar feeling.

She was pretty. 

Not just average pretty like the popular girls he’d seen at his old school. She was just naturally really, really pretty with a soft air to her.

She had a honey-like complexion, about Hermione’s height and had a round shaped face. Her bow shaped lips pressed together nervously. Her hair was brown but in the firelight it looked closer to like a chestnut brown, that hid curious hazel eyes he couldn’t look away from. Maybe he was exaggerating by viewing her too long but even Ron seemingly agreed. He hadn’t blinked for a whole minute next to him. Hermione was doing her best to hold out a laugh at her friends’ behavior and it only seemed to get worse with the way Elise inspected them both. 

“Uhm... Lunacrest. Nice last name,” Harry blurted out and shut his eyes at the stupid comment. The brunette didn’t see it that way as she let out a tiny laugh.

“You’re the first to say so. Thank you.”

“Aren't you the Lunacrest we were-“ Hermione coughed and interrupted a bothered Ron. “Don’t mention serious things yet Ron,” she whispered to him, knowing where Ron’s statement could lead to. “We can ask later. I don’t think she knows the details.” 

Ron shared a confused look but realized what she meant and nodded in agreement. Curiosity could wait another day or two then. Harry for sure picked up on it too by noticing Elise’s social behavior. She had looked like a scared bunny being lured to its death by a clamp. If it weren’t for Hermione present, they were sure she would have passed by them like they were invisible. If she was this delicate in interacting, they couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to bring her forward and ask about her connection to Harry’s parents and their death. She looked like she was warming up now by the way her shoulders were no longer looking tense and her body language easing out. That was a good sign. 

“So, how exactly did you learn to drive a flying car?” Hermione asked with her arms crossed. “Honestly, have you any idea how worried I was? You’re children! You don’t have a license much less know how to drive!”

“You’re young yourself too Hermione,” Ron argued. “Besides, we had a load of trouble our way. Harry helped. He has more experience with muggle cars.”

“Not driving them. Certainly not flying ones Ron. It was a pain I tell you.”

“Looks like it. Your agitated expression says it all,” Elise could picture the struggle and laughed wholeheartedly, making Harry and Ron blush. Elise could see their faces reddening and thought they were just flustered out of embarrassment. How cute. She could see they were being careful with her, just like Hermione had been in the train. While the girl was a bit more straightforward, the boys were definitely trying to ease her in. Especially the black haired boy with specs. Harry. She felt like she did know him though it was only the second time they’ve seen each other. His charming smile was so contagious she didn’t notice her own lips curling upwards. He didn’t seem to attract trouble. 

But he _certainly_ did. She remembered the conversation she had with Willendoser regarding the fame that surrounded Harry Potter and though she had vowed to herself in avoiding herself getting entangled into his world, she was too curious. _Too_ much that avoiding him now was out of the question.  _‘Oops. Does this qualify as breaking my promise to stay out of trouble?’_

The staring began again with Ron looking more captivated by the second andHermione cleared her throat, interrupting and finding it now obnoxious.

“You’re both lucky you weren’t expelled,” she shook her head in disappointment. 

“Snape would’ve enjoyed that very much,” Harry muttered. “McGonagall saved us, but by giving us detention as punishment instead.”

Ron groaned again, mind tortured at what it would consist of.

“As much as I want to hear your ever so exciting story, it’s time for bed. You can tell us in the morning.”

“Us?” Ron asked in confusion. He glanced at Elise again. “You want to hang out with us?”

“Why not?” Elise shrugged. “You’re the only people I know at the moment. I’d like to be your friend too,” she ducked her head shyly. “If that’s alright with you?” 

Ron and Harry turned to each other, Ron giving skeptical looks like always. Hermione eyed him intensely, mentally telling him not to be rude. Harry agreed by shoving him lightly on the arm. _‘We can’t deal with another girl’_ Ron complained in his eyes.

‘ _Don’t be rude. She seems great,’_ Harry responded. The nudging didn’t let up until Ron sighed aloud.

“Of course,” he answered in defeat at his friends’ scoldings. He hesitantly smiled, feeling guilty. “Will look forward to getting along Lunacrest.”

“Elise is fine.”

“First name basis it is then.”

“Welcome to Hogwarts Elise,” Harry said warmly. Elise returned the friendly grin with one of her own and watched as the troublemaker playfully shoved his redhead friend upwards to the boys’ dorm, hearing something along the lines of _‘She’s awful pretty isn’t she?’_ and _‘Hopefully she’s not as mental as ‘Mione.’_ Ron would certainly be a bit hard warming up to, Elise thought with amusement, grateful for another honest compliment.

“Don’t mind Ron,” Hermione waved with a hand and guided Elise to their own rooms. 

“It’s okay. I understand. I’m the same way,” Elise halted the apology. Being wary wasn’t necessarily a bad quality. It just proved how some individuals at Hogwarts were untrustworthy. She sensed it at the train, and at crossing the doors of Hogwarts. The houses definitely either got along well or had some sort of innocent or twisted rivalry with each other. Behind giggles and kindly gestures were either genuine people like Hermione, or sneaky bullies like Malfoy. She felt a wave of pricks enter her mind. Just picturing the boy made her want to throw a sharp cactus at his face. 

She stepped into the shared room and found her trunk sitting on a medium sized bed. The room was even more spacious than her room at the orphanage had been, but she had her own little area regardless. Getting used to sleeping with others in a single space would take a bit getting used to since she enjoyed her privacy back at Corduroy Manor. Overall it looked fun. The room was full of their house colors, bright ones that Elise seemed to start getting used to. Red and gold reminded her of fire, and by the description of Gryffindors, they truly felt like a fire to be reckoned with. 

“Looks like the others aren’t here yet.”

“Others...” Elise murmured. She didn’t tremble or shake at the thought of someone new. 

“You can get ready for bed if you don’t feel up to meeting more new people,” Hermione said softly, opening her trunk. “I can tell how it’s scary. Meeting someone new I mean.”

“I appreciate it Hermione,” Elise thanked her. “Don’t worry, I think I’ll get better at being more social. Not everyone will be like the people I grew up with.” Elise believed it to be true now. 

She began to remember the past; the name calling, the insults and the pushing and round housing she’d gone through. While Elise never let herself, and ended up with split lips and bruises on all the one-sided fights she had to endure, she couldn’t lie and say that being pushed away for being different didn’t hurt. There were times that she’d cried to sleep, wishing that someone, anyone, could just talk other her and get to know her; that she wasn’t the favored child or a scarred abandoned freak. She convinced herself that she didn’t need anyone to the point that she began to believe it. 

Until now. 

No one could hurt her like that now that those people were gone, and certainly it wouldn’t happen to her at Hogwarts. If she did, there would be those that would stand with her, together. In meeting Hermione, Harry and Ron, she could perceive that her wish had been heard. 

She had friends now. 

And she had a fantastic loving feeling that they’d mean a lot her now and forever.

* * *


	6. Book Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~! Thanks for the love! After this, we’ll dive right into the C.o.S. Don’t forget to leave lovely kudos and if there are any questions, just let me know! Enjoy!

* * *

  
  


Elise wasn’t daft. She knew the attention she’d been getting, the whispers here and there, talking. It wasn’t because she was new, or because of the spreading news that she had punched Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy right in the face. It was because she was around her tragic past’s connection: Harry Potter.

It was definite that Harry had a connective story to her father’s death. Caellum had been with the Potters the day they were murdered by Voldemort. Harry, who had been a year old, witnessed it all whereas Elise, had been picked up on Willendoser’s doorstep the same night at the same time. No one knew what happened nor knew she’d existed. Harry’s side was the only story everyone knew, and one that just couldn’t seem to go unmentioned throughout the whole of the past week now that she showed up.

Why had she’d been kept away from anyone ever knowing she was born? Why had Caellum been in the Potters’ home in the first place? Elise’s mind hurt. It was too early, the semester had just started and she needed to focus. Lessons were first, personal crisis could be squeezed in later.

Elise had to pretend to be deaf at all the gossiping happening, even when it came to the irritating Slytherins on the far back practically begging her to hear. She walked beside the trio, heading to their first class of the day, Herbology.

How annoying. The thought of standing this for another week would be such a bother. Elise debated whether to just march straight to those other snooty boys that hung out with the fruit peel and give them a good taste of what she could do. Unfortunately, Willendoser’s promise constantly lurked inside her mind and she promised to stay out of trouble. She was going bonkers. She didn’t know how long she could last.

Elise’s eyes met up with the boss, the dragon star kid. He taunted her with his smug eyes and smirk and she stuck her tongue at him. He was lucky enough that she had a tad bit of respect for his name or else she would’ve held it against him. The class stepped into the designated greenhouse, some quieted down to wait for the Professor to come in. She patiently stood by Hermione yet again, feeling more comfortable staying near her until she got used to the ropes around school. Her plan was: cling to her and the others like a hook, then gradually unhook as she grew sure she could go on her own and become comfortable swimming with the fishes. The fishes being in getting familiar with paths, time schedules and people. Good plan.

For the meantime, her eyes traveled to the new herbs and fauna around. The greenhouse was pretty, contained various strange looking plants not one student knew nor could be found in a regular muggle greenhouse. A few did look like she’d seen them before in Helena’s garden but she couldn’t be entirely sure. Elise had a bet Hermione could name a few of the plants around them but she wasn’t going to test that theory.

"Good morning, everyone." The Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, greeted and stepped inside the space. Everyone was either still asleep or dozing off because the gentle round looking woman tapped a potted plant and said in a louder voice, "Good morning everyone!" 

"Good morning, Professor Sprout!"

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Gather around, everyone." They were gestured to the long table in front of them. Potted plants with a slightly larger empty clay pot next to it.

“Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Hermione's hand instantly went up in the air.

Elise was trying her best to stay awake and pay attention. Waking up super early on a Monday morning was such a pain. This second week would be long.

* * *

When it was time to eat lunch, voices began to spread information once more, this time including rumors of her being an orphan. Elise sighed at the unnecessary attention. It was a true fact. Nothing else to be said. She was hungry, already irritated enough and if they knew better by the way Malfoy had earned that bruise and held his cheek every time they saw each other, it was better not to get on her bad side. She was positive that he’d hold it against her until the end of time.

She didn’t miss the glances the trio hit her way too. Waiting for a perfect moment, to talk. Mainly Harry. She wanted to as well, but she was afraid. What if they didn’t know more?

If there was more info hidden in Hogwarts it wouldn’t be easy to access it. Unlike CM, curfew existed and one step out of bed could put you in detention for a month. It was too early to sneak out. She hated the way everyone like Willendoser and Caellum kept everything in secrets. Ah, the world of secrecy. How it birthed her a growing dislike for it.

For now, the answers dwelled with those who were well informed of the incident 11 years ago and who knew her father well. It was either an adult Professor, or Harry. A person her age was a better choice, but whichever came first would be a great stepping stone. Talking about death wouldn’t be so easy if Harry came first. He also lost his parents that day too.She vowed to inquire Harry soon. Just not now.

The chatter minimized in the Great Hall, the Gyffindor bench looking less crowded than it did the night before. Ron had begun telling his story again to the others at the table by summarizing his car ride with Harry, how they’d almost crashed and fallen several times. The highlight for Elise was their encounter with a tree outside the castle’s grounds with the self working machine kicking them out. Ron showed them his broken wand once more, his devastation shown as he taped around it for the fifth time.

_ ‘No wonder Ruby told me to take care of my wand. They’re fragile.’ _

"Say it. I'm doomed."

"You're doomed,” Harry stifled a laugh in order not to make his friends feel worse about his predicament.

“Could have avoided it by not hitting the Whomping Willow.”

“The car didn’t follow our turns and took a mind of its own!”

“Then instead of dawdling in the first place you should have ran to the platform when you had the chance.”

“I’m tellling you, we tried to enter but we hit the wall instead!” Ron defended.

“That’s impossible. You should have been able to go right through.” Hermione argued for the fifth time as she flipped another page of her book. 

“That’s what we thought. But by the time we wanted to try again the train was already departing,” Harry added, trying to ease an incoming argument with the other two. Elise watched Hermione’s brown eyes begin to ponder at such a weird possibility. Eventually she’d have to accept it sooner or later. Ron rolled his eyes at the bookworm.

“So, Elise. Never got around to asking. How’d you find out that you were a witch?” He asked, knowing that Hermione wouldn’t be paying attention to himanymore because of the book. The other could’ve cared less. Ron still didn’t realize just how much the whole flying car incident had worried the wits out of her. Only Harry, who kept that apologetic smile plastered onto his face.

“It’s kind of a long story. I don’t want to bore you with the details.”

“Oh come on, please? You’re the only one here putting in effort to actually continue a conversation.” Ron grunted as Hermione lightly shoved her arm into his stomach.

  
Note to self, sometimes Ron and Hermione provoked each other. 

“Two months ago,” Elise began, doing her best to ignore the cat-like glares Shooting like sparks from across the table. “I had inexplicable incidents throughout my childhood that solved the mystery like say, almost throwing a person out a window or waking up on the roof with no idea how I got there in the first place.”

The redhead winced at the first part. “Bloody hell. Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

Harry laughed. This story reminded him of the time he released the snake back at the zoo in his first year, when he hadn’t known of his abilities.

“No one got hurt if that’s what you’re wondering,” Elise glanced at a wide grinning Harry. He blinked and shrugged. Something about that smile made her think of the sun. It was very warm. 

“Didn’t say a thing.”

“Your oh-so charming smile hides your thoughts Potter.”

He shook his head, suppressing an incoming blush. “Nothing bad if that’s what you’re wondering,” he said, repeating her phrase. “It just reminded me of the times I used magic without knowing I had it too.”

“Oh. That’s right. You’re like me right? You discovered your origin late.”

Harry tilted his head, scanning Elise. They held their gaze, a subject hanging just right in the tip of their tongues waiting to be said. Elise was the first to break the eye contact, and busied herself by playing with her fingers.

He wanted to ask right away. To hell with Hermione saying to take it slow. His mind was itching for details since their introduction. He wanted to know just how involved the Lunacrests had been with his parents. If she knew anything, he wanted to know.

And he couldn’t explain it, but he felt drawn to Elise in a way that puzzled him. Harry formed his friendships like how layered cake was created. With Elise, in the past week they’ve been together it felt like baking a cookie. Easy. It felt... right. There was always this gap Harry sensed in him, even back in the time he lived in that small cupboard in Privet Drive. This girl slid into it easily like a puzzle piece he didn’t know _was_ missing. She oozed kindliness and it attracted him, made his mood better and soothed him.

It was weird. Did they hold importance to each other in the form of these puzzle pieces more than they both knew?

He opened his mouth, ready to ask the important question but a flash of light shone faster than his words. A small blonde haired boy with a giant camera in his hand looked at him like he’d just discovered the world’s most amazing prize. "Hi Harry! I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too." Drats. 

The little boy reminded Elise of the little five year old girl back at her home and giggled. She was blinded and was still trying to get rid of the spots in her vision but she was fawning over how he wasall over Harry like a puppy. “You have a fan” she teased. The little boy showed a wide smile again, ready to snap another photo but Harry held out a hand to stop him before he lost his sight again.

“Ron! Isn’t that your owl?”

A loud screech bounces off the walls of the Great Hall, with a spotted brown owl flying in to deliver some mail. It still amazed Elise at the excellent sense of directions owls dwelled to deliver letters to others. The grace they had at landing too. The only thing she didn’t like was their biting.

Ron recognized the owl as it swooped down to deliver and instead of landing on it’s feet it knocked over a bowl of chips. Colin was still there and clicked his camera once more. The mess didn’t bother the rest on the table, instead it caused everyone to laugh. The only annoying people enjoying the owl’s embarrassing entrance were the green class idiots. But Errol the owl didn’t seem to mind it like Ron.

"Bloody bird's a menace." Ron pulled out a red envelope. Ron took one good look at it and his face went pale. “Oh no!" 

Seamus and the rest became surprised as well. The only ones who didn’t know what the red letter meant were Elise and Harry. They both looked at each other and back at their scared friend. “Look everyone. Weasley's got himself a Howler!”

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible." The shy boy Neville told him. It was more of a warned advice than a casual suggestion. Ron opened it and the envelope began to speak on its own.

" _** RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight home!**_

Elise held her chest like she’d been hit with a pan. By the voice and tone, Ron had gotten his letter from his mother, Mrs. Weasley. Ron had said that his mom was a sweet woman with just about the right balance for discipline. It was totally so, since she sounded so furious at Ron practically everyone heard it. 

_** " And, Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud ** _ _**."**_ There it was, the sweet tone. Ron definitely messed up. His brothers were trying not to fall out of their seats and Ginny went red at the attention she’d gotten.

Elise blinked twice before blowing air out of her system. No one was paying them attention anymore. “Well, Ron. I think you now understand how Hermione feels.”

Hermione hid her grin behind the book she picked up again, silently thanking Elise. Good thing there was someone who understood just how much the other two idiots meant to her. Ron apologized too many times they’d lost count, still dazed by the short but massive lecture he received. Harry, rolling his eyes, took a bread roll on the silver platter in front of them and shoved it onto his mouth to stop him.

“Ms. Lunacrest!”

Elise jumped at another loud voice. It didn’t contain the tone that Ron’s mother had nor was at the level of absolute loudness but it had been enough to call her attention to the big doors of the room. She turned to find McGonagall standing with her hands pressed together, serious like the usual and waiting.

“McGonagall is calling you,” Hermione urged Elise to go before the call became reprimanding. “Go on Elise!”

“Looks like the orphan could be meeting her doom,” the girl who sat next to Malfoy sneered, smirking. “Are you finally going home? Not that you have one anyways.”

There was a small pang in her chest at the unexpected jab and did her best not to let it show on her features. “Go back to stuffing your face with your butter rolls Parkinson and mind your own business,” Elise snapped as she raised herself from her seat.

Another person she had to deal with thanks to Draco Malfoy. He obviously had not only spilled information about her (his father was the source for sure) but had also played the hurt puppy and gained some sympathy for that “savage” attack he’d gotten from Elise. Pansy Parkinson selected the new Gryffindor a main target to harass. Elise promised a swing if she ever got close to her. She could handle a pug faced girl. She wasn’t going to let herself get sucker punched with words by another bully. Above all at knowing she was heavily influenced and head over heels by the boy she disliked most.

Elise added more to the fire by pointing at the crumbs by the girls lips and robes and went her way with McGonagall.She could hear everyone’s voices, the boys around Pansy, including Draco, trying to hold back from cackling.

Furious, Pansy gritted her teeth and held back another comment since she obviously didn’t want points to get deducted from Slytherin house. McGonagall wouldnt allow any student to get harassed with insults after all. Elise managed to get away with it though it was sure she’d get reprimanded soon. Harry’s smile only grew as he saw the retreating figure of the brunette. He liked her even more. 

“She’s something isn’t she?”

“Completely. Shut down Parkinson so quick she couldn’t get another word in,” Ron praised in a low voice.

“I wonder why she got called by McGonagall though. Could it be she’s getting in trouble for what she did in the train?”

“I doubt it. Maybe something else.”

Harry’s eyes never left the door. The loss of her presence made that void come back. Strange. This was all so strange.

* * *

“Don’t think for a moment that your not in trouble Ms. Lunacrest,” McGonagall gave her that look, the one that reminded her so much of Willendoser. She nodded softly in understanding. Being homesick hurt.

“I apologize Professor. It won’t happen again.”

There was a grunt and a nod as they kept walking down the hall to their left and yet another one. It felt like a long silent walk but short once they approached a tower. Elise analyzed the structure and design of it and her nerves felt like they had been shot with ice. She’d heard from others just how the Headmaster’s tower appeared like, with that whole Gargoyle statue in the middle. Right now instead of admiring just how beautiful it was, she panicked.

Why had she been summoned to the Headmaster’s office all of a sudden? Had she gotten in trouble already? Did she break a rule?

Elise bit her lip hard to hold in the usual jitters of panic. McGonagall noticed this. “Don’t worry dear. The Headmaster only wishes to speak to you briefly about your entrance to Hogwarts. Nothing more,” she reassured. 

A password was spoken and the lady ushered her inside, revealing the stairs that’d take her to where she need to go. The young girl sighed and proceeded, finding herself inside a circular looking office. It was quite speck and organized, unlike Willendoser’s. Moving portraits hung around, a lovely carved desk stood in the middle. Elise searched for the Headmaster but the room didn’t indicate that someone was present. The definite goblet filled with who knew what on the desk said otherwise.

“I see you find wood carvings rather interesting Miss Lunacrest,” a male voice startled her and Elise looked above to see the one and only Headmaster. The same one who had scanned her on her first day. Albus Dumbledore. Said to be the most powerful wizard. Boy, was this day getting heavier to deal with by the second. She couldn’t catch a break.

“Intricate designs pique my attention Sir. I’m sorry if I became too curious,” she greeted politely. This person had a definite refined air about him. Not to a King level, but it hit close to that range. She didn’t want to make a bad impression.

“Ah but being curious is the best attribute my dear. Being cautious however is always recommended.” The headmaster descended down his personal stairs swiftly, starling Elise at how fast his pace was despite looking old. _‘Never judge a book by its cover’._  


“You asked to see me Professor?”

“Yes. After your evaluation exams there was never an opportunity to check in on you. Are you settling in comfortably?”

Elise tilted her head sideways to relax before her tired expression could expose it all. “A bit of a strain getting used to a new world but I’m doing just fine sir thank you for asking.”

He chuckled like he knew her hidden emotion. “Annareia certainly has been asking about you. Her letters are a constant I see every morning. I’m quite sure that she misses you dearly.”

Elise reddened, rubbing her nose shyly. It was so embarrassing. The doting lady couldn’t go a day without feeling uneasy about her being away. “A-ah I see. I’m sorry about that. She’s always worrying about me.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re quite lucky to have such a doting person. She’s raised you well from what I can see.”

Elise halted, mouth going dry. The headmaster may look old and ditzy but his eyes contained massive amounts of knowledge, something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. “You knew of me?” her voice shook and she cleared her throat. “A-About my existence I mean.”

“Of course. Your father had his secrets he wanted few to know, you being one of them. I recognize the eyes. You have his curious spirit.”

A pause. “Did you know him well?” Elise didn’t hold back her question, mind reeling. “My father?”

The professor turned around somewhere, his back like a wall the young girl wanted to knock down for the information she needed. She could see him digging around a bookshelf but nothing more.

“Troublemaker would be the correct term for him. He stood right where you are now about more times than I could possibly count. Was always getting caught breaking rules. Contrasted him plenty when he’d himself would scold his fellow Gryffindors.“ There was a ruffle of papers and more books being moved. 

The headmaster resorted to using his wand, waving it twice to continue the search he happened to start with her in the room, feeling blue all of a sudden. “Really? Madam Willendoser didn’t go into more detail about how he was.” Elise didn’t bother to hold back the annoying feeling she felt. Here she was with the Hogwarts Headmaster and he was telling her more in minutes than she did. Details were key in sharing. Did Willendoser really hate giving details that much?

“Sometimes the past injures the heart at remembering Miss Lunacrest. Young Annareia possibly didn’t want to burden you.”

“A burden I certainly could take,” Elise muttered., fearful that her mind had been read. “I think its a bit selfish to hold back memories after hiding such a secret.”

Dumbledore did not say another word, only lifted a small worn out book she couldn’t see from where he stood. “Patience is key child. I can see much of what you want to know, but I alas I am not the one to give them to you. Only those who dwell it will give you in due time.”

Elise realized that Albus Dumbledore was a very very wise old man. There were few adults that she’d talk to in her lifetime. Willendoser was the source for her whys, what’s and who’s. The rest of the staff in CM did the same. She had an inkling that maybe Dumbledore held the answers to even the beyond. Was he a mind reader? She inwardly gasped. Could he look into the future? The old man kindly outstretched as he handed her the item he found.

“Feel free to explore Hogwarts as much as you’d like. In appropriate times of course. This is for you.The owner left it in my office and never came back to reclaim it. I think you’ll find it a source of comfort.”

Elise held the worn out textbook to her face and then at Dumbledore, brows coming together. She bowed politely, excusing herself and exited. McGonagall was no where to be found so Elise proceeded to find the hallway where they came from. _‘Why would he give me an old dusty 4th year Astronomy book?’_ She glanced at the book on her side. Opening it was the first thing that popped into her mind but she was walking into an unknown hallway and taking turns here and there wasn’t going to take her back to her common room. Eyes belonged forward on building structures, not words.

She cursed under her breath, wishing that she had a map to follow but she had vowed to create one herself in her spare time. Thanks to the bunch of schoolwork she had there had been no opportunity to sketch a rough draft. She sighed roughly, passing a torch that she had just seen seconds ago. She could push her potions review for later. She had a map to sketch and a brown stained book to read.

* * *

  
  


Hermione was busy scribbling onto her parchment paper while Elise began to stencil a large piece on the desk that they shared, while Ron and Harry sat on the nearest arm chairs, watching them go. “I thought Hermione was the only one out of all of us who studied.” 

“Ew no, not studying Ron. I’m drawing a map.” Elise drew a small key on the left with her quill and blew some air over her bangs. “This is going to be tricky.”

“Why do you need a map for?” Harry asked, entertaining himself with a small squeeze ball by throwing it up in the air and catching it again and again. Elise’s eyes followed the motion of the ball.

“I’m making it my mission to memorize all of the Hogwarts castle. Every corridor, corner and window sill.”

“I think you’ll need a much bigger parchment than the one you have.”

“I’m doing them by section,” Elise laughed at Hermione’s lack of support. She lived for challenges and whether it would take her years to perfect a map and note down what she’d see, she was motivated to do it. The trio hummed and Hermione couldn’t stop but think that maybe Elise could pull it off one day.

Ron put an arm to the table, reading Hermione’s notes behind her and tried to point out an ink stain she needed to dab before it absorbed the whole word she wrote. In that moment his arm accidentally knocked over Elise’s quill and ink, the dark liquid beginning to spread. Harry could see an instant panick come over Elise when she saw that the ink would target the book that he was using to hold her parchment flat on the table, and quickly removed it before it could gain another permanent stain. She sighed in relief.

“Elise I’m sorry I-“

She caught her breath, sighing as she hugged the book to her chest. Dumbledore would be disappointed if she ruined his gift in one day. “It’s okay Ron. Don’t worry. It’s fine see?” She lifted the book. The three Gryffindors shared a small sigh of relief with her.

“What do you have a 4th year astronomy book with you?” Hermione grabbed a nearby towel by the brown cabinet and began to wipe the spilled ink. As if sensing her displeasure at the waste of ink he caused, Ron ducked and hid behind his other best friend and doing his best not to make eye contact with her.

“Dumbledore gave it to me.”

Harry gave her a strange look of surprise. “Professor Dumbledore? Is that why you went to his office?”

Elise scratched her head. The conversation was approaching that direction again. Now was the best timing to bring it up she guessed. It was only the three of them at the moment, the rest were in their rooms. It’s not like they had outside ears inside the common room that would let others know of their business.

“He wanted to know how I was doing so far adjusting to Hogwarts. He also told me that he had known my father.”

The trio exchanged looks, the air beginning to turn into an awkward one. Elise didn’t want it to turn out that way. It was an open exchange of information. It’s not like they needed to step on egg shells because of her.

“Your father. Caellum Lunacrest.”

“Yup.” There was silence again and Elise could feel her fingers flexing on the edge of the book she held.

“Harry... you want to talk about it don’t you? Of our parents connection to each other?”

The boy fixed his glasses, eyes fidgeting. He finally nodded and his body sagged like he’d been holding a heavy anvil on his head. He follows Elise to the couch in the middle of the fireplace. To give the two some room, Hermione and Ron sat on the desk with the ink-stained towel, anticipating what was to come.

The book, similar to her necklace that stood under her robes felt like amulets that gave her comfort. Elise was all about talking when she knew people; Ruby could attest to that. She used to have conversations with the woman almost everyday even if it were about the pigeon that live in their roof or the way their milk went missing sometimes. This was super different. They were unknown. It’s been an almost two weeks of getting to know them.

“I um..” she rubbed her head, trying to find the best words to begin. No one would start with the word ‘murder’. That would be insensitive.

“It’s alright Elise. I’m okay,” Harry reassures his friend by patting her hands gently. “I thought you’d be a bit... fragile to talk to about this but-“

Elise’s chest expanded in warmth by the kindness and considerate gesture he gave, loosening the knots in her throat and stomach. He is trying to give her space to be accustomed and okay before they could talk. Corduroy Manor suffocated her in the form of being too favored, but also at forcing her to appeal to the feelings of others, her own not mattering. It was something the adults never understood, and why she grew to lash out at the older kids who taunted her and made her feel alone. They wouldn’t let her explain, nor try to understand her. It took the three ladies she was close to until two years ago to finally comprehend why she was the way she was. For Harry to let her gather her voice until she was ready, boy was he really sweet.

“I’m fine. I’m okay,” Elise replied, voice softening. She looked down to her lap where their hand stood together. Normally she be embarrassed but she could use an extra bit of ease. For him and her.“What do you know of the event?”

“My parents were killed by Voldemort. I was there as a witness even though I dont remember a thing,” Harry began. “He was there to kill me. It didn’t go the way he planned since the killing curse rebounded.” He lifted his bangs to show the mark everyone knew he’d gotten. Elise had caught a glimpse of it before but never this close. The carving reminded her of her own. “I didn’t know there had been a third person there that night. Not until Ron told me.”

Both on the couch looked towards the red head. Ron nodded. “I didn’t remember until I heard her last name. Mum and Dad talked about the incident non stop since it happened.”

“Me too. I read in a book of the ministry long ago and saw old employee names listed in Honored Aurors. Your father’s name was there. I tried to look for more information but the only article I reached was Harry’s parents murder” Hermione added. 

“I see.” Elise put a hand over her chin in thought. “But how is it that people are barely starting to remember he was there?”

“I suppose I’d be someone who must’ve dug out the information.”

Elise hummed. “I can’t imagine who would want to.”

“So your dad. He was there then?”

“Yes. My caretaker at my orphanage, Annareia Willendoser, told me about that night. She didn’t know where he’d been or what happened until she found me with this.” Elise pulled her tie just enough to show the two boys her scar. Hermione had already gotten a good look several times in their room so she was th only one who looked neutral. Harry and Ron gaped at it, not expecting to be shown such a mark.“She found me with this scar.”

“Is it just me or does that look a bit like Harry’s?”  
  


“I was thinking just that. Maybe they’re connected?”  
  


“Its not. You would’ve also been found there that night. You weren’t so there’s no chance it can be connected Ron.”

The four children felt their brains about to explode at the hard thinking they were doing. “Anyways, she told me that she found me in her doorstep the same moment he had died. So I obviously wasn’t there with Harry.” Elise crossed her arms over her chest, hope dying that her scar may have had an explanation with the event. “My father did know your parents though. Madam Willendoser said they knew each other here.”

Harry’s smile returned at the mention of the Potters, though his eyes hid an emotion Elise knew well. It was a main reason why she grew to like Harry. He knew. He didn’t even have to tell her how, she just knew. How it sucked not having them around. Feeling alone. His was deeper though, he’d lost both that night. She lost one, while there stood a shroud of mystery concerning her missing mother.

“Your father came to Hogwarts?”

“Of course! He was in Gryffindor house as well. I don’t know details of how they met but they must’ve been close if he went to your home that night.”

“Would explain why you’re here too. Kind of like my family. Maybe your whole family is from Gryffindor House,” Ron pointed out. “Isn’t that fun.”

“I wouldn’t know. My dad’s family information seems to be non existent. There’s not a trace where I can find that history,” Elise lowered her head in defeat. “I thought all of you would know since he was well-known.” She averted her eyes from green orbs to look at the fireplace. “My mother too. She uh.... left me and him right after I’d been born. There’s no trace of her at all.”

The o’s on her friends faces and the look of sympathy they gave her didn’t make her ache go away. Hermione desired to say something but what can you truly say when your friend tells you she has no mom? She abandoned her. She felt sad. No kid should go through something like that. “I’ve been trying to extract info from Willendoser but she doesn’t know a thing about my dad. As for my mom, I know she does but she refuses to tell me anything.”

“Believe me I’ve been trying to find as much as I could on my own about your dad” The bushy haired girl looked like she was going to pull her head out of her scalp in frustration. “I thought maybe you would like to know once we could talk about this.”

“Thanks Hermione. If you find anything let me know. I’ll be looking myself as well.”

“We’ll all help! Right guys?” The golden trio nodded fiercely, happy to finally have an adventure worth looking into.

“You three are the best,” Elise humbly thanked. Hermione rushed over and hugged her. Ron gave her a nod while Harry patted her hands again. Their own way of easing her and telling her they were here was so heart filling. She didn’t deserve such good people near her. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank us. As far as we’ve gotten with this conversation, it didn’t lead to anything new. There’s nothin much that can tell us how close our parents were.”

“Wait!” Ron shouted, body raised like his voice. “There is something that we don’t know.”

“What is it Ron?”

“If You-Know-Who was targeting Harry’s parents only, why did he kill Caellum Lunacrest?”

“He’s an obvious mad man Ron. He probably didn’t want a witness to run to the Minustry and talk.”

“No Hermione. I feel like there’s a different reason. Can’t you feel it?”  
  


Elise bit her lip again, a bad habit that was forming when she was in deep thought. The taste of her blood and a burning sensation mixed with her stress. Ron was right. Her father could have been spared despite his connection to the Potters, a high doubt it was possible, but just a chance. There was a reason why he had gone that night and that same reason got him killed. Elise never wandered in thought about that dark wizard. But now knowing just how horrible the murder had been she found a pit of the worst anger she’d ever experience deep in her soul. That vile monster cost her a loving figure that could have raised her, given her his whole affection and care. Because of him, Harry lost the opportunity to know his own. 

“I hope he doesn’t show his face around these parts at all,” she whispered, voice dark and low. It took willpower to take the deepest breathe and send it flying before she scared her friends away. She resorted to distract herself in other topics and too the choice to finally open the book on her lap. She flipped over some tattered pages until she reached the title page. Eyes became as huge as saucers. On the stained page were neat scribbles in cursive, along with a few stick doodles here and there.

_‘If found please return to Caellum L. Year 4 in Gryffindor common room. If not present, J.P will gladly take the task!’_ - _C.L_

“Guys look!” Elise called the trio over excitedly, fingers tracing the writing with glee. There were comments all over the page, messy and elegant writing of who knew who else. It was like a yearbook, only with signatures instead of pictures. Maybe she should send Willendoser a letter to see if she had one stashed.

_ ‘Astroloon nerd here needs his book back. Please deliver ASAP.’ -Padfoot _

_ ‘Don’t be rude P. Tabby here values his star log. It is dire you hand him or any Gryffindors this book or he’ll be showing crocodile tears for a while.’ -Moony _

_ ‘I accidentally spilled a potion on your book. Sorry...’ - Wormtail _

_ ‘Cae. Stop forgetting this on my desk every time you get detention or else I’ll burn it.’ -A.W _

_ ‘Caellum, tell J.P to stop using this constant lost book of yours as an excuse to keep talking to me.’ -L _

_ ‘Tabby, Tabby, Tabby. You lose this book more than you do at chess. You forgetful klutz’ -Prongs _

“J.P.” Elise looked at Harry who also traced the letters as if they could vanish at his touch. “That must stand for James Potter.” 

“Sorry to say this Elise but boy was your dad a forgetful bloke. His friends certainly noted down the times they’ve found it,” Ron’s grin widened as he pointed to the tally marks below each written comment. Elise laughed aloud for the first time, her whole being lighting up. The nicknames were absolutely ridiculous. Tabby and Astroloon were probably what his friends called him. He had also been thetype of boy to fail to remember where his belongings went. And get in trouble according to Dumbledore.

“L. Is this your mother Harry?” Hermione pointed to the bottom right corner, words perfect and bubbly. “Your father must’ve tried hard to get her attention. Through Elise’s own,” she shook her head, clearly entertained. They all were. “However, these names don’t make much sense. Nicknames?” There was a couple shrugs. “Maybe your father had more friends in other places?”

“Maybe.” Elise’s hazel eyes lingered at the initials on the middle. Dumbledore was right. This book would be a source of comfort.  
  


* * *


	7. And So it Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus like the title says. Today was supposed to be a double update but my finals just began and I’ve been all over the place. Should expect the chapter up tomorrow. If you haven’t noticed, my update schedule will be at least every Thursday/Friday. ALSO, HBD to our favorite boy w/ the lightning scar!
> 
> Happy reading~!

* * *

  
“Elise?”

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“I told you why.”

“Maybe it’ll help get rid of it. Please?”

“Harry, no. I’m not riding a broom.” Elise dashed down the moving stairs before they could divert their direction once again. She definitely didn’t want to be two hours late to class. Again. And it didn’t help that she had overslept. Snape and McGonagall sure loved to leave them plenty of homework. Mainly Snape. She was lucky they had Potions class until next Monday. Her guide still wasn’t finished and she was not going to leave her work half done. She felt like casting incendio on all of the parchment on her desk and just forget about studying altogether.

To her surprise, Harry was also running late. She thought he had busied himself by following Ron to the fields to get some fresh air until Defense Against the Dark Arts began. Clearly he decided to stay somewhere else and lose track of time. Hermione had gone who knows where, chipper to know they’d be seeing their handsome heroic Professor. Gilderoy Lockhart. Not only was he annoying, he started stalking her and Harry like crazy. As if it weren’t enough for him that he was famous and loved. Seeking Harry out like a moth drawn to a flame was annoying. Elise felt bile rise up her throat as she passed the corridor. “I should have stayed in bed.”

“If I weren’t here I’m pretty sure you would have skipped,” Harry chuckled. 

“Not true,” Elise answered, voice going high. Harry had to nudge her reluctant body forward when she stopped by the door. There was a difference in strength, Harry being the strongest but Elise’s shoes did the best effort they could to stop traction. 

“Don’t be a wuss. Go in.” 

“I’d rather choke on a Cornish pasty than see that pompous muppet. I’d learn more from a squirrel.” 

“Elise,” Harry struggled to breath out as he pushed her back harder. “Don’t be stubborn. Just go inside.”

“I know you don’t want to go in either.”

“I don’t but still.”

“Will you promise to stop insisting me on riding on a broom if I listen?”

The boy who lived groaned. He couldnt believe that there was a person who was determined to avoid flying at all costs. “You need to learn eventually.”

“Then my feet and I will stay glued here.”  


Harry didn’t miss the playful expression the brunette wore. Usually if I’d been Ron he would have just given up and let the bloke drop hard on the floor. Hermione wouldn’t ever object to going to class. Elise was the only one he felt necessary to give nudges. Instead of walking away he found himself play along to her antics. A little inkling inside him made him feel weird every time she was near but he could never tell what it was. It was weird, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like it.

“You’re so dramatic.” 

There it was, the smile that Elise grew to like in such a short time. She wasn’t usually this way but she liked to play around with Harry. It was fun. A nearby clock struck 1. Both children’s eyes widened in panicked and rushed inside to class before they were caught lolly gagging. As always, Elise stood by Hermione who waved her over, while the boy sat on the opposite side with his best friend. 

“You’re late. Where were you two?”

“I overslept. I don’t know Harry’s excuse,” Elise shrugged. She could see many of the girls from the different houses begin to gossip about their teacher and growing desperate to see him.

“Did you finish reading his books?” The girl on her right asked the two. “They were just wonderful!”

“Absolutely!” Hermione agreed fervently.

“How about you Lunacrest?”

“Huh? Oh, no.” Elise picked up the book like a blown tissue and put it aside. “It’s obviously all fictitious. He couldn’t have encountered ghouls or vampires.”

Hermione sighed at the childish display. The new professor wasn’t her cup of tea since she saw him at Flourish and Botts and every class she would retaliate by looking bored. “You said you didn’t read it.”

“Oh I read it. I just skimmed through like I would with reads that don’t catch my interest.” She heard Ron and the other boys cackle at her mocking the man they disliked most. They had found a comrade among the heart stricken girls that hadn’t fallen out of this world for him. 

Hermione groaned. “For once can you just not say anything about the professor?” She hid the near study guide under the biography, hearts peaking out on the corners that put Elise more against the DADA teacher. 

“Hermione, how can you not see how _vain_ he is,” she whispered lowly, pulling the parchment that she tried hiding. Least thing she needed were for the fan girls to choose her as a target for bad mouthing their hero. “He’s got all of us memorizing facts about him more than we are of trolls!” 

Hermione snatched the paper back just as fast. Elise was going to exit the room and just find an excuse as to be missing from class but the “exquisite” presence that came in made the girls perk up happily. Feeling queasy again, she sat back down, holding her head like the heaviest vase in the world.

“Good afternoon class, welcome once again in learning from your new one and only Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Me." Lockhart flounced out of his office from up top of the stairs. "Gilderory Lockhart...Order of Merlin, Third Class...honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League.. And five times winner...of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award.”

“That’s the seventh time he keeps mentioning that long name,” Elise muttered. She could still hear Dean and Seamus cackling behind. She didn’t know whether it was because of their own humor or because of Elise being the only one complaining. At least someone was getting a kick out of being here.

“And I’ll keep doing so. There’s always that opportunity to raise up your quiz score if you memorize it Miss Lunacrest,” the professor winked in their section. Hermione swooned while Elise recoiled and put her face on the table. Harry put a hand on his lips to keep himself from laughing. 

“Poor Elise.” 

“Don’t let her hear you say that Ron or she’ll throw a book at you.”

Lockhart picked up his wand like a sword and posed. "Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures know to wizardkind." He walks over to his desk and stands next to a covered cage. “Today’s lesson will require your courage.”

There was a rattle and a shake. It made Harry squint closer and Elise to suck up her nausea and look. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you all to remain calm. It might provoke them!" He lifted the cover to reveal blue, small and pointy looking things.She narrowed her eyes to take a better look and found one giving her a glint of mischief. She backed up.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked.

"Freshly caught, Cornish Pixies." Lockhart bragged. Elise hated to admit she’d never seen such creatures ever. Fascinating and looking as harmless as a feather. Finnigan snorted, and the boys laughed along."Laugh if you want, Mr. Finnegan....but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them, now!" 

“Wait, Professor I don’t think-“ Elise held out a hand to stop Lockhart but it was too late as he opened the cage. It was utter chaos. The pixies didn’t take long to begin their havoc among everyone in the room. Some grabbed Neville, who sat in the front row, by the ear and lifted him up swiftly in the air and onto the chandelier.

"Come on, now, round them up. They're only pixies!" 

“Easy for you to say!” Elise yelled as she tried to help Neville down. She couldn’t reach him and tumbled down her desk, hands defending her things and her own self.

All of the students screamed at the attacks coming from all sides and ran out the door. Neville soon followed after falling down to the ground, chandelier following soon after. The only ones left were the four Gryffindors. The pixies had Elise trapped under a table, with her swatting them away and threatening them with her wand. Ron and Harry did their best to catch some and Hermione cast a freezing spell easily, hair disheveled. The wimp of a professor had left them to clean up as went to hide in his office.

“Can you believe him?” Ron’s face was far from pleased.

“He just wants to give us some hands-on experience,” Hermione guided the frozen pixies to the cage.

“Hands on?” Harry shook his head. “Hermione, he didn’t have a _clue_ what he was doing—“

“Rubbish,” she answered. Ron smacked a floating pixie in annoyance. “You’ve read his books—look at the amazing adventures he’s gone—“

“He  _says_ he’s done.”

The trio watched Elise chuck her copies of Voyages with Vampires and Gadding with Ghouls out the open window. “Bloody hell I knew I should have skipped today.” She harshly covered the blue pixies in the cloth from earlier and huffed. “For Godric’s sake I can’t take him anymore. I’d take flying a bloody broom any day than be here and take responsibility for _his_ mess.”

“So is that a yes?”

“What’s a yes?” Ron asked. He saw that paling face Elise made when they all first talked about flying. “Oh. _Ohhh_. You’re going to teach her how to fly? Oh that’d be a great sight.”

The girl groaned at Harry’s little happy cheer, the twinkling in his green eyes making it harder to refuse. Elise’s cheeks reddened slightly, crossing her arms and instantly regretting mentioning the brooms. “When?”

Harry swore his heart skyrocketed. Sharing something he loved with Elise would be fun. Lately he was dealing with nosey and annoying people like Lockhart and Colin,following him and never leaving him alone. It’d be great to have one opportunity to show her how he was great at flying, especially when it came to Quidditch. He pushed his glasses up, face going slightly red. Maybe he’d impress her too. He just hoped nothing could get in the way.

“How about tomorrow?”

Elise scratched her head. She looked over to Ron and Hermione for help but they had begun to pick up leftover tattered parchment and realign chairs. Shoulders slumped in defeat, she nodded. “Fine. But you better be there to help me or you’ll follow those cursed books out the window.”

* * *

Elise remembered her first conversation with Harry like if it were yesterday. Because he was one of her first friends, she treasured the trios interactions with her. As time passed maybe it would become like any common talk but for now she wanted to enjoy the new feeling as long as it would last. But flying? That was a hoot. She wished she hadn’t mentioned anything at all. Curse her loose mouth.

The first thing she did every morning was to feed Lyra, check for any letters from home and go about her day. But today was different. The cold bitter weather of fall bit her feet hiding under her blanket as she forced herself to remain in bed. She did promise the raven haired boy that he’d help her out with flying her first broomstick before heading out to his Quidditch practice in the afternoon, but she was dreading it. Her nerves didn’t let her sleep so she was all sorts of wonky right now. Thinking about flying solo in a broom, regardless that he’d be beside her the whole time; the thought of being so high up in the air. She pulled the covers over her head, wrapping them like bandages. The terror of being nowhere near solid ground and possibly plunging down to death? Yeah, her fear was _waaaaay_ heavier than her courage to conquer it. 

“If he hadn’t given me those eyes of his then I would’ve rejected it,” she muttered. _‘That’s a lie’_ her conscience said. ‘ _You have a soft spot for him.’_

“Do not.”

_‘Do.’_

“Do _not_ ,” Elise argued in her pillow.

_ ‘If you don’t, stay in bed and be a coward.’ _

Elise lay still, thoughts poking her annoyingly. She loudly let out a complaint against her pillow, feet kicking violently into her mattress. She was sure she had woken up the others, but thankfully the snores around her reassured her. She sat up, throwing the feathered filled plush on the floor in frustration. 

She did not have a soft spot for Harry Potter. She’d rather cower on her bed and avoid anything to do with heights forever.

_’Maybe it’ll help you get rid of it.’_ Harry’s voice rang in her distressed mind.

She threw the second pillow on the floor, waking up Lyra. The owl gave her the stink eye to scold at the way she’d been woken up.

_ ’Lyra, do you think I’m soft on Harry?’ _

_Chirp Chirp_. Two meant a yes. She glared at the bird. She refused to believe the bird could read into her mind. She was not soft for the boy.

* * *

So she said. She found herself searching for the boy, ready to get the lesson over with. Maybe he’d be much much less intense than Madam Hooch had been. It was morning, and they’d promised to meet below the moving staircase. He hadn’t been there. Not ‘til she found Colin who, because of his constant fanboy radar, knew where he’d been and told her he’d gone to Quidditch practice. He guided her to the Quidditch field, a massive round field with seating views around. Knowing how the boy drew her friend nuts because of his non-stop questions, she thanked him and strayed away to the upper benches by the field. 

Not one player looked awake as they flew around. She sat by, rubbing her palms together to search for warmth. Harry was soaring around with his Nimbus 2000 by a tall looking boy, more energized than a light generator and active. Elise hid the low key relief that Harry had practice, even though she felt bad that he had woken up so early to do it. As hertired eyes traveled with his movements, the sensation of dropping made her wince every time he stopped and continued.

Meanwhile, Harry yawned, keeping himself together from falling asleep and quitting altogether. Their captain was not happy about losing last rime and was totally requiring everyone to put in their utmost effort to improve this year.The sun was already up, he was hungry and tired. He missed his bed. 

“Harry,” Fred stooped by him, let out another yawn and blink twice. “Isn’t that Elise by the benches?” The twins pointed to the right section, the brown wavy haired girl waving below and shouting, “Keep yourselves awake!” The Weasley twins nodded sloppily, Harry waved back with the Captain turning his head and tossing a serious glare her way. Elise stopped waving and winced at the stare. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to come. 

“Who’s she? A spy?”

“No no. She’s safe Wood. She’s a Gryffindor.”

“Distractions shouldn’t be allowed.” He sighed.

Wood loosened his glare and sped off for another practice run. The Weasleys poker Harry to keep his eyes on the air and challenged him to another race. But before it could begin, green robes holding their own brooms stepped foot into the stadium. The Gryffindor team descended down to confront them. Elise had good vision but even from where she stood it wasn’t a clear view. Thinking a fight could break out and worried Harry would be caught in it, Elise fixed her scarf and carefully ran down. 

"Where do you think you're going Flint?" Oliver asked the Slytherin Captain.

"Quidditch practice." Flint replied casually.

“We booked the field for Gryffindor,” said Wood.

“Easy Wood. Here. I've got a note." 

The girl felt she was intruding into a discussion and preferred to step back. She almost screamed when an arm grabbed her shoulder. It was Ron and Hermione. She lightly hit Ron in the head. “You scared the soul out of me! Since when were you both here?”

“Received a note from Harry. He told me to let you know he had an unannounced practice but we couldn’t find you,” Ron showed her the note, eyes meeting with his older brothers and mentally asking what was going on. Both shrugged.

" _ I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker _ _._ You've got a new Seeker. Who?"

The Gryffindors watched as the new Slytherin seeker revealed himself. Elise’s body no longer felt the brittle air of the fog, rather it felt hot with the irritation of seeing that snake in the same field, in the same position Harry held in the game. 

“Not you,” she said lowly. Malfoy smug smile increased, the shocked reactions of his rival and the girl who he wished would dropped out of the face of the earth, giving him satisfaction. The Slytherin captain was even more pleased, riling up the opposite team by showing clean and shiny new broom that he said were lackluster to the ones they all held. Ron didn’t notice his own jaw hanging low at the pretty display, and caused Hermione to snap him out of it.

“Those robes are looking pretty big for someone with a puny ego,” Elise smirked at Draco , pointing at the baggy sleeves and too long coat.

“Who cares. It looks better on a refined person like me, dirty little orphan,” he said, stepping closer. “If you really want to help your pathetic house win, gather some gold. I bet those Cleansweeps would make a great attraction in a museum.” Slytherins howled in laughter, adding to Elise’s boiling anger building up like bricks.

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in,” Hermione said sharply. “They got in on pure _talent_.” 

“No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.”

If you knew the way hard taffy snaps loudly as it’s stretched by the mouth, you could definitely picture Elise’s own gears inside her head doing exactly that. The Wesley twins were being held back from swinging by their girl teammates while Harry and Hermione had to literally hold Elise fiercely back with their own bodies in front to prevent her from chewing the blond’s face off. Malfoy himself recognized the wild red she was seeing, her yelling how she’d, “shove him down the darkest pits of hell.” 

Ron was also livid and took out his wand to send him there, but because it was broken, the curse rebounded and Ron hit the ground with a loud thunk. Elise didn’t remember much other than seeing slugs appearing around her red headed friend, and the trio guiding her somewhere else. Harry stood beside her, watching her intently. The only thing he could do was rub her back in circles to soothe her and telling her to breathe. But noticing the way Hermione looke just bout to cry as they arrived at Hagrids made him think that this had happened before. In the train. The day their new friend had mad herself popular by punching th lights out of the snake that was Malfoy.

Hermione and Harry knocked on Hagrid’s door and they slipped inside. Ron was placed on a separate seat, retching out slippery disgusting slugs onto a bucket. No one wanted to be near him at the moment and for good reason. 

Hagrid had been introduced to her a few weeks ago, the big man giving Elise an impression of a fluffy grizzly bear. He was the sweetest man she’d met, even had offered her his sympathies about her father and her situation even way before she had introduced herself. Hagrid had an appearance if someone to be fearful of, looking wild and all, but Elise was learning not only to begin putting herself out there, but to judge by actions instead of appearance. She disgustingly had to thank the fruit peel for that. Nothing was more hated than judging a book before it was opened and read. Except Lockhart’s. His could go burn in a pile.

“Elise, breathe please. It’s over,” Hermione grabbed her hand. Elise settled her heart, prickling gears slowing down once again all over her body. Her eyes focused on her friend, and the way she was being stared at by them. She put her free hand to her face, feeling like the worst person in the world. 

“I’ve never seen you so enraged,” Harry murmured.

“Elise ‘ere looked just about redder than poor Ron’s hair!” Hagrid said in surprise. “Yer lucky you didn’t set anything on fire!”

“I did. I saw red. I’m sorry. It’s just—“ Elise grabbed Hermione’s hands tightly. “I know now. What it means.” She had searched up information about pure bloods in the library and terms that are regarded offensive to muggles. Hermione was the loveliest person alive. She didn’t deserve to be called by such a vile name. 

Hagrid seemed to have caught on the whole slug/red situation. “Who was he tryin’ ter curse?”

“Malfoy called Hermione something— it mustuve been really bad because everyone went wild.”

“It _was_ bad,” Elise and Ron said, poor Ron’s seaweed colored face puckering in ick. “He called her ‘mudblood.’” Ron gave a small summary about the insult to Harry. None missed the slime oozing from his mouth, making it more difficult to listen to their friend normally. Poor Ron. If she hadn’t gone haywire she could’ve stopped him from casting that curse.

"It's codswallop to boot. Dirty blood. Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half blood or less. More to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do." Hagrid said and Hermione gave a small smile at wiping away tears falling out of her eyes. She squeezed Elise’s hand, looking apologetic and thankful for her going out of her way to defend her. 

It felt icky, having to defend her friends while having the temper of a ticking bull. They’ve seen her irritated but angry? Only Draco Malfoy caused her worst parts of herself to show. She wanted to hit herself. She needed to relax. If seeing the blond caused her to turn into a rage machine with no control she’d have no choice but to try to live with the fact that he wouldn’t be disappearing anytime soon.

She watched Ron sweat and whine. She had an inkling that the blond hid more purpose than being just an eyesore. To be named after one of her favorite stars... there had to be a reason why he was given that name. She shook her head. Such crazy thoughts of cursed curiosity. A dragon wasn’t a cocky, button pushing, prissy short royal pain in the arse.

_‘Will I have to pretend that the constellation doesn’t exist because of him now?,’_ she thought growling.

* * *

After the little blowup and slug therapy, Elise hid herself out by the patio, negative waves swimming inside her. She hadn’t wanted to lose herself like that. She’d just gotten some friends. What if they didn’t like her because of it? The Gryffindor team had seen her earlier around the castle, addressing her like if nothing had happened. Weren’t they shocked?

Elise pulled her knees to her chest, the weight feeling heavier than before. She swore that along the lines of saying that the blond would be shoved to the pits of hell, some more had slipped out of rage and was sure they’d come out ugly. The Slytherins had watched her a bit wary despite them enjoying Ron’s humiliation. The others surely had heard them, yet they were acting as if it hadn’t occurred at all. Being insecure knowing that a major flaw of hers had been released made her feel like she were choking inside water. 

She ran her hands under her red and gold robes, fingers playing with the ring on her necklace. The sharp gem poked her skin sharply but it couldn’t relieve her of her thoughts. It would be best to let it go. Helena advises her that holding on to past events did nothing but make your head pulse and wish you could turn back time to do it differently. ‘ _You don’t have to overthink so much Elise,’_ she had told her one night after being caught almost burning someone’s hair with a candle. Elise in anger had wanted some revenge for a bully putting leeches into her tub and had passed a trail of oil ready to ignite at the touch of a match spark to start up her candle. Immediately regretting it and trying to undo it, the bully’s pigtails had caught on fire as she tried to blow out the candle. A pool of water and drenched children had been dragged inside Willendoser’s office, with the bully crying tears of terror and Elise not saying one word as she was being lectured beyond belief. Helena had found her wanting to set her own wavy locks of hair into fire hours later and stopped her before she could. 

It was a night that made Elise realize that her anger made her blind, going so far as to possibly prank someone a tad bit if they hurt her. Now that she had friends, seeing Hermione’s hurt expression, it made that defensive behavior come back. And she needed to surpress it. She didn’t want to come out as crazy. She wasn’t crazy, not at all. Ever since she had stepped foot at Hogwarts, old habits she thought she’d gotten rid of were coming in. This one the strongest. She was just a bit out of touch when it came to being provoked somehow. Elise decided to meditate and seek some solace. Breathing. The negative thoughts were long gone after reflecting and reminding herself that she had time to improve. She was only 12. Puberty would hit soon. She was young.

_‘Dirty little orphan.’_

‘ _Sod off you idiotic voice_ ’ she sent off the insult off and away into the atmosphere. The blond would just not m mentally leave her alone. He was a plague she so badly wanted to get rid of.

_‘Should have punched him again when I had the chance.’_ No no. She sighed again. _‘_ _I won’t give him my attention next time’_ Elise vowed seriously, the rising moon above as her witness. ‘ _I won’t let him get to me.’_ What a failed promise, the air seemed to say. She could try though. It never hurt to try.

She rubbed her eyes and leaped onto her feet, liking the night breeze. Unlike the mornings, the night just soothed her soul. Looking at the stars, mapping out their positions as well, it was a landscape that brought her peace. In times like this, overthinking and dealing with bad people, the world above was quiet; twinkling with wishes and hidden views. Elise had promised to show Hermione their assigned stars to catch up with their next Astronomy quiz. She touched her robe’s pockets, searching for her telescope but remembered that it was next to Lyra’s perch on her desk. She’d have to go get it and come back. She smiled up at the moon, silently telling it that she’d return with company and marched straight inside. 

The corridors were almost empty since curfew was approaching. She began to run inside and once she knew she was nearing the hall that led up to her common room when all of a sudden, a slithering sound made her feet lose speed. Her eyes searched around the walls, the portraits marking her weirdly with their gazes. She uttered a sorry as she heard the movement of something heavy pass through. She rushed towards the next hallway. Stars didn’t not dash off anywhere else other than by spinning into place for hours and hours on end. They could patiently wait. 

She passed by a couple of fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs watching her run on a wild goose chase following the heavy sound travel. It was then that it stopped. What happened next made her whole being feel like it’d been dipped into a frozen lake. She unconsciously began to shiver, afraid of breathing even. She reached for her wand tucked just into her left pocket, holding it so tightly her hand was losing circulation

_“Come....come to me....let me rip you.... let me tear you.... let me kill you....”_

_‘W-W-what are you...’_ Elise said in her head. She was sure that if she used her own voice it wouldn’t even come out. The voice let out a small venom filled sigh and retreated. Elise held out her ear to hear the sound once more but it was gone. 

“What are you doing?”

Elise’s back jumped and fell to the ground, clutching her blouse to calm her rapidly beating heart. She looked up to find Ginny gape at her strangely from above. Elise in her own fear like state could sense something off about the ginger. Hands were shielded under her sleeves and hidden behind her cloak. Pupils looked slightly dazed though it seemed like she was just starting to gather her conscious self. She was perturbed. Ginny wasn’t usually like that. She was pretty collected. 

“I heard something strange this way,” Elise breathed out. “Did you hear anyone?”

Ginny shook her head. “I’m the only one in this hallway,” she said, gifting her with a bizzare expression. “I didn’t hear a thing,”

“But there was this voice—,” Elise observed the wall again. It sounded insane. But she heard that sound and that voice. It couldn’t have been the ghosts, and it didn’t even come close to a prank from the mischievous Peeves. What was it? She rubbed her temples and sighed. It was late. Maybe she was just tired from all of today. She held the wall for support in raising herself and shook the white dust off her. “Sorry Ginny. Forget what I said.” Elise recognized the hall that lead to Filch’s usual place where he frequented with his cat. Everyone avoided the caretaker for his rude and crabby attitude. Why had she come directly from there?

Ginny seemed to realize where the brunette’s gaze was traveling and her whole body tensed up. “I-I had taken a shortcut from the lavatory,” she explained with a stutter.  “Filch isn’t there.”

“Relax Ginny I’m not a prefect,” Elise eased, lowering her hands slowly. “Wherever you were at this time would worry Ron though. Please be careful.” Ginny smiled, though not fully, adding more to Elise’s confusion as she excused herself and briskly walked away. What was up with the girl?

Refusing to end her wondering, Elise stepped into the corridor. No Filch was in sight. But there was something there that made her insides twist. And it didn’t help that Harry, Hermione and Ron were there on the other side of the corridor, same horrified expression painted into their features. A cat they’ve seen too many times around dangled from above, still as a statue, un-breathing and unmoving. The wall was painted in blood looking red, the words:

_**‘**_ _** The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware .’ ** _

Elise felt dread enter at full force. “What is this...?” She managed to utter. The trio turned to her, just assimilating her presence. 

“We don’t know,” Hermione blinked away from the scene.  


“The voice... that voice led me here,” Harry said frantically. “I heard it! You must've heard it!”

“I didn’t hear a voice Harry,” Ron said

“I can’t be going crazy I heard it!”

“I heard it too.” Harry heard Elise’s voice tremble. The words written in blood dropped down the walls in silence as the trio faced an incoming inquiry. The trouble Elise promised to stay away from was being thrown out the window.  


Starting today.

* * *


	8. And So it Begins Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dragging this too long omg. Plot will start next! I promise! Enjoy~!

* * *

The Chamber of Secrets. What exactly was such a place? Containing a beast that targeted only those of muggle origin. An heir of Salazar Slytherin? What in Godric’s name was going on? Transfigurations class was not only filled with entertainment, hence, Ron’s wand providing a failure cast of the veraverto spell; Hermione had asked about the Chamber. Everyone was interested in the legend. But that’s what it was, a _legend._

“A monster? Surely McGonagall was exaggerating.”

“She wasn’t. She looked worried. All the Professors are.”

“How could it be real? Maybe the wall writing was just a prank.”

“Blimey Elise the words were in blood! You saw what happened to Mrs. Norris,” Ron shuddered.

Elise sighed. Of course she recalled the incident from two days ago. She hadn’t slept properly after seeing blood on the walls and a poor cat petrified. They were lucky that Mrs.Norris hadn’t been dead or more questiobs would’ve risen against them. When Filch found them and claimed they had done a deplorable act, and the professors thankfully arrived just in time to explain. The others had surrounded them, making a spectacle of the whole thing. Elise had shrunk at the staring but the trio didn’t bat an eye. They were used to being caught in these sorts of situations. Bloody hell would Annareia have a heart attack once she knew about it.

“You three can’t seem to drop it can you?” She asked in a tired way. “The girls back at the dorm told me how you are always getting caught in these scenes.”

“Well, they weren’t exaggerating,” Harry muttered. “I attract trouble.” He then bumped shoulders with Elise. “It came in the contract you signed.” She gave him a small playful glare. 

“You’re going to investigate it aren’t you?” She turned to Hermione. The girl pressed her lips together, a signal that told Elise that she definitely wasn’t going to move on and forget the whole thing. This was going to be bad. When the bookworm was determined to find something, she never quit.

“Hermione, the heir of Slytherin can’t possibly exist. Even Professor Bins said it was a myth. It’s impossible.

“Says the one who said it wasn’t impossible to explore a whole Hogwarts castle,” she refuted, pointing to the clean white walls. “There is no other explanation for what happened. The teachers won’t leave it alone.”

“If there really is a Chamber if Secrets and it really has been opened then...”

“The heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts.”

“Who could it be?”

Ron eyes traveled to the incoming posse of Slytherins passing ahead of them. “Let’s think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" a sarcastic Ron said.

Elise caught silver eyes boring into her soul until they disappeared. ‘ _Calm. He was just staring in that unpleasant way of his. No need to get worked up,’_ Elise’s nails tapped her notebook in a pace she’d been working with. She hadn’t had another bomb episode since Ron’s slug problem so she’d been working on how to stop it from coming again. Luckily she hadn’t had that prickly, ugly feeling in a while.

"If you're talking about Malfoy..." said Hermione.

"Of course, you heard him! _‘You'll be next Mudbloods.’_ " 

"I heard him but Malfoy? The Heir of Slytherin?"

"Maybe Ron's right, Hermione. Look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytheirn house for centuries." Harry said.

“It doesn’t have basis though. Might as well say Ron is Gryffindor’s heir since his whole family’s been in the same house,” Elise pointed out. Oh great, she was growing invested in the topic. Goodbye peaceful days, hello future incoming howler from Madam Willendoser.

"Crabbe and Goyle might know. Maybe we can trick them into telling."

"Even they aren't that thick.”

A lightbulb went off in Elise’s head. She’d heard of a certain potion back in her tutoring lessons with Annareia. She had mentioned that the brewing was difficult and took its time to be perfected but was effective. She had planned to make it for a more useful time but if the trio was going on an adventure then she’d join. Worry was still shooting at the back of her mind but it was easier to listen to her rebel side than that of reason.

“Hermione. There is a way.”

The brunette stopped walking, and both girls gave each other a knowing look. The boys were confused as always and waited for an insight. While Elise’s urged her to take into consideration, Hermione was nodding but was debating if it’d be a good idea. 

“How about it? It’d work!”

“But there might be another way.”

“Not as fast as this one.”

“Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we be breaking about fifty school rules. And it could be dangerous. Very dangerous." 

Elise shrugged. “At this point forget the rules. Didn’t stop the three of you from discovering much of the philosopher’s stone did it?”

The three grinned at their companion’s straightforward nature. Having Elise on board was a major boost in support.

“We’ll meet afternoon after Charms. Library. 4pm.”

“Got it,” Ron saw Elise do some quick scribbling on her notebook. “Writing a reminder or noting down the list of rules we’ll be breaking?”

“Ha, as if I have them all memorized. No, I’m sketching this hallway quickly to add to the map later. And yes, I’m writing a reminder too. Lord knows how forgetful I get.”

“As forgetful as failing to report to our flying sessions?” Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. Their first lesson hadn’t gone terrible to say the least but it also hadn’t been the best time. They hadn’t gone to the air at all because Elise was on the verge of tears just sitting on it. The least thing he wanted was to make her cry.

Elise whistled nonchalantly and skipped away like a toddler, linking her arm with Hermione and making their way to get some lunch. Ron shared his amusement at her escape whereas Harry remained looking at her retreating figure, giggling at something Hermione had said. That smile did wonders. Could it possibly have healing abilities too? Because he certainly was feeling soothed more than usual.

“—-George told me about the early mornings and— Harry? You there?”

“Y-Yeah. Sorry Ron. You were saying?

  
  


* * *

Anxious to go to the library for different reasons, Elise skipped Charms. She was keeping track of her absences and today’s lesson wouldn’t be one she would miss dearly. She hated to say it but Getmuone would fill her in later after scolding her for not showing up.

Elise stood in the far back if the library searching through a stack of books. Her hair had been getting in the way of reading pages so she tied it into a high ponytail before she resumed. Tuesday’s in the afternoon were her days where she took to investigate about her father. Information was so tight that lately all records showed him but pictures were blurry or worn and description was kept simple and the same; _Caellum Lunacrest. Graduated from Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. High honors. Proficient and Dedicated Auror._

Elise sat back down and placed the book flat on the desk in defeat. Another day, another disappointment. She scanned the words below his name. There were many written part workers’ names of the ministry in simple black ink. Those of high regard had been written in gold. Caellum must have been really really great at his job for the time he worked there. So young and yet honored. She shut the book closed. Was he just known for this? He couldn’t have just been an auror if he was killed by him. 

Elise was happy there were traces of dear old dad within Hogwarts. More than Corduroy Manor had. But they all were dead ends. There was just no way that all records erased any Lunacrest Family trace. The sun peaked through the old window, making the green hills look glossy and soft. Hogwarts sure had a vast space to search for solace when stressed.

Elise’s brain then made a little ting noise. Hogwarts. Surely they contained records of family in their registrar when enrolling to school. Elise did t know the process but she did remember Willendoser scrawl down a vast amount of Elise’s information in her acceptance letter before sending it away with Lyra. Hogwarts would have to have a large booklet containing all student information past or present! But where could such an important piece be located? She’d search soon.

Her trail of thought was interrupted by two pieces of parchment floating below her, words written neat and in fresh ink. She glanced up and found a ready Hermione to firmly lecture her once more. She pushed away the book she grabbed earlier to the side and grabbed the notes with shame. “Here you go. I expect you to copy it down quickly before I change my mind.”

“I didn’t miss much—“

“But you still skipped. Merlin’s sake Elise, I know Tuesday’s are the days you do your investigations but remember your classes are priority too.”

“Sorry Hermione,” she pouted, flipping her notebook into a blank page and began scribbling down. Having someone on her served well. The boys found her mother-like scolding a pain, and maybe Elise did too but it helped her stay motivated. It was nice that someone else cared about her dearly.

Hermione hummed in response and turned away to begin her task on finding out about what they had talked about earlier. Well, telepathically transmitted. There was a ruffling sound and two gasping bodies making their way to the back of the library. Elise watched Rob collapse on the floor and Harry resting over the desk on the other side. “What’s with you two?”

“Hermione... hah... asked us to...search for you everywhere,” Ron said trying to catch his breath. His face matched his hair and he definitely wouldn’t be getting up from the floor in a while. The other boy coughed in agreement. Would have expected both to at least be more active than usual. Harry was a Quidditch player, he’d had to have a good level of stamina when it came to running. Ron had brothers that pulled off pranks on higher levels than Elise ever could so he had practice from running away from becoming a lab rat.

“I think you know me well enough to know I would’ve been here in the first place,” Elise laughed. “Then again it’s my fault I didn’t show. Sorry.”

“Sorry’s right! Should have seen the way ‘Mione’s face turned. We escaped from hearing her incoming lecture!”

“You are so dramatic Ronald Weasley.”

Ron wheezed and coughed before shooting a mini glare Elise’s way before raising himself up. “You didn’t miss much at all.”

Elise helped Ron from the ground and gestured him to sit where he usually sat. Up he went in the desk with Harry on the other side. Elise busied herself with catching up about the Skurge charm and it’s basic needs while they waited for Hermione to return from her search. She could hear the boys talk about Harry’s predicament with his two stalkers and then Quidditch. Ron sounded so fascinated by it and she wondered why he hadn’t tried out yet. 

"Here it is,” Hermione came back with a mildly thin greyish book, opened to the page where their idea was given in full detail. “The Polyjuice Potion. “

“Wait a sec. _Moste Potente Potions_. Isn’t that in the restricted section? How’d you get in there without a signature?”

Hermione had to hide her nose in the book, literally to escape suspiciously scanning hazel eyes. “I may have asked a certain professor to help...”

“May I ask who?”

“The Brainless git,” Ron uttered the nickname in exasperation. Elise roughly sighed. Both agreed that Hermione was intelligent but so gullible to men who were handsome yet cocky like that stupid peacock quill of his. Harry urged the two to forget about the man altogether and focus on the task at hand.

Hermione cleared her throat, ignoring her friends’ Lockhart hate faces on. “ _ Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker...to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another ." _

“Potion. As in we have to brew it?”

“That’s the whole point Harry,” Elise saw the way his face scrunched up at the word. Potions to him was like mentioning Snape. She didn’t get how both adult and kid hated each other’s guts right off the bat. True that he always picked on him during class and made him a spectacle when he had no clue of ingredients. He’d pulled that off with Elise first try on her first class and she’d pulled off 8/10 questions thrown at her. 

She had to thank Helena and Ruby for the experience in dangerously brewing with the bunches of herbs and things. Most times they exploded or turned someone orange. After what felt like a quiz on the full first year book, Snape hadn’t said anything further. All he did was point his nose in the air, his eyes lingering towards her with something hidden, like he _knew_ something and was holding it on locks and chains within himself. She could tell, Willendoser had given her the same look for years and still did to this day.

“Its just one potion Harry it’s not like we’re asking Professor Snape to do it for us.” Elise ruffled his hair, with him swatting her hand away quickly and fixing it. 

"You mean if Harry and I drank that stuff, we can turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Wicked!" 

"Malfoy will tell us anything." 

Elise felt like swatting that bug name away. Then again, the fruit peel was a part of their plan. Her gut told her that he was not the heir of Slytherin. If it had been so, he could have opened the Chamber his first year. Why now? She chewed her bottom lip, the habit she received from thinking too much.

"Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion." Hermione said as she consults the book. Elise looks over her shoulder to peel at the list of requirements. It was a ton. And a lot of ingredients that would take forever to gather. 

"About how long will it take to make it?" Harry asked, observing the way Elise’s teeth scraped against her lip. He stared, mentally telling her to stop stressing. She listened, and instead played with the necklace he’d always see on her neck. 

"A month." Hermione replied.

"A month?" 

“It’s a lot of objects we need to get. Not to mention we’d have to steal some of it,” Elise explained. “I’ll help Hermione with everything but even with two people it won’t ready it faster.”

"But....if Malfoy is the Heir, he could attack half the school by then!"

"I know, but it's the only plan we've got."

The four Gryffindors were determined to investigate and solve. The time it’d take would be slow and Elise prayed that no more would end up like Mrs. Norris. Especially Hermione. All it took was to gather enough of the list without being caught, not to mention they’d have to gather some of the Malfoy lapdog’s hair or toenails.

Elise, Ron and Harry gagged at the same time. Seems they all agreed that last part would be hard to swallow. Literally.

* * *

Elise slumped herself on the red plush couch, the warmth of the fireplace making her feel toasty. Dinner had been delicious and she was absolutely stuffed. She wanted to thank magic and the posible cooks that made her mouth feel like a party. It was a mystery how the food sometimes popped out randomly on their House tables, piping hot and smelling delicious from the moment a foot stepped inside the Great Hall. She was full and satisfied. Ron day below the couch, munching on another cream puff he’d snuck inside. Harry sat beside her like he did most times, reluctantly focused on finding solutions to DADA homework and trying memorize Wood’s plans.

“ I hate that book.” Ron savored his desert with a big smile on his face but it went away at reading the title. “I thought you lost it.”

“I didn’t. _Someone_ here,” Harry eyed the yawning girl beside him. “Threw the wrong book out that window.”

“Hey, I did you a favor.”

“Not if it cost me a book.”  


Elise patted Harry on his head softly, no sign of regret coming from her at all. She put the book he let her borrow down and pulled the Quidditch set up he had set on reviewing for later. “I’ll search the grounds for it tomorrow. It should still be there, unless a fan girl saw the signature on the cover page.”

Harry gave up on the idiotic Lockhart session and analyzed the details Wood had gone over constantly with the team. He tried to develop a code for their secret moves but it hadn’t seemed to reach anyone at all. “No one can memorize this load in such a short time Oliver,” Fred mentioned days ago. The twins, Katie Bell and Angelina did not hesitate to agree with their messy bedhead hair and raccoon eyes. 

“When’s the match?” Elise scooter closer to see the moving brooms on the drawing swishing, each team player labeled. She could see an accurate drawing of Angelina, which made her wonder if Wood had done that on purpose or not.

“In two weeks. We need to engrave all these codes into our brains before the next match,” Harry said. “Captain’s orders.”

“Yeah, Fred and George mentioned that today. They’re mad tired I tell you. Almost fell asleep on their soups at lunch today.”

“Mr. Seeker here has lots of notes from the leader on his drawing,” Elise laughed. “Honestly, I still don’t understand how you do it.” Elise felt a wave of sleep beginning to hit her. She resorted to using Harry’s free shoulder as a pillow as she lay on it softly. Harry didn’t pay mind to her as he went over the parchment over and over, though she noticed how the tips of his ears were turning red.

“Well, I’m heading off to bed,” Ron stood up and headed for the stairs to the boys dorm. “Harry, you coming?”

“In a few.”

The ones who were left were just him and Elise beside each other closely. Harry didn’t know why his face was feeling warm because of the closeness. He related it to the fire and that it was probably releasing a little intense heat their way.

“Harry,” Elise said his name in a soft sleepy voice. 

“Yes?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask. Does it ever hurt?”

Harry turned to look at her confusingly. “What does?”

Elise carefully reached out to brush the boys bangs away from his forehead. The touch felt as light as a feather, yet sent those familiar electric buzzes both felt the time they shook hands. Her index finger traced the bolt shaped scar, and the boy held his breath, alarms going off of the close proximity. 

“I-It doesn’t now. It did once. Last year,” he stuttered. 

Elise’s half lidded eyes did her best to memorize Harry’s warrior mark and returned to lying down on her friends shoulder. She failed to notice how she’d broken personal space but she was too sleepy to call up her embarrassment. She’d deal with it tomorrow. “You know... when we first met, my own was hurting.”

“Your scar?”

“Mhm. It felt like I’d been cut with a,” another yawn. “Sharp dagger. It burned badly.” 

Harry didn’t bother himself with remembering much of anything but he remembered the pain, of that time with Quirrell when he’d revealed Voldemort in front of him. He couldn’t pinpoint the horrid sensation his scar gave him but it came close to what Elise was describing. Odd.

“Isn’t that strange... how we have patterned scars... makes me wonder if I could have been there with you that night...”

“Maybe you were. Maybe that’s why we feel like we knew each other.”

Elise laughed, eyes growing heavy. “Maybe.” She adjusted herself comfortably against him and Harry let her. He wasn’t sleepy yet and Elise was giving him company, even if her heavy head was using him as a pillow. Better for her. She’d been stressing on rolls of parchment and ink, and exploration on her dad. She could use the rest. “Wake me up when you’re done?”

Harry nodded in silence. Both enjoyed their late night that way; huddled together like bears surrounded with nothing but the quiet stillness and crackling of the firewood.

* * *

_ ‘Elise, I received word of what’s going on at Hogwarts. I don’t think I have to worry much since Professor Dumbledore assured me your safe. That’s what counts. _

_ I received your letter as well about a picture you can have if your father. He wasn’t photogenic much, which explains the blurry photos on his ministry record. I do have a decent one somewhere but as I am redoing the office I haven’t had a chance to search. I will do so at once, when the children aren’t driving me mad. Ruby and Helena send their love to you and we hope to see you soon for the holidays. Don’t stress about the work there, it’s plenty but surely you can manage it well. I can sense your strong dislike for Lockhart but please try to not mind him. There’s a rumor spreading that he hasn’t even a clue of what he wrote on his books and that they are false claims he said to reach fame. Quite a pity, he was handsome. You didn’t hear these rumors from me.  _

_ Note to reminder, stay away from trouble. I don’t want to see you get caught up in curiosity about this chamber. It could be just a prank made to scare all of you. Regardless of it, please don’t search. The last thing I need to hear is that you’ve been set the blame. You are quite lucky you don’t get accounted for young lady, i did hear what you gave the Malfoy boy on your first day. You’re lucky Lucius doesn’t dare to talk to me or he’d be having my head. Listen to me. Don’t get caught up on anything. Resist it. You promised. _

_ -A.W _

“Wow. She really knows you like the back of her hand,” Hermione’s voice echoed. They had no classes for the day so they began their task on brewing the ployjuice potion. Step by step they organized a way to sneak some ingredients gradually from the student portion, and Snape without getting caught red handed. Elise waved the letter to brush away a lacewing fly that got caught in it. They choose a certain lavatory where no one dared to step inside. It was a girls one anyway but it was safe enough that they wouldn’t be found doing sneaky things.

“She has Elise sensors. Great. Now I feel guilty.”

“You don’t have to help me. I would hate to get you in trouble.”

Elise refused to let Hermione’s own guilt take hers away. “No no. I want to help. I don’t want this heir to target any muggleborns. They don’t deserve this.” She hid the letter away inside her pocket and grabbed the glass container of leeches and threw some inside in disgust. “Besides, I can take the consequences.”

Hermione wasnt convinced that she’d escape so easily but for Elise to feel better sheonly uttered an “okay” and continued to stir.

“ ‘Mione.” The tone gave Hermione the que a question was coming.

“If it’s about the leeches, we only need four.“

“Thank Merlin I don’t need to grab more! Ahem, no it’s— it’s about Ginny. Have you noticed that she’s been odd as of late?”

“I thought I’d been the only one to over analyze what Percy said. She’s been very concerning lately. I’ve seen her briefly and she always walks away before I could greet her.”

“She’s not looking like she’s getting much sleep. Her eyes are always puffy,” Elise scrunched her eyebrows. “I’m worried for her.”

“Maybe her first year isn’t going as well as we thought?”

“But she’s Ginny! She wouldn’t let herself get pulled down by mere words!”

Hermione closed the lid on the prepped first two ingredients and closed the lids on the dead flies and leeches. “True. We won’t know unless we ask. She’s hiding something. If both of us ask her, maybe she’ll clue us in and we can help her.”

“Let’s.” Elise helped Hermione lift the readied pot and hide it behind the last stall. The smell wasn’t pleasant at all for both and shared how twisted it was before running out of the place and safely making it back below. They swiftly put the first two things they’d taken back in their respective place, eying the next ones they’d come back for and dashed away to their daily routine.

As they passed the courtyard and met up with the rest, a movement in the inner walls of Hogwarts going deep deep, searched for what was to come next. Searching for that lulling voice that spoke to it and asked had who it’d been. It left it curiously wanting that little witch, and promising her as its next target that it’d savor her oh so tastefully. All it needed to do was wait. It’s time was coming soon.  
  


* * *


	9. Black Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tad bit late with the update. I’ve just been called back to work so there’s that addition! I’m adding as much small details as I can before entering the C.o.S so I apologize if the story’s moving a bit slow. Good plots come in good time hehe

* * *

Definitely the worst way to earn detention in a crucial week. The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match was tomorrow, they’d agreed to meet at the second floor lavatory to add more ingredients to ready the Polyjuice for the next week AND she was forced to go to the incoming Dueling club in a few days thanks to a bet she lost with Dean Thomas. The worst of bets since Lockhart would be present. The horror. Elise’s side plan to get that registrar hadn’t been discussed with the golden trio just yet but she hoped to bring it up once the whole chamber thing was laid to rest. Right now, scrubbing cauldrons clean was her mission.

“Don’t dawdle Lunacrest,” Snape peeked over from his desk. The young girl looked back over her shoulder, wiping sweat off her brow.

“I’ve done the minimum cauldrons you’ve asked me to do Professor. When exactly will I be done?”

“Not enough. Not at all. Keep scrubbing.”

“If I had my wand it’d be much faster,” she muttered, dragging the sponge violently on another green stain that wouldn’t come out. Persistent herb. 

“Don’t. Speak,” Snape said lowly. “You’ve caused enough trouble for yourself. Throwing that explosive object into Mr. Goyle’s cauldron.“

“I already said it wasn’t me,” Elise defended with a polite tone. Such an accusing Professor. Now she knew how the others felt when they’d suffer the wrath of Severus Snape. But, she was being more tolerant. She did learn a thing or two from Harry’s own interactions; refuting the potions master would result in more detentions and point deductions for a whole semester. Best to avoid that. “If you would have just let me explain Professor—“

“Denied.” Snape’s cold demeanor overpowered her politeness and she shrunk along with the soapy bubbles. She began to speed up her pace, wanting to finish faster so she could dodge any incoming rant filled with verbal attacks. Her task wasn’t an easy one and she wondered how others dealt with this sort of punishment.

Like she said, throwing that firework in Goyle’s cauldron was not her fault at all. 

Hermiones plans were to cause a disturbance in order to sneak into Snape’s office. Plan one last week had Ron to cast a spell wrong and instead spill the prepared but still unfermented Swelling potion on the floor. Almost cost Parvati Patil their bag and Gryffindor 50 points. 

Plan two was for Harry to do something in any way to cause one that wouldn’t be as risky as Ron’s. The stupid boy found that firecracker in his pocket and launched it towards Malfoy and Goyles way just as Elise was about to come back from gatheringbat spleen. She did a good job in dodging the splash before her whole face swelled but didn’t hold back the cackle that left her at seeing Slytherin noses and ears swell.

She bit back another laugh threatening to escape her at remembering how Malfoy nearly toppled down the floor with his melon sized nose. Snape’s glare made her swallow it. She promised to give Harry a smack. Snape had put her responsible for messing with her classmates potion since she had been the only one nearby. Nice to take the downfall for a friend, she didn’t mind it since they’d gotten what they needed from his stash. But now that she was dabbing stains and removing them from the cracks inside the cauldrons, without a wand no less? She minded now. Worst punishment ever.

She put the last cauldron back into its designated space for drying and walked up to the black dressed man like a frightened bunny for an okay. Snape wasn’t scary, but his attitude made it impossible to at least like him. She prayed he wouldn’t stay bitter all his life. 

“I’ve completed every single one Professor.”

Snape put his stack of essay reading down, expression blank. “I do recall telling you to continue until I said to stop.”

“Of course sir. But there’s no more to clean. I’ve done them all.”

The man peeked behind the small body towards the water to see them stacked neatly, polished and waiting to dry. He swished his robes behind him as he stood up, cast lumos and took a peep inside. Speck, clean and no trace of any remains. “And you didn’t use your wand to cheat me?”

Elise shook her head. Snape hated the way she looked relaxed. Was he not being mean enough? “You confiscated my wand sir. Remember? It’s right there,” she gestured to her messenger back that stood by that stack of parchment on his desk, along with vials filled with colorful liquid. Indeed her wand stood inside the open bag beside her history of magic and charms book.

Snape grunted in displeasure at finding no wrong in the new student. How he hated when they didn’t demonstrate any sort of wrong. If he thought Potter was lucky in escaping him, this child was worse. She was unlike her companion; she was polite. He frowned. Snape gestured her over to his desk where he handed her the tan colored bag. She bowed politely in gratitude, uttered a small “thank you” and bolted toward the door. 

“Wait.” 

Elise groaned. Guess she was too confident in thinking he wouldn’t take points off to boot the consequence. “Yes Professor Snape?”

The professor grabbed an object and extended his hand for her to grab and look. She sighed a sigh of relief that he wouldn’t add more punishment, but was found staring her dad’s astronomy book. She shut her eyes as she scolded herself. It had slipped out of her bag and she’d almost left it behind. She took the book and bowed a thank you, leaving to give that glasses wearing boy a piece of her mind.

Snape lifted his essay reading once again, recalling a most unpleasant memory of the book he’d seen several times long ago. It’d been years since he thought about him. It wasn’t welcome, just like his thoughts of a certain woman. The potions master clicked his tongue.“Just like your muppet of a father.”

* * *

Harry found himself reviewing once again the plan for the big match. The common room was mildly empty, with Fred and George surrounding him and wishing they could go to bed and forget that they had responsibilities. Ginny was sitting on the rug, keeping to herself. Hermione had gone to bed early due to an overwhelming stack of dedication that she swore was light research. The three knew how important it was for Elise to find something about her dad so they’d been helping, especially Hermione. After three hours and with nothing, she decided to call it a night and rest her burning eyes. 

“If we go long for Wood to be able to dodge any hit by the mid ring then Angelina could take on one of those Slytherins.”  


“Would we be fast enough? Those brooms will prove a big disadvantage.”

“As long as we have swift as the wind and mighty Harry here catching the snitch it could work.”

“If Malfoy doesn’t get to it with his Nimbus 2001,” Ron broke into the conversation, daydreaming of the shiny coat and sleek design of the broomstick.

“Don’t kill the mood little bro.” Fred and George groaned in unison. “Compared to Harry, he won’t stand a chance!”

Harry wasn’t sure if it’d be true enough. That broom could have a higher speed than his own but he’d do his best. He expected Wood’s plan to follow through after all those bone cracking early dawn practices and win. What he didn’t expect was a bigger obstacle before the game began; a girl hitting him. 

Elise hadn’t made a noise when she came inside. She hoped to be quiet, it was late in the night after all. But she knew that Harry would be up and about and her careful entrance was put aside. She reached for a nearby pillow and threw it against the boy’s head. Fred and George ducked at the speed of the cushions heading their way as they bounced off Harry on all angles. The scene was pretty childish but entertaining. 

“Elise! How was detention?” Ron dodged a throw his way.

“How was it? Charming I’m sure given it was Snape that gave me a load full of tasks that required no wand,” Elise muttered, tossing more her friends way.

“Will you stop!” Harry rubbed his head. “I got the point!”

“Not enough! Do you know how long it took me to finish? That should’ve been you not me!” Another red pillow flew through the air. 

“You said you didn’t mind—“

“I take those words back. I had to clean cauldrons. _Cauldrons_! My arms ache! The plan was successful but honestly Harry Potter a firecracker?” Elise apologized to the twins right by, with Ron shooting fits of laughter at her revenge towards his best friend. 

“Harry Harry. Letting a little lass take the blame for you,” Fred playfully shook his finger. “Not gentlemanly of you is it?” George glanced towards his brother, eyes conversing something secretly. Harry didn’t want to know what it meant. Asking would usually lead to a secret scheme or revelation.

“Definitely not gentleman-like at all,” Elise played along. 

“Would you rather have had me toss some hot water? That would have burned your sleeve off. Hermione gave the go sign. You saw it.”

“Problem is that we didn’t take the right approach. We’re mates you idiot, we discuss a plan again throughly before you iníciate.” She held the bridge of her nose. “That plan was poorly executed.”

“Hermione would highly disagree.”

“She lied to make you two feel better. We know the both of you can’t pull something off without messing up a little.”

“Hey!” Ron complained. “Rubbish! I certainly pulled it off in a subtle manner. Harry was the one who swelled up peoples faces.”

Harry decided it was best to not say anything. Elise wasn’t angry to say the least but boy was she dramatic in some cases, a good pair with Ron’s own exaggerated self. Both of them liked to have an audience to back them up with these sort of situations. He was unlucky Hermione was already sleeping or they’d be acting differently. He could feel Elise’s gaze burning the back of his already pained head and prayed no more pillows were left on any chairs.

“You literally created a melting puddle of doom Ron. That’s not subtle at all. Harry wasn’t either but anyways,” she stopped in place, rubbing the left side of her arm at an incoming jolt of pain. It certainly wasn’t the cauldron scrubbing that had her complaining. The left side was feeling like it’d been smushed over by a grand piano. Ron shot worry her way but she quickly recovered, letting out a sigh that told him she was fine.

“I hope you guys have the bestest time decoding your new strategy. I’m going to bed or the girls will have my head for coming in late. Mr. Potter, I hope you fall off your broom tomorrow for the pain you’ve caused me.”

“Thanks for the encouragement.”

Elise’s lips spread into a soft smile and picked up her bag that shed tossed onto the ground. She said her farwells, spotting Ginny as well. The poor girl’s face was back to normal but the air around her was still heavy and dreary. Ginny briefly looked up from whatever it was that she was reading. She didn’t seem interested in the earlier banter that had occurred and that was very unlike her. Ginny liked to entertain herself with whatever they were doing, fighting or just playing around. Elise bit her lip in thought once more, perturbed by that black book in her hands. She never let it go out of her grip and sight, like she just _couldn’t_. 

It was definitely unusual. Hermione had done her best to dig out whatever was eating her up at night but to no avail. Ginny has gone from a huge wind of fire into a small and barely lit one throwing sparks when it wanted. Percy was oblivious to her behavior and dismissing it as worry because they were snooping around. Elise had a huge hunch that reason wasn’t it. 

If Percy only used his stupid persistence on his own sister rather than be an irksome prick and being on their case like Filch, maybe he would have an idea of what was eating Ginny up. Elise liked the Weasleys but Percy was an entire separate being. Nothing like his brothers and sister. 

Ron yelled out to remind her of waking up early for another flying lesson or he would let Madam Hooch know about her fear. The mere thought was enough for Elise to take the redhead seriously. The lady would be less understanding and would be harsher than he or Harry ever could. Elise bumped her head on the door and snuck inside. She was not going to get any sleep at all.

* * *

The weather had no signs of storms or clouds, a perfect clear day for a match with the two biggest rivals inside Hogwarts walls. Elise had gone to wash up before the match. Ron wasn’t that bad of a teacher but he didn’t have fast reflexes like Harry did to catch her before she fell right on her bum. Seven times of catching grass in her hair and falling in a puddle of mud by the grounds. It wasn’t the cleanest lesson, and she’d rather die than show up dirty and smelly to an event full of people.

Everyone was already placed by the Quidditch stands with high spirit gear. Elise ran like her life depended, adjusting her scarf for the third time. It was relatively warm but there was still that mildly chilly air that could get one sick in a heartbeat. Not that wizards and witches got sick. It was rare, but even at that probability she wasn’t going to take a chance. 

Her hair was up in a messy bun, damp and unbrushed and she was freezing but she still ran. Seeing Quidditch being played up close would freak her out a little but it was her first one and Harry would be in his element. She could hear the speaker bellowing the start of the match and she was running out of breath already but a five minute dash proved to be easily reached than if she’d walked. She spotted Ron and Hermione, waving at them and dashing quickly to their section.

“Did I miss anything?”

“Its only been five minutes since it started.”

Ron pointed at her, and she swatted it away thinking he was doing it on purpose. “Your nose is red.”

Elise rubbed it quickly to warm it up. “Took a quick bath. I wasn’t going to show up all sweaty.”

Hermione shushed her two friends and pressed them on to watch the match. Elise’s lips spread into a grin as she saw Harry up, closely watching the whole field as the others dealt with shoves and pushing. The seeker was like an eagle of sorts, eyes attentive and alert for the gold snitch. It was impressive. Who knew Harry possessed a keen talent for riding a broom for a sport?

The match was thirty minutes in and the Slytherins began to play dirty. Many Gryffindors were voicing their discontent, including them. Boy how they took this sport seriously. No wonder Wood had been behind the team constantly.

Above the teacher’s bench Elise observed the prom and proper Lucius Malfoy by Professor Snape. He remained the same he’d been when she’d met him the first time, focused on the game for his only son. She could tell that he knew she was sending daggers his way with her eyes because he took a second to look back and her and give her a polite nod of greeting. She stared, wishing she could take that bloody serpent cane of his and wack the wig out of his scalp. She didn’t bother to respond and instead directed her attention to Jordan’s comments filled with his aggravation. Lucius Malfoy could choke on air and she wouldn’t bat an eye.

“Wait! Is that bludger after Harry?” Dean pointed out next to Elise. Hermione and Ron whipped up their heads to spot that indeed the ball was following Harry. 

Hagrid, who stood in the same section as the rest took out his binoculars to confirm. “Blimey! Harry’s got himself a rogue Bludger! That’s been tampered with, that has.”

“Will it hurt him?” A small lump of panic rose inside Elise’s throat. To fall out riding by a foot was a smidge one compared to the height he was in. If Harry fell, he could potentially hurt himself badly.

“Of course it will!” A girl behind her huffed in anger. “Those cheating snakes!”

Ron drew his taped wand out, pointing it towards the Bludger to stop it but Hermione stopped him and warned him that it posed a risk to interfere. They saw Harry escape from loop to straight to side in avoiding getting hit as he and Malfoy followed the tiny snitch. Harry didn’t escape in getting a hit on his arm but he kept himself steady. Elise covered her face with her palms, too afraid to see what would happen next. 

“He caught it! He caught the snitch!”

“Elise, come on! He’s just fallen!”

The whole section plus Hagrid and professors rushed down to the pitch to check in on the young seeker. The Bludger hadn’t quit its mission in hurting Harry and Elise felt herself pick up the pace than her two other companions. “Hermione! What was that duel spell you had me review two weeks ago by the fountain!”

“The counter to end an already cast spell?”

“Right! That one!” Elise pointed her wand towards the object ,carefully calculating a safe distance where it wouldn’t spark and hit anyone in the face. “Harry, duck! _Finite Incantatem_!”

Harry listened and ducked before the spell targeted his own head. The ball exploded and the boy found himself a spectacle surrounded by students. Lockhart came dashing quickly as if he’d been summoned out of dear life. Not that it wasn’t appreciated he came out of concern but the man barely knew any first aid. 

“All you alright?” Hermione’s voice held worry as she bent down to check on him. 

“My arm. I think it’s broken.”

"Not to worry, Harry. I can fix your arm in a jiffy."

"No! Not you...”

"Poor boy doesnt know what he’s saying. Now this won't hurt a bit.  Brackium Emendo. " 

Elise and Ron tried not to gasp at the loss of bones and disturbing display of a flanky arm waving about. It was like seeing an over cooked noodle. Hermione tried to find a sort of excuse to justify the error of using the wrong spell but even new timer Elise couldn’t believe the nonsense. Hagrid had picked up Harry to take him to Madam Pomfrey’s and the trio began to trail behind.

“Now try to find an excuse for that Hermione! He didn’t even know the correct spell to mend the arm!” Ron flung his own arms angrily.

“As if you would’ve known it! He was probably just confused and couldn’t remember!”

“Hermione I— you know what I give up,” Elise cut her reply short. She would wait for a moment where Hermione would open her eyes. 

“But Elise—“

“The day will come Ron. Where it will be our turn where we say ‘I told you so.’ “

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed a door open. Elise took a glance by the fountain patio hearing a high pitched violin playing that way. Of course there was no instrument or playing, and maybe it’d been a passing bird with an ugly pitch. She unexpectedly found Ginny once more, occupied in the same Black book from the day before. She was writing something inside it, pausing for a bit, and then resuming. But she wasn’t totally alone. Lucius Malfoy stood a few feet away, hidden by the corridor and watching her suspiciously in the shadows. Odd. Why?

“Elise! Aren’t you coming?”

“I’ll catch up in a minute Ron. I forgot something!”

“What on earth could you have forgotten you barely brought anything with you—“

“Just go and make sure Harry gets attended please! I’ll catch up!”

Elise made her her steps were as silent as possible for when she’d reach Lucius Malfoy. She wasn’t prepared to interact with such a prissy offensive man but keeping Ginny safe from him was her top priority. The weird scene screamed suspicious to her and she definitely wished that she could be beside Harry at the moment. She hoped following the tug in her gut would prove right that she’d listened to it.

That black book was the key to this. She didn’t know how or why she could tell but Ginny was waytoo protective of that book for to be anything ordinary.

“Mr. Malfoy. I would have thought you to be in the infirmary with your son.” Elise popped up next to the man, feigning concern. “He’s injured.”

The tall blond man strayed his eyes away from the ginger sitting away from them and turned to give her a look of disdain. “Ms. Lunacrest. What a pleasant surprise. I would’ve hoped you to be beside Mr. Potter at this time.”

“He’s just broken his arm. He’ll be alright,” she masked her jitters of concern into one of indifference. She hated that but she needed to know what this man was up to. “I just wanted to know why your high and mighty self is observing my house mate, Ginny Weasley like a hunting hawk.”

“I dont see why that would be any of your concern.”

“May I remind you of the little feud you had with her father months ago? I saw how much of a dislike you have for the family so I suggest you better watch yourself.”

Mr. Malfoy let out a small but heavily self assured chuckle, his hold on his cane tightening. “What a heavy threat from a child such as yourself. Don’t assume such a... dark thought Ms. Lunacrest. I was only examining the exquisite leather binding on that journal of hers. How she acquired such a vintage object is a rather interesting notion.”

Elise’s brows ruffled together. How did he know the kind of book it was? She hadn’t noticed it was a journal at all. And from how far they were from Ginny, she could barely make out the material of it too. This man knew something of Ginny’s issue. She was sure of it.

“I’m not saying this in a crass form to offend Mr. Malfoy but the Weasleys can barely afford such luxurious things like buying vintage. Its just an ordinary thing yet she’s so invested in it, almost like it isn’t hers. Question is, how she acquired it.”

The adult’s smirk disappeared and was replaced with the same icy gaze he’d given her headmistress months ago. “Are you accusing me of something Ms. Lunacrest?”

“No sir. But your interest in that journal itself is suspicious enough.” Elise crosses her arms, standing her ground though she felt like winter had come and frozen her over. “I couldn’t tell it was leather from here. How could you?”

If she had been a deer running away from Mr. Malfoy as a hunter, she was sure she’d been shot dead more times than she could count. This person was way worse than arguing with his son. Draco Malfoy was annoying and bitter like any regular 12 year old kid. But this man? He had that air about him hidden around that he didn’t have any limits for his morality and oozed major hostility. It scared her deeply. “Quite attentive aren’t you,” his voice went down a few notes. “A pathetic trait you’ve inherited from your father no less.”

“I wouldn’t know. He was murdered,” she retorted and glared.

“Mr. Malfoy, your son is— Lunacrest what are you doing here?” Snape’s voice echoed throughout the open corridor. He walked towards them, eyeing the adult and child carefully. Out of all people, Snape had to come and interrupt. 

_ ‘Godric have mercy, I’m going to perish here if I don’t come up with an excuse!’ _

“Miss Lunacrest was just expressing her dear concern for poor Mr. Potter’s and Draco’s mild accident that transpired moments ago.” Lucius’ cold demeanor changed into a friendly smile and hazel eyes went big in disbelief. Her? Concerned about Malfoy? The least thing she’d ever do was mope over his pathetic form! And How could Snape not notice this snake’s facade? Stupid pureblood. No wonder he’d been placed into Slytherin. A malevolent viper. Willendoser had correct reason to hate this man as well.

“Is that so?” Snape gave her the stink eye. Elise gulped, feeling like she was being choked for information. She gave a small nod, looking back to see if Ginny were there so she could dash with her and escape. Unfortunately she’d left and was no where to be seen. Drats.

Snape’s eyes intensified as if telling her to leave with her life if she didn’t want to get in trouble. But exactly for what? It was a weekend, there were no classes and unless he overheard her conversation with the blonde viper she’d be dealing with more than just a glare. She took it as a cue to leave with her bits of bravery still intact, bowed and uttered a “Pleasure to have met you Mr. Malfoy. Goodbye,” and ran away like her life depended on it. She didn’t miss the sharpness his gaze held behind her back, as if he were returning the knives she shot him back at the Quidditch field.

She didn’t want to know what this man was capable of doing to anyone at all but if he had his sights set on anyone she deemed precious she would roar like a lion and bite a snake before it shot its fangs in.

* * *

“When I said I hoped you’d fall off your broom I didn’t mean it literally,” Elise opened the door to Madam Pomfrey’s world of mending and fixing. A whole circle surrounded Harry’s bed. It wasn’t a surprise that he was popular, but to actually see it was entirely different. “Elise!” the group said in unison. 

“Hi, sorry I couldn’t be here sooner. I had something to do.” Ron was side eyeing her suspiciously. She waved him off casually. “I’ll tell you later. How are you feeling?” She made her way beside her friend, her worry coming back. He looked rough around a few edges but his left arm was put into a sling. 

“He has to regrow bones,” Seamus gestured over to a skeleton shaped bottle next to Harry. 

“Professor Lockhart got an earful from Madam Pomfrey. Forbade him from treating any student in the future,” Neville added. 

“We would have left sooner to make space for the others but Harry kept asking for you.”

Elise shook her head, beaming at Hermione’s statement. “Oh really?”

“Don’t lie Hermione,” Harry reddened as tried to move but the stinging pain from the skele-grow made him rethink it. “I just wanted to say thanks. From the Bludger.”

“Oh it was nothing! I’m sure if I hadn’t ran faster Hermione or someone else would’ve rescued you,” she replied. “You’re lucky it didn’t catch your head.”

“I managed to dodge it as much as I could. Apparently not enough.”

“Not enough? You were bloody brilliant! I’ve never seen someone fly so fast and precise. It was like watching an eagle soar through the skies! Like—!” Elise gestured with her arms of the ways she saw him zoom and turn. Everyone else laughed and smiled at how she was complimenting the Chosen One. It was second nature now to say that Elise dotted in quite well with the Gryffindors. Especially with Harry. With Ron or Hermione he was as Harry as he could be but with Elise; it was like he lived in a place surrounded by rainbows.

“You really think I’m that amazing?” Green eyes twinkled with hidden emotion.

“Of course! Why would I lie? I’m still against flying myself but you make it look so majestic. I’ll try harder for you!”

“Y-You don’t have to...”

“Harry’s blushing like mad! Collin take a picture, I need to save this!”

“Okay children! Mr. Potter needs his rest. You may all go now!”

Everyone groaned but complied to Madam Pomfrey’s request. The woman was a healer but no one wanted to mess with her when she got prickly.

“Wait! Miss Lunacrest!”

The girl stopped in her tracks, looking at Harry in confusion. He shrugged, not know why she’d been held back either.

“Yes?”

“May you do me the favor to watch these two?,” she gestured towards her friend and a snoozing blond boy on her right, ruffled up slightly. Eyes went wide in realization of who it was. “Dumbledore has requested my services to a first year Ravenclaw who’s fallen ill and cannot move. I will be at the Ravenclaw tower the whole night.” The old lady began to pack a few towelettes and vials of potions. “Do you know how to treat a scrape?”

Elise nodded dumbly, not catching up to the conversation. When had she even said yes? Hermione was more cut out for this task not her! She wouldn’t mind watching over Harry but Malfoy? Never in a million years!

“He requires a small bandage around his shoulder. The Bludger was after Potter but it still caught the boy and gave him a burn. Not serious of course, but still.”

“B-But Madam Pomfrey he looks fine! I’m sure he doesn’t need treatment—“

“I’ve got to run dear! The bandages are in the cabinet by the stack of medical potions! I’ll be back soon!”

“Madam Pomfrey!”

Harry watched Elise scratch her head in the most stressful way she’d ever done. “Looks like she didn’t hear your refusal.”

“You’d think!” She whined. “I don’t mind taking care of you but him? Out of all people.” She glanced at the pathetic snoozing form of Draco Malfoy lying down. What a dramatic sod. He didn’t have an inch of harm on him but she had to listen to the doctor and check. “ How even was he when he came in?”

“Like his usual self. Seeking attention. He didn’t even get hurt badly.”

Hazel eyes were shut, feeling aggravated like no tomorrow. “She couldn’t ask Hermione? Or Ron?”

“Ron would choose death over treating Malfoy. And she did ask Mione earlier but she said you’d be up to the task. She thought you could serve as my company.”

Elise approached Harry’s bed again and took the big container he’d drunk moments earlier. It looked horrible and she bet it tasted the same too. “Is this payback for calling her plan a failure?”

While the poking inside his arm made him uncomfortable, Harry was sure their bushy haired friend had chosen the best company for him. Elise was frazzled and complaining, but she was a better distraction for his momentary misery. It made his noodle of an arm feel less of a big deal. “Maybe.”

“Your maybes make me want to pinch you.”

“Shouldn’t you be waking him up by now?”

  
Elise knew Harry was mentioning it to get her mildly riled up and if he weren’t injured she would have tackled him in response. She put the Skele-Gro back in its place and made her way behind all the stack of medical supplies to reach for a clean set of bandages and alcohol. She held the objects like a heavy weight that would transport her down to the underworld.

Harry laughed out loud and Elise threw him a cotton ball that failed to reach him.

“Need a hand?”

“Keep your weak noodle inside that sling and rest. Now, I have to wake this prat up and I’m not looking forward to what comes next. Do I use my own hand to smack him out of his dreamland? Or dab the alcohol on his miniature wound to give him pain?”

* * *


	10. Little Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter but will drop it anyways. Had to smush a lot of things into this one chapter but I do hope I’m not rushing it too much. My eyeballs are dry and I’m sleepy. T^T but hey, my duty calls~ Enjoy!

* * *

The week passed and the polyjiuce potion was ready. All they had to do was to gather their pieces of Goyle, Crabbe and one more Slytherin student to finally question Draco Malfoy. Harry’s arm got better quickly than anticipated, though that night after torturing the blonde with some cotton swab dipped in rubbing alcohol and sending him off to his dungeon common room instead of keeping him there, Elise met the person who’d been trying to keep him away from Hogwarts since his home in Little Whinging. Harry did mention where he lived, hut south of surrey which surprised Elis very much since she lived just north of him a few miles away where Holmwood stood. It scare her a bit, thinking how they’ve been miles apart this whole time. Was everything really just a coincidence?

Beside the point, Elise met Dobby only a few seconds before he disappeared and when she’d gone back to sleep just as quick. Harry told her that next morning if what he’d overheard with the Professors and what Dobby told him. Elise had been too groggy to pay attention to what he’d been saying but that Chamber was posing an even bigger threat to everyone and that Harry was the root of it all. Possibly.

What was the mission of that chamber and why were she and the boy who lived the only people who heard the creepy voice? Questions were so easy to create and difficult to answer.

It was Friday, no classes for the four Gryffindors and majority of the students as they gathered together, huddled in a bunch to await what the Dueling Club would bring. Elise made her way to get a good view, with the trio urging her to pass before a Lockhart fan girl could push her way through. She would need Ron and Harry to shield her because if any one of them squealed directly by her ears, they’d find themselves stupefied into next week.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be coming,” Ron asked. 

Elise shared them a tired look as Dean cackled to himself a few rows back. “I sort of made a bet with Dean about who would get a higher score on last week’s Transfiguration exam. I lost so the penalty was to come. He knows how to torture me.” She gestured over to the big hanging poster with the words “Gilderoy Lockhart, Duel Master” in black bold letters.

“You’re telling me. Hermione basically dragged us against our will to watch her favorite professor.” 

Ron and Elise simultaneously groaned in fake misery. Hermione shot the two dramatic children a small glare. It didn’t last when Lockhart walked up to the table doing his stupid little introduction that Elise had unnecessarily engraved in her brain. If she could scrub it out like she did with the cauldrons, it’d be a most wonderful remedy.

"Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart walked along the set stage. "Excellent. Now, in light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me the honor to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves...as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works."

Elise shared a disinterested look and exasperation rise up as he threw his cape into the crowd like a rockstar. The girls who caught it were sniffing it and holding onto it like it were the holy grail. What a load of rubbish.What made girls react this way? His looks? Voice? If the muppet had a lovely personality maybe she wouldn’t dislike him this much. Lockhart goes in her history of hating a certain type of guy and that was a boastful high and mighty behaving wanker. She had to give him or the organizer just a minuscule of credit for painting the long platform with the moon’s crescent stages. It was the only thing appealing in the room besides the lighting.

"Let me introduce my assistant for today, Professor Snape." Lockhart gestured to the potions Professor as he walked slowly up the stage .  He was just about uninterested as a fly awaiting its death on a window sill. But, he had the opportunity to hand Lockhart his arse on the floor and that made her low key jealous of the man. “He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration. I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear,” Lockhart found Hermione in the front line and threw winks her way. 

Like hell she’d let her friend get lulled into the rubbish undeserving popularity Lockhart claimed. “I hope he gets smacked down,” Elise muttered. 

Both adults walked towards the middleof the stage to position themselves for their duel. They guided their wand vertically towards their faces, pulled away and bowed to each other, then turned on their heel to walk on opposite ends of the stage in a stance. It was pretty okay to say the least but Elise doubted that real life combat was that formal. Fuels were probably for class practice. How they were used was a different subject. 

“One....two....three."

" _Expelliarmus_ !" Snape shot the first verbal spell and sent Lockhart flying a few feet back and landing a hard blow on the ground. Elise praised the potions master in her mind as she reveled in the professor’s handed humiliation. 

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Who cares?" Ron asked, a smile on his face. 

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape...but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy." Lockhart said to Snape as he gets up on his feet and walk up to Snape.

“It’s okay to admit you have slow reflexes Professor,” Elise taunted lightly. “I’m sure Professor Snape didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Lockhart never showed dislike towards any student but Elise was positive she was nearing that branch as the first because he looked ready to chew her out if it hadn’t been for Snape’s intervening by saying, “Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students...to block unfriendly spells, professor." And it looked like the other teacher was trying to target her because he looked like he was suggesting for her to become a volunteer. She shrunk next to Ron. Being witty didn’t pay off in these instances.

Lockhart took his words as a wonderful solution, eyeing Elise like meat. "An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair.....uh... Lunacrest...Weasley...how about you?" 

Hermione was ready to nudge her friend up but Harry raised his hand and volunteered to take her place. Elise squeezed him into a thankful hug for getting her out. She guessed he probably did it as a recompense for her detention last Friday. She was only joking though. She felt bad sending him off but Harry turned like he sensed her regret and simply did what he always did to ease her. Smile.

It was just one simple little tooth showing grin, but it meant more than that. It was one full of something Elise never had in her lifetime. Ron interrupted her meaningful moment by complaining and hung on Elise’s back like a slug stuck to the pavement and muttering about how doomed he was for his broken wand.

“Will you stop complaining? I’m sure that you’ll do just fine with it now.”

“You don’t see me egg you on when you’re complaining Elise...”

“She’s right Ron. You must try.”

“How in Merlin’s name will I do that if the damn thing is snapped in half!”

"Weasely's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells,” Snape cut off the banter in the front row. “We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" The students watched the blonde boy approach the stage, straight back and walking smugly like always.

Oh dear. And just when Snape has warmed up to her good side. He couldn’t have chosen Blaise or someone entirely horrible but calm from his house? Harry and Malfoy were the worst of combos for this and seeing their bickering in school and at the bookstore was just the half of it. Who knew how far those two could go in a duel. 

Elise had to hit herself in the head for that. _She_ would go farther just to show the boy some respect. She had punched him first day in after all. Maybe she was a bit worse than Harry. Just a bit.

Both Slytherin and Gryffindor stood on the stage, repeated the steps Snape and Lockhart demonstrated and began. Malfoy began with quick reflexes and sent Harry flying to the ground in seconds. Elise watched with worry and shot daggars to the blond. Annoyed grey eyes met hazel ones at recalling the torture she’d put him through when she treated his scrape. He reeked of the alcohol for a good two days thanks to a jinx she’d casually cast on it for the fun of it. She was lucky Potter had taken her place or he would have wiped the floor with her.

As if reading his mind, Elise rolled her eyes and busied herself with watching her close friend get his revenge. 

What did she even see in Potter anyway? She looked just as disinterested in him as he had when they’d seen him at the bookstore together months ago when they’d crossed paths for the first time. How in Salazar’s name did she end up making friends with his arch rival? No matter. They didn’t get along anyways. No way would Malfoy ever pay attention to a bloody misfit orphan who had her nose on books like Granger did. 

His thoughts were cut short when the raven haired boy cast his own spell and sent him hitting rock bottom on his arse to the floor and was forced to stand up by his House Leader. Both students were being reprimanded for not following directions but at this point who cared. He could see Elise laughing her whole chest from the corner of his eye and it made him seethe. He never hated someone more than Potter. Her whole happy cheerful demeanor irritated him to the core and it only made it worse when Potter was involved or around. 

_‘Lets see how your precious Potter will get away with this one.’_

“ _Serpentsortia_!”

The students watched the Slytherin prince summon a snake from his wand. Elise had to admit that the lemon peel had some skill but to summon a snake in a trial duel used for defending or for safe offense charms. There were harmless types but Malfoy was not known for being harmless. He would totally allow Harry to be bitten and get sent once more to the infirmary, as he reveled in him glory of winning a duel. 

Lockhart approached the stage once more, to steal the light from Harry like usual, and tried to eliminate the snake. Hermione had to deal with another wave of sustained pressure in her friends’ eyes and put a hand to her head when he failed yet again at casting a proper spell. 

“Hold me back before I go over to that stage myself and send him over a mountain,” Elise pushed her sleeves up, refusing to give up glaring at the blonde. 

_ ‘Thisssss issssss a feassssst! What a dissssplay!’ _

“Huh?” Elise quickly broke out of her bear stance and stared at the snake just feeer away from her and others as it slithered it’s way close. She eyed it wearily. _‘Did you just speak?’_

Elise recoiled when the snake made eye contact with her, almost like it understood what she said. _‘But if coursssssse! How elsssssse could I ssssspeak?’_ She gained goosebumps and they weren’t the good kind.

Elise didn’t catch the way the students around her, including Ron and Hermione, were staring at her in a freakishly scared way. They grew more scared when Harry himself had approached the snake before Snape could cast it away. 

_ ‘Thissssss boy. I can sssssmell hisssss fear. Deliciousssss.’ _

Elise ignored the staring and found the snake nearing towards a Hufflepuff named Justin Fletchley. They’d shared a few words but the boy wasn’t too amicable to say the least. Even though he was a Hufflepuff he looked kind of mean so she had always just stayed away.

_ ‘Harry, can you understand this snake?! It wants to eat someone!’ _

Harry, who was trying to stop the snake in that moment, turned to stare at her with eyes as wide as saucers. _‘You can talk to snakes too?!’_

_ ‘Of course not! Mind it another time, Try to stop it from biting Justin! He’s too far and I can’t get close!’ _

Elise was no longer huddled or being shoved by nearby bodies. As Harry dealt with his problem and Snape helping him out by saving a students life, she confusingly found herself standing alone. Many were whispering, and nowhere close to friendly. The air that had once been lighthearted earlier felt heavy and undetermined. She turned to her right where Justin was standing, shaking and obviously terrified. But it wasn’t at the snake. It was at her and Harry.

“What are you two playing at?”

The two Gryffindors who had just spoken in Parseltongue weren’t expecting to be looked at in fear.

Elise had the notion that this wouldn’t bode well for the two of them.

* * *

The fall term ended and there was a sense of relief from Harry at seeing most students choose to leave home for the holidays. Being shot flares and bits of poison from mouths and rumors were getting on his nerves. Not to mention Elise had to bode the burden for speaking Parseltongue and Fred and George’s joking was not making it any better for them.

“Why is is it always us two!” Elise fling her arms around back at the lavatory. Her face was puffed up in a mix of annoyment and a pout. Hermione added the important ingredients into the ready polyjuice and continued to stir. Ron rubbed his arms to seek warmth against his thin sweater while Harry did what he always did; quiet and also annoyed. 

“I’m thinking that maybe you and Harry have more of a history than meets the eye,” Ron said. “Both of your have scars, and both of you can understand and speak Parselmouth.”

“Gee Ron, I didn’t know,” Elise rolled her eyes at the obvious. 

“That can’t be enough evidence. There has to be more,” Harry finally spoke up.

Hermione grabbed a couple of goblets she sneaked away from the Great Hall and poured in the thick liquid. Elise was thankful she wouldn’t participate in drinking it but she still shuddered. It looked disgusting enough to imagine how it’d taste.

“Maybe Elise could be—“

“Don’t you say it. There’s no way I could be descended from Salazar Slytherin.”

“How do you know you’re not?”

Elise bit her lip, millions of scenarios and thoughts swarming in miliseconds. She didn’t know anymore. At this point it could a possibility but how could that explain Harry’s part in it? She glanced over to him and he was just as bothered. It didn’t help that everyone was inserting rumors of th en being the ones freezing students for crossing them. Justin has been found by Harry days ago. Dumbledore said he believed Harry’s word of not having anything to do with it but at this point who truly knew what was going on other than the victims who’ve been attacked?

“Is it ready ‘Mione?”

“Yes. Here you go. Drink up.”

Harry and Ron received their goblets, recoiled at the awful smell of emitted once Hermione placed the dna of the victims they’d dosed with sleeping draught and shared a grim expression that read atrocious. “How come Elise doesn’t have to drink anything?” Ron let her smell his cup faintly and she blew air before she fainted at the retched odor. 

“I have to watch the real Crabbe and Goyle,” she answered. 

“I could’ve done that. Why don’t we switch places!”

“Ron, how would I explain to Malfoy why Crabbe’s voice is high pitched and squeaky?”

Ron didn’t reply, knowing she had a point but Elise wasn’t too pleased to be on guard duty either. She would rather go and collect intel but she didn’t want to intrude in a boy conversation, even though it would be with Malfoy. 

“She also gets easily irritated whenever she hears his voice,” Hermione pointed out grimacing at her cup. “Let’s not delay this any further. Cheers.”

* * *

Elise adjusted her small baby blue beanie over her head and the matching scarf sitting on her neck. Winter in Holmwood hadn’t been this cold like it wa in Hogwarts. She had promised to return for the holidays but Willendoser had told her that if he wanted to stay over it’d be alright. She had waves ofhomesickness come and go every time she’d see the moving portraits all over the walls of Hogwarts, reminding her of the floral and peeled landscapes Annareia had in Corduroy Manor. They weren’t the best looking paintings but it held beauty inside that Helena loved to look at. She wondered how they were doing and she hoped that she could see them soon. She sent Lyra the mission to deliver her late Christmas letters for her friends in the orphanage and watched her small form fly away til it vanished from sight. It was January already. Boy how time flew.

For once, Elise wanted to get some fresh air and wander around to stretch a bit more of the castle for her map. She’d already sketched some of the forbidden forest, the lake and the hills that made the castle look grand and pretty. They looked even more so with the beautiful blankets of white covering every inch. Elise loved each season, but winter was always her favorite. 

Besides wanting to play with snow, she was tired of being holed up in the library looking and searching in endless books that contained nothing she wished to learn about her dad. In one of those books, she’d crossed the history of the four founders of Hogwarts and her fingers turned to the story of Salazar Slytherin.

How the bloody hell could she be connected to someone as horrible as this man? He thought wonderful people with exceptional talent like Hermione didn’t deserve to get involved in this world. And all to keep blood “pure”? How was blood even pure in the first place if everyone’s looked a similar red. 

Elise scuffed some snow onto her boots and bent down to form a small little snowman outside that she wished Hermione could see. Her cat-fur ball fiasco ended early morning and surprisingly she wanted to go out and breath for once without coughing up disgusting fur but she was still recovering and regretting her bad luck. Ron and Harry had gone ahead without her but she promised she’d visit as soon as the frost reached her toes.

The snow and the cold, though they were a weather that changed moods like one two three, it gave her serenity at the way the trees, the hills and icicles made the land look like heaven had descended. It was so breathtaking that it just made her want to bury herself into the snow and never leave. If it weren’t so cold. 

She finished sketching a horrible draft of a deer she’d see dash away and caught sight of platinum blond hair and a green scarf. He was alone, very unusual. He wasn’t doing his usual strut walk, he was plainly looking around, pace slow and steady as if the snow would sink and swallow him whole. Elise blinked, not used to seeing Draco Malfoy without his lackeys and wandering around the grounds casually. She could see how red his nose was due to his slightly pale skin and the way his grey eyes searched. Elise for once found him blending in well with the snow and the way he kept running his hands together to seek warmth. His gloves. 

Elise found herself smiling a bit but cut it short, coughing. They looked rather new, knitted a bright pastel green. He didn’t seem to want to get snow on it as he hid it under his coat and walked on to who knows where, giving her the impression that someone special to him had given it to him. It couldn’t be Pansy, since she wasn’t present for the holidays. She stopped herself from becoming too curious and she walked inside a nearby doorway that led to Madam Pomfrey’s.

For once, Elise hadn’t felt irritated watching him. Quite the opposite. Like a recently painted landscape, he looked like a lost boy trying to find his way home. 

* * *

Elise had been tidying up the common room later that night as she waited for Harry to come back from his room after being caught in an overflowed bathroom. Ron was serving his detention tonight so it’d be only them hanging out. At first she thought it’d be quite awkward for the two of them after she’d invaded his personal space that one time before she snoozed to sleep but it hadn’t been so. It was just more funny when she tried to get near him. Elise wasn’t really the affectionate type, but Harry kind of drew that out in her. She swore every time she hugged him or tried to ruffle his hair, his face would flare up and die down quick.Maybe Harry suffered from heat flashes or one thing but that wasn’t normal.

She grabbed the sketch she attempted earlier in the day and placed it into her map notebook and nearly spilled ink on a page when Harry came rushing in with expression saying he’d found something and holding a most familiar item she’d grown wary of since that day with Lucius Malfoy.

“Elise! You won’t believe what Ron and I found in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom!”

“Crikey Harry you scared— what are you doing with _that_?” Elise stood up from the sofa quickly, pointing at the journal.

“We showed it to Hermione to see if she could make something appear but it didn’t work. So I tried dipping my quill in ink so I could write in it and it vanished!”

Elise had been feeling pain for a few weeks since she’d seen Ginny with the book. She didn’t know if it was connected but just being inches away from the damned thing made her left side pull and burn. Had she been the only observant one to notice that it was the redhead’s and that she provably grew tired of the book and tossed it aside? “Harry... listen to me. You need to burn that book. Now.”

Harry had been ranting of what that black book showed him, the discovery of the chamber of secrets from fifty years ago how it opened and how Hagrid could have something to do with it when he paused and went, “Huh?”

Elise didn’t ever try to disagree with Harry but there were always times for firsts. Whatever magic the journal contained had enchanted Harry with interest, the same way Ginny had been in the beginning and that wouldn’t be smart to let it continue on. Ginny ended up a mess because of it, she didn’t want him to end up with loss of sleep and feeling cloudy. 

“That book, I’ve seen it somewhere and it isn’t good.”

“But this diary gave me an important clue to know how the chamber was opened before,” he clutched it defensively. 

“Why would a blank diary clue you in?”

“If you just let me show you...” Harry handed her the thing and Elise hesitated but grabbed it, turned to see initials T.M.R but dropped it when the pain came back. This time it wasn’t just one she could brush off, it felt like she was being literally being exposed to a hot branding metal. 

Harry quickly caught Elise before she fell to the ground as she clawed her neck. the slight skin he could see was turning red and blotchy like she’d gotten burned and his eyes couldn’t believe what was happening. “Did I do this? Elise! Are you alright?”

Elise breathed carefully, nodding a bit but the pain wouldn’t go away. Harry put her on his shoulder and guided her back to seat where her map book was, worrifulexpression in his eyes. “I’m fine...I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie. Your whole neck has gone fully red!” He watched the brunette shake her head.

“Harry, that diary definitely didn’t want me touching it. It’s not good. You need to get rid of it.”

“But,” the raven head’s glasses looked ready to fall out of his face. “It could _help_ — Tom Riddle can help.”

“If this Tom Riddle wanted to truly help he’d be talking to all of us. He wouldn’t have hidden away from Hermione and he wouldn’t have done whatever this is to me,” she slightly lowered her brown long sleeve carefully. Harry was obviously a boy and this wasn’t something she should be doing in front of him but luckily layers for the cold weather served as a shield. She pulled towards her shoulder, and tried to touch but even the slightest print hurt her. Harry felt guilty. This was not what he wanted to do. 

“I’m going upstairs to see if I can find a cooling spell. In the morning Harry, either you tell this Tom Riddle to talk to us, or you may have to toss it. I can sense something dark in it. I can’t explain it.“ She waited for him to either object but he only nodded. Harry watched Elise gather up her things and march straight up to the dorm. He eyed the book in debate.

_ ‘I’m sorry Elise. But I don’t think I can do it. Not yet.’ _

* * *

The cases of petrified Hogwarts students were increasing over the month. Malfoy has no clue nor was he the heir they suspected him to be. Harry and Elise refused to believe they had something to do with it. Curfews were being set, the next Quiddutch match was canceled and at this point Elise began to think that this stupid chamber was ruining her chances for the spring semester to end in a memorable note. 

Harry never spoke again nor showed the diary after the whole burn incident and she thought things would be going back to normal. Ginny hadn’t reverted to herself just yet but with that cursed thing gone se hoped she could. Harry was the one acting weird this time. He’d go straight to his room after classes, come back an hour later to just talk, then would go back up again afterwards and disappear without a good night. She didn’t want to grow concerned again towards him but she seriously needed to talk to him about it.

Valentines Day had arrived around the corner. Lockhart made it his day by dressing up in ghastly pink robes. The halls looked like Cupid had made a messy bunch of children decorate everything they could find in hearts and confetti. Elise didn’t have a problem with pink, but thanks to all of this she now did. She quickly paced away from the scene and found herself crossing paths with Percy Weasley, her friends, and Malfoy. Ginny was there which was weird because she tried to never be seen with them nowadays. It was just the usual provoking times the boys had but her hazel eyes followed the Slytherin prince’s hands to see the same book she thought had gone out of existence. A muscle pulled the corner of her mouth. Harry lied to her. Oh this day wouldn’t be full of love, not at all. 

“Harry Potter you lying, cheating little—“

"Give that back," Harry ignored the expected reaction from Elise and demanded that Malfoy return the diary.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" The Slytherin said, his gaze falling directly to Elise. She wasn’t going to participate in this feud this time. Hell, the blond could keep it if he wanted. A mute silence fell over those who watched it go down. Ginny’s terrified transition from Harry to the diary didn’t go unnoticed and she wished she could go pin her to the wall and ask her about it. That diary was driving her mad.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.

Percy said, "As a school Prefect-", but Harry had lost his temper. He pulled out his wand and shouted, " _Expelliarmus_ !" and just as Snape had disarmed Lockhart, Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air. Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.

"Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"

Harry looked like he honestly could’ve cared less. Percy glared at him but he wasn’t the only one who looked fed up with the Weasley prefect.

"We get it Percy. We get how your oh-so amazing little title holds a power that you love to hang against us to make you look good but can you go away? This has nothing to do with you."

“Watch your _tone_ Lunacrest. I’m—“

Elise pointed her wand to him, face looking more threatening than before. “Back off. I’d rather take my boiling festive mood towards the one person responsible.”

Harry shot her a glare before resuming back to the problem.

"Ease up Elise." said Ron. 

Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully at her, "I don't think Lunacrest liked your Valentine to Potter that much!"

“Huh?! You vile little worm how dare you insinuate such a ridiculous thought!”

Ginny covered her face with her hands, and entered her class. Elise grabbed Ron’s wrist and dragged him away, with Harry following in tow. Once they reached an empty hallway Elise snatched the diary away, not caring that the burning sensation could come back any second and threw it violently into the ground. “You told me you got rid of it!”

“Well I lied. I didn’t.”

Ron thought it best to seal his lips but Elise then turned to look at him and he squeaked. “Did you know?”

“K-know? Know what?”

“Ronald Weasley don’t you lie to me too. Did you and Hermione know that he kept that cursed object?”

The ginger nodded weakly. Elise roughly sighed, trying to think rationally before she ended up scaring Ron with her fit. “If you’re going to play dangerous Potter then the three of you can do your search without me.”

Ron’s face reflected shock. “Wait a second you can’t just leave! We’re getting close! We need you!”

“It doesn’t look like it. I warned him about keeping it close. That Tom Riddle is dodgy and I’m sure he can’t bring no good to this! Harry please, I’m begging you, leave it alone.”

Elise crossed her arms, wishing that Harry could try to explain himself, make her change her mind and tell her that they’d be more careful, but instead he bent down, picked up the diary and walked away.

“Harry!” Ron called out. “Haven’t you been listening?”

“Let her leave Ron. I know what we’re doing is dangerous but we need to clear a friends name and I’ll use anything useful to give us answers.”

Elise didn’t know how to describe how bad she felt when he’d said that. She thought they’d just started to become friends with the trio. She thought she wouldn’t mess it all up by being herself. Guess she was wrong. She bit her lip to hold herself from calling him an idiot and turned the other way, with Ron being the only one left and standing in the hall in utter confusion. He then held his head, overwhelmed with the only thought that came to it.

“ _Bloody hell_ , is Hermione going to have a fit once she finds out what happened.”

  
  


* * *


	11. Basilisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom. New chapter. And on time too! I dislike how easy toned the reading sounds but heh, I try. Enjoy~!

* * *

After the small fight with Harry on Valentines Day, Elise felt her bright behavior diminish to that of a barely lit candle. Ron said he wasn’t taking sides and that he hoped she’d change her mind, that he’d try to talk Harry out about using the diary. She was relieved that at least Ron understood her feelings towards that off-putting thing, but she couldn’t understand why Harry wouldn’t try to.

_“He says he feels like it’s a friend that he could talk to,”_ Ron faltered. _“I did tell him you were more important but it’s like that thing has him completely spelled!”_

Elise huffed. Tom Riddle? An invisible being, a friend? He took the side of someone that wasn’t even physically present than her? The nerve. She didn’t know if they were still friends or not but the redhead did tell her that he wouldn’t go so far as to pretend she didn’t exist because of something like that. 

_ “He’s just stubborn is all. Give him a few days. He’ll be up and running by your corner soon I just know it.” _

Elise didn’t know how friends worked in all honesty. She’d fight with the adults in CM but that’s because they were older than her and didn’t get her at her age. Harry and the others were her first friends that were her actual age, so what did happen when you fought with them? Did you have to apologize even though you weren’t in the wrong or leave it alone? Were they on speaking terms even though they weren’t in the same wavelength? Did it usually feel this empty and lonely?

Was it even a fight all all? 

It was more like a disagreement but she couldn’t tell the difference. Elise gave the librarian, Madam Pince another fully read book back and made a right turn to head over to Gryffindor tower. She’d apologize anyways. Harry was too important to lose over a little black journal, even if it _did_ almost burn her to a crisp.  
  


•••

“It’s been five days and you still haven’t spoken to her?”

“I tried to convince him but he wouldn’t listen!”

Hermione slapped Harry straight on his head. “You took the side of someone you don’t know, over Elise? How can you not see the wrong in that?”

“The diary told me if I wanted to prove Hagrid’s innocence I had to keep him around as evidence. I didn’t want to make her feel bad—“

“You’re an idiot. There’s loads of ways we can take. If we want to know about Hagrid’s involvement we ask him, we don’t rely on a diary.” She finished checking her list of electives for their third year and pointed to the stairs that led to their bedrooms. “Now you go on up and bring that thing down or I’ll go get it myself.”

“Hermione!”

“Now! I don’t want to lose a good friend just because you have an obsession with a fictional person. For all we know Tom Riddle could be responsible for opening the chamber and is just leading us astray.” 

Harry thought it best for him to just listen this time. While it felt like Tom was just an ordinary person trying to help, maybe he was tricking him and letting him take the wrong choices. He wanted to get rid of the diary, it was no lie, but it was like his mind erased the thought everytime it came around. He didn’t want to make Elise feel horrible, that was the least thing he wanted. It was only a few days since they’d fought but it felt dull without her. If it’d had been someone else maybe it’d be a different feeling but for now he needed his magnetic hugging buddy back. Even if it meant getting rid of Tom.

He nodded determined and was just about to head up when Neville came running down from that direction. “Neville?”

"Harry, I don't know who did it, but you'd better come. Come on!" Neville said.

Elise had just walked in that moment as she hummed about which electives were most appealing to her. Hermione was ecstatic to see the timing and was going to warn her to look up from her list but it was too late as she nearly toppled to the floor as she bumped into the boy she’d been meaning to speak to. “Sorry! I should have oh, Harry...”

Harry passed a hand on his shoulder as Elise rubbed her hurting nose with a small apologetic smile. “I um...” her momentary courage slipped out of her mind with him being in front and she wished she’d rehearsed her statement on her way instead of dreading it. “You all look busy so uhm, I-I think I’ll just go...”

“No wait!” Hermione stopped her quickly. “Harry needs to tell you something, don’t you Harry?”

Elise knew where this was leading and begged with her eyes for Hermione not to be too pushy. Ron was agreeing by blocking the path to the dorms o the two could mend. The duo in similar state of minds was a first for her since they were nearly sometimes clawing each other like cats. Neville was still standing by the stairs just observing the scene and momentarily forgetting what he’d run down for and it made her more self conscious. She straightened up, clipped her quill atop her parchment and waited for anyone of them to make the first move. It would’ve been less embarrassing if the others weren’t there to see them try to make up.

Harry didn’t look so good with the confrontation either even though he was brave when came to it though, with Elise it didn’t seem so easy. She had a temper of a ticking bull sometimes and that made her quite scary. “I-I didn’t mean it. What I said. I thought I was doing the right thing lying to you and I..” Harry trailed off, scratching his head sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dismissed your feelings like that.”

The brunette sighed. No one told her that a mere sorry could make her feel better in an instant. But she was relieved. They were still friends. “I’m sorry too,” she bowed her head down apologetically. “I was being a bit bossy with telling you what to do and it wasn’t right. I should have lent an ear to hear what you had to say too.”

Both weren’t exaggerating when they felt that lonesome feeling kick away and evaporate, even more so when Elise extended her arms happily to tackle the boy who lived into a tight hug. It was like watching sunrays peek out of the clouds and Hermione was getting to the idea that maybe Harry and Elise would develop something more in the future. It was just a tad pull in her gut but she could never be wrong in these sort of things. Ron, who was finally relieved that their bushy haired friend would no longer be in a bad mood, reminded his best friend of Neville’s urgent announcement.

Scared, the four followed him to the boys room and it looked like a tornado had forced its way through. Pillows were torn and feathers flew about, paper and parchment were scattered and ripped, and clothes were stained with spilled ink and thrown across the wooden floor. The person’s trunk was opened wide, everything inside it even more ruined and torn, robe pockets turned inside out. And all of it stood in Harry’s side of the room.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student,” Hermione moved her shoe away from broken glass.

"Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something." said Ron.

"And they found it." Harry said as he stopped lifting his Lockhart books. "Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

The three looked at Elise who held her hands up defensively. “Don’t look at me. I’ve been at the library all afternoon. I hated that diary but I would never trash his room.”   


Elise ran her hands across her hair, and shut her eyes closed in mild disbelief as the others helped clean up the mess. Maybe getting rid of the journal hadn’t been a solution for _her_ and like a drug she came back for it. Oh dear. But why had she acted like this? She could have asked for it back. But... with current owner being Harry was probably difficult since she appeared skittish with him around. Poor Ginny. She really was taking a toll.  


Hermione was the only one to notice her expression of realization. “Do you have an idea of who could have done this?”

“N-No. Not a clue.”

_ ‘Oh Ginny. I hope you didn’t do this.’ _

* * *

  
  


Despite the rumors of Quidditch getting canceled, the Gryffindor team still prepared themselves for another round of flying rush. With running late becoming a usual, Elise woke up in bed, forgetting there even was a match but not knowing that it’d be canceled.

She began a chase towards a slithering nose that woke her right up just right around her bed when Lyra’s alarming chirps had made her panic and more so when the wall noises and creepy voice returned louder than before. She didn’t bother to get dressed and rushed out with her nightgown, passing through a few ghosts to catch the sound before it disappeared again. 

If she found Hermione then she could describe it to her fully in detail and maybe she’d know what it could be. Her legs had begun to feel like jelly about to crumble and lose shape but she ran like her life depended on it, not stopping until the wet water-like noises and hisses vanished once more. Elise bent down to her knees and before she could catch her breath she took in her surroundings. She was in the second floor, by Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom again.

Why here? It was a simple bathroom haunted by a complaining ghost most days.

She decided that the sound making thing was playing around with her and having a kick in making her waste her energy. She rubbed her legs and headed back to go get properly dressed when by the corner of her eyes, Professor McGonagall marched in a hurry, guiding her two friends towards the path to Madam Pomfrey’s once more. She was tired and sweaty but it wasn’t a casualty that both Ron and Harry were being led to the infirmary. Something happened.So barefoot and underdressed, she followed.

“This will be a bit of a shock,” said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the hospital wing. “There has been another attack … another  double attack.”

Harry’s insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered. Elise tiptoed slowly inside to see what the fuss was about and her body began to shake.

Madam Pomfrey was bending over a sixth-year girl with long curly hair. Harry recognised her as the Ravenclaw they’d accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room. And on the bed next to her was –

“ _Hermione_! ”Ron groaned.

Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.

“They were found near the library,” said Professor McGonagall. “I don’t suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them …”

She was holding up a small, circular mirror. Elise hadn’t seen that in her person since she’d rushed out last night and seeing her motionless, she wished she had stopped her. She fell onto the floor hard, her legs giving out after the strain. McGonagall n the other two turned to the thumping noise and the older woman rushed over to check on the poor girl. Ron and Harry knew how much Hermione meant to Elise and to see her get targeted just made it more of a priority for them to find this thing quickly and stop it before Hogwarts could close forever. 

* * *

  
  


Harry showed his most prized possession to Elise that very next day as they planned to sneak into Hagrid’s to get his side of the story.

Elise didn’t expect Harry to also have something that belonged to his father but she was happy he had something to hang onto. It felt reposeful to own something they used or kept close to them long before they were born. She held the cape, eyes sparkling with complete fascination. “It’s amazing! An invisible cloak! You must be able to get away with anything because of it!”

Harry never grew tired of Elise’s childlike reactions to everything magical. He too was still getting used to it. “I can’t use it much I’m afraid. It’s for emergencies, like what we’re doing tonight.” Ron hummed in reply while also adding his worries every passing chance he got that they’d get caught.

“Oh!” Elise snapped her fingers. “Right um, I forgot to tell you two a teeny little tiny detail.” She fiddled with her tie. “I can’t go.”

Two heads turned harshly in shock. “Come again? You can’t _go_? Elise, Hermione is frozen! She needs our help!”

“I know that Ronald,” Elise responded. Boy was Ron really passionate about helping Hermione. Like a lit fire! But it wasn’t  like she was willingly refusing to help. Time was ticking for all of them. Literally.

“I want to go but I’ve been summoned to the headmaster’s office.”

“Summoned? What for?”

“No clue. McGonagall didn’t say. I’m kind of scared this has something to do with the Chamber.” Elise stomped her feet, not pleased with missing out in the crucial adventure filled stuff. “I really wanted to experience the cloak...”

“The chance will come up again,” Harry put it back in its box and patted her head. Ron chuckled a little at how they resembled a cat petting an upset kitten. If Elise really were that kitten she’d be purring at Harry’s affectionate touch. “We’ll tell you what we find when we come back.”

“In the meantime if they do ask you about the chamber try to remain calm.”

Elise laughed to herself over Ron’s shoulder, a distressed smile making its way on her lips. “I’ll keep that in mind. It’s bad enough that the others think we have something to do with it. I just hope Dumbledore doesn’t.”

* * *

Elise felt like the air had been sucked around her as she was led to the Headmaster’s office once more. The place looked less inviting because of the dark night out the windows, and it resembled more of a medival room where kings usually did their executions.   


Elise gulped. She really needed to stop reading war books in her spare time, they were messing with her reality. She walked in slowly, her robes feeling like heavy armor rendering her from walking. She was obviously scared, no one was summoned to the office nowadays except to be questioned about finding a petrified student, or about trouble.

Unless Dumbledore knew she was snooping around with the Golden trio, in which she was positive he did, it could be the only explanation why she was being summoned.

She pushed the large doors open more, and found three adult men discussing strongly about the school and its future. She didn’t hear much other than a “solution” had to be made “urgently.”

Elise saw Dumbledore sitting, hands folded on his desk neatly with ears attentive at the other. She was going to make her presence known but as she sucked in a deep breath, her lungs contacted and she began to choke. It increased once she realized that the long blond hair standing like a snooty statue belonged to Lucius Malfoy, beside another old man that looked fancier in a suit than him.   


She coughed violently and interrupted the voices, the older men looking behind them to see the young student trying to get ahold of herself.

“Ah, Miss Lunacrest. Wonderful timing,” Dumbledore requested she come to his desk with a hand. “Gentlemen, this is the young lady you’ve been anticipating to meet.”

Lucius wore that plaster mask of his and greeted her with a barely respectable bow. She didn’t bat an eye to him. They were already quite familiar with each other. Willendoser said that manners were important to show towards elders but the cold man didn’t deserve it. She mentally apologized to her caretaker.  
  


“Merlin’s Beard, so the rumors are true! Young Caellum does have a child!” The round man inspected her closely and Elise gave Dumbledore a look of help. He didn’t blink but she could tell that he was telling her to remain in good form. The old man stepped down a stair and cane to greet her with a handshake. “Cornelius Fudge. Minister of Magic for the Ministry of Magic.”

Elise couldn’t believe it. Her fathers old boss had come to greet her personally? “H-How do you do sir?” She stuttered, shaking his hand. The guy was basically an important cog running and keeping order in the magical world. What was she here for? And why was the fruit peel’s father here? Was he involved with the ministry?   


She scoffed in her head. Figures. The son had that pompous trait for a reason. Who knew the dad liked to rule their way in politically to get away with things, maybe even murder itself. She mustered up force to show a smile their way.

“How is your caretaker? The lovely raven, Annareia Willendoser? It’s been years since we’ve seen her around any part of the Wizarding world!”

Elise didn’t have a word to say about the minister calling her old headmistress lovely. Wasn’t he old? Possibly married? Or maybe she was reading too into it and it was a compliment? Elise was a mess right now. And it didn’t help that she was being severely disliked by Mr. Malfoy seeing the minister gush over her like she were a rare piece of gold. He _was_ the one responsible for spreading her existence among everyone so, he reaped what he sowed this round. Quite a gossiping family, the Malfoys.

“She’s well. She’s occupied nowadays, doing a marvelous job with the children in Corduroy Manor. Though she’s living and helping amongst muggles,” she emphasized side eyeing the blond man fiercely, “She loves it.” Dumbledore praised her wit by sharing a small wink that gave her the giggles. The old wizard had a keen way of calming his students and it looked like he knew the class type Lucius Malfoy was as well. Respect.

“I see I see! She and your father were very close you know! Worked along with each other like bees I tell you. We’ve never had a golden team such as them. Boosted up quite the moral for everyone in those times.” The minister didn’t seem so horrible, but he did contain that air Lockhart always walked with.

  
Pompous men everywhere. She wondered if her dad had a keen eye for spotting the negative aspects of people first like she did. It made it easier to see if these people were worth being friendly for.

“That’s wonderful sir. I don’t get much stories from her but Dumbledore told me a bit of my father and he sounds like he learned massive from Hogwarts and himself to become an honored Auror. I want to follow in his footsteps one day.”

“And we’d be lucky to have you! Remember, diligently studying will help you get a profession you desire, like my own!” The Minister laughed and joked. Obviously. The man looked like he held his job possessively like a lollipop. Elise had a hunch that the old man’s obsession with it could cost him.

“Hogwarts is simply marvelous. Our Headmaster truly know how to settle us in.”

The long haired man guffawed. “Such a shame though that Dumbledore may have to retire early.” What? Elise gawked at the well-known wizard of all time. Dumbledore, retire? Now? In the worst of times Hogwarts was going through?!

“Lucius! We need to discuss this issue most intricately before throwing it out,” the minister cautioned though he didn’t look like he disagreed. “You are aware of the situation at hand young lady? You all may be sent home very soon.”

Elise nodded weakly. She wasn’t the best liar or keeper of big secrets like the big ones she held right now just barely pushing to be said, but she did promise Ron she would try to remain calm. “Yes sir. But if I can say something, Professor Dumbledore has done all he can to keep all of us protected.”

“Not enough,” she heard Mr. Malfoy mutter under his breath and it took her sheer willpower not to verbally attack the man.

“We’ll discuss this more on the way out gentlemen. Miss Lunacrest, I’m afraid that we’ll have to postpone our meeting,” Dumbledore interrupted. “You may remain here if you wish. But I suggest not too be too curious. There’s important things that must stay a secret in that shelf over there.” 

Elise cocked her head to the side, not understanding said gesture or why he had pointed to the bookcase behind his desk but didn’t have time to ask as the men took their leave. She bowed politely a goodbye and found herself alone, this time with a strange looking bird on a perch that was silently gawking at her. Harry mentioned that Dumbledore had a Phoenix name Fawkes but she hadn’t seen him the first time she’d been inside. She approached the tiny red bird. The magical world didn’t fail to astound her.

“May I have your permission also to look around?” She asked it. “I think I have a feeling to what your master was trying to tell me.” The little bird flapped it’s tiny wings as an answer. The only person in the office prayed that she wouldn’t be caught despite having permission to explore.

The record book. Dumbledore must’ve had it all this time. He knew she’d search for it eventually. What an unpredictable, future telling Professor. She passed a few books kept in top tier condition despite being ancient, some having a strange triangular symbol and another being a poem book but she put it aside. That registrar was what she was looking for, her bookish snoopiness came second. 

“Fawks, seen an important student records list anywhere?”

Flap Flap. “Cool. We both have no idea where it could ... be! Found it!” 

It was a brown rugged looking leather ring book, taller than a layered wedding cake. If she thought the sorting hat was millions of years old, this record book was primeval. She extended her arms cautiously, almost falling down with the massive weight it contained and carefully put it in top of Dumbledore’s tidy desk. She skimmed the pages as quick a should without dirtying them with her prints. Dumbledore did give her permission but that didn’t mean she should carelessly flip and search.

At first she tried alphabetically. There were too many pages so she scratched that idea. Next were houses, and it worked, since they were all labeled by year.

“Gaunt... Rosier... oh for Godric’s sake let me turn another chunk to another year... ugh Malfoy....Longbottom... Black... hey, here’s Potter which means... aha! Lunacrest!” Elise’s finger traced over her last name, heart pounding in anticipation. She halted, afraid. One out of many secrets were coming to light. She felt intrusive towards her father’s wishes for her. Curiousity killed the cat in the end, she prayed she had nine lives to endure them.

_ ‘Sorry dad. Your bloody secrets will be uncovered one by one here.’ _

_ List of Student Records page 2111345 of ? _

_**Full Name of Attendee** : Caellum Achrion-Lunacrest  _

_**Date of birth** : April 21st, 1960 _

_**Date of registration** : August 1st, 1971 _

_**Family Generation of Houses** : Slytherin and Gryffindor  _

_**Current Placed House** : Gryffindor  _

**_ Family History/Name:  _ **

_**Mother** — Adela Lunacrest née Achrion  _

_**Father** — Ivor Lunacrest _

_**Status** : N/A _

_ Contact Information: N/A _

If she could tear the page out and crumple it into a hug she would’ve done so minutes ago. Dumbledore or the person who kept this book intact would have a field day if the parts of the notebook were ruined. The status part didn’t make much sense to her but regardless. She did a little jump. She now had two leads. And not only one last name to search on. She shut the book closed and coughed at the remaining dust flying everywhere with Fawks shielding it’s beak to avoid getting it all over him. She placed the delicate thick book back in its spot and stared out the window. It was another full moon.

“I hope Harry and Ron are doing okay...”

* * *

The mandrakes Professor Sprout was preparing were nearing their stage for prepping the anti-petrifying remedy. But it took until the snow had melted and spring to come and summer to come knocking on the doors for the trio now duo and newly addition to their team to truly piece every clue they had found.

But potions class interrupted those thoughts for the present. Elise didn’t hate Snape, but she loathed the way she was pretending nothing was going on. The green snakes were reveling it, never failed to mention it at least once or thrice to get an itch out of her or Ron. Why Snake didn’t stop that either was beyond her but she was beginning to see why the man was greatly disliked. Great at teaching potions, horrible at social interaction and involvement.

Elise’s partner for now was Neville Longbottom. With Hermione not being available, Harry and Ron we’re luckily placed together. Not that she minded at all, Harry drew her mad when he did things wrong. He was good a quidditch but not that fantastic when following the specific instructions in their potions book. 

Elise had been busy letting their potion sit still and brew, carefully watching Neville stir with his rod and making sure he wouldn’t bungle out. The two sitting right behind Malfoy, Harry and Ron, overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.

“I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore,” he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. “I told you he thinks Dumbledore’s the worst Headmaster the school’s ever had. Maybe we’ll get a decent Headmaster now. Someone who won’t  _ want _ the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won’t last long, she’s only filling in …”

Snape swept past Harry, making no comment about Hermione’s empty seat and cauldron. 

“Sir,” said Malfoy loudly. “Sir, why don’t you apply for the Headmaster’s job?” 

Elise wished she’d brought earplugs. If older, throwing knives.

“Now, now, Malfoy,” said Snape, though he couldn’t suppress a thin-lipped smile. “Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I dare say he’ll be back with us soon enough.”

“Yeah, right,” said Malfoy, smirking. “I expect you’d have father’s vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job.  _ I’ll _ tell father you’re the best teacher here, sir …”

Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron. 

“A perfect reaction to what I’m feeling just hearing him speak. Thanks Seamus,” Elise thanked, placing a lid over the cool brewed liquid in the cauldron. Harry and Ron laughed. 

“I’m quite surprised the Mudbloods haven’t all packed their bags by now,” Malfoy went on. “Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn’t Granger …”

The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy’s last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed.

“Let me at him,” Ron growled, as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms. “I don’t care, I don’t need my wand, I’m going to kill him with my bare hands –“

“Hurry up, I’ve got to take you all to Herbology,” barked Snape over the class’s heads, and off they went, crocodile fashion, with Harry, Ron and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. Fortunately for her they weren’t holding back the right person which drew an extremely fuming Elise to run towards Malfoy like a lightning bolt as she reached out like a tree and pulled on his tie so furiously that the boys swore she was going to choke him. She tightened her hold and launched him down to the cold hard floor, his head missing the wall by mere inches. 

“Elise!” Harry instantly let go of Ron, letting Dean take the charge to hold him before two incending students were put loose. He tried to reach Elise but she held out a hand to stop him. When she was mad, she took it out on anyone. She at least had a bit of rational mind to tell him to back off.

Snape’s attention diverted from the rest of the group behind to see a racket going on. Of the most annoying sort and the Gryffindor was sure that the dugeon’s cold temperature descended a few degrees because of his gaze but she was too hotheaded to feel even one degree. She didn’t want to give Snape a chance of grabbing her so she drew near the coughing Slytherin and pulled his tie once more, their faces inches from each other.

“This is no joke you despicable, bitter-tasting maggot. I’ll personally petrify you with my own two hands if you speak about my best friend again! You’ll find yourself suffering a concussion before you can make it home.”

“Lunacrest! Release your hold at once!” Elise threw Draco back down, glaring back at Snape. 

“I’ve said what I needed to say Professor. I’ll gladly take detention again if it means that I get to take your responsibly as an _adult_ to teach everyone to _respect_ one another,” Elise spat angrily, forgetting that she was berating an adult, and the fearsome one no less.

The rest of the students, including a proud smug Ron, watched as she paced away ahead of them all to their next class. Would she get into trouble? Oh yes. Did they think she deserved it? Mostly no. Malfoy swore for a moment as he gained his composure, that her hazel eyes had glowed green. If it were imagination he couldn’t tell. He was too busy wishing he hadn’t let himself get bested by a pitiful half-blooded orphan.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey and other professors agreed that it was best that no one visit the infirmary for precautions. But who really listened? Not Elise Lunacrest. It took a bit of convincing for Harry and Ron to go along with her request and Elise was able to convince McGonagall and the school head nurse to let them see Hermione.   


The muse was on standby just steps away. While the head nurse had help here, no one had changed the flowers next to Hermione in weeks. Elise picked out the crumbling dead ones and replaced it with fresh daisies she’d picked out early in the morning hoping that she’d like them.

“You should have been there Hermione! Snape was popping a vein at her when she left! She was incredible!” Ron told Hermione. “Though I’m sure she’s never going to hear the end of it with McGonagall.”

“Malfoy was pale-white. You really should pray that you don’t get hung by your toes.”

“We’ve already been given a curfew and detentions have been haltedso I think I can escape punishment,” Elise brushed away Hermione’s bangs from her still eyes. “I can imagine you scolding me ‘Mione. I don’t regret it though. Malfoy really deserved what he got.

Harry sat the opposite way, grabbing her hand. “Wish you were here Hermione. We need you.”

“Why is she so stiff?” Ron asked all of a sudden.

“That’s my question. Shouldn’t her hands be open instead of closed?” Elise poked at the left hand. “She should have been grabbing a mirror.”

“You’re right,” Harry grunted. Hermione had a scrunched piece of paper into her clamped hand. “Try and get it out,” Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked Harry from Madam Pomfrey’s view.

It was no easy task. Hermione’s hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Harry was sure he was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch he tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free. It was a page torn from a very old library book. Harry smoothed it out eagerly and Elise and Ron leaned close to read it too. Words were underlined, sign of importance.

_ ‘Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken’s egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.’ _

And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Harry recognised as Hermione’s.  Pipes.

It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in his brain. Elise more so when she noticed the picture by the paragraph of words.

Basilisk. Snake. Paraeltongue. The voice inside the wall.

The black book.

Ginny.

Elise didn’t get a chance to tell Harry and Ron as she dashed away to the second floor bathroom she’d been led to before. It all made sense. And she was so sure that Ginny had always been connected. Once she made it up and ran down another corridor, traces of red stained footsteps adorned the floor leading straight to the location meant to be. It wasn’t paint. It was blood. It was too hard to miss.

Her heart was pounding hard in fear as she stepped inside the lavatory once more, searching for anything to give her a hint where that basilik and the chamber may be. She hadnt thought it through, running off without Garry or Ron but Germiones life was depending on this to get better. She wasn’t a hero, and didn’t contain as much wit Harry did but she wanted to try to be brave. 

“You should have left it alone,” a voice said. Elise turned to the stalls, no one was there. She approached the sinks to see the walls supporting the piping of the water faucets wide open, red shoe prints stopping and leading straight to a deep opening down down the pipeline of Hogwarts. She could hear the same voice of the basilisk below it, repeating and calling out to whomever it’s visitors were and to descend down to be devoured. Elise took one swift look up to see who had spoken. Ginny, fingers stained crimson, eyes looking dead and bland. 

Ginny. Tom Riddle. This diary, somehow was connected to being the heir of Slytherin. Impossible. 

Elise gripped her wand behind her tightly. She didn’t want to hurt Ginny in this state. But, if she had to defend herself she would.

“Meddlesome little girl. You’re not the one I want,” Ginny or in this case, the person taking over her senses snarled with a most dark tone.

“Let Ginny go,” she said. “Let her go now.”

“No matter,” the person ignored her and continued, pointing a wand at her as it smiled. “The basilisk can have you after I’m done with both of you.”

A white light, without warning or sound shot out of Ginny’s wand and made its way for Elise. But while it was obviously white, spell that needed her to sleep, turned into a green light. It was so familiar, so bright.

Terrifying. Chilling and murderous. 

It came with aN invisible pain that felt like she’d been hit by a million shards of glass. Vision was going blurry and she tried to make her body respond but it was all numb as she fell down the red painted floor.

Elise couldn’t move, the light that she’d seen made her feel a terror she had never experienced in her life. She hadn’t known where it came from but it’s like it triggered a suppressed emotion that hadn’t been released in _years_ and her whole body and soul were feeling it. 

The last thing she saw was Ginny picking up her legs and dragging her down the black hole. Then, everything went dark.

* * *


	12. Heroes:1 Villain? Pending

* * *

  
  


The first thing she saw was a pitch black space, surrounded with no hints of anything. It was just a cold, quiet dark background. Elise took a few minutes to remember what happened before she lost consciousness. Ginny/Tom Riddle had cast a spell that deliberately put her to sleep. The chamber had been open when she got there, and she heard the Basilisk's voice craving to eat her whole.

‘ _I should have waited for the boys_ ', Elise thought in regret. She wouldn't be waiting to face death in a few minutes if she had just told them what she'd been thinking after finding the paper in Hermione's hand. if Elise knew more defensive spells , had her friends' combined intelligence or was just a plain genius, this situation wouldn't pose a problem. She wanted to hit herself on the head. So much for being a hero.

' _I love you... I'm sorry.‘_

Elise whipped her head towards millions of directions as she stood still in the dark. A voice, a male voice, had just spoken. Where did it come from?

_'Elise! Look here darling! I have your favorite ready! It’s a carrot pastry!'_ , the voice wasn't recognizable but it wasn't unfamiliar either. ' _'I’ll have to say goodbye soon if we're not safe. I don't want to leave you alone, but I have no other choice.'_

Wait. Elise felt her head beginning to throb, as the same voice repeated everything over and over. What was this? What was going on? It was a soft comforting voice, yet filled with hidden pain and exhaustion from everything around him. It was melancholy and it made her extremely sad to hear it sound so full of agony and torture. _'Elise darling, do you want to meet some friends of mine? They have a son your age. I’m sure the both of you will love each other. '  
  
_

_‘Do I know this voice?’_

The throbbing was lessening as the voice uttered its last words until it vanished entirely. The unconscious girl was relieved that the pain subsided but instead found her surprise directing towards the wetness in her eyes and cheeks. She was crying. Her heart longed for the voice once more to speak to her in the darkness and the same lonely feelings she’d had since she was tiny overflow like mad. Being here was dangerous. She needed to go back. She had people waiting. The voice wasn’t going to come back, no matter how much that pull inside her wished it would. There were many excessive why's, but never any replies. These peculiar happenings were eventually going to drive her insane. For right now, she needed to find a way out of here. Ginny needed her help and if she lost an eye or finger trying, it wouldn’t matter. Tom Riddle wasn’t going to get away with anything. Not if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

Harry hated waiting for the adults to start taking action. Ginny had been abducted, and Elise was missing. She'd run off towards who knows where after they'd found the note in Hermione's stiff palms. Ron was terrified that his sister could die down in the chamber, even more so that Lockhart would be responsible for bringing her back. The coward had confessed to his book contents to be false, something Elise would've loved to take against him and finally get to say 'I told you so' to their bushy haired friend.

"Elise has been missing for over four hours now! Where is she?" Ron asked rather aggressively to Harry as they led a whimpering Lockhart towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, wands pointed towards his back like a threatening sword. "She promised to help!"

Harry was going to reply in the same manner, his own anger rising at the mixed situation with unexpected results. But then his eyes traveled the lit hall and he swallowed it down. "I don't think she's coming Ron, look."

The boys stepped in the bathroom, hearing Moaning Myrtle grunt and whine like usual times. The tiled floors were covered in red, thick paint, and containing not one, but two sets of footprints. The foot print patterns were in a circular type of motion, indicating that Elise had rotated around the sinks, and dropped an important item of hers right where her shoe prints disappeared. Ron bent down to pick up the object by the chain, dread accelerating. The necklace wasnt dented nor harmed despite looking worn, with the red paint slipping through without leaving a stain.

"Elise's necklace. S-She found the chamber—"

"And must've been taken”,Harry finished, his anxiety for her safety going up like mad. First Ginny, now Elise. He was going to yell the living life at of the other girl for running away andgetting herself captured. He shuddered, noting that he sounded exactly like Hermione. Wow, thats how much they'd worry her. He reminded himself to start thinking twice about initiating any unsafe voyages from now on.

To make sure Lockhart got the idea of what they've gathered the entire school year, they asked Moaning Myrtle her backstory. Indeed she had been killed in the very same bathroom they were in by something that neared the description of the Basilisk. She pointed them towards a non-working faucet, an easy feat for Harry to open as it had a serpent marking and meant that it could open by speaking Parsel tongue. The three bodies backed away as the main entrance to the chamber began to open. Lockhart almost ran away but Ron and Harry were not going let him leave. If he wanted to claim himself as a hero, then a hero he shall be. 'It wouldve been better if he at least tried acting like it' , Harry thought as they pushed him down the opening.

"Do you think they'll still be alive?" Ron looked down, feeling dizzy.

"They are. They just have to be."  
  


* * *

The beginning of the rescue hadn't gone to their expectation to say the least. Lockhart really proved to be a major disadvantage that nearly s mushed them under a pile of rocks. Then, the idiotic man tried to use Ron's want to erase the two boys' memories and get away with escaping. Thankfully Ron's wand was still hanging by a mere string so the spell backfired and Harry was once again marching in towards a lair by himself since Ron had been cut away from being able to help.

The chamber, once unlocked by speaking parseltongue once more, was massive and wide in size and stature. It was impossible yet believable to think that a place like this existed in the hidden grounds of Hogwarts. The snake-like statues descended down a hall where a bearded man's own face was carved into a green marble like stone. Harry was enthralled by the chamber's appearance, but didn't miss the two bodies by the face statue, on the wet soaked ground, unmoving. Red hair, freckled face. He found Ginny. Beside her was a chestnut haired girl, eyes closed, body sprawled out like a starfish. Harry ran once he confirmed the two he'd been looking for, relieved that both were okay.

But, not entirely. When he grew closer to examine the two, Ginny was paler than paper and resembled a ghost for how see-through she was beginning to look. "Ginny! Please don't be dead!" He then checks Elise, trying to stir her awake, but nothing was working.

"They won't wake."

Harry looked up and found a tall teenager no older than 16 com out of the shadows. At or the couldn’t tell who it was, until he spotted the dust in Ginny hands. "Tom? Tom Riddle? What do you mean they won't wake. They're not....?" 

"They're still alive. But only just." Tom Riddle said.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked him.

"A memory. Perserved in the diary fifty years ago." Tom replied. 

"Theyre cold as ice. Elise, Ginny please don't be dead! Wake up! You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk."

"It won't come until it's called." Tom said bending down to pick something up. Harry followed with his eyes, suspicions crying like crazy. "You won't be needing this." Tom showed what he’d taken. 

Harry stared at him, and his wand, a sudden unsafe feeling making its way all over him. There was something very funny going on here. “How did Ginny get like this?” he asked slowly.

“Well, that’s an interesting question,” said Riddle pleasantly. “It’s quite a long story but I suppose we have time. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley’s like this is because she confided everything about herself to an invisible stranger.”

“What are you talking about?” said Harry.

“The diary,” said Riddle.  “ _My_ diary. Little Ginny’s been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes: how her brothers  _ tease _ her, how she had to come to school with second-hand robes and books, how –“ Riddle’s eyes glinted “–how she didn’t think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her because of his eyes on  _someone_. ’ He glanced over to the sleeping Elise.

All the time he spoke, Riddle’s eyes never left Harry’s face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

“It’s very  _boring_ , having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl,” he went on. “But I was patient. I wrote back, I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply  _ loved _ me.  _ No one’s ever understood me like you, Tom … I’m so glad I’ve got this diary to confide in … It’s like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket … _ “

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn’t suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Sound familiar? You told this other one the same thing. Almost cost you a _real_ friend. If I do say so myself, Harry, I’ve always been able to charm and lull people I need. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding her a few of  _ my _ secrets, to start pouring a little of  _ my _ soul back into  _ her _ …”

“What d’you mean?” said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.

Harry looked at Tom in confusion. “Haven’t you guessed yet, Harry Potter?” said Riddle softly. “Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib’s cat.”

“No,” Harry whispered.

“Yes,” said Riddle, calmly. “Of course, she didn’t  _ know _ what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries … far more interesting, they became …  _Dear Tom_ , “ he recited, watching Harry’s horrified face,  ‘ _I can’t remember what I did, but a cat was attacked and I’ve got paint all down my front. I ran into Elise night and she was looking at me quite strangely. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I’m pale and I’m not myself. Hermione and Elise have been trying to talk to me but I can’t ... I think they suspect me … there was another attack today and I don’t know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I’m going mad. Elise knows... she keeps looking at me with pity...I think I’m the one attacking everyone, Tom!’_ ”

Harry’s fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms. 

“It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary,” said Riddle. “But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that’s where  _ you _ came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn’t have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was  _you_ , the very person I was most anxious to meet …”

“And why did you want to meet me?”

"I knew I had to talk to you. Met you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust. It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent.”

Elise had been right all along. Tom Riddle was _no_ friend. He was, and had always been their enemy. He felt so remorseful it ached. "You tricked me. Lied to me about Hagrid and made me keep you close. You wanted Elise out of the picture because she  _ knew _ . You tried to _burn_ her !" 

Tom didn't bat an eye, and instead scooted closer in return. "These two, nor Hagrid matter to me. It was all about _you_ Harry. I needed to get to know you. You didn't seem much of a threat to tell the truth." He played with Harry’s wand as he circled around him. "But her? This _irksome_ girl caught on to me the minute she touched the diary. And because of her meddlesome nose trying to ruin my plans,I had to teach her a lesson. So she’s also being used to piece my soul together. Quite a fit, I thought her soul would reject me, but it just let me in oh-so easy.”

"Don't you dare!" Anger coursed through him and it was an effort to keep his voice steady.

"Try and stop me. My real question is this, how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did  _ you _ escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort’s powers were destroyed?”

“Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time.”

“Voldemort  _ is _ my past, present and future, Harry Potter …”

He pulled Harry’s wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

_ TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE _

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name re-arranged themselves:

_ I AM LORD VOLDEMORT _

Harry honestly should had seen this coming. The person who had wanted to kill him, had returned again.

* * *

Elise could hear muffled voices speaking around her. Where could they be coming from? She could feel the dark place she’d been in disappearing and her consciousness returned slowly, a sign that the sleepy spell had subsided. But her eyes were still closed shut. She wanted to move but her body felt binded with chains, along with her warmth fading away. 

_'Open! Open your eyes!'_ Elise screamed into her mind, for her nerves, her adrenaline, anything to make her body respond. She was able to access some nerve power from somewhere to finally see light and color instead of pure blackness. She was able to flicker them open though they burned. She could make out green marble-like statues, and a wet floor. She could barely tilt her head but tried and saw a sleeping Ginny beside her, holding the diary that had gone missing. It was hard to wake up her body, everything was so binded like sticky tape but it wasnt like she couldn't try. 

She began to gather strength in her jaw in order to be able to move nerves on her face and lips and for what felt forever, Elise was able to regain some feeling and movement into some parts of the body. Two other people that had been talking were busy attacking and running crazily arand. Her vision was still blurry but she hoped it was Ron or Harry. Elise dug her nails carefully on to her arms to get more nerve response and it worked as she crawled near Ginny, checking up on her.

"Ginny... Ginny! Please be okay,” she whispered softly. She should have talked to her more, should have been more persistent in asking about her entanglement with the diary. Elise felt so guilty. Now because of Tom Riddle, they would die if they didn't find a way out. She could hear and feel the rumbling of the floor, the slythering sound and creepy hissing voice of the Basilisk chasing someone else. Elise prayed that the spell both girls were in would become undone soon or they’d die horribly.

"So, you've decided to resist." 

Elise's whole body panicked as it looked by the person hovering over her and the youngest Weasley. “Tom Riddle. You're actually here,” Elise said the name with bitter emotion. "How?”

"Your little friend here is letting me take her life essence to become whole again. You as well. See, I like to punish those who almost ruin my plans."

"Who gives you the right! You vile monster! Just like your predecessor you soil the name of a wizard!” Elise shouted, body and soul angry. It didn't last as she was given a hard blow to the head with a kick from Tom and she cried out loudly in pain.

"Stupid girl. Do you even know who you are talking to! I am Lord Voldemort! _Fear me_!"

Elise stopped breathing. Tom Riddle... was Voldemort? The evil wizard who had murdered her father, responsible for leaving her without a father and a family. For her growing up thinking that she'd been thrown away when instead she had been loved and wanted by someone. There was no way.

The blow to the head was nothing compared to the pain that began to reveal itself inside her. Elise was able to finally get legs, arms and feet to respond and she took out her wand from her sock, pointing it directly in the evil wizard's face. "You...! "she growled. "You killed my father!" 

Tom/Voldemort began to cackle evilly, amused and intrigued that someone like her could move despite their life source being drained away. And Elise could feel it. Her body though in motion, was limp and struggling to keep itself up right. Her skin was going from honey to cotton white. She was already dying... if being drained non-physically counted as dying.

"Fascinating how you're able to move after losing so much energy from within," he stared her up and down. Her appearance disturbed him very much. Questionable as he had no idea who this child was and yet, the eyes & facial features reminded him of someone he'd encountered long ago. "But no matter. Once Potter is killed by the Basilisk and both of you are absorbed by my diary, I will finally return!"

Elise's outstretched hand wobbled as her heart perked up at the mention of the boy she held dear. Her chest bloomed with hope. "Harry... he's here..."

"Elise!" his voice echoed through the vast space.

"Harry!" she cried out desperately, body giving away and losing its stability. "Parsel tongue... if we speak it-"

" No use, the Basilisk will only respond to the Heir. And you are no _heir_ ," Tom stared the young girl down with piercing eyes. Elise had felt a murderous stare for the first time in her life by Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort's was incomparable. They weren't the eyes of a teenager, but of a cold-blooded murderer who always got his way in any type or form. Her bravery was big, but facing her dad's killer only went so far. It couldn't compare to the level of fear she contained, feeling so helpless and all.

_‘He won't hesitate to make the first move'_ Elise's mind said as her body trembled violently. _'He knows no mercy.'_

_‘He doesn’t but you don’t need to be. He needs to pay for what he's done’_ Another voice said also, though it sounded like a tempting whisper around her ears. _‘To hell with morality. Make him pay. Kill him. You know the words'_ , it egged on as her arm raised itself involuntarily up.

"I know the words," she murmured audiably. Did she? She didn’t know how. But despite her limited knowledge she held out her hand, determined to let the voice and he instincts take effect. It wasn't until Harry showed up towards her and tackling her arm down that her momentary trance was broken. He was so scratched up and dirty, slightly bleeding on some of the cuts on his face and arms. Seeing him like thatmade her even more furious. 

" _Don't_ ," Harry persuaded, eyes pleading. "You don't need to do it."

"He's the reason why we don't have parents Harry," Elise choked out, resisting the prickling persuasion in her mind and Harry’s own. Never had this happened before. It was like there was a third conscious trying to override her own and take control. She tried lowering her arm but it didn’t listen. “My dad... he didn't deserve to die..."

“I understand Elise. I _understand_ , but look at me,” Harry cupped her cheek as she bit back conflicting tears. “This isn’t the way.” He glanced back to her arm, seeing it shake, almost like she was trying to change her mind but it wasn’t responding. He gently put his hand over it once more, eyes locked together as he nodded to her in reassurance. She gave a nod herself as well and like a popped lock, she had control again.

"All who oppose me will die," Tom bit back angrily. “You'll all soon die! Say your farewells!" He called the wandering Basilisk once more as it appeared in front of them. Harry was unfazed but frightened to have to deal with it once more. Elise’s tight grip of her wand hurt her palms. She hid it behind her back in order to pass it to Harry, while the basilisk swayed drunkly, a red color dripping from its eyes. They’d been clawed out. It happened before she awake she assumed. 

There was something else on the floor beside Ginny’s still body. Elise gestured Harry to grab her wand behind her as she would reach out to grab the sorting hat. Why it was here was a question she’d ask later but something else was peeking out of it. It was a silvery long object, and her vision was still blurry. “Harry, you try to take your wand back. I’ll distract the Basilisk and lure it away from Ginny. When you’re near, you finish it off.”

“With what? We don’t know any offensive spells yet—“

“Trust me. I think the hat has something. When I say go.” Harry grabbed Elise’s wheat colored wand as the two things wanting to kill them waited for any sudden movement. “Go!”

_ ‘Kill her! Don’t let them leave!’ _

Harry deviated Tom’s focus away from the moving girl as she ran, grabbed the sorting hat and sheathed out a long silver sword from it. She was super flabbergasted that such an object had been in a tiny space such as the Sorting hat but the Basilisk began chasing her so there was no time for second thoughts. 

She couldn’t run too much since her body began to really feel like it was losing all heat and energy left, but she managed o climb up to the face statue nearby. The Basilisk swayed and shook the ground with its large tail, as if it knowing that by doing so, Elise’s weak body would collapse and give out. The sword was heavy in her hands but she dodged a bite from the snake above and she was able to lift it and angle a hit towards something hard on its mouth and it began to screech out in pain. 

Harry dodged the thrown spells from Tom physically, casting ‘ _Expelliarmus_ ’ but it was no use. Tom stunned him and down went Harry. “Harry!! Can you move!?”

“Say goodbye to your partner you foolish girl.”

“No! I think you should say goodbye! Fawks! Bring Harry to me please!”

Heeding the girl’s shout the bird appeared once more and caught Harry with its claws and threw him above where she stood with the sword and still in pain snake. “I can’t do it anymore. I’m too weak. Take the sword and kill it.”

Listening, Harry quickly did as he was told. He took advantage that the Basilisk’s mouth was still open and struck the sword right inside the top of its mouth, arm scrapping a tooth. Harry ignored the seething pain from the impact and inserted the weapon harder. The blow went through it’s thick skin and rendered it dead and it finally breathed its last and collapsed on the wet floor.

“We did it Elise we—“ Harry realized that his friend was no longer above the statue. She had fallen over and down to the ground, few feet away from the dead snake’s corpse. She was resembling Ginny, her skin becoming clearer as the seconds passed. He quickly descended down to aid her and Ginny as their breathing became more shallow. “No... Elise, Ginny stay with me please!”

Tom was absolutely undeniably infuriated that his snake had been killed but took the opportunity to finish why he started. Harry was hitting both of the slowly dying Gryffindors on their cheeks lightly to find even one speck of life left. 

“It’s too late Harry. The transformation is almost complete. Soon I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very....much... _alive_!"

Harry sat, furiously biting back tears. Had it all been for nothing? It couldn’t end like this. It jut couldn’t. There was rustling and a splash sound and Harry’s eyes widened. Elise, weak and dragging herself towards Ginny who held the diary. She reached a limp arm, snatched it away and then took the same Basilisk tooth she had chopped off moments earlier.

“Think... again,” she struggled to breathe out. She gestured Harry to use his hand to grab her own, as it hovered above the black diary. This was going to end.

“What are you doing!” Riddle shrieked out. “Get way from it!”

Not thinking twice of it, Harry used his and Elise’s force to plunge the curved tooth into the open pages of the diary, ink pooling out like shed blood. Tom/Voldemort let out a piercing screech as he tried to approach the two children causing his pain. It only drew them to push the tooth farther inside, not caring how the ink was staining their hands and robes. They were dirty and smelly already. A little ink wouldn’t hurt. 

The apparition of Tom Riddle began to writhe and twist until his whole being bursted and was no more. Harry sighed a sigh of relief though it was cut short as Elise closed her eyes and finally gave away. He was quick to check her breathing, her normal skin color returning but the arm she’d use to stab the diary made her wince and moan in pain as she squeezed it. She’d broken her arm. Nonetheless Harry wiped her bangs out of her face, waves of relief swaying within him. She truly was a ball of fire that would let herself burn out. He’d thank her immensely when she woke up.

Once the ink stopped flowing out, Ginny shot up, normal and healthy and obviously now awake. She took in her surroundings as she spotted the two people who she knowingly dragged into her mess and began to cry. “Harry... I’m so sorry. It was me, but I swear I didn't mean to! Riddle made me and..." Ginny began to cry. “Elise was worried and tried to help but I avoided her and Hermione instead and now she’s dead a-and-“

“Ginny. She’s not dead. She’s just unconscious.”

"Harry, you're hurt." Ginny pulled his arm and examined the wound. Their concern vanished once Fawkes showed up and helped Harry. He looked at the bird perching over their sleeping friend. "Thanks." 

Ginny was still shaking and wary of the chamber but Harry did what he did best, and reassured her. "It's alright. It's over. It's just a memory." He raised both of them up from the ground. 

“Can you help me carry her? We’re going to find a way out of this place.”

“Is she hurt anywhere?”

“Her left arm. We need to be really careful.”

Ginny did her best to pick Elise up. “Do you think she’ll forgive me?”

Harry smiled. “She’ll give you one hell of a lecture but yeah, she will.”

———————————————————————-

When they’d exited the lavatory, they quickly heard from some professors who’d seen them run like a bunch of frantic chickens in the hallway that Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster were in the infirmary checking you on the petrified students. Having. Lockhart carry Elise was a tough call since Lockhart was like a lost puppy and Elise, who opened her eyes, had a mild a field day hearing that he was holding her but he was the strongest of the four and Elise was just too much to help when Ginny also needed some suppport. Elise wished that she wasn’t looking like a damsel in distress but her arm hurt like hell and she was feeling like overcooked pasta. They pushed the doors open and for a moment, there was silence as the Gryffindors and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry’s case) blood. Then there was a scream.

“ _Ginny_!”

It was Mrs Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter. It was a nice sight. Elise was finally able to meet the Weasley parents. The red headed woman reminded her of a gorgeous well baked and frosted round carrrot cake. It was a bad description but it was a compliment for her.The woman was obviously not looking her best as she’d been crying out of worry for her daughter but she seemed like a delightful mother.

Elise squirmed around Lockharts grip and convinced him to let her down. It was weird to interact with the man that had once been over his head and so sure if himself. That’s what he got. What he reaped, he definitely sowed. Elise got down to her feet though they still weren’t in great condition so Harry and Ron had to rush over to assist.

Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes, who’s helped them exit, went whooshing past Harry’s ear and settled on Dumbledore’s shoulder, just as Harry found himself and Ron being swept into Mrs Weasley’s tight embrace. Elise included and she’d hadn’t introduced herself at all. She reveled in it though. This was close to a motherly hug that she’d get for once.

“You saved her! You saved her!  _ How _ did you do it?”

“I think we’d all like to know that,” said Professor McGonagall weakly.

Mrs Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword and what remained of Riddle’s diary. Then he started telling them everything. Elise had to duck her head down, afraid of a reprimanding look. Willendoser was so going to have her head over this when she got home.

“Very well,” Professor McGonagall prompted him, as he paused, “so you found out where the entrance was – breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add – but how on  earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?”

So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes’s timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered. He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle’s diary – or Ginny. He glanced at Elise questioningly about what they should do and she just tilted her head. It was best to avoid getting the girl in trouble. There was no definitive proof that the diary had been the culprit to all of this so it’d be a hard case to justify. Ron also agreed that it was best to keep the details to themselves to spare Ginny another recall of it.

Instinctively, Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles. “What interests _me_ most ,” said Dumbledore gently, “is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania.” Relief – warm, sweeping, glorious relief – swept over Harry. Elise was sure that she would cry again. What an emotional night.

“W-what’s that?” said Mr Weasley in a stunned voice.  “ _You Know Who_? En-enchant  _ Ginny _ ? But Ginny’s not … Ginny hasn’t been … has she?”

“It was this diary,” said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. “It belonged to Riddle when he was sixteen.”

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.  “Brilliant,” he said softly. “Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen.” He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.

“Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school … travelled far and wide … sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognisable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here.”

“What a change. That vile loathsome monster,” Elise muttered.

“But Ginny,” said Mrs Weasley, “what’s our Ginny got to do with – with –  him ?”

“His d-diary!” Ginny sobbed. “I’ve b-been writing in it, and he’s been w-writing back all year –“

“ _Ginny_! ” said Mr Weasley, flabbergasted. “Haven’t I taught you  anything ? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself  _if you can’t see where it keeps its brain_. Why didn’t you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was  _ clearly _ full of Dark Magic!”

“It wasn’t her fault Mr. Weasley,” Elise spoke up, eyes now on her. How it was nerve wrecking to be the center of attention. “The book itself had a lulling effect. Anyone could have been used. I’m just glad I caught on to Ginny when I could, though I was too late...”

“Little dear! You’re the pretty little hazel-eyed girl we briefly saw at the bookstore!,” Mrs. Weasley complimented.  


“And who might you be young lady?” Mr. Weasley also said curiously.

“I would bow if I could sir but I don’t want to strain myself further. I’m the new addition to their brigade,” Elise said shyly as Ron and Harry chuckled. “My name is Elise Lunacrest. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. Thank you for taking care of Ginny. Dear, you should have known better than to talk or take interest in some strange thing you didn’t know.”

“Im sorry. I-d-didn’t know,” sobbed Ginny. “I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it …”

Elise perked up at the mention of Flourish and Botts. The place where she’d met everyone for the first tome. Including Draco Malfoy and his father. He had picked up her books and... 

She desired so much to be up and about to search for the vile man. So he had been behind it the whole entire time. To risk the life of a child, how dare he!

“Miss Weasley should be examined by Madam Pomfrey.’ Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. ‘This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort.’ He strode over to the door and opened it. “Bed rest for now and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up,” he added, twinkling kindly down at her. “You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake by her main office. She’s just giving out Mandrake juice – I dare say the basilisk’s victims will be waking up any moment.”

“So Hermione’s OK!” said Ron brightly. The three cheered. She’d be up and going again!

“There has been no lasting harm done,” said Dumbledore.

Mrs Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken. McGonagall gestured Elise to follow but Dumbledore told her that it’d only take a moment to speak with the three. She left, and they gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. We’re they going to be punished? Surely not, would it?

“I seem to remember telling you two that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules,” Dumbledore directed towards Ron. “I also did mention that exploring the castle at appropriate times was also best Miss Lunacrest.” Ron and Elise opened their mouths in horror.

“Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words,” Dumbledore went on, smiling. “You will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and – let me see – yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor.”

Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart’s Valentine flowers and closed his mouth again. Awarded? For _breaking_ school rules. Dumbledore _rocked_.

“But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure,” Dumbledore added. “Why so modest, Gilderoy?”

Harry gave a start. He had completely forgotten about Lockhart. He turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Ron said quickly, “there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart —“ They explainaned what went on down before. Dumbledore sent Ron to the other hospital wing too and it was just Harry and Elise left, feeling unaccountably nervous.

“First of all, Harry, I want to thank you,” said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. “You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you.”  The bird chirped softly pleased at being petted by its master.

“And so you met Tom Riddle,” said Dumbledore thoughtfully. “I imagine he was  most interested in you …”

“Professor Dumbledore … Riddle said I’m like him. Strange likenesses, he said …”

“ Did he, now? And what do you think, Harry?”

“I don’t think I’m like him!” said Harry, more loudly than he’d intended. “I mean, I’m – I’m in  _Gryffindor_ , I’m …”

“You couldn’t be like him. I don't know what he said to you Harry but you _definitely_ are not,” Elise replied seriously.

“It’s not just about that Elise,” Harry said distressed. “My first year...the Sorting Hat told me I’d – I’d have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin’s heir for a while … because I can speak Parseltongue …’

Elise was stunned. Was that not normal, to have more options placed for a student when they came? The hat selected quickly for the others, that she remembered. It’d taken her a long time too and the hat even mentioned to her that Slytherin would help her find what her _‘unpieced soul’_ needed.

“I did too...” she murmured. “Is this even possible. I was able to speak Parseltongue as well...”

“You can speak Parseltongue, Harry,” said Dumbledore calmly, “because Lord Voldemort – who is the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin – can speak Parseltongue. Unless I’m much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I’m sure …”

“Voldemort put a bit of himself in  _ me _ ?” Harry said, thunderstruck.

“It certainly seems so.”

“Professor I wasn’t there that night,” Elise’s voice shook. “Is there a chance that I _could_ have and maybe I also got a piece?”

Dumbledore eyed Elise. He was sure the same applied to her. He’d hadn’t seen her scar, but Annareia mentioned the long crooked pattern on her left part of her body. The difference was, unlike Harry’s, her impact had been greater than him. Was it possible that something else, a _different_ connection had been given to Elise from Voldemort? He’d have to wait and see if Harry and Elise could be connected to prove that theory. 

“Possibly. But there is no proof yet so we may have to analyze it further. But regardless. You two should have been in Slytherin but the sorting hat Put you in Gryffindor,” said Dumbledore calmly. “Listen to me. You both happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue … resourcefulness … determination … a certain disregard for rules,” he added, his moustache quivering again. “Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think.”

“We had the option,” Elise said with a sure voice.

“ _Exactly_ ,” said Dumbledore, beaming once more. “Which makes you very  different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.”

He gestured over Elise near an empty hospital bed behind him for her to relax and stop struggling to stand. Harry guided her there carefully. “Elise, you most definitely are a smart young lady. You’ve been doubting of your placement but if both of you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at  _this_. ” Dumbledore picked up the blood-stained silver sword and handed it to Harry. Dully, Harry turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt.

_ Godric Gryffindor. _

“Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat, Harry,” said Dumbledore simply. “Elise and you were able to call it forth and make it appear, able to _use_ it.”

It was quite a thought. How Dumbledore could see deep into ones hidden troubled depths of the mind and bring them to light. Elise’s gut told her that this was going to be a usual occurrence. The conversation was left at that and the professor mentioned a feast that would happily take place when the doors of the wing were thrown open and in came the culprit Elise thought was never going to show himself again. What a good opportunity to get him back for everything, in front of her headmaster and most powerful highly regarded wizard in the whole magical world.

Lucius Malfoy, with obvious fury in his face. And cowering under his arm, heavily wrapped in bandages, was a small strange looking creature. Harry whispered to her that he was the one responsible for him getting bar-ed up at his aunt and uncles home.  _Dobby_.

“Good evening, Lucius,”Dumbledore greeted pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face. He stared down the girl on the hospital bed like the usual.

“So!” said Lucius Malfoy, his cold eyes fixed on Dumbledore. “You’ve come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts.”

“Well, you see, Lucius,” said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, “the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They’d heard that Arthur Weasley’s daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too. Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn’t agree to suspend me in the first place.”

Mr Malfoy went pale. Elise was ecstatic at the fury Dumbledore was drawing out of him. _‘Give it to him Professor!!’_

“So – have you stopped the attacks yet?” he sneered. “Have you caught the culprit?”

“We have,” said Dumbledore, with a smile.

“ _Well_? ” said Mr Malfoy sharply. “Who is it?”

“The same person as last time, Lucius,” said Dumbledore. “But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary.”

He held up the small black book with the large hole through the centre, watching Mr Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching Dobby. The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist. Harry didn’t understand until Elise grabbed his hand and wrote on his palm with her fingers. _Real culprit._

“I see…” said Mr Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

“A clever plan. Because if Elise here –“ Mr Malfoy shot the girl a swift, sharp look, “Harry and his friend Ron hadn’t discovered this book, why – Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn’t acted of her own free will ...And imagine,” Dumbledore went on, “what might have happened then … The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-borns. Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle’s memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…”

“Very fortunate,” he said stiffly.

“Don’t you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr Malfoy?” Elise baited, grinning knowingly. “I’m sure Professor Dumbledore would like to know.”

Lucius Malfoy hated this little girl so much. “How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?”

“Because you gave it to her,” Harry finished. “In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book, and slipped the diary inside it, didn’t you?”

“Prove it,” he hissed.

“Well for one, there’s my memory,” Elise fake wondered. “I serve as a witness.”

“It’s not enough. You have no more evidence to back your silly little claim.”

“Oh, no one will be able to do that,” Dumbledore smiled at Elise. “Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort’s old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you …”

Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf.

“We’re going, Dobby!”

He wrenched open the door, and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. Harry stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to him. “Professor Dumbledore,” he said hurriedly, “can I give that diary  _ back _ to Mr Malfoy, please?”

“Certainly, Harry,” said Dumbledore calmly. “But hurry. The feast, remember.”

“Give him a little gift from me. The slimy toad deserves it.”

Harry was humored by Elise’s request and nodded. He paused before leaving and rushed to give her a quick peck on the cheek before he dashed away and let his blush rush over his whole face and neck like a car speeding a red light.

Elise held her cheek, endeared though confused as to why her chest fluttered. Harry proved to be quite brave, doing something like that. Maybe it was just a quick thank you before he demolished Lucius Malfoy. She calmed her rushing thoughts. It was nothing to overthink about, it had no bigger meaning. That’s what best friends did, _right_?

For her it was taken like a casual happening. But not for the other. Harry wasn’t too sure what he realized by the end of their yearly adventure but he could say one thing. Elise was important to him. _Very, very_ important.  
  


* * *

They’d told her to take a quick shower to rid her of all the dirt and smell and they’d get her ready for check up right away. Her left arm took just few minutes to be checked and mended by another nurse, and out went Elise to go enjoy a well deserved feast. It had been super fulfilling to finally breathe and enjoy life with at worry anymore. No more snakes or invisible people or people being weird. Everything was back to normal. 

Elise, body sore but clearly not caring, ran to the Great Hall abd once she stepped in Hermione was already standing up and in motion. Elise felt like her tears would block her vision as she went towards her, barely able to, but determined to show her friend just how much she'd missed her. She squeezed her into a big hug, though her sling definitely ruined the moment. 

"Hermione, thank Godric you're okay!"

"I missed all of you too. Careful, your arm!"

"This? Just a scratch, nothing big."

"Ron said you broke it from a nasty fall. That is not nothing."

"Good to have you back,” Elise rolled her eyes and shared a toothy grin. Hermione guided to their seats, Harry and Ron waving at both with filled goblets raised up into the air.

"Did I miss so me thing? Usually there's a speech before we begin a feast."

“Hagrid's returned for one!"

"And exams have been canceled," Hermione said dejectedly, while Elise was extremely showing how happy the news made her by shouting.

“Now that the best news that made the night!” she lifed a donut happily. "We'll talk more of everything later. For now, lets celebrate!"

* * *

So the summer term went and passed. Because of Lockhart's inability to teach due to his lost mind, Defense Against the Dark Arts class had been canceled. Lucius Malfoy who had been a school governor had been sacked. No wonder Draco was looking less smug around the halls and was more resentful.

Thanks to rapid recovery, Elise's arm was mending at a steady pace. it was no longer broken but it was hard to still lift and carry. On occasions Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped her out.

Now that curfew was no more it also meant that detention was back. Mc G on a gall didn't spare any words to scold her, telling her that while her actions were helpful in aiding & rescuing Ginny Weasley, her snappy actions towards Professor Snape and

another student was still subjected to consequences. Elise made no excuse, she had expected to pay the price for getting so heated that day. So, The rest of the term she was served with late Friday detentions with the potions Master (who wouldn't hide his bothered expressions at seeing her like a chore) and earned her getting picked on in class. Elise didn't care. The man could bully her all he wanted. Maybe one day she'd dedicate herself to be coming an expert in potion making and making him feel inferior.

There was also a change that she noticed with Harry. After the kiss on the cheek he was more affectionate, and there were less heat flares on his face like before. Not like she minded his hugging and head pats. At first she had been a bit wary since she hadn’t seen such closeness with friends but after everything, what wasn’t to say that their bond had grown together? They had just defeated a villain! They all went on an adventure that almost resulted in her almost dying but hey, Elise was beginning to enjoy them. Fate brought her to the Golden Trio, and she couldn’t wait for more. Trouble was so worth it if it meant discovering a treasure, or getting to pull a sword out of a hat like nothing.

Fred and Geroge picked up Harry’s habit of messing up her hair evey time they saw her too and sometimes scared the wits right out of her. Her hair wasn’t really a big deal and usually walked around with bed hair though Hermione always shielded her own in case because “ _M_ _essing with it would be difficult to fix later.”_ It was nice, almost like she had big brothers. It must be hard to have a big family and for Ginny to be the only girl in it, but hopefully this time the girl would know that its okay to tell them her concerns. she did give them a clue that she'd whoop their bums if Ginny's letters to her mentioned any negative thing. The Weasley boys brushed her off casually though they knew that while Elise was younger, her temper was a force to be reckoned with.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Elise, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny got a compartment to themselves, a miracle that there had been enough space for all of them to fit and talk.For hours they talked of nonsense and sense, while playing with what magic was left for them to use before they got home. Elise learned that while she did have her wand to help around Corduroy Manor, she was underage and it wasn’t allowed for her to use magic outside of school. It sucked but, the rules were absolute from the Ministry itself. It was one rule she had to really try not to break.

Elise had also explained to them that she found a trail of her fathers family in the student records of Hogwarts. Hermione promised to look into the Achrion last name and see if any history existed and would let her know over the summer.

They were almost at King’s Cross when Harry remembered something.

“Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn’t want you to tell anyone?”

“Are you talking about that time in the common room? He looked so down I thought he had gotten punished or something.”

“Really? Percy? What was it Ginny now I’m interested.”

“Oh, that,” said Ginny, giggling. “Well – Percy’s got a  _girlfriend_. ” Elise was happy Ginny was back to her usual preppy self. 

Fred dropped a stack of books on George’s head.

“ _What_?”

“It’s that Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater,” said Ginny. “That’s who he was writing to all last summer. He’s been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was –you know – attacked. You won’t tease him, will you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” said Fred, who was looking as if his birthday had come early.

“Definitely not,” said George, sniggering.

“If only your words were believable,” Elise enjoyed her chocolate frog as Ginny sighed and giggled along with her.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. It was so sad to part ways after spending a year together with everyone. Elise prayed that the summer would pass by quickly until it was September 1st again and her third year would begin. 

Fred, George and Ginny said their goodbyes first as they met up with their parents. Ron stayed to give his remaining farewells though he looked like he didn’t want to. Elise didn’t either and she was sure Hermione and Harry did too.

Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron and Hermione.

“This is called a telephone number,” he told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two and handing it to them. ‘I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer, he’ll know. Call me at the Dursleys, OK? I can’t stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to …”

“Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won’t they?” said Hermione, as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging towards the enchanted barrier. “When they hear what you did this year?”

“Proud?” said Harry. “Are you mad? All those times I could’ve died, and I didn’t manage it? They’ll be furious …”

“Need support? I could set your cousin’s bum on fire or cast a volcano their way—“

Hermione laughed. “Its a comfort to know that it’ll be easier for you to come to his aid Elise. You do live a few hours away from him after all.”

Ron wasn’t surprised at this new information. The two were like they were tied by a red string of fate. “Lucky. Mum would love to have him over whenever she could,” he added. “You’re welcome to visit anytime too Elise! She’s absolutely mad about you.”

“I do have that effect on people,” Elise didn’t hide the pink in her face as she swung her trunk on her side. “I’d love to! Do tell her I’ll be looking forward to it!”

Ron said goodbye and headed off first. Hermione hugged Harry and Elise before she found her parents and met them.

“Will you call or write?” Elise asked the raven haired boy. 

“Both. I’ll have you know my phone privileges are few but I can break some rules for you,” Harry shared another lovely round of his daily dose of smiles that added to her energy. She wished she could take a jar full since they wouldn’t be able to see each other much. For now at least. She’d figure out a way to find moments of escape so she and him pull see each other.

“It’s a bad habit you’re passing on to me Potter. Madam Willendoser will probably try to hide her office phone from me after she castrates me for not listening to her about the whole chamber fiasco,” Elise laughed wholeheartedly too and scribbled her caretakers number on a piece of parchment that’s been in her pocket.

“Don’t tell Hermione but I’m going to miss you the most.”

“As long as you don’t tell Ron that I’ll miss you most too.”

The two shared a long hug before saying their own heartfelt goodbyes and eagerly awaiting to talk soon.

Second year came to a close, however Elise did not realize that while she unraveled one secret, _another_ was going to surface and it wouldn’t be welcomed so warmly by the arms.

Someone in a certain cell in a certain prison had heard rumors of his godson walking about. What a thrill it gave him to know that the Potters’ baby was alive and well. But when he heard Lunacrest come out of a guards mouth a year later, his blood froze still. 

Elise. Caellum’s daughter. She was _alive_?

It only made him wish he could leave sooner from his misery and dark madness. He had another person to protect from the hands of Voldemort. Because if he ever realized who she was, and her piece into the whole puzzle, it would mean disaster. 

Worse than death itself.

And so he promised to himself, to his old deceased friends James and Caellum, that he would protect their children. A godfather had to do his job after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we move on to the next phase people! Let’s get it.
> 
> -A.H


	13. Sealed Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s sort of late due hehe but this will be normal I’m guessing. On we enter the Azkaban arc. I’m actually fond of this third part since there’s more I can take to go on here. And as we dive into the story more, the more things will get serious.
> 
> As you all know this will be a Harry x OC x Draco triangle story. I’m trying to develop more character connection before I dive into the romance. I’m itching like an excited girl wanting to eat her lollipop but I did say slow burn right?? Hope I tackle that since it’s a bit off my expertise so do reach out if it’s not so. I’ll keep you all wondering :)
> 
> Anyways, I’m so glad you’re all enjoying this little piece of magic. I feel like it isn’t up to par for what I wish to convey, I always feel like I’m explaining too much with words so do let me know if I do just that. I want to improve well.
> 
> Onwards!
> 
> -A.H

* * *

  
Elise’s summers from the past were always the boring type. And the moping kind too. If you considered Willendoser’s tutoring in Corduroy Manor in the past as “homeschooling” it definitely wasn’t fun.Elise didn’t hate her vacation; it was just scorching hot that there was literally nothing to do outside. Pools and fresh fans helped, so it wasn’t too bad, but she still didn’t like it. The sun always made her sweat and whine about the unbearable sizzling fire rays from the sun. It was worse when it became a humid rain summer; it was double the sweltering which made her want to wear fewer constricting clothes which also meant showing her scar. That was a big no. Elise had to give it to Harry, he’d gotten an unexpected marking but at least his didn’t have such an insightful design and took a whole bodily space.

When she’d been little, showing it to others hadn’t been a problem. But bullies took anything to use in order to make the younger kids feel insecure, and after a while they began to do exactly just that. Not because they thought it was a long cool crooked line that reminded them of the vines out their windows, but of an ugly broken crack on the roads. Add that to the inexplicable happenings around whenever Elise was present. They were small things, like slamming doors in their faces, to exploding hot soups in their faces. Sometimes she meant it, sometimes she didn’t. It didn’t really matter, she always got away with it by not getting severely punished. You’d think that she’d learn from it and get the message. 

This summer however was entirely different. It was beneficial not going to regular school because that meant no book reports or summer school. It did mean retouching previous lessons from her second year at Hogwarts because _‘the chamber definitely distracted her from achieving anything,’_ according to Professor Snape. Summer homework was also in her list, but it was okay to handle, and she was gradually doing bit by bit every day. But seriously with Professor Snape, his list was the worst. What a provoking teacher. she wondered why Dumbledore had even mentioned him in his letter to Annareia explaining what happened.

It took two days after shed come back from school for his owl to arrive and Annareia didn’t hold back her words, in fact she threw them towards her like arrows pinning her against the wall. Elise thought she’d gone to hell and back seeing Madam Willendoser act so hysterically but then again, who wouldn’t after encountering You Know Who? It took Elise a whole week and a half to ask for forgiveness until her caretaker came to realize that besides her almost getting killed, she had used her smart senses to save herself and her friends. It didn’t help quench incoming lectures from Ruby and Helena after. She hated worrying people but honestly, she got to escape. What was the big deal? Harry wasn’t being scolded for facing Voldemort but she was?

Her caretaker would be found muttering every time Elise mentioned the Boy Who Lived. Potter. If she hadn’t liked James Potter’s keen sense of always getting into tough spots when they were young, she couldn’t think of any valid reasons why she could like Harry at all. Getting Elise into something so dangerous and with You Know Who. He was set on getting rid of the boy, even if it meant getting rid of others his way. Annareia tried to explain this to the young Lunacrest but she said she wouldn’t ever separate herself from Harry, even if it meant crossing malicious people.

_“I won’t I won’t. You don’t understand how much he means to me,” she said with the most serious face. “Just being apart from him makes me feel empty. I won’t stay away from him, but I promise that I’ll do my best to keep my friends and myself safe. Trust me.”_

Lunacrest traits. How she liked to see Caellum in her spirit and yet disliked it so much. He had been such a selfless man who looked out for others rather than his own self. He fit the perfect description of a Gryffindor. Elise wasn’t Caellum, but she definitely had that quality that could cut her like a double edged sword. Curse her coddling.

So, Elise did her best to finish up her History of Magic Homework, and the amounts of essays by the Potions Master. Every Sunday she sent out Lyra to send Hermione, Ron and Harry letters of how her week was going and updates. Shed get replies either right away or two weeks after from the other two, but the only ones missing were from Harry. She didn’t think it much at first but after the fourth and fifth letter she was growing worried. He did tell her how It took one phone call to see if he hadn’t been kinapped by ghosts or something.

It was after messing around with Willendoser and Helena’s potion set one afternoon that she took out the parchment paper with the Dursley’s phone number, snuck into the main office, and dialed on the antique rotary phone sitting by a vase full of quills and pens.

_ “Vernon Dursley speaking.” _

“Hello Mr. Dursley, this is Headmistress Roemmele from St. Gregory’s,” Elise tried to deepen her voice a few notes. Thank goodness Harry had told her about his previous school or she wouldn’t have found a way to get him on the phone.

_ “Headmistress Roemmele what a pleasure! I do recall your wonderful guidance for your best student at St. Gregory’s, our Dudley. Perhaps you remember?” _

Blegh. The sweet, fake politeness in his voice. It made her sick. “A-Ah yes of course! He was a sensational student, wonderful Mr. Dudley.” Wonderful, yeah right. The foul git deserved a punch on the stomach for making Harry miserable too. “I don’t mean to impose on your delightful day Mr. Dursley,” Elise pulled away from the phone to gag momentarily. “But if it is possible, can I speak to your nephew, Harry Potter?”

She could feel the intense displeasure radiating from the phone’s speakers. The silence said it all and it made her wish she could magically transport herself over there and give the man a piece of her mind. _“Why would you Headmistress? Last time we spoke, you wanted nothing to do with that wretched boy.”_

Blimey. What now? “Erm, yes of course I remember very well Mr. Dursley. There is just some personal information his other school is requesting, and we just need to confirm with him,” Elise emphasized other with a slight smirk and hoping that would trigger him to pass the phone asap.

She heard a growl and a faint yell, someone rushing over and then heard her favorite voice shed been waiting to hear. _“Hello?”_

“Harry! It’s me!”

_“Elise?”_ He whispered, joyful tone in his voice. _“How’d you manage to get me on the phone?”_

“I used your old school’s headmistress as an alias. Your uncle’s quite gullible.”

_ “Not quite. He’s standing by the doorway every few seconds to check it’s not Ron. He called a week ago.” _

“Hm, answering phones but I see that you haven’t replied to any letters recently...”

_“Ah,”_ Harry’s voice faltered. _“Hedwig’s been caged. I can’t let her out at all.”_

“Oh no. No wonder Lyra’s been moping around lately.”

_ “I did receive your letters though. I’m just finishing up his last essay but boy is Snape doing a number on us.” _

“Tell me about it!” Elise pulled the phone cord close to a nearby seat. “Heed my word Harry, one day I’m going to be better than him. If I have to kill myself by studying every potion book in existence, I’ll do it.”

She could feel the vibration of Harry’s laugh. _“If you say so. Hey, have you heard from Ron and Hermione?”_

“Not yet. I’m still waiting for Lyra to come back. I just wanted to call and make sure you weren’t held against your will. Your birthday is hours away after all. I wanted to be the first to say Happy Birthday.”

Harry sighed over the phone. _“Thanks for checking in. I’m guessing you went out of your way to get me a gift?”_

“Why but of course!” Elise affirmed. “You’re my best friend. You deserve a little something and more. I know how suffocating it must be to not be allowed out in that home.”

_ “I’m just trying to deal with them for a while longer. Don’t worry about me. Hedwig has a plan to get released with all the noise she’s making.” _

“Hopefully.”

_ “Anyways, I got to go. My uncles been burning the phone with his eyes and wondering why I’m taking so long. I’ll send you a letter if I can. And call too.” _

“If you need help with the essays, I’ll send over Lyra with a guide okay!”

_ “Alright bye Elise. I miss you.” _

“I miss you too Spectacles,” she said the nickname with a smile. “I’ll be seeing you.”

The call ended and Elise put the phone back in its place and suck back out the office. Willendoser had gone into town to get some groceries with Ruby. Thank goodness she wouldn’t be caught. She skipped away towards the kitchens where Helena was busy kneading dough. Though the kitchen was doors away from the office, obviously Helena was perceiving and paused, giving her a knowing look. 

“Did you go use the telephone without permission? _Again_?”

Elise shrunk in her boots. Yikes. Caught red handed. “I just wanted to know if Harry hadn’t been reduced to a caterpillar by his family.”

Helena rolled her rolling pin, humor in her blue eyes and urged Elise close so she could help knead the rest of the prepared dough. “I won’t utter a word dear. As long as you help me prepare this bread. Hogwarts may have the best crumpets but mine will be _better_.”

Elise’s hazel eyes didn’t hide the spark of hunger at being reminded of the food. “You’re a brilliant cook either way Helena. What should I do?”

* * *

Everyone had gathered to the kitchens after being called for dinner. Elise had gathered the younger children up and told them to sit neatly and wait for Helena to come with the plates. Another good thing about this year; Elise was being more interactive with the younger kids. She was part of the few older kids left that stayed in Corduroy Manor, so she took it as a responsibility to look out for the younger ones and lift a load off Madam Willendoser’s shoulders. She didn’t seem like she had lots of free time for herself and the lady needed to breathe. 

“Settle down children,” Helena’s used her firm voice to settle the rambunctious bunch and gathering the finished dirty plates, handing them to Elise who placed them into the sink to wash in a few. on the surface of the table. “Dessert’s almost ready.”

“What are we getting today Helena? It smells super delicious!”

“Crumpets. They’re almost ready! just let them sit in the oven a minute more. Elise! Check the doors I heard the bell. It must be Ruby and the Mistress.”

Elise turned off the running water and dashed quickly to open the main door. When she turned the handle, Ruby was holding Madam Willendoser and guiding her slowly inside. Her face was tear-stained, something she hadn’t seen before. She kept the door open to bring in the bags full of food and trailed behind them to the office. Helena was already serving the kids, but she took a quick peek and told Sybil and Brea, the main cooks, to take over and watch them as she also ran over to the office.

“Mistress, is there something wrong?”

Annareia did not respond, only clutched her coat, eyes watery.

“What happened?” Elise looked over to Ruby for an answer but all she did was shake her head. She bent down to meet her caretaker’s eyes. “Madam Willendoser, you must tell me what is wrong.”

“We were exiting from Oliver’s and the next second I turn after paying the clerk she was gone,” Ruby rubbed the lady’s shoulders. “I found her by the dark alley, wand out. Mistress what did you see? Was it _him_?”

“Him?”

“I forget that you don’t receive your copy of The Daily Prophet.” Ruby nodded at Helena and she brought out the moving newspaper out of a bunch of files from Annareia’s desk. “See for yourself.”

Elise didn’t hide the confusion in her eyes as she took the paper and began to read. 

**_ BLACK STILL AT LARGE _ **

**_ Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. _ **

**_ “We are doing all we can to recapture Black,” said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, “and we beg the magical community to remain calm.” _ **

**_ Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. _ **

**_ “Well, really, I had to, don’t you know,” said an irritable Fudge. “Black is mad. He’s a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister’s assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black’s true identity to anyone. And let’s face it — who’d believe him if he did?” _ **

**_ While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. _ **

“Sirius Black? Should I know who he is?” The picture on the front page didn’t scare her much but the man looked like he’d gone to hell and back by loop.

The blond maid sighed. “Mistress you haven’t told her.”

Annareia finally decided to move from her frozen state and brushed away some messy strands of her jet black hair. “I wanted to. But to speak of Sirius…”

“You must know how the picture is looking. It must be said.”

“Ruby, the mistress is distressed. Don’t press on the issue.”

“He’s escaped Helena. The mistress needs to tell her. She could be danger.” She then cleared her throat, “I-I mean anyone else could.”

“Danger?” Elise’s brows furrowed, ignoring the mistake. “Madam Willendoser what are they talking about. I don’t know this man.”

Willendoser put a hand to her face to hide her tears. Elise herself was shocked. What effect did this man have to make her old headmistress so distraught?

“Of course you don’t. But I knew him. He… H-He…” she stopped herself. Her face had begun to lose color, like it was being sucked out of her until she pressed her lips. “Ruby _I_ _can’t_. I can’t tell her.”

Ruby looked like she understood and just let her mistress cry as Elise stood there waiting, lost and a bit hurt. How much were these people hiding from her?

“Elise, Sirius Black used to be a good man, such a good man. Unfortunately, he took the wrong path. He was sent to Azkaban for murdering thirteen people. He was said to support the Dark Lord... These are just rumors of course, but everyone believes them to be true.”

Elise didn’t get it. What did it have to do with her? “Support him? Why would he? That monster is de— “

“Don’t be naive Elise,” she said with a sharp voice that made her wince. “We have no confirmation that he is at all. Black is one of many followers who wants to finish his work. He’s a danger to everyone.”

Now that set off an alarm that hadn’t got off since the chamber of secrets happened. “What does that have to do with me?”

Ruby opened her mouth to continue but Annareia raised a hand and stopped her. “We cannot utter more. The ministry has forbidden me to speak of it. This is all I can tell you without breaking my word.”

“ _Breaking your word_?” Elise began to grow upset. “I thought we were done with secrets Madam Willendoser. After I came back, you promised…”

“Don’t take it wrong,” Helena jumped in. “The Mistress is telling the truth. If she says one word of what she knows, she’ll have to deal with consequences. The Ministry has a sort of... _tracker_ on her. If she speaks, she could go to Azkaban.”

“The same applies to us,” Ruby added.

“Just be aware Elise. Whatever you hear of Sirius, please tell me you won’t grow your own conclusion. I thought so badly of him before… and after tonight…” Annareia sniffed. “I’ve made such a _grave_ mistake making that deal with Cornelius. I shouldn’t have believed him…”

Elise didn’t want to feel so mad about the whole thing and be understanding of the circumstances, but she couldn’t help it. All she could do was bite her lip with crossed arms as the silent crying of Willendoser echoed through the office. If the information was restricted from her lips, that meant it was super serious. To find that out? There wasn’t a chance unless she could ask the Ministry itself. _Fat chance_ that would ever happen.

* * *

  
  


A week later, Elise saw a snowy white owl make her way to her open window, carrying a parcel and a letter. Hedwig dropped them off gently into her open hands as she greeted Lyra with a _flap flap_. Lyra was happy, even moved from her perch to give the other owl some room. She didn’t understand how Lyra and Hedwig got along so well to become friends but then again, the same applied to Harry and her. How weird. Elise put her book down and ripped the envelope open first. 

_Dear Elise,_

_Hedwig’s out as you can see. Something happened back at home and well, I’m not there at the moment. You could say I ran away. Before you get ahold of yourself and scold me for not calling you and telling you, I was full of fury in the moment and my thoughts were blurry. I also never asked you for your address so there’s no form I could have gotten there. I took the Knight Bus to London and managed to meet Ron and Hermione here at the Leaky Cauldron. You should come and stop by! Let me know once you’re on your way. I know this letter is a bit vague with everything, but I’d rather tell it to you in person. Don’t worry about your books for this year, weirdly, the Minister has gotten them for you._

_Can’t wait to see you,_

_Harry_

_P.S: Happy Birthday. Here’s my gift. Don’t ask how I got it, or I’ll ask you how you managed to give me a new set of broom polish._

Elise put the letter down and opened the parcel next. It revealed a new and beautiful looking brown coat, with a soft feel on the outside and inside. She absolutely loved it and while she didn’t like to feel bulky, she would wear it for the incoming cold weather. She hugged it close to her.

“Hedwig, mind waiting an hour? I’ll ask about leaving to see your owner right away.”

_ Chirp Chirp. _

“Help yourself to some of Lyra’s snacks. I’m sure she won’t mind sharing with you.”

Elise left her room to search for Madam Willendoser to her office, but it was locked. Strange. She never locked her office unless she was away. She found Ruby out by the garden tending to some of Helena’s clovers to make some medicinal tonics.

“Oh Elise! Good timing, I need your help in pricking these out.

“Ruby, where’s Madam Willendoser?”

The petite woman blinked. “The Mistress? She should be in her office.”

“I checked her office. It’s locked.”

“But I just spoke to her a few minutes ago,” Ruby cocked her head to the side in thought and then she sighed. “Oh dear. So, she’s gone to search.”

“Search?”

“Don’t mind me and my rambling Elise. She’s gone to town for a few hours to get a new cabinet for her files. It’s a mess in there.”

Elise was sure it was a lie, but she wasn’t going to press on. Nowadays they dodged serious conversations. “I needed to ask her if I could go to London. Harry and the others are in the Leaky Cauldron and it would be nice to see them early. School won’t start in another week or two anyways.”

“I’m sure it’ll be alright, but I’ll let her know for you since she won’t be back until morning. The floo network will be ready to send you tomorrow.”

Elise jumped in the air and hugged Ruby tightly. “Thank you thank you Ruby! I’ll get to see them after so long!”

The woman chuckled. “Just make sure to be careful. Just because you’re thirteen now doesn’t mean you can go about your day with a loopy aired smile.”

“Yes, Ruby I will. I’ll go pack right away!!”

“Lunch should be ready in an hour so once you’re done go help Brea with Greg and Lou. Both have been pulling their hairs lately and its driving the poor woman barmy.”

Elise was already running inside the manor. “On it!”

_‘Oh Elise. You’re growing up so quick. I pray you stay happy’_ Ruby thought with a shrug, then resuming on tending to some roses. “Potter sure has an illuminating effect on her. I wonder…”  
  


•••

The next morning, Helena and Ruby stood by the fireplace near the living room, holding a bucket of green powder and some wrapped gifts. Elise’s birthday technically fell today, but it’d be the first time she would be spending it elsewhere than with them. she was a bit sad about that part, but she rather would have if Willendoser wasn’t acting so strangely. She’d been disappearing back and forth after the conversation about Sirius Black and no one knew why. That man must’ve had a great importance in her life before if it made her so… _brokenhearted_.

Willendoser had come to her room in the middle of the night, possibly drunk but who knew, telling her goodbye early since she was dead tired from her supposed ‘ _journey_ ’ and wouldn’t be able to send her off. She lazily handed her a crinkled letter, pouch full of currency, and hugged her before she retreated to her bedroom. Elise clutched her presents dearly, pulling her trunk behind her. She hoped the woman could resolve herself soon and revert back to her usual self.

“We’ll be going with you to make sure you get there safely, then come back. Is that alright?”

“Why are you asking Ruby? You never do.” The brunette grabbed a bit of the green dust, not pleased with the color.

“We wouldn’t want to impose on your meeting with Harry right off the bat. You always say you don’t like us to baby you.”

“You say it’s embarrassing too.” Helena and Ruby grabbed their bunch too, closing the little pouch and putting it into their satchel.

“It’s just Harry. Why would it be embarrassing? I’m sure he’d love to meet you.”

Both women sighed. Were they sure that Elise was entering that stage? Over the summer she had been talking about the boy like a long scroll. She was always writing him letters, even when he hadn’t responded. Elise was smart but when it came to other things like boys? Surely, she could pick up on some cues. _Surely_.

“Step inside dear. And make sure to enunciate. We don’t want you wandering around lost in the middle of nowhere.”

“The Leaky Cauldron!”

* * *

When Elise arrived, dusting herself for a decent appearance, she was met with a small but welcoming front of the Leaky Cauldron. The place didn’t contain a wow factor, but it did feel comfortable enough to stay in. Comfy little seats and tables? What wasn't there to like of an old rickety place?

“Oh, it’s been years since I’ve come here,” Ruby popped in afterwards, fixing her bob-cut hair and removing the remains of powder. “Helena, remember?”

“When we met Preston here by the bar? Oh, I remember,” the lady replied.

“That slime ball of a man wanted to think that he could nab two women in one night,” Ruby explained to Elise who groaned in disgust. “He tried slipping a love potion our way one night but thankfully Helena caught on to the color. So, I hexed him.”

“Ruby had just gotten awarded Head Girl for Slytherin that day too before her seventh year. Let’s just say that word spread, and it was hard for her to get anyone’s attention after that.”

“Not everyone,” Ruby said to Helena slyly, helping Elise with her trunk. “There was that Hufflepuff girl Miriam that tried asking me out one time but thanks to her _idiot_ of a Gryffindor brother that got ruined.”

Elise was glad to have her two favorite adults reminiscing about their past. Usually they never really talked about it, not unless something triggered their memory. She eyed the inn’s sign, grateful for it.

“He didn’t mean to, did you, Crookshanks?” 

“And what about Scabbers? He needs rest and relaxation! How’s he going to get it with that thing around?”

“That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic. And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what’s the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he’d been in there for ages; no one wanted him.”

“I wonder why.”

“A cat! Hermione he’s absolutely adorable!” Elise spotted the redhead and her bushy haired best friends by the stairs. It wasn’t arguing but it wasn’t an easygoing conversation either. She wondered if the two would ever stop quarreling for the bare minimum. 

“Elise! When did you get here!” Hermione greeted excitedly. “See Ron, even she agrees.” The ginger rolled his eyes.

“Just now. Ron, Scabbers looks terrible. What happened?”

“Don’t know. After our trip to Egypt he’s been eating less. This rat tonic ought to help.”

Elise asked Hermione if she could carry the orange cat, as she introduced the two women behind her. “I’d like you to meet my friends from Corduroy Manor. This is Helena Amoretto and Ruby Thibaut.”  Ruby shook hands with the two children as Helena bowed politely.

“Where’s Harry?”

“Look up.”

Hazel eyes traveled upwards and found a messy haired Harry Potter, smiles and all perched onto the ledge of the first floor railing, looking amused. “Well? Come down here you! Where are your manners?”

Ruby spotted a faint scarlet color on the Potter boy’s cheeks as he came down to greet Elise with a hug. She hummed. Thoughts were being thank. Helena picked on her expression. She pffed a bit, making Elise look back and question their behavior. None answered, holding their little sparks of enjoyment at the scene.

“You look great.”

“Rather dashing yourself Spectacles,” Elise patted Harry’s wild hair down. “What in the world has your hair been up to?”

“It’s been having a mind of its own,” Harry noticed the two ladies behind her staring at them and ducked his head down shyly, face going red again. Especially the chocolate-haired one.

“Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Boy it’s such an honor,” Ruby shook his hand. “I see you and our Elise have gotten close. _Very_ close if you know what I mean.”

Hermione hid her smile behind Crookshanks. She liked Ruby very much. Ron was busying himself on examining his rat, so he couldn’t see Harry’s flustered body language at being put on the spot.

The summer had been long enough to discover a few things like say, thinking of hazel eyes while looking out in a starry night, or heart filling up whenever peppermint scented letters arrived weekly and telling him how much she missed him. He hadn’t wanted to confirm such a happening, it wasn’t like Elise _wasn’t likable_. His thoughts just wondered a what-if one sizzling summer day and poof! Up it turned into a mess of emotions that he was trying to lock away.

“It’s a given that we’re very close! He’s my best friend!” Elise snuck her arm on his, holding it like a lifeline. “He means the world to me. As do Hermione and Ron!”

The two women just stood there, faces completely stone-like. “Ruby, I don’t think she knows,” Helena whispered to her companion who looked just about ready to lose it at the oblivious Lunacrest. 

“How could she not! The boy is practically looking as red as my name!”

“N-Nice to meet you both,” Potter greeted.

There was a bit of staring in between Ruby and Harry, and it lasted so long that Elise grabbed her things and decided to step away and go with Hermione to play with her new partner. Ron followed behind, though confused as to why Elise’s lady friends were gazing at Harry like a pack of wolves about to devour their meal.

“She’s such an oblivious child. It’s like looking at her father.”

“Don’t remind me. It took me _years_ to tell Caellum I had a crush on him after graduation, but he never took me seriously.”

“How could he? You were juggling with women and men alike during that time!”

“Um…” Harry interrupted, rubbing his head sheepishly. “I should get going…”

“You do that Potter. I hope you’re ready to protect Elise from anymore danger,” a new voice popped in. Helena and Ruby turned around to see a dusty Annareia come in from the fireplace. They hadn’t heard her come in. She wasn’t well by the green-like color in her cheeks and black eye bags under her eyes. Elise wouldn’t have liked to see her like that. No wonder.

“Mistress!”

“My name Annareia Willendoser. I’m sure Elise has told you plenty of me.”

“Y-Yes she has,” Harry shrunk at the cold gaze from the woman. “Pardon your statement but you said you hoped I’ll protect her?”

“Precisely. I cannot say much but I’m sure Mr. Weasley there will explain everything to you two soon,” the Ravenclaw women gestured over to the man sitting tables away, reading the same newspaper going around. “I’ve tried to convince her to stray away from you. Like your father, you seem to attract trouble in every corner.”

Harry could tell the woman didn’t like her much. She reminded him a bit of Snape, without the glaring and sneering. “You knew him?”

“Very much so. James and Caellum were always dragging me into their plots to get your mother Lily to pay attention. But that’s a story for another time. Please just keep Elise away from any impending danger this year. Least thing she needs is to get tangled into this more than she already has.” Annareia coughed, dizzy swaying getting to her until Helena caught her from falling.

Harry didn’t understand a thing. Regardless, he was determined to keep his word. “I will. Don’t worry.”

“In advance Harry,” Helena took out their traveling magic. “Elise is a bit oblivious. You’ll be made aware of it if you decide to tell her.”

“Be as forward as you can. Dimwitts who can’t tell between friend and _friend_ are the worst,” Ruby rolled her eyes. Annareia sighed roughly, knowing what the woman meant before throwing a shoulder hit her way and telling her to stop giving the boy some of her _‘tainted advice’_ and to leave his feelings alone.

The ladies excused themselves and disappeared in the green fire of floo, with Harry standing in front of the stairs dumbfounded. What had just happened? And what was this about _‘impending danger’_? Did it have to do with the Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black? He scratched his head and decided to see what the other three were up to. He was feeling quite crashed and tired but now that Elise was here, he hoped his energy could return.

* * *


	14. Cold and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Sorry it’s a bit late, work has been hectic this past weeK and writers block hit me a little. I apologize if this chapter sucks. I’m working on the next one right away so hopefully it turns out a bit better than this one. Happy reading~
> 
> -A.H

* * *

  
"It's a cat, Ronald. What do you expect? It's in his nature." said Hermione, annoyed.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks like a pig with hair." Ron spat

"That's rich...coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush."

"Will the both of you cut it out? I’m trying to finalize my first map piece here and your _squabbling_ is not helping me sketch straight lines!”

Ah, another day, another rowdy little interaction with his best friends. Nothing like this to keep his mind from tiring out, Harry thought. Thank goodness the two weeks were already over and done. That’s the longest he’d had to deal with Hermione and Ron going at it like their literal pets. 

Elise seemed just about fine with the arguing until today. She had put together the first part of her map that she finished during their second year, and currently was trying to ink in some parts she hadn’t filled out but had been so focused on the ‘Crookshanks going after Scabbers’ squat again that he swore she was messing up her parchment. Elise didn’t like it when it went to waste.

“Don’t you say a word you traitor! I know that you like Crookshanks more than you do Scabbers!”

“Don’t you bring me into this stupid conversation or you’ll find yourself covered with ink Ronald Weasley.”

“The three of you are having a good time,” Harry came down the stairs, a blanket in hand. He only disappeared for a moment and things were already going chaotic. He walked over to Elise and handed her the gray colored material. She has come down with a mild fever a few hours ago. It was rare for witches to get sick, but Elise had been stressed out about something she hadn’t told them lately. It took one cough and a red looking nose to tell him and Hermione that she’d caught a cold. She took the blanket gratefully, and continued with her task.

“Good time? Good time? Something needs to be done about this demon going after my rat!”

“So dramatic,” Hermione gave up and let the fluffy orange animal go from her arms. “Wash that thing or else Crookshanks wouldn’t have the need to eat him!”

Ron was about to say something until he looked up and heard Elise’s low growl. “Ron, will you please just wash the bloody rat and go pack! My head hurts and I don’t think I can take much of you two doing this anymore.”

"Harry!" Ron urged his best friend to agree with him. “You’re on my side, right?”

“Whatever you say Ron. I’m just here to make sure she doesn’t drop dead before tomorrow,” Harry said amused. Elise rolled her eyes at the raven head. Usually she wasn’t this irritated when she got sick. But this cold had hit worse than any other one she previously had. Having Harry hover over her was like having a nurse that wouldn’t leave her alone. It was the first day, she had taken some syrup, she should be feeling better by now. The school term began tomorrow and she needed to be in top shape.

“Don’t baby me. It’s just a fever.”

“A fever that needs to go down with proper care,” Hermione added, going over to touch her forehead once more to check. “You haven’t been eating properly since you came.”

“I have so!”

“Water and crackers aren’t qualified as food,” Ron shook his head. “Mum has been dedicating herself to telling the cooks to make you soup starting today. You better eat one last drop of it.”

Elise winced. She didn’t want to face the wrath of Ron’s mother. She’d gotten just a teeny glance of it and in person? It was best to just listen. Molly Weasley, being held as a weapon? What a devastating smart move. Ron was sure to use that tactic against her in the future.

“It’s not like I haven’t been wanting to eat...” Elise put her quill down and coughed. “I’ve been worried.”

Harry sighed in relief. There it was. Elise was definitely the type to hold her distress in unless she felt the need to explain. Not a good thing but at least she was talking now. “Is it about our new electives this year?” Hermione fixed her friend’s blanket and sat on the arm rest of the armoire. “Because if you are you know that you can drop some of them if they’re too much.”

Elise shook her head, comfort setting in at her petting her hair. “It’s Madam Willendoser. She hasn’t been feeling well as of late.” The image of the woman who contradicted the usual collected and cool Annareia. It was something she couldn’t stop thinking about. “Last time we talked she was looking like death itself. I’ve never seen her like this.”

She asked Hermione to hand her the Daily Prophet sitting by her already cold tea. “It started with this.”

The moving picture of the deathly scary man made the hairs on Ron’s back stand. “Sirius Black?”

“What could Sirius Black have to do with her? Did they know each other in the past?”

“She says she did but she couldn’t say more. Said she made a deal with the Minister and that’s why she can’t talk about it.” Elise held her head, the fever making it hard to focus. The woman didn’t want to hide it from her that was sure, Elise couldn’t be mad at her for that. But it did make her wish that she’d stop relieving whatever memories that were driving her mad. 

“She looked so sad Hermione. She’s been crying for weeks and nothing seems to relieve it. She’s been drinking it all away.”

“You don’t think they could have been involved do you?”

“Involved?”

Ron sat down on the now empty chair in front of her. Hermione showed Harry the other one by her but he refused. Sitting down would only make him feel more distressed.

“Involved as in maybe they were lovers at one time.”

“ _Lovers_? Her and Sirius Black? That’s a good joke Ron. There’s no way.”

“You’re describing heartbreak Elise. She’s not sleeping, she’s crying and drinking to _numb_ it all away. That all points to it.”

Hermione could be right. Of course, they wouldn’t have any experience to assume something like that but... Ruby and Helena hadn’t seemed dazed by her crying. It looked like it had happened before.

“How would you know?” Ron eyed Hermione weirdly. Elise threw him a balled piece of paper for him to stop picking another fight. But it didn’t look that way. Ron let things go like the wind. This question seemed like he’d hang onto it until he got an answer. Weird.

“Books,” Hermione said matter of factly. “If you read enough books in the romance genre you’re bound to find a typical pattern that describes heartbreak.” 

Elise eyed her copy of Pride and Prejudice on her lap that she used as a surface for her map, silently agreeing. Hermione had lent it to her before summer began and Elise went through an up and down emotional journey with it. It became one of her favorites. She was happy that Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were together in the end.His character reminded her of someone though, but she couldn’t quite pin it.

“Ah, books. As long as they aren’t used for studying, I love them so.” Hermione laughed at Elise’s playful reply, even though she looked like she was barely keeping herself awake. The medicine was taking effect and she would be sleeping soon. “If it is heartbreak, she should have said so. I don’t like seeing her suffer so much. And for a man no less.”

Hermione clutched her heart too, empathy hitting her at imagining such a tragic love story. “Poor her. She must be shocked that he’s out and about now.”

“You’re about to crash. Do I help you up to bed?” Harry walked over to the dozy girl. She shook her head slightly, looking like a cuddled bunny being put to sleep. Adorable, even though she was probably ill looking and pale. He smacked himself mentally. ‘Get it together Potter! Nows not the time!’

“I’d rather stay here with you guys. But if you hear me snore then there’s your cue.” She lazily out a hand under her chin to keep her face upright. “Ron? I forgot to ask you. Egypt, what's it like?" Elise had been paying attention to all the stories from Ginny, Fred and George that she didn’t get a chance to hear her red headed friend’s side. 

"Brilliant. Loads of old stuff....like mummies, tombs. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself, though by the end of it he grew sick." Ron took his copy out of his pocket to show her.

"You know the Egyptians used to worship cats." Hermione started. Elise shared an exasperated look. Sometimes she wondered if Hermione found it entertaining to argue with Ron.

"Yeah, along with a dung beetle." Ron retorted. Harry chuckled.

"Not flashing that clipping again?" Fred popped up behind Elise and snatched it. She didn’t even bother to get the paper back. 

"I haven't shown anyone."

"No, not a soul." George said sarcastically as Fred walked around the fireplace. "Not unless you count Tom." 

"The day maid." 

"Night maid." 

"Cook. The bloke who fixed the toilet." Fred finished as the rest of the Weasley's returned from their whole day outing and back into the Leaky Cauldron. For some reason they’d snuck out in the middle if the morning without telling them. Ron said they must’ve just wanted to take a quick early trip to the bookstore before it got full with parents. 

“Hiya Elise. Don’t look so good do ya?”

Elise flashed the twins a loopy smile. Mrs Weasley was the next to come in, chipper as ever and holding something very Muggle-like and would help in determining if Elise’s fever had gone down. Probably one of Mr. Weasley’s fascinations that he stored. “Hello dear. How are you doing?”

Elise nodded at the woman. “Better. I just feel a bit groggy because of the medicine.”

“Packed everything?”

“Yes, did that just this morning. Books too. Lyra is with Hedwig.”

“Good. Ah, your fever has finally come down! You’ll be up and about when morning comes!” Elise smiled at the uplifting cheerful disposition Mrs.Weasley showed. She made sure she was wrapped and accommodated until she came up to check on Harry. It was cute to see how she doted on him. It was definitive that Harry was part Weasley now, even if he didn’t have an inch of orange hair.

"Oh, Harry." She said sweetly.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry said as they hugged.

"Got everything?"

"Yes."

"Yes? All your books?" Mrs Weasley asked him.

"It's all upstairs." Harry replied, pointing towards the stairs. 

"All of your clothes?" 

"Everything." 

"Good boy." Mrs Weasley said, proudly. “Elise, be sure to be in bed soon after dinner!”

“Yes Mrs. Weasley thank you! Fred, leave my hard worked on map alone.” Elise felt energy returning but she was sure the sleepiness wouldn’t wear off until she ate and went to bed. She made sure to hide the dried paper from the sneaky twins inside her book and watched Mr. Weasley. He looked very serious and matching a face of concern she’d seen before. Huh.

“Ron, your father works in the Ministry right?”

“Hm? Yeah that’s right. Why?”

Harry was then pulled aside by him and they disappeared into an empty hall.

“You don’t think he’s heard anything as to why Sirius Black is a serious threat do you?”

•••

That same night in Corduroy Manor, Annareia Willendoser sat in her office, alone in her thoughts and with the curtains closed. The only light inside was the candles by her door but even those were flickering off one by one. Her heart felt clawed out and it hurt, remembering that night.

_“It’s good to see you Reia.”_

_Wand was out, ready to go. He didn’t look the same as he did all those years ago. He was more jittery, more alert and attentive to his surroundings. His overconfident nature was nowhere to be found anymore. “You’ve escaped. Why are you here? Explain yourself before I make it known you are here!”_

_“I’m only out to see Harry.” Sirius’s hollow eyes didn’t show any emotion. “I didn’t know Elise was still alive since you’ve never bothered to tell me. She doesn’t have a clue to who I am, does she?”_

_Annareia did not want to answer. He didn’t deserve to be heard from by her, much less keep a conversation going. She did what she thought best, wait to cast a counter spell if he so much as planned to do anything._

_“Do what you’re best at Black and go. I don’t care about you visiting Potter’s child but leave Elise be. She doesn’t need more trouble going her way because of you two.”_

_“Oh Reia Reia. Dear Annareia. Still thinking that he’ll turn out to be like James.”_

_“You’re not well Black. You’ve done insane things—“_

_ “You know deep down inside that whatever they’ve been saying about me, isn’t true. I  know you don’t believe it.” He gave her a sad glance before reverting back to his hidden form and retreated back into the shadows.  _

Annareia’s throat burned. It was late, she didn’t want to think anymore. What did it take to erase someone from their mind? So what if he had been innocent. It was still his fault that Caellum wasn’t here. Why had he stopped by to see her, knowing how it’d affect her?

Annareia put down the bottle of firewhiskey and picked up her phone and dialed a phone number she hadn’t called in a long time. How fortunate that her brain retained information even though she was probably past her tipsy stage.

“Hello? Hello hello? I know this is your number and you’ve answered. Helloooo?”

There was a sigh. _“Annareia. It’s been a long time.”_

“Remus!! You sound so old now dear God when did you age?” The woman shouted with fake glee. “Have you heard the news? A-About Sirius? The maniac has been running around London!” She laughed crazily. “Can you believe it? Showing his bloody face after these years? Acts like nothing’s wrong, that foul knob head.” 

_“Have you been drinking?”_ The man on the other line said disappointed. _“Firewhiskey gives you the worst of headaches in the morning.”_

“S’ whatever,” she slurred. “I know you’ve been offered the cursed job at Hogwarts and that you took it. I know, I know~”

_ “You really are drunk... Sirius opened a door that’s been closed for a while...” _

“Hicc. Don’t worry about me. Just make sure Sirius behaves if you see him. He’ll want to see Harry and Elise.”

_ “…I’m sure he will Reia. Its late, you should see Elise off in the morning. Take a Draught of Peace.” _

“Loopy Lupin you’re such a mother. Let me enjoy my sadness at least a little bit.”

_ “A little bit for you is four bottles. If I’m to see you you’ll need to get yourself together and stop worrying Annareia. He can take care of himself.” _

There was a loud crash at the other end. “You’re the only ones I have left Remus…I just don’t want to lose more of you…”

* * *

Elise wished that her cold had gotten better. It was like the universe said to start the school year with the worst headaches and body pain to get by. She thought that she’d be stopped from going since muggle students would end up catching her germy particles in the air and it could cause an outbreak. It was just a cold but the way George and Fred made it sound was so scary she was thinking twice. Their words were always full of tricks too so what was the truth really?

No one wanted to say goodbye. It was funny the way Mrs. Weasley clung onto her children and wishing they didn’t have to go for the year, but at the same time it was very endearing to see. A mother who had seven children and loving them so much... Elise was low key jealous of Ron for that. She wasn’t close enough to having someone like that. Maybe Madam Willendoser, but she wasn’t the affectionate type despite being so doting. It was like caring for a kitten, but without cuddling it often.

She pulled her trunk close, searching for the woman anyway and hoping she’d see her off at least. But there was no sight of any blue coats or sweaters. Annareia really loved her ravenclaw colors and it made her easy to spot but behind men in suits and children running, there was no one. But she did spot something... a black dog behind a wall. It didn’t look domesticated and it’s eyes were looking at her a little too long. She srunched her eyebrows to get a better look and blinked twice but it was already gone.

“Elise, we have ten minutes. We have to go,” Harry pulled on her sleeve behind her. He could see that she had that face whenever she had something on her mind. “You want her to see you off, dont you?”

“I do. I want to leave ahead without worrying but I _can’t_. I need to see her.”

The boy nodded. He did what he did best, stay beside her and wait with her. It was only after the toot of the train’s engine, for the second call aboard that there came a woman frantically running by where Elise stood, sweating bullets and breathing so hard she swore her lungs would stop working. 

“Madam Willendoser!”

The bent over woman waved, catching her breath. “G-Getting hoo... here wasn’t easy I tell you! My clock wasn’t working, I stayed up late all night and my head is absolutely pulsing—“

“You still made it,” Elise grinned brightly, glancing at Harry as if he had been the good luck that made it happen. 

“Oh Elise,” the woman pulled the girl close with a hug. There was no getting used to the newly shown physical affection from the woman who tried to pull herself away when Elise had been little. But it felt nice. Close to how Mrs. Weasley’s but not entirely. Elise leaned into the hug.

“I’m so sorry dear. I’ve been absorbed into my own emotions that I have been acting so reckless.”

“No, I understand.” 

The woman pulled away to examine her and found herself looking at a red nose and hazy unfocused hazel eyes. “Are you down with a cold?”

“Got it last night,” Elise scratched the side of her face. “Mrs. Weasley said I would feel better by today but the fever is being persistent.”

Willendoser greeted the Weasley parents a few feet away from them with a wave. “You catch colds when you’re stressed, dear me. I apologize Elise. I’ll be fine now. I promise.” She fixed her Gryffindor scarf and then went though her pockets and took out a slip Harry recognized. The same permission slip he was supposed to have had signed but never happened.

“Here. Emily found this in your room and said you dropped it before you left. Don’t lose it. Make sure you stay safe when you leave the castle nowadays.”

Her face was green and she could see that she was masking her headaches and pain but the woman genuinely looked better than she had two weeks ago. Something or someone must’ve woken her up to get herself together. 

“Don’t worry I will. And I’ll do my best to keep myself out of the Professors’ hairs,” she gestured over to the boy next to her who smiled. The woman was much kinder this time, not glaring at him or making him feel like a tomato she could squeeze. There was still that air of dislike but not as intense.

  
“Do check that envelope I gave you soon. You’ll like what’s inside.” Elise smiles and nodded.

"Harry,” Annareia said slowly. “Was Mr. Weasley able to fill you in on the _situation_?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I know you must be very scared —" 

"I'm not," he said. "Really," he added, noticing both the woman and Elise's stares.

"I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?"

The woman looked like she wanted to say more but the train’s horn sounded twice now which meant it was time to go. “Just swear to me that whatever both of you hear—“

“I’m lost as to who this conversation is for” Elise cut off the woman. “But I’m sure that Harry promises to be careful too. Won’t you?” She pulled her trunk behind and pushed Harry forward aggressively and almost caused him to topple down. The boy shot her a glare. The boy nodded, remembering his promise to also keep his friend close and protected. Willendoser got the idea just by his eyes and watched them go.

He was James’ child, but he was also Lily’s. Those green eyes gave her so many memories with the woman and was sure that Harry would like to hear stories of his parents. Maybe she could trust Potter a little and possibly give him an invitation to spend the holidays with her and the little Lunacrest on one occasion. Maybe.

The doors of the train closed and began to take speed to their destination. Hermione and Ron had waited for them inside and on they set off to search for an empty compartment. All of them seemed to be full except by the end of the train. There was only one person inside, an adult sleeping and draped over by his own repeatedly mended coat. 

“You could have made me fall out there.”

“I shoved you _lightly_ ,” Elise defended as Hermione pushed all of them in so she could check her temperature again. “It’s not like I wanted to make you fall—“

“Clearly were. What’s wrong?”

“Youre hiding something about Sirius Black,” the girl stared straightly at Harry. “You know something and I want you to tell me.”

Harry’s gaze turned serious amongst his friends. “Calm down. I’ll tell you all. Privately.”

“Not this again,” Ron groaned. “Can’t we go to school without having to worry about a mass murder on the loose?” He slid the door shut. “Like this. Who’d you reckon he is?”

" _Professor R. J. Lupin_ ," whispered Hermione at once, handing Elise another dose of medicine.

"How d'you know that?" 

"It's on his case," she pointed at the luggage.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron.

"It’s kind of obvious which subject it will be,” Elise gagged at the cherry flavored syrup and handed Hermione back the tiny cup. "There's only one vacancy. Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

"Don’t say that Ron. Appearances only tell one story,” Elise said with a shake of her finger. “I doubt that this Professor is weak. Dumbledore has a good sense for teachers."

"Where’s that coming from. We all remember who wanted to hang Lockhart over a pole.”

“That man and his whole demeanor were an _entirely_ different species.”

“Ahuh,” Ron turned to Harry. "What were you going to tell us?" 

Harry began to tell them what Mr. Weasley told him. Sirius Black has escaped from the lockdown prison Azkaban and that he was searching for Harry to kill him.

Willendoser said the same thing but... Didn’t Ruby mention how they were afraid he’d come after her too? She jumped in briefly to tell them what the helpers at Corduroy Manor said too.

“They said that?” 

“Vaguely because they were acting secretive. I know they can’t tell me because the ministry isn’t letting them but if it’s only Harry then why am _I_ included in this mess?”

“Maybe because you’re a close friend of Harry’s? We practically are _all_ targets for Black at this point.”

It made sense. They knew she was close with the only living Potter. Maybe this man was targeting the people closest to him to draw him out. Who knew.

“But they’ll catch him won’t they?” Hermione’s voice shook. “I mean, everyone’s looking for him.”

“Sure. Except no ones ever broken out of Azkaban before, and... he’s a murderous, raving lunatic.”

Ron wasn’t apt for reassuring on some occasions. Other times he was blunt without knowing and it only made the other three antsy. They were kids and a killer would be after them. What a good way to put it.

“Thanks Ron,” Harry answered sarcastically.

Elise shook her head, the medicine kicking in and making her want to sleep it off. She hated how the only way to relieve the fever was by taking a syrup that made her drowsy. She examined the raven head next to her who’s body became tense. Harry was better at hiding what he felt and it made it hard to pin what he was feeling but his body language was a tad easier to decipher.

She poked his cheek slightly to get his attention. He turned, green eyes serious. He wasn’t in the mood for a playful interaction. But it was okay, she wasn’t either. “Can I borrow your shoulder? I think I’m about to take a nap myself.”

He didn’t say anything, only nodded and relaxed as he sat back on the seat and telling her to make herself comfortable. 

“Dont worry so much about it Harry. We’ll be fine. Just don’t go looking for trouble this year.”

“I don’t go looking for trouble,” his nettled voice vibrated over her head. “Trouble usually finds _me_.”

•••

  
It was mid afternoon. Harry felt like human plaster by how hard it was to not move with Elise using him like a pillow. Not that he minded, outside it wa cloudy and rainy making it cold and her body heat was helping to keep them warm. He just wanted to move freely already.

“Mate, if you’re not comfortable just wake her up,” Ron turned away from the window. 

“I want to but...” Harry stretched his aching neck slightly. “She’s kind of... warm.”

“Well of course she’s warm. She’s been running a fever for a while. Have we checked her temperature already?”

“She’s fine now Hermione can’t you see?”

“Hand me the thermometer Ron. I’d rather see for myself.” Ron didn’t listen much to Hermione’s disappointment and got up to check on Elise’s trunk when the compartment door flew open. Everyone looked over to see who it was, including Elise who had been woken up by the noise.

“Well, look who it is,” said Draco Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl. “The Orphan, Potty and the Weasel.” Crabbe and Goyle, the typical guard dogs for the boy, chuckled trollishly.

“I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley,” said Malfoy. “Did your mother die of shock?”

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks’s basket to the floor. Elise picked it up with a kick for Hermione and extended the other guy leg to stop Ron.

“Do us a favor and leave. I’m not in the mood to deal with you,” Elise moved her head away from Harry’s shoulder and crossed her arms angrily. “Unless you’d rather be dealt with violently.”

“I’d like to see you try get past them,” he gestured over to the lap dogs and she rolled her eyes. Like it mattered. They were two dunder heads who surely didn’t know anything other than some basic spells. Elise and Ron were so ready to initiate an attack. 

“Who’s that?” Malfoy took a look inside and took an automatic step backward when he spotted Lupin.

“New teacher,” said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold the two standing boxers back. “What were you saying, Malfoy?”

Malfoy’s pale eyes narrowed; he wasn’t fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher’s nose.

“C’mon,” he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

The three sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles and Elise targeting Harry’s lap this time. 

“I’m not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year,” Ron said angrily. “I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I’m going to get hold of his head and —” He continued with a violent gesture in midair, making Elise laugh hard.

“Ron,” hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, “be  _ careful _ …”

“He’s asleep ‘Mione. Good sleeper too. I don’t think I’ll be going to lala land after seeing Malfoy’s sour mug.”

The rain trickled down hard like ice droplets and the fog thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows a shimmering gray. It was too dark outside to even tell how far they were but they must’ve been near Hogwarts.

Ron was cracking another plan to take down Malfoy and Elise was like a little child and paying attention when the train slowed down until it came to a rough halt. 

Elise raised herself and lost balance, causing her to bump onto Harry and fall a little too close for comfort from him. Harry was too aware of the close proximity and his whole face reacted. Elise had shut her eyes and opened them to find herself merely inches away from touching Harry’s cherry face. Her voice got stuck in her throat for a good minute before she got herself together and moved away, laughing nervously.

“"What's going on?" Ron and Hermione stayed still and silent, room growing cold.

"Dunno." Harry cleated his throat, pulling his gaze away from a jittery Elise. He swore that she was blushing but he couldn’t tell.

"M-Maybe we've broken down,” she spoke up, avoiding Harry’s stare. Why had she reacted that way? _‘Mere inches from k-k....’_ She wanted to bury her face in her hands for the weird thought that entered her mind. Who knew how they’d be right now if the train had gotten a little rougher and they had been found closer.

Harry and her were friends. There was a _boundary_ set for thoughts like those. And it’s not like she didn’t like him. She liked him very much but to pin those emotions on something specific? It was impossible to think of... was it? Boy was puberty a confusing thing to go through. 

The lights flickered on and off until they shut off completely. Everyone was now surrounded by darkness and it wasn’t helping that the temperature kept dropping like mad.

"Ouch Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione griped as Ron leaned owards the window, placing his right hand on the glass.

"There's something moving out there.

There was silence in the compartment. Everyone breathing and trying to relax and think positive. Elise went to Hermione to go hug her instead, trying to avoid anymore awkward moments with Harry. 

"I think....someone's coming aboard." Ron whispers and the train jolts forward once again.

again. "Bloody hell! Whats happening?"

The temperature was insane at that point. Hermione and Elise hugged each other to keep warm, and everyone’s hearts pounding hard. Harry glanced over at the sleeping Professor to check that he’d at least woken up and when they turn to see the sliding door, the worst monster came into view.

The cold felt below zero, and the ambient felt like it was sucking all the happiness and joy in the air. Nothing was felt other than the horrible and painful feelings that no one knew where they were coming from. The black hooded figure, unsightly but no specific appearance. It was like the grim reaper atop the graves she’d seen before but Elise never imagined that she’d have to see the real thing any time soon.

He door slid open, breaths being held against their will for fear they may catch its attentions. The figure reaches its slimy and dead-looking hands out, searching for someone or something. At first Elise thought that the dark figure would reach over and take her but instead it was focused on Harry. It happened so fast. One minute Harry was blinking and sure it’d go away and instead his whole being was being sucked into the air and towards it. Elise wanted to reach out for fear but Hermione kept her right in her hold.

The sleeping man, Lupin’s eyes flickered open quickly shot out a bright white light out of his wand. The creature was driven away, and Harry was left alone and fell over his seat. Elise and Hermione immediately rushed over to check on him but his whole body was frozen over, stiff and non responding until he passed out. 

“Professor Lupin! Will he be alright? Blimey, Harry. Harry!” She slapped his face lightly. No response.

The Professor rummaged through his worn out suitcase as the lights turned back on, and took out a rectangular shaped object. Wrapped candy?“He’ll be fine.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open then with Elise sighing in relief. She helped him back up, and handed him his glasses back. 

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, glancing at the door. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?" 

"No one screamed," said Ron, his expression worsening.

"But I heard screaming —" Harry insisted.

Something snapped behind her friends and they all turned to watch Lupin break the chocolate barinto pieces.

"Here," He handed Harry two large pieces. "Eat it. It'll help." 

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"A dementor," The man replied, offering the rest the remaining pieces of chocolate. "One of the dementors of Azkaban." He raised himself from his seat and headed out the door. “Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..." 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elise asked one more time.

"I don't get it... What happened?" 

"Well — that thing — the dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —“

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand, and he said,  _ 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' _ But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away..." Hermione explained. Everyone still wasn’t over the frightening movement that had happened. Elise knew that the sight of the dementor surely made her body recover quickly or swallow down the cold because she was wide awake. It’d be hard to go to sleep for a few nights.

"And did either of you, you know, pass out?" Harry asked. All of them shook their head.

"No. But I felt weird though, like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron saw the brunette across from him nod.

“That was the worst feeling ever. I almost cried.”

"But someone was screaming. A woman." Harry said.

"No one was screaming, Harry." Hermione informed.

Harry remained silent for the rest of the trip. The others reverted slightly to their old selves but her... she kept clutching her chest, the pain not leaving her and persisting to be paid attention to. She hated that hollow feeling. She’d spent so many years burying that ache. That grim reaper looking dementor opened a box that she promised never to feel again.

What a nice way to commemorate the start of their third year; remembering how unwanted she’d felt in her younger years.

* * *

The first half of the yet-to-begin feast was enjoyable. She missed the taste of the food and the delicious milky tea options they gave for dessert. Seeing everyone she knew under one table was fun, catching up and all. Delicious and looking forward to it, but not enough to erase the feelings from the train. 

Harry had been checked by Madam Pompfrey on McGonogalls orders after hearing his reaction to the dementor. Word got out by someone and when she found out who it was she was going to stuff their noses with mud so smelly they wouldn’t erase the foul odor in their system for years. 

Hermione got her course schedule as well before they’d gone to the Great Hall. Elise heard from Ron that she added more elective classes to her plate and it was absolutely insane. She had to give it to Hermione. Diligent study student who liked to take on that challenge. How she’d balance it was beyond any mind. No wonder Ron and Harry called her mental.

Besides that whole ordeal, she was finally in her element where she could wave her wand freely and get things done. First target was that foul prat Malfoy who always started things with an over the top insult. Like Ron said, this year she wouldn’t be forgiving. If she started her way with a punch to the face last year, she was going to go further. Provoking him would be fun too, she just had to find a way to get under his skin.

The choir finished their set and on came Dumbledore to the front to do his yearly speech, mentioning the new DADA teacher R.J Lupin, and Hagrid. She had a feeling this year would be better than the last and that they’d actually learn something worthwhile.

"Potter. Potter!”

Elise drummed her palm across the table to stop him from turning but Harry didn’t listen. "Is it true you fainted?" He asked as one of his goons pretended to faint. Malfoy smiled. "I mean, you _actually_ fainted?"

Elise threw a crumpled napkin at the blond’s face from a distance, with Ron making the other turn. "Shove off, Malfoy.”

“Talk about yourself you ninny. Your prissy self surely must’ve cowered at the sight of one,” Elise added. Malfoy snarled at her, wishing to continue but she decided to save the animosity for tomorrow and pay attention to their Headmaster. It could wait. 

"How did he find out?” Harry asked.

"Just forget it." Hermione whispered.

It was hard to focus when you could feel someone literally staring. Elise tucked her hand underneath her chin to see the stage easier. Feeling like someone’s eyes were prickling at her, hazel eyes turned left and looked up behind Harry. The blond was obviously refusing to let her insulting insinuation go.

_“You’ll regret messing with me,”_ he mouthed with a scowl. 

_“Bet,”_ She tilted her chin forward, smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. _“I think you like getting bruised up by me. How purple do you want the next one?”_

_ “Dirty little orphan.” _

_ “Bitter, entitled, prissy greasy haired—“ _

“Elise what are you doing?”

The girl strayed away from her nemesis for a few seconds towards Harry. “Giving Malfoy a set of insults. Can you let me carry on?”   


She could hear Hermione sigh at her childishness but right now she could care less. Pansy,  a few rows away from the Slytherin table tried to jump in by insulting her from far away. She wasn’t her important target but if she wanted to join her lover boy Malfoy in getting utterly humiliated this semester then she’d let her.

For the rest of Dumbledore’s speech, not one of the house enemies broke eye contact. Hazel and grey eyes bore literal holes into each other, waiting for to surrender, their glares saying, “Game on.” 

And game on it was.

* * *


	15. Apples and Hippogriffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while but time really is taken when you’re working and doing virtual classes back to back. It’s a belated chapter but I promise I am working on the next one and will post write away! I’m so behind it’s not even funny T^T Proceed to read lol~
> 
> -A.H

* * *

_ “Give her to me... or die.” It was a bloodthirsty bone-chilling voice, so malicious and embodied all that was evil. _

_ “I love you... I’m sorry.”  _

_ She felt enveloped in arms that meant the world to her, didn’t want to let go or even say goodbye. Green waves swam in slow motion, thrilled to swallow her whole and take her. _

_ “No!” _

In the girls dormitory, was a panting young girl trying to ease shot nerves from the ended nightmare. She breathed slowly in and out, eyes scanning the room and making sure she was in a safe space. She then checked the other beds, worried that the other girls may have woken up because of her. Hermione was still sleeping, so were Lavender and Parvati. Two other girls had rustled in their sheets but there was no sound other than her rough breathing.

She wiped some sweat off her brow and checked the old fashioned clock by her desk. It wasn’t even past one in the morning and she couldn’t sleep. That dementor must’ve really triggered negative emotions from her if she had been woken up this early.

_ ‘The common room should be free. Maybe I should stay there until I’m ready to come back to sleep.’ _

Elise silently got out of bed and descended down the stairs. There was still light coming from the boy dorms and by the sound of laughter, were having a good time together. At least they were enjoying their night. 

She ran a hand over her loose wavy hair as she lit a candle beside her usual spot on the red plush ottoman, opening the pages to Pride and Prejudice again. The fire was still lit but barely enough for her to take as a lamp. Reading so late would put a strain in her eyes but she’d do anything to keep her view of that ugly green light out of her mind. The sight of it made her whole body freeze up, and feel clammy. She hated how such a color had a big effect on her. She was reaching the fifth chapter already and she didn't notice a certain boy coming down the stairs to check and see who was still awake.

"Hey." Harry's voice startled her. She jumped slightly and shared him a small smile by the fireplace, where he came to join her. "I thought you’d be asleep by now."

“You too,” she said not looking up from her book. 

"Can’t sleep?"

She shook her head. “I... um...”

"Nightmare," he then said. Elise whipped her head up, surprised as to how he could notice when she hadn’t said a word. “I figured after the incident on the train.”

"It’s surprising how well you can read my face" she said quietly.

The corners of Harry's lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. "It’s what I call an Elise radar. Funnily enough, I knew that you’d be awake. You alright?"

She fixed her bookmark in her book to save the page and sighed. "I want to say I am, but I’d be lying. There’s just some past feelings that resurfaced thanks to that dementor and they balled up into one big nightmare." She recalled the cold and dread, and a feeling so overwhelming it almost made her cry. “That terror... it’s not easy to forget it. Like that scream you heard on the train. I don’t want to trigger you but... who was it?”

Harry fell quiet for a moment. "I think it was my mum."

Elise’s mouth made an o. "Oh... I-I didn’t mean to remind you of it again. Sorry. This is bigger compared to my problem.”

“Don’t invalidate it. We each have our own dread we wish we could erase from today.”

“Yesterday you mean. It is midnight,” she played with the buttons on her nightgown, feeling silly for having to correct Harry. 

"Yeah that’s right er—yesterday …" Harry laughed with her andpaused for a moment. "Elise, if you have nightmares again you can uh... grab me whenever. If you want, I mean. We can stay up together, just like we’re doing now."

Elise didn’t miss the way Harry was looking at her. It was a soft, adorable slightly sleepy worry. Her cold body felt like it drank a tea that toasted up her body and soul. "I seem to always get rescued by you. Even when it comes to sleep. Thanks.”

“I’ll always be here when you need me.”

“And I to you,” she lifted her legs atop, getting comfortable. “Let’s stay until the fire goes out? I don’t want to keep you up too late.”

“Whenever you’re ready. I don’t mind being here with you.”

Harry patted the seat next to him for her to scoot close. Elise didn’t have to be told twice. The two cuddled closely, talking more about the rest of how their summers had gone and how they expected classes to be this year.

Harry was her remedy. She prayed he had a long lasting effect.

•••  
  


When Harry, Ron, Elise and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, Draco Malfoy decided to tell a funny story, mimicking a swooning fit as they walked past and most of his friends roared with laughter. 

"Ignore him," said Hermione, eying the two who easily provoked. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."

"Potter!" Pansy Parkinson, yelled at them. "The dementors are coming Potter! _Woooooooo_!"

While she did have some decent sleep, Elise wasn’t a morning person and was not going to begin her morning with stupid remarks. She wanted to turn over and show them a good morning greeting but Ron turned her head over, muttered a later, and moved themselves on to sit directly to their table. Harry dropped into a seat next to a Weasley twin.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?" 

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

“I knew he’d cower like a wuss,” Elise muttered. She had the urge to skip breakfast but after her cold that was earned by not eating right, she was sure no one would let her and tie her down. She muttered a small hello to everyone else on the table.

"I wasn't too happy myself," George continued. "They're horrible things, those dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice. 

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there." 

"Feeling better?" Fred asked over the table to Elise who was pulling her hairs in anger. 

"Well I'm not sick anymore if that's what you mean. I’m going to lose it if the prick behind us keeps pushing it," She confessed with an exhausted voice. It wasn’t until the sausages and fried tomato appeared that her face lit up happily. After two days of no solid food, she was ecstatic to eat something with more flavor. She hadn’t been hungry but the delicious smell was just so irresistible. Food made everything better.

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred, finding Elise’s changing mood amusing. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" 

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," Hermione said happily while she read her own schedule. 

“A tower of books higher than London’s Eye,” Elise commented by looking up high and imagining how the girl would nearly keel over carrying them everywhere.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your schedule. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And" — Ron leaned closer to the schedule, disbelieving — "look — underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then —"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But —"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." 

Ron looked over to the only one who could reason with her but she was happily busy, digging into her toast and pumpkin juice. He gave up after she shrugged and told him that if Hermione wanted to crack her brain, then she should.

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready... Hope it's okay... Me, a teacher... hones'ly..."

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

“Looking forward to it Hagrid!” Elise cheered.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice. 

"Something fun, I’m sure.”

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower." Ron checked his schedule, "It'll take us ten minutes to get there..." 

They ate quickly and said goodbye to the twins, passing next to the Slytherin table only to be met by Malfoy's stupid impression once more. All the students sitting there cackled, and did so harder when Elise launched a large gob of the apricot marmalade with the knife Hermione used to spread on her toast minutes ago, the sticky gooey food falling onto his robes in chunks. She could hear each and every one of his posse get up in panic as his whole body screamed in disgust.

She could hear the boy fuming and he really wanted to pull her back by the neck. Just in case, Elise made sure to tuck in her scarf properly and out of reach and escaped to catch up to her friends. She did pause by the door, shared a sassy grin and dashed away.

1 point for her. His move.

* * *

For some reason when it came to fortune telling and reading the future, Elise wasn’t doubtful of it nor absorbed in it. It sounded like a wonderful subject to study and get to see how omens and reading leaves affected the world but, people built their own destiny. She was sure that futures were constructed and optional and that bad paths could be avoided, if taken the proper choices. 

Hermione chose the elective simply because she’d be with her and the boys, but she wasn’t thrilled and Elise was sure she would probably find some sort of explanation for it because to her, nothing with a logical explication was most likely super false.

Speaking of Hermione... 

Elise was so sure the girl had been sitting next to her. The table was seated for four and there had been four of them. She shrugged. Maybe she had gone to the lavatory quickly. 

Ms. Trelawney was quirky. She was the first teacher that had no fancy attire, or a dapper appearance ( Elise thought it was quite awesome to teach without worrying how you looked). Just some big buggy eyeglasses and lots of colorful rings and beads. She just flowed with her creative whims and crazy clothing colors. Peculiar yes, but it displayed her personality out in the open. 

The room too, it reminded her of Corduroy Manor’s old and patterned living room. Antique-like. Willendoser would fawn over the cabinets and linen fabrics on the tables. The smell of incense hung in the air, a bit heavy but tolerable. The one smell that captured her attention was the wonderful aroma of teas, dried and pressed. Especially the peppermint kind; she loved it best.

“Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future,” Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. “It is a Gift granted to few.” 

“We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear,” she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, “beware a red-haired man.”

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him. Ron didn’t look offended but wasn’t pleased either. Elise assured him that he wasn’t technically the only redhead in the entire school. The Weasley twins were more mischievous after all. It didn’t quench Parvati’s thought of Ron but it did make both feel less aware of each other.

“In the second term,” Professor Trelawney went on, “we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever.”

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. “I wonder, dear,” she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, “if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?”

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

“Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October.”

Lavender trembled.

Hermione’s face soured. It was funny to see her so tense about something so out worldly. Wait, Hermione?

“You definitely were _not_ here. It’s been fifteen minutes—“

“Don’t be silly Elise I’ve been here the whole time.” She looked over to Harry. “Haven’t I?”

Ron was also skeptical. “There’s no way—“

“Oh, you and Ron seem to be out of sorts,” Hermione brushed them off. “Just pay attention.”

“Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of  _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear” — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up — “after you’ve broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I’m rather attached to the pink.”

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Amazing. This woman had a natural skill of prediction. Kind of gripping and to be wary of at the same time. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, “One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn’t mind … thank you. …”

When Harry and Ron had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. Elise followed with her own patterned cup before making sure Neville hadn’t cut himself. They all swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over. Ron had Harry’s, Elise had Ron’s and Harry had hers. Hermione refused to participate.

“Right,” said Ron opened his book at pages five and six. “What can you see in mine?”

“Black tea leaves,” Elise swished the cup twice. “I can’t make anything out of it yet. Harry?”

“A load of soggy brown stuff,” The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid.

“Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!” Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

While Harry was cracking his head to figure out what he was seeing, Elise did her best. There was a key shape, and a heart? She looked up at a blank-faced Ron. Romance? The book wasn’t wrong and it meant that it meant that feelings were beginning to bloom inside the individual. Ron looked up from Harry's cup, almost giving up and catching Elise literally gaping at him like a fish.

“What? What did you see? Is it chronic?”

“Ah, No. but it says that you need to be cautious. See the key there? It means that something will come your way.”

“A key. Really.”

Elise _hoped_ she was reading it wrong. The boy was dense to his surroundings sometimes. “How about Harry’s? Can you read it?”

“This is a load of rubbish,” Hermione flipped the pages of the book aggressively. “It’s all rubbish.”

“Right, um, Harry’s got sort of a wonky cross …” Ron consulted  Unfogging the Future. “That means you’re going to have ‘trials and suffering’ — sorry about that — but there’s a thing that could be the sun … hang on … that means ‘great happiness’ … so you’re going to suffer, but you’re going to be happy about it…”

“You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me,” said Harry, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction. Elise was the only one seemingly putting in effort to read the tea leaves. She found them funny but she was curious to what hers read, nudged Ron and gave a pointed look towards Harry to get his mind together.

“Use that energy to read my leaves sir.”

“I don’t know what you want me to read. That’s all I see. Leaves.”

“Just try to follow the book and make out any shapes Harry. It’s not that hard.”

Harry stared at the cup and at the book once more. “That’s a... key? But it looks like a broom... maybe a boat...”

Elise put down Ron’s tea and grabbed her cup back in disappointment. The attempt was there but he wasn't even interested in wanting to read it. “You’re horrible at this.”

“Maybe because all of this is just complete and utter nonsense.”

“Oh Hermione...” Elise held her own cup, trying to label the symbols that had been read. A boat meant that a friend would come visit. Maybe Willendoser since she said she’d come and pay a visit to Dumbledore on one occasion. And the broom... a change in life? What changes? 

Professor Trelawney interrupted her thinking and whirled around to recheck Harry’s tea leaves after Ron’s failed analysis. “Let me see that, my dear,” she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry’s cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch. Professor Trelawney began rotating the cup counterclockwise.

“The falcon … my dear, you have a deadly enemy.”

“But everyone knows  that, ” said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her. “Well, he does. Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who.” 

Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry’s cup again and continued to turn it. “The club … an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup. ... The skull … danger in your path, my dear. … but oh! A moon! Romance is on your way my oh my...”

That made the other three in the table raise an eyebrow at the only positive symbol inside his cup. Harry was sure he would go red with embarrassment at how intent and curious they were getting. _‘She’s reading it wrong, definitely reading it wrong.’_

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed. The cup was tossed down harshly, though the tea leaves refused to move. “My dear boy … my poor, dear boy … no … it is kinder not to say … no … don’t ask me. …”

“What is it, Professor?” said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron’s table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney’s chair to get a good look at Harry’s cup.

“My dear. You have _the Grim_.”

“The what?” 

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.

"Not the _Grin_ , you idiot. The _Grim_."

“ _The_ _Grim_ , my dear, the _Grim_!” Professor Trelawney repeated, who looked shocked that Harry hadn’t understood. “The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the _worst_ omen — of  death !”

Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney.

“ I don’t think it looks like a Grim,” she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. “You’ll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future.” Elise had never seen Hermione’s face twist from shock to anger in seconds. Blimey was she going to have a hard time understanding this class.

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side. “It looks like a Grim if you do this,” he said, with his eyes almost shut, “but it looks more like a donkey from here,” he said, leaning to the left.

“When you’ve all finished deciding whether I’m going to die or not!” said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him. Elise either. She had no words. The tea leaves didn’t lie. It may look like a different shape to others, but to her eyes it reflected a dog. Almost like the one she saw back at King’s Cross. Her stomach dropped. 

“I think we will leave the lesson here for today,” said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. “Yes … please pack away your things. …”

Not one spared a single minute as they scattered like frightened mice to their next class.

  
  


* * *

  
  


McGonagall's reaction to the prediction earned a dry interest, and humor much to Harry’s concern. While it wasn’t intended badly, Harry wasn’t so reassured and was only looming over it repeatedly. She was lecturing them about Animagi and demonstrating her own skill into transforming into a cat, and while everyone began scribbling down as many notes as possible, Elise finished her last thought and gave Harry a nudge with her elbow. 

“What? I’m not in the best mood.”

"Keep thinking about it then. It’s only going to get worse" she advised. "McGonagall said so herself that Trelawney isn’t that accurate. You’re not going to pass away by anything other than by that stack of homework sitting by your window.”

"How’d you find that out?" Harry murmured back.

Elise played with her quill, knowing smile. “Dean told me how you were pulling your hairs from our shrinking solution assignment last night.."

“Since when are you and Dean chummy with each other?” There was a weird tone in Harry’s voice. Elise didn’t see any facial disturbance but Harry’s upper half was looking a bit tense. Was it just her or did Harry not like the idea of her talking to his other friends?

“Since last year. Is that bad?”

“No...”

"Miss Lunacrest, Mr Potter. Surely you can finish your conversation after the lesson is done for the day…" McGonagall’s voice made them jump in their seats. Both apologized and their quills began moving again at the new notes on the board.

Lunch wasn’t that eventful other than more comments from Ron about Hermione’s classes that made absolutely no sense and even persisted more on their way to their Care for Magical Creatures lesson. Elise assumed Ron was just being Ron about the bookworm but to keep pressing on and on about it? Was Ron worried that she wouldn’t be able to handle it all? Her schedule _was_ concerning and Hermione was known for carrying more than she could chew.

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked, He was stepping down the steps one by one carefully so he wouldn’t fall down.

"Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a woolly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject." said Hermione.

"Ancient Runes? Is it really?" Elise tried to take a peek inside Hermione’s bag. It was filled with more than the typical two to three books everyone carried. She glanced upwards to her friend and Hermione shared a nervous smile and tucked the hood over to push them all in. Elise wasn't the observing type but who could miss the sight of a necklace on her neck? Hermione wasn't the type to wear jewelry...

"Very! Learning to read the texts of ancient civilizations and magical communities are far better than divination,” Hermione answered and then began to mimic Trelawny’s hand motions from earlier. "Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future." Everyone chuckled all the way over to Hagrid's Hut. Elise had seen it from a distance but was never able to visit last year with Ron and Harry. She’d been cooped up in the castle searching for her dad as they journeyed off with the invisible coat. Which reminded her to open that special envelope Willendoser gave her. She had a high feeling it was that picture she'd been asking for.

Hagrid was chipper and fresh. He looked super excited to start teaching his knowledge about magical creatures. He knew how they were assumed to be dangerous, but like people, most of them are clearly misunderstood. “That's it. Come on, now. Come closer,” he urged everyone to huddle together. “Less talking, if you don't mind. I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me."

It was a light walk into a safe remote section of the forest. The most who chattered were a couple of cheerful Hufflepuffs behind the four along with some tired Ravenclaws discussing about their latest quiz scores. The week hadn’t even passed and they were already shoving their intelligence up in the air. Elise didn’t think they were snooty to say the least but it would be nice not to hear about their straight Os all the time. 

"Right, you lot. Less chattering." Hagrid instructed. Everyone was having trouble in finding the best way to open the live Book of Monsters. Elise had to adjust the buckle so that the book wouldn’t jump at her and chew her robes.

She was so concentrated on finding the best way to calm the damned book down that she hadn’t had the chance to notice a taller blond boy trailing behind suspiciously. Taking advantage that she wasn’t aware of her surroundings, he rushed forward and shoved the brunette full body. With nothing and no one near to use as support, Elise toppled down, book in hand.  Elise had been lucky the earth had already dried from the light rain that morning, but she still hated that her bum was now dusty and dirty. She didn’t mind getting dusty once in a while, but she hated it when people intentionally caused her to. The culprit grinned at her form and walked past, ringed fingers playing at the tips of his lips, and annoying sly grin making Elise’s face burn red with annoyance.

She slowly raised herself up with the growling book, made sure that anything didn’t have leaves stuck on and passed him with a glare that called instant war. She prayed his book bit him on his troll looking face.

“Form a group over there. And open your books to page 49.”

"Exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy asked with disgust.

"Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me." Hagrid was too exasperated with having peace and quiet so that he could think.Elise didn’t blame him. She wished the blond’s voice box would drown in a lake and never surface.

She passed Neville with a sigh as he toppled down, book chewing and tearing his poor robes. She was grateful at least she hadn’t opened her own all the way. Robes weren’t that cheap. And Ruby always checked her things in an intricate manner to detect any tears or wears. Last thing she needed was to die at 13. Neville was definitely going ti need some help in mending. She'd offer her help later. She wasn't an expert in sewing at all but she'd try.

Elise caught up to the trio by a huge boulder in the middle of where their class stood, Hermione questioning what had happened in the back. She gestured over to the smug idiot beside Crabbe and Goyle and several others of his gang. 

“Really witty. Giving us books that try and chew our limbs off!”

“Quit your whining,” Elise spat aggressively. “You seem to lack sense of humor. It was funny.”

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs,” he retorted with a sneer. “Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." His goons laughed.

“Telling daddy about your day at school?” Elise mocked with a babying tone. “It’s not like he’s relevant anymore to the school board and would care about your day. Just shut up.”

There was a flinch and flash of something in his eyes before they reverted back into a hateful dirty gaze. She wasn’t curious but that was strange. He bit his lip. “Make me.”

Hermione only rolled her eyes but instead of Elise, Harry took the bait. It was Hagrid’a first day after all and the prat was ruining the air. He did eye Elise rather heavy as if she had been the one to start the whole thing. She returned back to Hermione’s side. Hagrid knew how much they hated each other anyways and it’s not like everyone else didn’t know either. It was a daily thing now and unless it was interesting, everyone else ignored them. She did try to pull his sleeve and tell him to leave it alone but Harry was already passed reach. 

"Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry repeated.

Malfoy and his goons all oohed in harmony at the display of hostility from him. Obviously Malfoy wasn’t going to let that go. But neither was Harry. The blond set his bag down, scanning his worst enemy up and down before backing away quickly and pointing upwards in a frightened face shouting," _Dementor! Dementor!_ " 

Harry’s whole body reacted and scattered like a shaken rabbit. Hermione had to snatch him back to their spot before he decided to lunge at the hooded Slytherins and Ron had to deviate Elise’s triggered self towards him by stepping on her shoe. “Ow! That hurt Ron!”

“ Relax. You’re on a fuse today.”

She checked her shoe with a big sigh. Hagrid came back from his deep forest search. He had ferrets dangling from his neck and a blue bird-looking creature behind. It wasn’t scary, yet everyone reacted fearful towards it and backed up. Hermione gave a knowing smile though. It was Hagrid after all. He had experience with any creature. She picked up her open book sitting on the boulder, checking the content for their lesson. A hippogriff. The drawn picture did no justice to the blue magestic detail of the hippogriff, except it wasn’t small and its talons were huge. It’s name was Buckbeak. Endearing. 

Hagrid called for one volunteer to interact with it and Elise was glad to be behind the boulder. She was alright for getting to know magical creatures but not off the bat and in class. Everyone took the cue to take a step back, except her glasses wearing friend a few steps ahead. Harry volunteered, without even noticing and it made Hagrid smile and call him over. As he did so he turned and gave Elise a look of help but she shrugged with amused eyes. He wanted Hagrid's day to go smoothly; it was only right for him to help.

"Now...you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So...step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not...Well, we'll get to that later."

It was nerve wrecking to see Harry try to follow directions. Hippogriffs we’re proud creatures. The book and their new professor pointed out how respect mattered most for them and one wrong move could give a bad injury. The four Gryffindors pressed their lips together, remembering how much they'd spent in the infirmary last year. Madam Pomfrey had to see them _a lot_. She was sure the lady didn’t want to see them at the beginning of the school year.

Harry’s first attempt hadn’t cut it as Buckbeak flapped its wings in warning, and the sound of a twig snapping made Hermione’s and Elise's nerves jump; except Hermione had held on to Ron for dear life. Ron didn’t look like he minded the life-grabbing hand, though both of them looked at each other awkwardly before looking back at Harry. Elise blinked twice and eyebrows furrowed slightly but shrugged. 

"Keep still. Keep still,” Hagrid ordered. Buckbeak accepted the second try and bowed back much to the trio’s relief.

"Well done, Harry! Right. I think you can go and pat him now. Go on. Don't be shy." 

Eli’s hid her giggles behind her sleeve. It was adorable to see Harry try so hard. Of course she was worried for him but at the same time she knew he’d be okay. He did have a calming effect, maybe Buckbeak sensed it as well as was being responsive to his kind nature. 

“He’s adorable isn’t he?” she said to Hermione who was still holding Ron’s arm like a tree branch.

“Adorable? Aren’t you worried he could get hurt?” 

“Sure. But I think he’s doing great. Ron? Are you okay? Your face is beet red.”

“Me? Oh yeah, just fine. I’m fine. Just worried bout Harry, uh-huh.”

It wasn’t even a minute after that conversation when Malfoy and his posse came pushing through some classmates to get a supposed better view of Potter-humiliation. She stood her ground and shoved him back hard when he tried to push her out of the way again. He rolled his eyes and bit into that green apple of his with a loud crackle and chew. He was so annoying. Wasn't doing much but it still gritted her nerves.  She looked sideways in indignation, arms crossed tightly.

“What?” He said rudely. 

She didn’t bother to comment, only huffed to suppress her itching arms, eyes going forward.

“Lunacrest is staring rather long Malfoy. Maybe she wants a bite,” A Slytherin said from behind with a snicker. Pansy sitting on another boulder in the back scoffed loudly in objection. “As if he’d ever share with a filthy orphan like her.”

Elise had to give it to someone new into thinking she would ever want to share an apple with Draco Malfoy. Green apples were delicious but she’d vow to hate them forever if it meant that Malfoy loved them. So she retaliated by snatching the apple away from his hand and tossing it over that boy’s head.  “You’re right Parkinson. I’d rather choke on poison than share an apple with him.” She glared at the Slytherin who thought it was good to be snarky. It only cost his leader his apple and he was miffed by it obviously.

“Do you miss your apple that much?”

“I _swear_ to Salazar Lunacrest—“

“There’s an apple tree on Hogwarts’ grounds. Go get another one if you want it that bad.”

"Nice and slow, now. Nice and slow. Slow,” Hagrid’s voice echoed. “Not so fast, Harry. Slow down. That's it...Nice and slow." Hagrid said softly. "Now let him come to you....Yes! Well done! Well done, Harry, well done!” 

Everyone clapped to praise Harry’s effort. It wasn’t long before everyone watched him objecting loudly as Hagrid picked him up to sit him on Buckbeat’s back and take him flying. It didn’t give him a chance to get comfortable as he flew away with the giant bird-like creature.

“Hermione...your grip, i-it hurts now.”

She looked over to her hand that now plastered itself into Ron’s sleeve. They locked eyes for a bit, something weird entering the air. Feeling Elise’s eyes on them, Hermione coughed and let go. “S-Sorry.”

“What’s with you two? Are you both suffering heat flashes or something?”Elise asked. Hermione was playing with her book and Ron was doing so with his shoes. This was the first time both of them weren’t bickering at each other. While it was nice and peaceful, and Harry would agree, it was strange.

“I think so. It’s quite warm today isn’t it?” Hermione said in a high tone.

“If you say so...”

The Slytherin prince butted in by gagging loudly. “Lunacrest is so naive. It’s no wonder you don’t notice Potter’s sickening glances at you. Pathetic. Stupid Potter. Such an attention seeker.”

Body went tense like hardened syrup. The fruit peel was easy to let go when their altercations were with her. Mention Harry? Big mistake. She cracked her knuckles and began to roll up her right sleeve. “You really want that next bruise don’t you?” He backed up slowly.

Hermione's attention didnt miss the first part of that sentence. Neither did Ron. Both remembered that moon symbol in his tea leaves. While Ron certainly started picking something up from that, Hermione thought it crazy and left that thought alone They were debating though, whether it was correct or if it was just something Malfoy said to get on her nerves.

“Elise! Stop it right now.”

“No Hermione. This moronic prat needs a fist to his face. Thinking he’s entitled to talk all this rubbish. You’re the attention seeker! Always needing attention even from the worst person!”

_'Thats what you picked up from all of that?!'_ Ron and Hermione yelled in disbelief.

Malfoy snorted. “I have it from those I want. Especially yours.”

Elise’s face went redder than ever and she didn’t know if it was caused by irritation or something else. “You pompous arse, I ought to kill you!”

Ron rushed over to hold her robes’ hood. It was the only way or else Elise would body slam him away if he tried to pull her away from the waist. She was smaller than him but she packed a punch that left bruises. “You think so high and mighty of yourself into thinking everyone pays attention to you. Harry is way more charismatic than you’ll ever be! He was able to charm a hippogriff. I bet you ten galleons you can’t.”

Pansy wasn’t so happy about her jab, neither was Malfoy. His knuckles were going white and she swore he wanted to shoot a swing at her too. Potter? More charming? Clearly she was barmy not to notice he was way more attractive and higher up in status than that prick. “You’ve got some nerve to talk to me like that! Whatever your pathetic little friend can do, I can do better.”

“Yeah, right.”

Everyone watched the two’s tense moment, almost ignoring the timing Harry took to come back. Harry was smiling insanely, hair tousled messily in variousplaces as he leaped off Buckbeak. Hagrid was so happy his first day was going so well and praised Harry a bit more for his help. With a pat in the back Harry approached a concerned Hermione and Ron who had distance himself away from Elise once he knew the situation wasn’t going to calm down. And he thought Ginny’s baby tantrums back home were bad.

“What’s going on?”

“Elise and Malfoy are going at it again,” her body moved anxiously and gestured over to the boulder a few feet away. 

“At it? They look like they’ll tear each other’s throats out,” Seamus popped in from the back. “Lunacrest sure has some guts.”

“I’ll say. I hope she does.” 

“That’s not funny Ron. She could get into loads of trouble!”

“Heh. You’ll lose that bet you filthy orphan.” Malfoy’s soured face snarled horribly at Elise and strutted up towards Buckbeak as if nothing were wrong. He was definitely clouded by something and sensing Buckbeak’s distress just by how his feathers ruffled up she regretted it instantly. She wanted to provoke him, not actaully make him do something that could get him eaten!

“W-Wait! Malfoy I was _kidding_! Don’t do it!”

“Now you want to humiliate me. Piss off Lunacrest. I’ll show you who’s the better charmer!”

Harry’s green eyes widened in distress as he watched Elise run to catch up to Malfoy and bring him back. They were so close to Buckbeak and none of them were following Hagrid’s earlier instructions. Both were at risk for getting hit. Who cares about Malfoy, Elise was what mattered.

“Elise!! Don’t!”

“Malfoy get away you stupid idiot!”

"You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!"

"Malfoy, no!" Hagrid said just as Buckbeak screeched at Malfoy, stood up on his hind legs and sliced his claws down onto the two students in front. Malfoy fell onto Elise as he held his arm and cried out in pain. Elise luckily avoided the hit but her left sleeve was ripped to shreds. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me...” she muttered in despair. Everyone was in a whirl, asking if both of them were okay. Elise didn't care that she got spared, she was really going to get the end of the stick once she had to exlplain why she needed another pair of her white shirts to Ruby. She was going to get a Howler for sure.

Hagrid ran over to Buckbeak to stand in between him them while Harry helped Elise get away from under the boy. “Are you mad?! Why’d you go after him!”

“I hate him but not to the point where I’ll get him killed!” She tried adjusting her shirt to hide the big revealing mark making its way known to everyone. She was being stared at. Not to the face. To the big crooked scar she'd hidden. Whispers began, some gasped from among everyone and Elise wanted to shrink away. 

“Hey... hey look at me,” Harry called softly. 

“Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear...” She cuddled her arms closer to her chest. Big insecurity had been shared. Who knew what rumor they’d bring up about her scar now. It wasn’t something that was a big deal, but past people who’ve seen it had used it like a weapon against her and she was still secretly afraid it could happen again. "This is not gonna be good."

Hermione and Ron dashed away to check up on her while huddling closer to hide her away. The bushy haired girl came up with a small idea by remedying a knot to tie her shirt together. Elise was relieved that the injured drama queen was diverting the attention away from her so she could quickly cover herself up. Heh. He was an attention seeker. Proved her right.

"It's killed me! It’s killed me!” Malfoy complained as if he had been stabbed than scratched. Elise roller her eyes though she was grateful that he hadn’t gotten his head bashed. Even if he did deserve it for being a prat. It wasn’t huge but there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy’s arm; blood splattered the grass and the red made her queasy. She knew he deserved it for being so damn irritable and yet... why did she feel so guilty?

Hagrid was all over the place in panic. "Calm down. It's just a scratch!" 

Hermione stepped up to help. “Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital."

The gamekeeper nodded though absentmindedly. "I'm the teacher. I'll do it."

“Wait Hagrid! I’ll come along! It was my fault he got injured in the first place,” she locked eyes with grey ones briefly. “I’ll serve as a witness for you. I’ll take the blame.”

“Elise.” Harry called out. He didn’t have to say much but she knew right off the bat what he was thinking. Just by the way his eyes crinkled, he wished she didn't have to go. Knowing how much the Malfoy's word held so much power she wouldn't get off so easily. She ran over to him to fix his hair slightly, gaze holding concern, but not fear. 

"I’ll be fine. See you back at the tower and let you know what happens."

Hagrid picked the blond up from the floor, dismissing the class and urging Elise to hurry. She sighed, ran back and onwards they went to Madam Pomfrey’s.

"You're gonna regret this." Malfoy’s wobbly voice threatened. "You and your bloody chicken!"

“It’s a hippogriff,” Elise said, nerves assuming the worst. “Now shut up and stop moaning.“  
  


Buckbeak trotted over to Harry as she stared at her from far away. If Malfoy expelled the only thing great in his life, he would do what Elise would do; hang him on the highest pole before giving him a good punch on the nose.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was not pleased to say the least. She not only scolded Elise for starting the year this way and being provoking, but Hagrid for also setting up such a risky lesson. It was harsh and uncalled for; Hagrid had done his best and it was a fantastic lesson. But thanks to her and the blond getting stitched up, he was going to get his class reviewed and surely get in trouble. Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen, but Lucius was a persuasive son of a git. 

“Miss Lunacrest please hold his hand a little tighter.”

_‘I wish I didn’t come’_ she shut her eyes trying not to see the way the needle passed by the open wound. It wasn’t bleeding anymore but the sight was still terrible. The head nurse told her she’d need to hold Malfoy’s arm steady by grabbing his hand and restraining it. At first the blond enjoyed this by smirking at her misery but it didn’t last once the prickling needle went through. Elise swore her palms were going white at how hard he was grasping it.

“Will you suck it up and stop holding so hard! I can’t feel my hands!”

“Your voice is annoying! Shut _ow_ -! Up! ”

“Alright. I’m finished with the stitches. Miss Lunacrest I’m sure you can take charge of bandaging Mr. Malfoy up again since you’re responsible.”

“B-But I...” she sighed in defeat. “Yes Madam Pomfrey.” The older woman gave her scolding eyes before noticing the torn shirt sleeve and the marking underneath it. She wanted to comment on how the little Lunacrest had gotten such a marking but she needed to solve the current problem first before the gamekeeper was chased out without having his side heard. The woman scanned it briefly, a hum of assessment concluded, before attending a guilty Hagrid and following him out to clear things up with Dumbledore.

“I’ll have you know that I’ll get him fired and you expelled once my father hears about this,” Draco muttered, following Elise wander about to grab some bandage wrap. It was quite funny to see her so distressed and guilty. Served her right for provoking him.

“You really are foolish...” she mumbled softly with a sigh. “Take off your shirt and give me your arm.”

Draco’s face reddened slightly at the straightforward order. “No. I don’t want your filthy hands touching me.”

Elise felt a tick click inside her head. Nope. She was going to remain calm. She didn’t want to make things worse. “For your information my so called _dirty_ hands served as a squeeze toy for you to endure your pain so you’re also filthy. And unless you want to get an infection and leave yourself with one arm, be my guest.”

  
Did she really not just notice asking a boy to remove his shirt? This girl was dafter than a cow. He sighed roughly, unbuttoned his shirt, carefully let her help him out of his right sleeve, and lifted the bare and stitched arm up regardless of his protest, flinching slightly at the cold touch of her fingers. Her hands had been warm earlier when he held them. Why were they so cold now? 

“You better not wrap it on too tightly.”

“Yes your majesty,” Elise mocked. She carefully began her work. “You’re lucky I’ve called a temporary truce. You’re honestly so easily provoked. Made yourself look foolish.”

“Says the one with the explosive attitude.”

“Shut up,” she adjusted the bandage. “You make it worse with your unnecessary comments. Being jealous of Harry isn’t going to make you look better.”

Malfoy didn’t say anything though his curiosity went up. How did she know he’d been jealous? Like hell he’d been jealous at the way he took everyone’s attention or how easy he made taming a magical creature look. Or how hazel eyes sparkled at the way they followed and brightened up at the sight of him. God, he hated both of these Gryffindors.

“You’re dead from the neck up if you think I’d ever be jealous of Potter.”

“Whatever you say Malfoy,” Elise took the scissors and snipped the bandage in place. “There. Arm secure. Now, I think I’ll take my leave before Parkinson decides to try to get even with me.”

She got up from the chair and turned but she paused briefly. Draco looked up to see her face and it struck him as amusing for a milisecond before he caught himself. She looked like she was debating whether to leave or apologize. Good. He'd enjoy milking this for the rest of his life. He gave another cry of pain to see how her face would react and he got what he wanted. Her eyes scrunched up in distress and her whole demeanor tensed up again. Just what he wanted.

“Your ugly face doesn’t hide your emotions Lunacrest. Say it. I want to hear it.”

Elise’s gaze went from struggled, to knowing, and her whole neck went red with embarrassment. The stupid blonde’s smirk at knowing how guilty she felt was and expecting her to grovel apologetically made her so vexed that all of her regret just began to vanish away. “You know what? Forget it. Punish me I don't care, you deserved this for being a prat. _Screw you._ I hope your arm rots and falls!” She rushed away, not noticing the momentary smile that made its way up the dragon star kid’s face until he again, caught himself and replaced it with a grimace.

His point. Her move.

* * *


	16. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up~! Am I sure that it was written nicely? Personally I feel it was written mediocre with my writers block and stress mixed together... But as long as all of you love it, I’ll feel alright about it T^T. Read with your pleasant eyes, and leave comments/critiques. Lord knows I need it!
> 
> -A.H

* * *

Going into the infirmary early in the start of the fall semester? Check. Messing with Malfoy and getting him hurt (not lethal)? Check. Going into Dumbledore’s office and getting scolded for endangering said student? Check.

Was she going to get expelled? Funnily enough, no, Elise wasn’t. But she was going to get detention with two teachers for the remainder of fall and winter and needed to aid the injured student until he recovered. Bloody hell was this so unfortunate. She thankfully heard enough to know that Hagrid was pardoned by the headmaster, though there would be a hearing set in stone. The Malfoys were a curse. How could they hold so much power in and out of the ministry?

Elise sighed as she walked up the portrait of the lady, muttering “Fortuna Major” to be let in. It was late but not too late that she’d missed dinner. If she did she’d be in a worser mood than she already was. The portrait was closing and Elise was ready to go up and change but she didn’t notice the crowd sitting anxiously by the fireplace andended up tackled down by Hermione.

“You were about to give me a bloody heart attack!” She held her hand to her chest to ease herself. “I thought you’d all gone down to eat!”

“For goodness sake’s Elise it’s been hours! Are you okay?”

“How’s the git? Unable to function?” Ron asked before being elbowed to the gut by Hermione. “I mean is he...”

“He’s fine. A bloody exaggerating git, but he’ll live.” She recalled his little drama scene before she stormed off. Such a snake. 

“And you?” Harry’s voice didn’t hold back his worry. “Did you get into any trouble?”

“Only detention for the semester. And I have to help his majesty with his work until he recovers.”

“Oh bloody hell. That’s rotten luck.”

“Tell me about it Ron. This is what I get for being wild.”

Harry let out a loud sigh and plopped back to his seat, fists unclenching. “I thought you’d been expelled. I wouldn’t have stood still if Malfoy did that to you.”

“Well I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t this _close_ ,” Elise gestured with two fingers scratched her head. “Snape was livid to see what I’d done to his prized student. Told Dumbledore to send me straight home.”

“Of course it just had to be Snape,” the redhead rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Tried it with Harry and I last year. He took his chance on you too.”

Elise nodded though a smile played on her lips in victory. Snape, though pushy, hadn’t been so successful. “Dumbledore didn’t really like his suggestion. Said the injury wasn’t life threatening so he let me slide.” She groaned. “Though detention isn’t really something I’d like to do. It’s going to be a pain.”

“Better than not having you around,” Harry shook his head. “I get that you have your fun messing with him Elise but be more careful.”

“Says mortal enemy number one,” she shot back casually. “I’ll stop when he stops uttering your name out of his mouth.”

“You don’t have to defend me all the time.”

“Rubbish. You’re important to me. Why shouldn’t I?”

Ears and cheeks were heating up and Hermione did not miss Harry playing with his hair and diverting his eyes away from Elise’s own ruffled ones. “W-What—“

“All of you are important to me. It’s only given that I should,” Elise crossed her arms and nodded fervently. “Malfoy escaped me today but he won’t next time.”

_‘Did she really just—‘_ Hermione put a hand to her face. Such a dense girl. What would it take for her to notice the cherry faced boy who lived’s reaction? If she played that off or didn’t even know how her words were pulling heartstrings then the future would be bleak for these two. That is, if what she saw was true enough.

Ron peeked over him with a question mark. Harry didn’t lose his smile though it looked like it was hanging loosely in disappointment. Did Harry even know himself? Or was he trying to deny it? The witch got up, and urged them all to get up quickly and head to the great hall before the food was gone. Ron believed in the cup reading and she absolutely hated to admit even thinking such a thing...but maybe she did too.

Hermione was so sure; Harry was beginning to have a small crush on Elise. It was just a guess but she was never wrong. _Ever_.

* * *

Harry wished that the cup reading had been a figment of his imagination. That Trewlaney had read it wrong, that all of her predictions were wrong and that he hadn’t even taken the class in the first place. All that echoed in his brain were Grim Grim Grim. Sirius Black and how he was finding ways to get to him and kill him. That anxious feeling however was thwarted down the list of his problems and up to the top came Elise.

If it wasn’t him trying to pick a fight with Malfoy, it was her. Harry knew when to hold back until the right moment, even if his body burned with the itch to throw him off a cliff. With Elise? She had a quicker temper than he did and as much as everyone would tell her to let it go, she couldn’t. Today had gotten so bad that she could’ve gotten expelled. And thinking that her presence wouldn’t be around made him feel worse than Black finding him.

It was stupid, to even hang onto the thought of just a friend leaving and not seeing them but... Elise was just a friend. She was what made his mood feel better, the only thing that distracted him from the fact that Voldemort was still out there and waiting to catch him whole. He hated it slightly. What was it about them that they couldn’t just have one hour away from each other? The summer was bad enough, he’d even debated running away and finding Holmwood all by himself if it meant seeing her again. That stopped when she had called. Just hearing her soft and sun-like voice made him so much more positive, that Privet Drive could become more bearable because she’d taken the time to check on him.

What was this? 

The raven head watched Elise tell Ron a muggle joke that puzzled him instead of causing a laugh. Hermione had taken the task to explain to him and though Ron was irked that she had to treat him like child, he understood it and laughed.

If he’d never met her, would he feel calmer? Would he would have carried on with his day without hanging onto an empty feeling that he knew could never be filled after those moments with the Mirror of Erised? Or did he call forth that wish somehow in the form of friendship? Hermione and Ron were easy to bond with; took its time of course with Hermione being a know it all and Ron being just a tad strange. Elise? Introductions were like egg shells since she didn’t look used to interacting, a little handshake and electric shock and boom. The birth of something, like a cosmic understanding. Like she knew him and he knew her. Of course they didn’t but it _felt_ like it; _meant_ to be.

“What’s up with you Spectacles?” Elise passed him a goblet filled with water. “Your eyebrows are furrowed intensely.”

“I don’t think he understands the concept either Elise,” Ron chewed down a piece of chicken and elbowed him. “Do you mate?”

“What’s this about?”

“Soulmates,” Hermione said, eyes analyzing him for a reaction. “Elise thinks that the universe creates a pair together that can connect immediately. Like two magnets. Highly improbable, but could be true.”

“Oh come on Hermione!” Elise’s eyes twinkled with interest. “You’ve read all those romance books, and the way the characters fall in love instantly. Don’t you think there’s that someone you’re just waiting to meet and feel that _zap_?”

“ _Zap_?” Harry asked curiously. 

“It’s like that instant feeling of knowing this person is special to you. Feels like they make you whole. Like they’re the home you’ve been dying to have.”

Whole. Entirely special? And... home. _Soulmates_.

“Cant say there’s evidence of it existing,” Elise admitted sadly. “Its an origin myth in my Astrology book. It says that two people who are marked by the skies and universe internally or outwardly are meant to meet soon in their lifetime and kindle a romance like no other. The story is cheesy but still nice.”

“Would be nice,” Hermione sighed dreamily. “But I also think opposites are high likely to attract too. Of course it’s highly illogical.”

“That’s true. I guess myths stay a myth for reason. I wish it was real.”

“Why are we even talking about this girly nonsense,” Ron coughed and huffed. “I just finished eating.”

“You’re the one who asked if we had any new topics to talk about so we could take our minds off of earlier,” Hermione pointed out. “Don’t blame us for it.”

“Isn’t it too early to talk about love? We’re only kids.”

Harry’s mind began to wander off again, Hermione’s and Ron’s argument being drowned out. Elise was a known astrology nerd, obsessed with stars and their stories. If they asked her one question about the Milky Way or the names of each one, she’d go cheery like a toddler and ramble on and on for hours. But stars were known to hide their own myths and stories.

Soulmates. Marked? Harry wasn’t skeptical of that beyond the normal; he had just been introduced to magic just two years ago after all. He sounded barmy just thinking but... Elise had a scar. So did he. He felt that “zap” with her and he was certain she did too. Could it be?

“Soulmates can’t,” Ron affirmed with a weird tone, getting more agitated by the way Elise insisted on its existence. “It’s rubbish by writers and muggles who want an ideal person by their side. Harry?” 

“We’re not saying it’s real Ronald. I don’t believe in it fully.”

“Besides, it doesn’t necessarily have to be romantic either,” Elise blew hair out of her face. “The connection is what matters. It binds. Like a lifeline. Something like that.”

“If it’s provable then I’ll side with Elise.” Hermione said. “Books have knowledge that needs proof after all.”

Harry didn’t want to agree. It was crazy. To just spark something and call it love for the person said to make you feel all those things? It was still too early to tell. It shouldn’t be decided right off the bat. People had to get to know each other gradually to like each other right? For feelings to be mutual easily...And it seemed _too good_ to be true. He pushed his glasses up and shrugged. “Elise is right, they are myths. Maybe it’s not true.”

He wasn’t sure if that was the right answer. Elise was laughing, but she didn’t seem to be happy that he didn’t believe it. Hermione didn’t say anything though she was set on finding more information on her next trip to the holy library.

_‘Did you want me to?’_ He asked in his head, heart holding a bit of hope. _‘Do you believe it? That we could be soulmates?’_

Elise didn’t answer, of course she couldn’t since she couldn’t read minds. She, herself looked like she was thinking too, but she was so determined it was just a myth that “could” be true that Harry concluded that it was far from her thinking. How could they think they were soulmates? The feelings had to be mutual right? 

Harry hated this. There was no way Elise felt the same he did had when they’d met, or when they were together. A myth couldn’t have basis. Even if there was proof from his side that could call it fact.

* * *

Malfoy didn’t reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning of next week, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Harry’s opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

“Settle down, settle down,” said Professor Snape idly.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. The essay they’d written on it days ago had been to “keep the information” in their “puny skulls.” If Snape actually believed that a 10 inch parchment would even help retain it, and allow them no physical guide to read was madness. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table. H

“Sir,” Malfoy called, “sir, I’ll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —”

Snape didn’t even have to search twice for the little Lunacrest beside Neville, who wanted no more than to disappear. “Lunacrest, cut up Malfoy’s roots for him.”

There was a loud sigh. “Yes sir.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your arm,” Ron hissed at Malfoy. He smirked across the table. Elise brought her things to their table, and shushed Ron with a hand.

“Lunacrest, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots.”

“I heard the first time. I’m not deaf.”

“Not deaf, but unnecessarily slow.”

Elise growled and seized the blond’s knife away and pulled Malfoy’s roots toward her, and began to chop them up roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

“Professor,” drawled Malfoy, “Lunacrest is mutilating my roots.”

This tattletale. Snape was infuriatingly bothersome when it came to his Slytherin. She really didn’t want to hate the man, but his grumpy people-hating self was getting in the way from keeping him away from that list. What would it take to prove to this man that she wouldn’t be rude unless caused or that she had nothing against him? There was that reason for being in Gryffindor house but any other? None. Did he have something to hold over her head? How could he if they barely knew each other than being student and teacher? And how the bloody hell did Dumbledore not see this side of his?

Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave her a most unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair. He brushed the horribly cut up ones on the left and pointed towards her own perfect bunch.

“Change roots with Malfoy.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she heard Ron utter with disbelief. Snape in the other hand was trying to get something out of her, anything to use to attack her. Even if he did she was already getting detention. Again. So how worse could it get really?

She stared at her own cut up daisy. Cutting up perfect roots took a long amount of time. She’d helped Neville do his own before she had started on hers and to cut more up? It would be another hour used up before she could make her potion perfect enough to shut Snape’s trap about her being unskilled. She slid the roots to the blond with her hand. Eyes were closed, and she took a huge breath to shove down any incoming anger spasms. Hagrid. She was doing this for Hagrid. “Ron, can you hand me your knife? I forgot mine at the other table.” She gagged. Holding Malfoy’s knife would burn her to the touch. She refused to touch it again.

“And, sir, I’ll need this shrivelfig skinned,” Malfoy’s voice added. He was enjoying this. So much that even Ron wanted to strangle him up and away for Elise’s sake too. But he had more to lose with Snape right now. 

“Potter, you can skin Malfoy’s shrivelfig,” said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him. Harry didn’t object either, in fact he was glad that he could help Elise. He took Malfoy’s shrivelfig as Elise began trying to repair the damage to the roots she now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever. There was so much animosity in that table that everyone was sure that Elise wasn’t the only one known for having a high temper. Of course no one could match hers, but it still made class entertaining for them.

“Seen your pal Hagrid lately?” he asked them quietly.

“None of your business,” said Ron jerkily, without looking up.

“I’m afraid he won’t be a teacher much longer,” said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. “Father’s not very happy about my injury —”

“Keep talking, Malfoy, and I’ll give you a real injury,” snarled Ron.

“Ron—“ Elise warned.

“— he’s complained to the school governors.  And to the Ministry of Magic. Father’s got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this” — he gave a huge, fake sigh of pain — “who knows if my arm’ll ever be the same again?” Elise didn’t miss the glint in his eye. He was enjoying this so much. If he wasn’t untouchable... oh, the dangerous things she could do to him.

“So that’s why you’re putting it on,” said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. “To try to get Hagrid fired.”

“Well,” said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, “ partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Lunacrest, slice my caterpillars for me.”

There was a loud chop on her end, making the three boys jump. “We’ll see about that you sniveling git. I’ll personally make sure that doesn’t happen,” Elise threw in the dead caterpillars into the cauldron next to her, took her stirring wand and held it out like a dagger. “Your father couldn’t get rid of me, neither could your house leader. Having me as your slave for now proves more unsafe than secure.”

She was going to make sure she was in her best behavior so Snape could leave her the hell alone. But that didn’t mean she could pull little tricks here and there. 

A few cauldrons away,Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. Elise took it upon herself to be his guiding light as his partner, and to slowly teach him that potions wouldn’t be scary if he disregarded Snape but... right now it proved hard to help with her taking over as Malfoy’s aid. He was left alone, lost and his potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned —

“Orange, Longbottom,” said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. “Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn’t you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn’t I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?”

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears. It made Elise seethe. To humiliate someone so publicly, no wonder Neville had a low opinion of his skills. Snape was always belittling him.

“Please, sir,” said Hermione, “please, I could help Neville put it right —”

“I don’t remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger,” said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. “Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly.”

Malfoy was cackling at her housemate’s misery and to keep him silent she threw a piece of caterpillar legs on his face. “Oops. Silly me, my hand slipped.” Harry and Ron sniggered beside her.

“Hey, Harry,” said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry’s brass scales, “have you heard?  _ Daily Prophet _ this morning — they reckon Sirius Black’s been sighted.”

“Sirius Black?”

“Where?” said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.

“Not too far from here,” said Seamus, who looked excited. “It was a Muggle who saw him. ’Course, she didn’t really understand. The Muggles think he’s just an ordinary criminal, don’t they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone.”

“Not too far from here … ,” Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw the blond watching closely. “What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?”

But Malfoy’s eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on Harry. He leaned across the table. “Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” said Harry offhandedly. “Harry,” The girl beside him wasn’t pleased by the reply. Malfoy’s thin mouth was curving in a mean smile. 

“Of course, if it were me,” he said quietly, “I’d have done something before now. I wouldn’t be staying in school like a good boy, I’d be out there looking for him.”

“What are you talking about, Malfoy?” said Ron roughly.

“Don’t you  _know_ , Potter?”

“Know what?”

Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh. “Maybe you’d rather not risk your neck,” he said. “Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But I wouldn’t wait. I’d want revenge. I’d hunt him down myself.”

“ _ What are you talking about _ _?_ ” said Harry angrily.

Was there more to Black’s escape and reason? There was an important detail they were missing and if Malfoy knew, why was he clueing them in? Harry and Ron left them to go clean up, while Elise did her best to sort out anything left on their table.

“What are you doing?”She asked the blond sternly.

Malfoy shrugged. “What?”

“Do you seriously think I don’t know what you’re doing?”

“I’m just giving him a fair warning. We would hate for Potter to get skinned alive.”

Elise’s eyebrows scrunched up. “You’d _love_ that wouldn’t you.” She shook her head and grabbed her things before eyeing him straight in the eye. “Mess with me all you want Malfoy, hell, it could be bad and we know I could get you back at any moment. But get into Harry’s mind about Sirius Black and I swear on all that is good, I’ll make that sling look real.”

When she walked away, Malfoy swore something prickled like a pack of needles inside him. What was so great about Potter and the need to protect him anyway? For someone like Lunacrest to be so loyal to him... He gritted his teeth, feeling completely exasperated and disgusted. It was so easy for her to scowl at him and shoot curses but for him she could look like she’d found the best treasure in the world. He stared at his arm. He scoffed internally. What was the big deal it’s not like he wanted to keep her attention for his amusement. But did want to hang onto this, no pun intended, to make her accountable? Oh yes he did.

* * *

“If you think Draco wants your scarred rotten little self around him you’re sadly mistaken,” Parkinson spat nastily at Elise as they entered Professor Lupin’s classroom. “Stay away from him.” They way she glared was intended to murder, though the stupid girl had no such power. 

Elise put her book bag down the free desk next to Harry and laughed. “If you think I even _want_ him around him is beyond me.”

“Hell never be interested in a filthy half-blood like you. That is, if you even are a half-blood.” There were snickers and whispers from her posse.

“As if they’ll ever be interested in each other. She’ll skin him alive if she could!” she heard Seamus tell Dean. Right they were.

“No one asked you two!”

“Do something better like helping your limping toad instead of picking a fight with me.” Elise shook her head and sighed. It was tiring. Though her anger had no end it was exhausting to having to deal with prays like Pansy and Draco.

“Why is it that every moment of every day you’re always fighting?” Ron shook his head in a tired but amused way. 

Elise sat down with Harry trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. She pushed him on the shoulder and sat down with a long sigh. “I ask myself that too. I think he passes it onto me.”

“No I don’t ,” Harry defended. “You just don’t let things go.”

“Touché,” Elise grinned. “Hermione, what do you think?”

“I think you two are quite similar in that aspect,” she said from upfront of them. “Harry gets his head heated as well but you do a better job at getting in trouble.”

Elise denied it. “I don’t think that’s the only difference. He’s got something I don’t and that’s popularity. Even has some girl fans.”

Harry turned red. “Not this again. I told you it’s not true.”

Everyone heard the door open which meant that their conversation would be put on hold for later. Professor Lupin entered the room just then, looking way better than the first night. He didn’t have a hostile air, no in the least. The room was the only thing that gave her bad reminders of Lockhart’s poor instruction the year before. All the time. It brought out her disgust that hardly went away. It'd been a stressful three weeks looking at an empty decorated classroom and having a substitute take over for a missing Professor who'd fallen sick. For reasons unknown, the DADA class hadn't officially begun with him until today. She hoped there was no more enveloping intense silences and review they had to catch up on from last year.

"Good afternoon," He said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." 

The kids shared curious and excited looks as they obliged, wondering what the man may be planning. Once they were ready he glanced around and nodded.

  
"Right then, if you'd follow me." 

They were guide to an empty deserted corridor, where a tall and worn out cabinet stood, rattling and urging to break free from the chains surrounding it. Some were jumping along with it, others waited for Lupin to continue and explain. 

For some reason Elise never got around to take a good look at their new DADA Professor. He had a shabby appearance, and had looked almost so pale she could’ve seen right through him. He was healthier which was good, but now that she did a quick analysis of his features, a faint memory of that same voice and cooing stirred her mind. She blew her bang out of her face and squinted her hazel eyes as if it would help stir a spark in her brain. Professor Lupin was familiar. 

While the professor spoke, Ron was weirded out by the humming and extreme pondering of hers. “What are you doing?” 

“Professor Lupin is a bit familiar to me. Like I’ve met him before.”

“Of course you’ve met him before. Back at the train when the dementors—“

“I know. But...” Elise was trying to think harder but her brain was fizzled out of thinking juice thanks to Snape. She gave up and scanned around for Hermione to see if she could help but she was no where to be found. This was getting constant and weird. She’d just been here minutes go!

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" Lupin asked.

"That's a boggart, that is." Dean replied.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas." Lupin praised as the wardrobe shook again, making everyone jump.

"Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?" Lupin asked. He briefly searched for a student until his gaze landed on Elise.

“Miss Lunacrest. Any clue?”

“Erm...” Elise blinked, not expecting to be called upon. “They have no specific appearance...?” She said unsure. She ha no time to review her new DADA book thanks to Malfoys stunt.

“Correct. Don’t doubt yourself Lunacrest, your answers won’t ever be belittled in this class.” Lupin thanked her for participating and gave her a little wink. It made her grin. Lupin was going to be a favorite Professor of hers. 

“What do Boggarts do? Anyone?”

"Boggarts are shape-shifters,” a voice said. It appeared right next to Elise whose air was almost sucked out of her. 

“When did she get here?" Ron asked. “She wasn’t there when you answered!”

“I almost saw heaven,” Elise whispered back. Hermione rolled we eyes at the usual exaggeration her friends had and continued with her explanation. “They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so..." 

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes..." Lupin continued, nodding as he circles around the room. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me.  _ Riddikulus _ !"

" _ Riddikulus _ ."

"Very good. A little louder and very clear. Listen:  Riddikulus !"

" _ Riddikulus _ !"

"Very good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing." said Lupin as he looks around the confused faces.

  
"Let me explain. Neville, would you join me, please?"

While Lupin explains more in detail of boggarts and repelling then, Elise stared at the moving cabinet. It assumed a fear, big or small. Exactly what was she afraid of? Heights was one, and hadn’t been solved even with all the extra flying broom lessons with Harry and Ron last year. She thankfully knew how to ride it semi-well but no way would she ever do it for fun. Though being away from solid ground terrified her, it wasn’t a fear that made her blood run cold or shake her senseless. 

She watched Neville’sdemonstration of Snape. There was thy something... but she couldn’t exactly identify it whole. Would facing the boggart reveal it? Everyone’s laughter at seeing the Snape-Boggart dressed in Neville’s grandmother’s clothes echoed throughout the space and made the start of the class lighthearted and fun. Lupin praises Neville’s attempt and it was so nice to see him look so happy and proud of himself. Hermione had to pull her by the hood to get her attention as Lupin asked for a line to begin the lesson officially. The Slytherin were on the far back, including Malfoy and Pansy as they thrust everyone else forward to avoid being first.

No one wanted their fears shown but everyone hear always like to tease an make fun of any little thing about anybody. There was that whole Valentines incident from last year with Elise, Ginny and Harry. Though they hadn’t talked in mere five days everyone had made fun of it thinking it was a staged scene to make fun of Lockharts’s pink love spread and say yes to rejection. It was a good thing Ginny was a strong girl or who knew how hurt she would’ve been at Harry stepping by her crush on him.

“Okay everyone. Remember to quickly recite the spell. Ron, you’re up next. Please step forward.”

Ron casually walks up to the boggart thinking it wasn’t that much of a big deal until he looked at it intently. Replacing Snake was a huge spider, probably the kind that he’d seen last year after their visit to Hagrid’s. It wasn’t scary but it sure was gross. "Concentrate. Face your fear." Lupin took a close eye. "Be brave!” Ron searcher his coat for his wand but Elise could see that he was trembling. “Wand at the ready, Ron." 

“ _ Riddikulus _ !"

The spider’s kegs began to swing and stumble because of the rolling skates that’d been added to it. The whole class roared with laughter. Lupin was joining in and the whole room just grew brighter. It was nice to have this class light today to blow off some stream. 

"Yes! You see? Very good, very good! Marvelous! Absolutely, very, very enjoyable! Parvati! Next!" 

Ron smiled wide as he give fived Harry before going to the end of the line. Parvati was the one between her and the biggest and Elise felt more anxious than afraid. What form would hers take? Giving into her habit, she gripped the ring necklace, hands playing with the color changing gem. Harry saw her biting her lip nervously so he quickly snuck his hand into hers from behind. 

“You don’t have to do it you know.”

“I know,” she whispered back, holding his hand tighter. “But I want to see what I’m afraid of.”

Lupin was completely amused at how Parvati’s snake turned into a Jack in the box. The clown wasn’t that funny in itself but the make up was so ridiculous that Elise understood why the boggart spell was named after it. 

“Elise, wand at the ready.”

Elise let go of Harry’s hold and whipped out her wand. She looked at the clown, movement slowing down. At first it didn’t seem to change but as it made its last forward attempt, the eyes began to flicker green. She flinched, heart freezing up. She remembered the nightmare she had, the voices she heard, the bone chilling vibe that took its time to leave. And then the boggart began to form. It was the ugly green light, like a pulsing firework repeatedly flickering and spreading, almost like a small black hole that increased along with her breathing. Her whole body grew goosebumps. The light was nothing to everyone in the back, she could hear people almost laughing at her fear, but to her it was harmful, evil, and waiting to kill her.

Lupin didn’t understand this fear. It was normal among students to have an irrational fear. Most were like office desks, bees or even small things like dust. They were small but they contained a bigger and much deeper meaning to it. It took him a while to realize that the light wasn’t just a flicker of a lightbulb or a firecracker. It was a curse... and a powerful one. The green light that had emitted from Voldemort’s wand when he struck her father. How she could still remember such a memory was an intriguing and frightening question.

“Elise, utter the spell.”

She wanted to. She really wanted to just utter Riddikulus and get it over with like Neville and Ron had. But her voice wouldn’t come out. Her hand and wand quivered, unstable and ready to be dropped.

“ _Riddikulus_ , Elise. You can do it .” Said the Professor gently.

“I can’t...” her voice cracked, eyes turning glassy. 

“Yes you can. You can conquer this fear.”

The light was mocking her. She could hear its laugh, taunting her and whispering how it’d kill her and everything she loved. The more she hesitated the more the color grew. She began to hyperventilate so much that she was sure she would pass out. The chills in her bones and in her soul were just too paralyzed with fear by this that there was no way she could conquer it.

“I can’t.”

Elise was able to save minimal composure to hide her face and dash away from the corridor. Pansy was laughing at the humiliating display, with some others joining her. Lupin turned off the record player, though he did not let the mocking laughter escape him and scolded them. As he guided the boggart back to its locked place, a face almost pitying and thinking back to the past came over his features. He dismissed the class, some disappointed that their chance to face the boggart were ruined.

There was nothing left for the day, no more classes until study hall. Hermione, Ron and Harry remained by the empty corridor in silence. With their eyes they were deciding who was best to check on her, see if she was okay. But it was obvious who needed to go. They both nodded at Harry, who excused himself and followed the path Elise took.

•••

It hadn’t been easy to find an empty place where she could go. Her mind had been so rattled and shaken with fear that all she wanted to do was escape that green light and collect herself. Her body was in control, clouded by her mind and emotions. 

Elise was human, a regular 13 year old who feared heights and hated things like injustice and no moral respect for humanity. And books being taken care of carelessly. But a stupid yucky green light? It was stupid to be so afraid of a mere light!

_‘No fear is greater than courage’_ Willendoser’s voice rang inside her head. She’d told it to her when she’d been small and scared of the thumping and whistles of the yearly storms outside Courduroy Manor. _‘When you feel like it will take over, just remember one thing you love, a memory a person. It can even be a small thing like the size of a thimble. You’ll feel safe, and you’ll be okay.’_

  
_‘Not if it’s terror beyond imagination Madam Willendoser.’_

  
The only thing that had given her the chance to break the luring of the green light was her father’s ring. She didn’t touch it, but something in it let her move and run from it. She sat on the grass, realizing that she had made her way to the backside of the library, a lone tree sitting in the middle of the hill. It’s branches were barely filled with leaves, the rest either blown away by the wind or own on the ground. She felt like this tree. Kind of hanging by a thread with just confusion.

What the hell was wrong with her? All she’d done lately was pick fights get people injured and conjure up the worst luck onto herself. She wasn’t being too emotional either; he monthly was a torture but the least of her worries for now. She plopped herself down, back hitting the tree. The peace and quiet was helping to erase all the chaotic mess of fright. It was just her, the tree and the wind. No ominous voices, no negative vibes. Just herself alone. She didn’t know much time passed as she watched Hogwarts grounds hustle with students walking around and searching for things to do and places to see. 

She searched her filled pockets. She always forgot to empty them before the day began. Inside the left was filled with Hermione’s study guides and her map that she was trying to find time to piece again. On the right was her permission slip to Hogsmeade and the letter with the important thing she’d given to her before leaving Corduroy Manor. It was a good time to maybe check it out she supposed. She slipped the letter out, ripping it gently. Out revealed a small note, Willendoser’s, and a small old crumpled photograph. 

_ Elise, _

_ You wanted a picture of your dear old dad, so here it is. He wasn’t very photogenic but I did manage to salvage one we’d taken before our sixth year had started. It’s a moving one, so do make sure to put it somewhere safe.  _

_ -A.W _

_ P.S: It will sound corny on my part, but you do look like him. _

She put the note back away in the envelope, heart beating rapidly before turning the photo and seeing what she’d wanted to see. There were others in the picture, surrounded by young students no older than 16/17 years old.There was a girl in a blue sweater, eyes serious but smile soft, next to a red-headed, green eyed girl in prefect’s robes. There were five boys, five Gryffindors huddled together, smiles wide and laughing. The one on the far right had glasses like Harry, and had that smile he usually wore. And the one in the middle... her hand traced him. Chestnut hair, hazel eyes. She knew she looked a bit like him but not completely. Young Caellum Lunacrest reminded her of a young Ernest Hemingway; Willendoser had taught her a bit of the American, history, and stuff about journalism. Her dad was good looking and was sure that he’d caught many’s attention. She smiled, happiness evident, but it wasn’t enough as the picture flashed a spark of green. It made her wince once more. She put it back, hands rattling.

One little body from far away, tousled black hair and Gryffindor tie though, grew larger and larger until she was staring right up at green eyes shielded by rounded glasses. He was huffing tiredly as if ran at every corner in the world looking for her. She shut her eyes. Great, now she felt guilty for running out on Lupin in the middle of the lesson and making her friends worry.

Harry was trying to catch his breath. There was silence but there was no rush to talk on both their ends. It showed how much it was needed rather than a mess of words and rambling of how worried they were and if she was okay. Elise wasn’t the type to push away, though she did try to handle her emotions alone. As if she were still alone. She knew Harry knew and she had to give it to him for always reading her without any effort. Old habits died hard.

“Hi,” he greeted as if they hadn’t just seen each other an hour ago.

“Hi,” Elise said back with a faint smile.

“Y-You really walk fast,” Harry wipes some sweat off his brow. “I was running around trying to see where you headed off to.”

“This is a new location I’ve found. Hence the difficulty,” Elise commented, stretching her tie so that she could breathe easier. She had no idea how the boys did it with wearing their ties all day. Girls had the choice to unknot in once in a while but the boys had to wear it by obligation.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

“Be my guest.” 

Harry tried to put some distance between each other.

“So...” he trailed off unsure how to begin. “How are you?” What a dumb question he thought. Of course she’s not fine. He could see it in her eyes and the way she held he hands tightly in her lap to stop herself from shaking. Elise wasn’t the type to show terror beyond imagination. She was always smiling and making jokes. Or losing her head by picking fights and getting angry.

“Truth or lie?” she stared up at the nearly barren tree branches to keep her mind and her stil shaking hands occupied. 

“I suppose you can lie if you want.”

“I can’t lie to you. You already know how I’m feeling. You _always_ know,” she sighed. “Curiousity definitely killed the cat. That cat being me.” She should have known better than to try to be brave. She wasn’t invincible and was probably the least person to even be considered courageous. Who the bloody hell was afraid of a stupid light?“How would you have reacted if you’d seen your fear?”

“Terrified. Everyone becomes afraid when they see their worst fear,” Harry pushed up his glasses.

“But a _green light?_ ” Elise became agitated. “Who in this _bloody_ universe is afraid of something so minimal?”

“Have you see it before?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know where it came from. I feel like erasing it from my mind. All of it.”

“Im guessing that means you don’t want to talk about it?” Harry watched Elise bury her robe’s ends under her outstretched legs, eyes low. It made him nervous too, like he could feel whatever mix of emotions she was tying to bury. He couldn’t, but it only made him think of what his could’ve turned out to be.

“Want to know something?”

“What?” 

“I don’t know what mines would’ve turned out to be either.”

The girl stopped playing with the fabrics and turned to the boy who had his eyebrows furrowed in thought. “You’re Harry Potter. What could you possibly be afraid of?”

“Voldemort.”

Elise tensed, remembering the encounter with the evil wizard’s spirit earlier in the year. No one could top the terror in interacting with You Know Who. He was fear and to be reckoned with. Hard to forget someone that embodied evil. And had murderous tendencies.

“Didn’t think you feared him much when you’ve defeated him twice now.”

“Just because I’m the Boy Who Lived doesn’t mean I’m invincible Elise. I get scared too. Like with the dementors.”

“I don’t want to make you remember it Harry.”

“You’re not. But I’m thinking that’s what I would’ve seen as my Boggart. Instead of Voldemort. The way that clown moved... if I’d been before you then...”

Harry scratches his head, afraid of even picturing how that would’ve turned out. But it did warm up the conversation to begin as he watched Elise inhale a deep breath before speaking. “...One minute I was thinking of a big and extreme high tower and the next thing I know the clown’s eyes turned into that...thing.” She shut her eyes. “I know it’s dumb and stupid compared to a dementor or Voldemort but.... agh this is absurd. I hate this.” She had to get to the root of the problem. What triggered her memory of this nightmare? If it even was a memory at all. She had to dig deep, which meant facing those nightmares as they came.

“Now that’s a great lie. You don’t hate it, you hate dealing with it alone,” Harry raised an eyebrow at her, making her wince. “You forget. You have us. Hermione and Ron don’t mind hearing you out either.” 

Harry might’ve escaped death a couple times but it didn’t mean that he was robust and brave all the time. He himself was trying his best to make her feel better by letting her know that. And she appreciated it, just like she had nights ago. She lightly grazed a finger towards the necklace again, as if it were her conscience and asking it for answers. Fears grew, unless stopped, told; confided. She didn’t know why a nightmare, out of many she had when she was a toddler, appeared. 

It felt ridiculous, stupid and crazy. But telling Harry, the friend she connected to most, maybe relying on him once more wouldn’t hurt. It was weird, relying your troubles and everything else to others. Hermione made a great point before though, last year when she’d been hesitant to grow closer to the trio. Bringing herself out would run her bad habits away as long as she believed it worked. She wasn’t alone, wasn’t in Corduroy Manor, protecting herself in her little bubble. She was at Hogwarts, with friends that meant the world to her, a git that drove her insane, and others that made her life a bit more colorful. She was enjoying herself. Besides the dark side of their world. 

“Wow... old habits die hard, thinking I can deal with it by myself.” Elise laughed to herself, feeling silly. Harry joined in, both of them laughing until their stomachs hurt. Lupin was right about one thing; laughter was the remedy to get rid of a boggart. There wasn’t one here, but it would have been casted out by then. Her chest was no longer muddled with ickiness and had been dissolved by the person sitting next to her and sharing himself with her. It was Harry, always Harry. 

“Feeling better?”

“Loads.”

“Brilliant.”

“I give it to you Potter you have no idea how much of a comfort you are to me. ”

The magic question. Why? Harry has been trying so hard not to give into his little inkling in his chest but it was difficult. Was it puberty or something off that he’d eaten he had no idea but Elise never looked better to him than now. The sun was setting and painted a wonderful mix of colors, the left over rays making Elise’s chestnut hair look like golden strings. Her hazel eyes, earlier shaken but now calm stared at him in a way that made the warmth in him spread and forget it was even cold. “I—uh... M-Maybe—“ Harry stuttered. There was no way he could come and and say something he couldnt confirm yet. Afraid of turning into a puddle if he hugged her or held her hand, the only thing he could do was pat her on the shoulder twice and push himself up to stretch, hands on his hair while hiding his face.

Elise found the random the shoulder pat weird but shrugged. Harry was strange in his own way.

“Shall we go search for our friends?”

“Erm— yeah. Sure.”

As they skirted away from a newfound hiding place, behind the tree peaked a messy black shaggy dog, eyes longing to go to the two and make himself known. But not yet. He had a mission first above all. In the hidden walls of Hogwarts, was something, a clue that would allow Elise to know more of his old friend. But something that could potentially destroy her if she found it first.

The black dog scratched his itching ear as it sat in the place the two had sat on. He had to find Caellum’s diary. It was a crucial piece that he get to it first, before it could expose the identity of Elise’s mother.

* * *


	17. Tattered Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was initially supposed to be longer, but I split it into two pieces. Next bit will surely be posted around this week. Also gave a little time turning intro so I hope you all like it~! I know I did! Thank you all for the kudos and supports! I'm glad many are enjoying my story and it motivates me even more to keep writing! C:
> 
> -A.H

* * *

_  
**September 1st 1976** _

In the Hogwarts Express, shined with a new fresh paint of red on the outside, choo chooed as it went on its journey. In that train in a certain compartment, were four teens a rowdy bunch, while the only girl inside sucked in her breath aggressively. "Will the four of you quiet down? I can't get any work done at all."

"Reia's getting catty again. Caellum!"

There was a chuckle from the chestnut haired man, reading on what looked to be a thick book about Saturn. "If you listened to her for once Sirius, she wouldn't nag."

"Is that what you think? I'm nagging? If you were to become a prefect Cae **—** " the woman huffed and rolled her eyes when the dark haired man winked at her from the other end of their shared compartment. 

Sixth year would begin in just a few hours for all of them. She was friends with the young star nerd named Caellum Lunacrest. He was okay to say the least... when he wasn't around his annoying Gryffindor friends that called themselves the Marauders. James Potter and Sirius Black were the two that grinded on her nerves the most. Sirius was always trying to get a rise out of her if he never succeeded with Caellum, and Potter was always asking for her help to get Lily Evans' attention. Never worked most times, and Annareia would have to apologize for the both of them for getting so caught up in his antics. 

If it wasn't expensive perfume,it was flowers, and if Lily sneezed like crazy due to excessive bouquets and its pollen it was Honeydukes choco locos. She made a friend within those tricks and bouts, and though annoyed with the ever ruining plans, Lily was a lovely person and adored Annareia. She was so social, so understanding and very, very sweet. The only times the girl was mean was when James did something stupid or tried to impress her. She prayed everyday that Potter would take a hint. Six years was long enough.

"Reia, relax. You've got the position already," Remus Lupin laughed at her serious face. "Ravenclaw's lucky to have you."

"Lucky to have someone who always has a stick up their—"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Annareia Willendoser warned the annoying black haired curly flea. "Thank you Remus. Glad someone understands my anxiety."

"Padfoot, leave her alone. I don't want you agitating my accomplice so early. I need her fresh and kind for Lily tonight," James Potter patted his best friend next to him, giving Annareia a smile. She hated that scheming grin. He wasn't a friend but he wasn't an acquaintance either. She always ran from Potter since he found out that she'd grown close to Lily, and it was harder now that Caellum joined their brigade. The boy was reserved and mostly quiet, but lately he's become more outwardly confident and cheerful. 

Though they knew each other as children, Caellum rarely talked about his family and his home. He, like James, came from a pureblood family. While the Potters were gentle and delightful (unlike his pain in the arse son), Caellum's parents were a big black hole. 

The poor Lunacrest seemed miserable year by year, never uttering a word to her about his summers. Maybe he'd told Sirius or James, maybe not. She didn't mind being left out of knowing; Caellum was happier now and he rarely ever went home on holidays anymore. Annareia liked him visiting Corduroy Manor and hanging out with him as he helped out the staff and her mother with others. Mostly now, he liked going over to James' since his mum and dad were so welcoming.

"She told me that she’ll hex you severely if you pull another stunt," she gave a big sigh as Potter deflated just as quick. "She doesn't want you embarrassing her on our first year as sixth years."

"Booo that's no fun," Sirius rolled his eyes. "We're one step towards graduation! We ought to start the year with something spectacular! Something--"

"Brilliant?" Caellum closed his book and crossed his arms. "I'm with Evans and Reia on this one. Last year, we got caught up in James' big extravaganza of poetry and we ended up getting covered in a pink cloud potion that nearly stained our skin."

"If it weren't for your genius brain concocting a remedy just in time," James reminded. Caellum shared a faint smile, though he wished he could tell them the truth. It had been Snape's aid, with Caellum begging him to help. Though Lily and the Slytherin weren't getting along anymore, Caellum took it upon himself to befriend him for her sake. He was hostile, cold and nasty in his silent way, but after some persistence, the git found his presence bearable. Kind of how Annareia did with James.

"Don't always depend on me to fix your gone-wrong barmy plans. It's bad enough that you drag her into it," Caellum then pointed at Annareia who faked a grateful smile.

"Nice of you to speak now when you've had _forever_ to say something and get me out of it."

"Both of you are so dull. If Lily doesn't want a crowd gathering surprise then I'll just leave it in her room."

"If you can even enter Prongs, we're not allowed," Remus added with a shake of his head. His friend was too selfishly in love to realize that all his ideas would only anger the redhead. 

"Unless you have them guide you inside," Sirius jumped in, crooked smile. Annareia rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what he meant. Sirius Black was known to be quite a ladies man, in and out of Hogwarts castle. He'd be found with one for a whole week, maybe another two the next. It was such a surprise that half the these broken-hearted girls he'd play around with didn't end up hating him. His charm was something else. Between James Potter and him, the glasses wearing boy had more of an innocent charm that went haywire for one, while Black's was indeed so overwhelming and toxic that it attracted too many women. "Would you like to invite me in Reia? I promise I'll be gentle."

"Go rot in hell Sirius." She snapped angrily, neck growing red. "And you can figure out a way to enter yourself Potter. I'm not letting you in either."

"Awww come on! Padfoot you knobhead look what you did!"

The two began to playfight in their tiny space as Caellum rolled his eyes and opened up his book back, though he did look like he was starting to get annoyed by Sirius and James yelling.

"Why so silent Peter?" Remus ignored the banter and looked over to their other friend by the window. He was as silent as a rat, keeping himself busy by only observing

everyone and not uttering a single word. He jumped in his seat a little when Lupin brought him in. 

"I like to hear you all talking instead," the boy explained smally. "Don't mind me."

Annareia never thought to get caught up in a group as rowdy as these trouble seeking Gryffindors. She had more friends to be with and talk to, she could have just not involved herself into the Marauders and keep to herself. But wherever Caellum went, she followed. They were best friends, even if James and Sirius thought they were his first.

"Getting sick of them already?" She asked Remus and Caellum. "We can throw them out the window."

"I will if they don't quiet down. I'm trying to read," Caellum said, face not hiding the incoming rise of agitation. "You pull the knob, and I'll grab them by their collars."

"Will be awaiting orders then."

"Both of you act like siblings," Remus laughed at their silly conversation. "If only certain people could see that instead of assuming you're together."

"EW," both recoiled. "Who thought that?! That's absolutely mental!"

"Well Sirius said—"

"I said no such thing Moony. Not at all," the player spoke up quickly before being hand shoved by James.

"I'm pretty sure Padfoot was trying to make sure Reia had no eyes for Tabby. Just in case." Potter added with a smirk. "You may think its a joke but he does fancy you Reia."

"Numph I dunmt," Sirius muffled out, hand plastered over his mouth.

Annareia tried to hide her face, though Caellum could clearly see it was turning scarlet. "You're right Potter. I do think its a joke."

•••

Two months had passed. After their late Astronomy lesson, Annareia and Remus were having a conversation on their lesson of the day, and the moon phases. Caellum stood by the two, wary that she would find out about Remus' condition. She didn't know a thing, and it was best to be kept that way. Remus and Reia were good friends, bonded over muggle fascination on her part but she was easily scared of the unknown. She didn't want to admit it; call it her pride or whatever it was, but seeing her startled by a mere caterpillar in their first year, screaming like a foghorn every single time during Magical Creatures class, she would jump at the idea of Remus. Besides that, the poor girl would feel bad for being scared of Remus and think of herself lowly for acting that way towards a friend. It was best if she got over that fear, or master it before they told her his secret. 

"Will you be able to note down the exact time the moon will be up today?" Reia asked, unaware of how tense Remus was getting. They were partners for this task, but he wasn't so sure he could come up with an excuse to tell her that he couldn't help out for the last two days. It'd be a full moon soon.

"Does Professor Nova even need us to be specific in tonight's observation?" he said.

"Not completely."

"Don't be punctual about our assignments," Caellum said. "Just because you're Ravenclaw doesn't mean you have to embrace all your qualities."

"I have a meeting later tonight with the other prefects. So I have to get a head start," she stared at both of them weirdly. "You of all people should know since you love spying on the sky with your glass _every_ single night."

"N-Not every night..."

"Think you can do the moon thing without me for the last two days?" Remus asked. "I kind of have to... um..."

"He... has to help me and Evans with Magical Creatures homework during that time," Caellum cut in. He nodded at Remus, and he too nodded thankfully for the excuse. Lily nor he were experts in the subject but anything to do with it always scared her off. "We have to go and get a glimpse of a Hippogriff."

"A-Ah..." she faltered, face growing pale. "Then it's fine. Just don't miss today."

"If James doesn't decide to drag me into his new plan to conquer the girls' dormitory."

Annareia groaned. "Will that moronic boy give it a rest? Lily isn't in the mood to deal with him."

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

Annareia went towards the middle of the tower, where the rotating planets model stood, the two Gryffindors following suit. "I don't think I should say anything."

She side-eyed Caellum who raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You talk to Snape. Did you know?"

“Know? Know what?”

“Don’t play stupid Caellum.”

“Be more specific and then I’ll answer your bloody question.”

Remus didn’t say a word. Usually when the two got into a heated conversation it was best to be left out of any involvement. Caellum had a temper the size of an elephant and when one got caught in it… let's just say Annareia was the only one who didn’t mind being at the end of it.

Annareia shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “You knew that he had already decided to join the… death eaters, didn’t you?”

Remus watched Caellum reach for his book bag, taking out a medium sized brown leather notebook. He’d seen him writing on it daily. Maybe it was his agenda or something to keep track of the night sky. He was obsessed with reading stars, going so far as to try to see if there were any stories he could prove true.

The chestnut haired man sighed harshly. “I didn’t. I haven’t talked to him since the term’s started.”

The only two friends who knew Caellum’s “friendship” with Severus Snape gaped. They usually kept each other company during their potions sessions. They didn’t know how far they were as friends, but Caellum hated the way James and Sirius would bully the poor boy. He was the only one out of Remus and Peter Pettigrew who said anything at all about it. 

“What do you mean? Haven’t you been going to the dungeons to practice potion-making with him like the usual?”

“I’ve been shunned. He’s gotten more involved with the Blacks, and LeStrange and they don’t leave him out of their sight. I tried asking him last week after McGonagall’s class as to why he’s suddenly been avoiding Evans and... I thought I would be turned into a toad but the crazy middle Black sister gave me a warning.”

“Bellatrix Black? She never lets anyone get away without a jinx. How’d you escape her wrath?”

Caellum didn't say anything more, but Remus and Annareia could see that his face darkened slightly. Not only was he not pleased that a potential friendship was now destroyed by these future death eaters but they also let his confrontation go so easily. His grip on his journal became tighter and he decided he didn’t want to talk about this any further.

“Just… tell Lily that I tried my best with Severus. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to rescue him from that badly ill fate.” He murmured sadly. They now reached the space that led to downstairs, and before they could go to leave to their respective common rooms, Remus observed Caellum go by the wall nearby. There was a marking in the spot he was pushing with one hand, a constellation of sorts. Lupin listened to their astronomy professor’s lessons, but usually he was so worried about the moon all the time that he never fully paid attention. So did he know the pattern? Not at all unless he asked but he had a feeling he shouldn’t.

Caellum pushed the design on the wall and cast a charm, an unfamiliar one to the other two in the room. The spell revealed a little brick like door, sliding open like a cave entrance to a treasure. He then took the journal he’d taken out and inserted it in carefully, waved his hand in a weird quick motion as he uttered the spell again, and the little door disappeared and fused with the wall once more. 

“Since when do you have a hiding place for your astronomy journal?” Lupin asked.

“It’s not only my astronomy journal. It's an extra I use to write important ‘ _observations_ ’. Having it in my room and on my person are risky so I created a hiding place here. I don’t worry about someone finding it because no one knows the spell to open it.”

To Remus it sounded like their usual Astroloon nerd who thought his findings were out of this world and needed to be hidden. “Sirius is right. You’re a nutter,” He chuckled at his friend’s odd behavior and went ahead down the stairs. To Annareia however, it sounded like these ‘observations’ were more important if it meant hiding it. There was more, and it irked her that he wasn’t talking about it. Caellum picked this up, he knew his best friend wasn’t stupid. But it wasn’t time to share his secrets with her just yet. They could potentially make him look bad in front of his friends and the last thing he needed was to lose them.

“Don’t try to figure it out Reia,” He said sharply as he pushed her to meet Remus. “When I’m ready to tell you I will.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with those future death eaters do they?”

“I’m not that idiotic Reia, honest to fucking Godric—”

“Fine! Control yourself you utter wild beast. I trust you. But for goodness sake’s you better not be involved in any of it do you hear me?”

Caellum took a breath. “I’m not that stupid. When I’m ready to speak of this to you or any other secret I wish to tell you, I’ll use my special keyword. Absolutely _do not_ tell the others unless I say it's okay.”

“Keyword? For goodness sake’s Cae I don’t blabber like Black.” Annareia was going to lose it. How was this man smiling when he’d just talked about losing a friend seconds back and acting as if he had something so horrible it hurt but didn’t want to share? She shoved him off her and instead pushed him on the back towards the spiral staircase. “What’s this bloody keyword I should look out for when the day comes?”

Caellum’s hazel eyes glinted. “My favorite star of course. _Lyra_.”

* * *

_  
**Present Day** _

  
  


After the whole boggart scaring and disappointment from others, Elise and Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room once more to meet Ron and Hermione, as well as Ginny and Dean. Most had gone to take a nap or get a head start on their homework, which was highly unlikely. With a bit of urging from Harry, Elise began to tell them what she’d felt and seen; how she had no idea what the green light represented or even why she’d seen it. Ron was clueless as to what it could be but Hermione, being the very curious and dedicated investigator, said she’d get right onto it.

It was now study hall, overseen by Professor Snape. While it was nice to have some time to socialize with everyone else during this time, it was the worst. Elise didn’t feel like getting her brain refreshed on Arithmancy and opening the History of Magic book again. She was drained, tired and with no reason. Maybe it was the earlier scare that took the wits out of her; she didn't even feel apt to eating dinner after. She just wanted to sleep it all away, but even doing that she was afraid of dreaming the same nightmare. She dropped her quill on her paper and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

“You sure have luck right now that Snape isn’t hovering over us in the room,” Ron said, watching her yawn. “Or he would have made you help Malfoy with his homework.”

“Oh Merlin,” Elise groaned. “I don’t think I’m much in the mood to do anything right now.”

“Feeling alright?” Hermione checked her facial features for any signs of a new cold. 

“I’m just dead tired. I want my bed.”

“You need some chocolate after that scare you had. Maybe we should take you to Madam Pomfrey’s—”

“No, absolutely not. I want to give the woman a break after the stunt I pulled with fruit peel over there,” she nudged her head over down by the tables on their left side. “And… I’m kind of avoiding her right now…”

“What did you do?”

Elise bit her lip in concern. “My shirt had been ripped when we took him to the infirmary…” she gestured to her left side of her body. “And I’m pretty sure she saw my scar. She was concerned.”

“ It's not recent though. You’ve had it since you were little. Said so yourself it came from a jinx,” Ron replied.

“Still doubtful about that,” Hermione whispered inaudible as they watched Harry coming back from Seamus’ side of the table. He wasn’t looking so good either.

“What's with you? This is the second time today,” Elise turned around to see the standing boy mess with his hair again.

“The Daily Prophet. Seamus was right. About Sirius Black.”

“I ought to give the bloke a good whack to his head! Why would you read it?”

“Elise, this man is after me. I can’t just stay still and wait like a sitting duck now can I?”

“Don’t pay attention to what Malfoy told you,” she glared at the blond’s head. He was talking to Zabini and Nott about whatever it was but she was sure he was eavesdropping. “He’s trying to mess with your head.”

“Don’t you think he still needs to be alert? I mean, he is after him.”

“He can’t even sneak through Hogwarts’ gates Ron.”

“There are many ways Hermione, this man is a criminal! And from Azkaban! Who’s to say that he can’t be in here right now?”

Elise tossed the redhead a crumpled piece of parchment. “Cut it out. Harry has other things to worry about!”

“Like you?”

Harry began to redden faster than a tomato, and didn’t go unnoticed by Ron and the person who blurted the triggering sentence without thinking. Elise didn’t catch on to the double meaning of the sentence and just shrugged. Ron elbowed Hermione’s arm hard, eyes widening and telling her to take it back.

“Take it down a notch ‘Mione,” Ron whispered. “He’s already struggling internally.”

“So you _know!_ ” She replied with astonishment. “Have you asked Harry yet?”

“No but I reckon I shouldn’t. He’ll go mad like a crimson apple.”

“What are you two whispering about so closely?” Elise cut in.

Ron and hermione quickly noticed their close proximity and scooted away from each other, coughing and resuming their writing.

She glanced at all three in confusion. Harry was messing with his already mussy hair even more than he had earlier, and his whole face was horribly red. “Are you all suffering from heat flashes?”

“I-I guess,” Harry didn’t look at her.

“In the middle of autumn?”

He shrugged, as did Ron and Hermione. Her friends were weird. Either Harry got embarrassed by what Hermione said or he got a heat flash. The latter wasn’t it. Why would Harry be embarrassed? Worrying about friends was normal wasn’t it?

“Is that a photo?” Harry managed to calm himself down and pointed at the wrinkled envelope Elise had taken out of her pocket.

“Oh! I forgot to show you back at the tree!” She brought out the picture and placed it in the middle of their space for the three to see. To get a better look, Harry put his left arm on the table and leaned in from the back. Elise was excited to show them the picture but Harry was a bit too close. For some reason she felt her cheeks burn hot. She tried to brush the weird feeling away, since they’ve been close in other instances. How was this any different? Surely those heat flashes were contagious or something.

Harry noticed her looking up at him and raised an eyebrow. Why was Elise looking at him all flustered all of a sudden?

“W-Will you sit down? You’re making me anxious,” She pulled Harry by the sleeve and brought him to the empty seat next to her. She was trying not to focus on anything else other than showing them her dad’s photo with Willendoser and their friends. “This is my dad. I finally got a picture of him!”

“Hey! That's my mum and dad!”

“I had a feeling!” Elise said happily. “My dad, Madam Willendoser and your parents look so close! I knew it!”

“Is that her besides Harry’s mum?” Hermione turned the picture. “She’s stunning! And she was in Ravenclaw.”

“She doesn’t look too happy being next to that curly haired man on her left. Did she hate him?” Ron gestured over to the man next to Annareia.

“I don’t know anyone else in this picture. Except the one next to Harry’s dad…” Elise inspected the picture closer. “The coat looks oddly recognizable...

"I think that may be Professor Lupin!”

“Lupin?!” Ron and Harry snatched it away to also take an even closer look. 

“I see the resemblance!”

“There’s no way that can be Lupin!”

“I assumed only. Boy are you two excited about that,” Hermione said in slight awe.

“ I’ll just take this away before the three of you give it a tear,” Elise lifted it away and put it back in the envelope. She closed her open books and pouted. “Can study hall just end already? I need some sleep.”

“I’m hungry. I feel like I'm running on a pint of energy,” Ron laid his head down and groaned. “Some candy would do me good.”

“Candy isn’t food Ronald.”

“I can just imagine the candy shop when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow… they say that all of its corners, including its doors are made of the richest chocolate ever to exist!”

“Okay Ron, you’re officially hungrier than I thought,” Elise chuckled. “I think we should save the Hogsmeade talk. Harry’s deflating again.”

“No no, it's fine, really. You can keep talking about it.”

“It’s alright mate, best if we don’t. It's not your fault your slip wasn’t signed.”

“Which reminds me, I better leave this slip in my room or I’ll lose it,” Elise dug into her pockets to make sure the signed paper was still there. She got up and told the others she’d be back in a few minutes and she was almost reaching the tall doors to exit the Great Hall when Malfoy blocked her way, arm in sling looking smug and all.

“Leaving so soon Lunacrest? You haven’t gotten anything done besides yapping on and on.”

“What do you want?” Elise let out a long breath. “If you’re asking why I’m not helping you save it. As far as I know your little pudgy faced girlfriend said she’d do your homework. So, if you’ll excuse me.”

“I don’t mind Pansy doing all the work for me, but see I think it's better if the dimwitted person at fault gets to do it. So no, I don’t think I’ll move.” He shook a ringed finger to gesture his refusal. 

Elise wished her nails were longer so she could claw the boy’s irritating face away. “I don’t have time for this. Get out of my way.”

“I could, but why deny me any fun Lunacrest? If you’re remorseful of what happened to my poor stitched arm,” he winced fakely. “Take responsibility. Unless you wish me to call Professor Snape over and—”

“Okay okay. I get the bloody idea. Stop talking. What do you need me to do? I’ll have you know I won’t be sitting next to you at all. I don’t want to have to hurt you and Parkinson in the same week.”

“Professor Sinistra’s essay. I don’t have the patience to do it nor do I have any interest in it. Do it for me.”

Elise raised an eyebrow. Of all the least appealing subjects he gave her one she excelled at very fluently. Good, better that he didn’t know or he’d shove her with other ones she hated. “Whatever _your majesty_. But you’re going to need to tell me about what star you’ve chosen to write about.”

“Come up with one yourself. Whichever one that sounds most appealing to me.”

Elise scoffed. Oh there was a star that fit him like a tight glove alright. Cassiopeia was a more perfect match than his own name. Malfoy wasn't amused at her retaliating nature. “What?”

“Pick one. If I choose for you I’m sure you won’t like the choices.”

“You know your constellations Lunacrest. Figure it out.”

What the hell? So he DID know she liked Astronomy. “How in Godric’s name will I?”

“Don’t care. Will you do it or not? I’m wasting time talking to you.”

_‘Then why did you?’_ She wanted to say but the least thing she needed to do was rile up the cat again. “Fine. I’ll do it once I return. Now go away.” The blond could see that she was trying to be as urgent as possible, left hand inside her robe’s pocket holding a paper. Elise rolled her eyes as Malfoy finally stepped aside from blocking the door and proceeded to open it when she felt a hand inside brush against what she was holding inside her pocket.

“What do you think you’re doing!” The yell echoed and caught the attention of most people inside the Great Hall. “You incessant prat! Give it!”

Malfoy examined the paper, holding it above the shorter person who was desperately trying to get her permission slip back from him. “Oh? The Hogsmeade form? Forget to put it somewhere more important than your pocket Lunacrest?”

Elise wanted to choke him. Who cared if she got expelled? Not only did he bait her, now he was invading her personal space and stealing her personal things? “Don’t make this worse for yourself Malfoy! Give it to me!”

“Make it worse for me? You daft little orphan. Didn’t your precious dad teach you to play nice with others?”

The sentence and the small silence of the entire room made Elise see more red than ever. It was one thing to insult her. But no one would insult her father. _Ever._ Dumbledore warned her to keep herself out of more trouble. There was only so much the headmaster could do to let her escape punishment from attacking a student. But this was a Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy’s son, a man favored by the law of the wizarding world. He’d make sure to do something to her like he did Hagrid, anything, and it wouldn’t be taken lightly even if she did have a dad that was a favorite and had a good image. 

Malfoy was cackling now, enjoying Elise’s through the roof anger. Her eyes bore literal fire at him. But he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. It was time to show this stupid girl who was in control. “Had enough Lunacrest?” He didn’t give her a chance to say anything as he tore the piece of paper apart, tiny pieces flying down to the ground.

“You forget who you’re messing with Lunacrest. Stay under my feet where you belong.”

There was some laughing coming from somewhere and gasps and murmuring. Elise didn't react like he wanted to at first. She could tape the paper back when she had the chance. “You’re so _dead_.”

“Bet.” He then slipped out his wand from his inner robe’s pockets and pointed at the paper. Elise didn’t have to know what spell he was going to use. Hazel eyes widened. “Don’t!”

“ _Incendio._ ”

The pieces were lit on fire and in seconds were reduced to ash. Elise was sure she was being dramatic about a piece of paper. But it was important. This was her first ever field trip outside Hogwarts and somewhere that wasn’t the little pieces of land in Holmwood. Willendoser could have signed a new one to let her go but it was far too late for a replacement since it was due to be given tomorrow. Out of all times, now she’d be stuck inside without having the chance to explore.

“I _hate_ you,” Elise balled her fists, wishing she was more collected to stand her ground and left the room without another word.

“Not more than I do,” the blond muttered, staring straight at Harry Potter who looked just about ready to send him straight to a grave.

* * *

That night was her first detention to be served. After the whole Study Hall fiasco Elise was so sure she could lit anything on fire with the palms of her hands without even uttering a spell. Harry and the others knew that right away and let her calm down by herself. She didn’t want to go eat dinner, didn’t want to hang out in the common room; she just wanted time to herself. And maybe with Lyra listening to her hit her pillows or kick the bed frame in frustration as she cursed Draco Malfoy at the top of her lungs. And she was so sleep deprived and _so so_ tired, which made it ten times worse.

It was past 7, usually the curfew for bed would start at 8, but the teachers didn’t care about that. Detention was served when they wanted to, and honestly for Elise, she hoped it wasn;t Snape’s turn today or she’d use him as a scapegoat for earlier and he wouldn’t take it and listen and let it slide his back.

Elise walked slowly across a hall, trying to follow her map. It was so hard to read it when she didn;t have a clue to where the other parts could be. Haing classes in the daytime and having a curfew was so annoying and didn;t give her much chances to look around more. She sighed roughly. Well, she was staying behind tomorrow. Maybe she’d try to catch up on this place’s hidden places. Getting tired as to how her eyes were so heavy, she harshly pocketed her map and waited outside the classroom she was to serve her punishment in. She checked the door knob. Locked which meant that the professor was late and she’d have to wait more time to get it over with.

“Great. Just _great._ I am having just the worst of days today. Honestly,” she muttered to herself with a desperate ache and kicked the door, wincing in pain moments after. “For _Merlin’s_ sake can anything go bloody right today?!”

“Having ourselves a bad day?”

Elise quickly sealed her lips shut and turned out around swiftly to see Professor Lupin, trunk and key in hand and looking at her quite strangely as if he were looking at someone else. He was amused by the way his lips curled up and she laughed nervously, though her foot was aching badly.

“Professor Lupin! I-I was just—”

“No need to explain yourself dear. I’m sure your fits of anger need you to do that.” He gestured her inside. The room was dusty, unused and abandoned. It was utter horror and it resembled a cemetery except with spots of sticky goo on the floor and walls and spider webs on every corner and window. Ron would have run out screaming if he’d seen that.

Elise made a face at the mention of fits. Lupin hit the nail. “I’m not usually like this sir…” she said sheepishly. She stared at the black goop under her shoe in disgust. Great, that would be hard to remove later.

“Do be careful of your step. Everything around here is pretty much in bad shape,” Lupin dusted a clean side table to put his things in, coughing. 

“I’m guessing it's my job to clean it up?”

“Precisely. Though I’m sure you think I picked this punishment for you after what you’ve done.”

Elise ducked her head. “I guess I deserve it but honestly Professor this will take forever! I can’t even use my wand?”

Lupin chuckled. “Dumbledore specifically told me to take it from you so you don’t cheat your way out. But, I’m sure we can work something out.”

“So it was him who picked it out,” Elise smiled a little. “Guess it won’t be so bad after all.” She took a scrunchy from her wrist and began to tie her wavy hair up. She would start with the tables. Thank goodness she was supplied with normal cleaning supplies or else she’d be using her own tie and robes to wipe all the dirt away.

“You know. I once knew someone who did exactly what you did outside,” Lupin began to speak as he watched Elise begin her work. “He’d kick and hammer things with his feet and fists. Always had bruises because of it. But it usually worked to keep his anger at bay.”

“It's annoying to have such a short temper,” Elise sighed. “But this person looks like they have it worse.”

“Oh you have no idea,” Lupin shook his head. “He was getting under control. He said that it was better to let the little things knot and the bigger things deflate so they wouldn't affect his mood with others.”

“Oh that's a good trick actually,” Elise agreed. “That's quite a wonderful way they handled it Professor.”

“Yes, it is…” he trailed off. “Your father was literal fire. Hard to handle at times.”

Elise stopped wiping. “You knew him?”

Lupin got up from his seat, hands in his pocket’s coats, face solemn but straight. “Definitely. We were the goodest friends, Caellum and I. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were his daughter. Features distinctive yes, but you still look like him.”

Elise was sure she’d be prolonging her detention but to find someone more open to talking about her dad was so rare. And it was Professor Lupin. He didn’t seem like the type to hide so much. She grinned. “Really? Madam Willendoser says I look a lot like him. Remind her of him sometimes too.”

“Reia over exaggerates.”

There was a little awkward silence but Elise took it as her cue to continue or the room wouldn’t be rid of dust. 

“I hear your favorite subject is Astronomy?”

“Fascinates me plenty. Stars are very complex but very **—** ”

“ _Easy to analyze with a telescope_ , yes,” Lupin finished. “Your father said that all the time. He was such a nutter in Astrology. Took his telescope to the courtyard almost every night. I sure pray you haven’t inherited that.”

“Heavens no, I value my sleep. What did he think himself as? Galileo?” Elise laughed. “Now I know where my obsessive nature with the skies comes from.” 

Lupin was glad Elise wasn’t shying away from talking about her father. He thought it’d be a little difficult thanks to Reia’s secretive ways but it seemed like she’d begun to fix that bit for him. Being truthful was the first step towards trust. He wanted nothing more to earn that from his old best friend’s daughter. It was the only thing left of him.

“I know we don’t have all the time in the world Elise. I have a hunch that you dislike detention more than you comply with the work,” he joked. “But don’t hesitate to ask about Caellum. I’m happy to talk to you about him.”

Elise was chipper than ever. “You’re the first to offer that. Thank you! I’ll look forward to my visits to your detention more than with Professor Snape.”

“Oh? Do you dislike him?”

“No... I don’t. He’s just very um, hard to understand when he’s so prickly with you for no reason. Ah, please don’t tell him I said that or he’ll butcher me alive.”

Lupin held a finger to his lip to stop himself from laughing loud. Quite the daughter Caellum had, to even try to maintain a neutral air with someone who hated them. “I don’t speak much with Professor Snape so you won’t have anything to worry about.”

Elise was sure that her tiredness, anger and fear-itch was gone for the time being. Who knew detention and a kick would serve well for Lupin to strike up a conversation with her about her father? And quite heartwarming too since he was a friend that surely spent his years with him and Madam Willendoser. She was so ready to hear more stories.

“So, Professor Lupin. Did my dad ever escape from his detentions at all?”

  
  


* * *


	18. Eventful Halloween and After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its coming slowly. But HA! MY HEAD AND FINGERS CAN ONLY GO SO FAST. Next chapter is where it will all probably go down. Sorry if I'm being slow, its so hard to come up with a few extra details to add on to certain scenarios. 
> 
> OH. And don't think i forgot to do a disclaimer! I own nothing concerning the full story and text used from the Harry Potter series. The author, i shall acknowledge her existence solely for this but deniably so as I believe strongly that Miss Watson takes charge for authorship lolol (its a joke pls dont get mad). I only own Elise and my own plots and extra characters lol. Enjoy the chapter~!
> 
> -A.H

* * *

The cursed and dreaded day arrived. It was morning, Halloween. The perfect moment to go take a stroll in Hogsmeade and collect candy and explore shops. The holiday that embodied magic itself. This was the worst morning she could’ve woken up to. Fortunately after the half hour story time with Professor Lupin last night it did a good job to ease it a little. She’d gotten stories of Caellum’s short fuse that’d he had passed onto her, and how he dealt with it for seven years of his time at Hogwarts. He’d gotten into fights with James Potter and another student before they became friends, and met Lupin in one of his anger tantrums by the Black Lake, kicking a rock and wishing he had given them something better than a black eye and bloody nose. Lupin even mentioned that months after that, he found those three messing around a classroom and nearly reduced it to bits for unsupervised wand training.

It was the exact room she would be cleaning for her detentions. While it was amusing to see a result of her dad’s reckless behavior, it also was a pain in the back for what he left behind. 13 whole years and the black goop stuff was still fresh. But she was also oddly thankful for it because it meant more conversations with Lupin. It was a holiday but that didn’t rule out any chances that her detention would be canceled. Snape would make sure of that since he had his own plans for her.

As for Malfoy’s essay, she bluntly refused to do it after the stunt he pulled. He did threaten her to tell Snape so she’d let him. She could take his scolding. Again, what more could she lose? She was already in detention and wasn’t allowed to go to Hogsmeade so what else was there?

She leapt out of bed tiredly from resisting yet another nightmare,, brushing Lyra on the head softly to wake her as well. The owl wasn’t keen on doing much but during weekends she loved to meet up with Hedwig and chirp away. She was sure those two told each other what they see with their companions everyday. Owl gossip for sure. She dug into her trunk and pulled out a simple long sleeved coffee jumper and jeans. No robes today. It’s what she liked, wearing casual clothes so weekends were the best.

Nowadays her hair was growing unusually long so she decided that putting it up would be better. She’d ask one of the girls to cut her hair; maybe Ginny since she was better at it.

Everyone had home ahead to eat breakfast. As much as she craved a cinnamon roll the time for eating must have passed so she had missed her chance. She checked the time on a nearby clock and skipped away to find her glasses wearing friend. Harry was the only one who was staying behind, and though it sucked for him too she was a bit glad. Harry needed company and maybe they could both wallow in misery together.

“Don’t worry about me,” she heard him say once she caught up to the front doors where everyone was ready to go. “I’ll see you at the feast. Have a good time.”  
  


By McGonagall there was Filch, the caretaker, standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn’t be going.

“Staying here, Potter?” shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. “Scared of passing the dementors?” He eyed the girl next to him, gray eyes stinging her til she bled.

Harry ignored him, and knowing his good friend was standing by him he made sure to hold her forearm to keep her from lunging at him like a lion. She still wasn’t over him ripping her slip and though McGonagall was told what happened there was nothing she could do. And with a mass murderer running behind and around, there were no visitors allowed to Hogwarts which meant that Willendoser wouldn’t be able to sign another. And if she wanted to send via owl she couldn’t because there would be no validity that she herself signed it. School policies were stupid.

Hermione and Ron waved them goodbye and off they went. Harry nudged Elise and pushed her up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.   
  


“Password?” said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze.   
  


“ _Fortuna Major_ ,” said Harry listlessly. Elise was muttering incoherent curses but made her snap out of it by giving her a stronger push inside.The portrait swung open and he climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first and second years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off. 

Elise hid the incoming dramatic sigh she wanted to let out. Even their bored tired-of-Hogsmeade-and losing interest-feeling made her jealous.

“Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!”

It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him. “Aren’t you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey” — Colin looked eagerly around at his friends — “you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!”

“Am I invisible?” Elise said to the little boy who’s eyes widened even bigger when he saw her.  
  


“Er — no, thanks, Colin,” said Harry, who wasn’t in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on his forehead.

“Elise! I hear you also have a cool scar! How’d you get it? Can we see it? Can we?”

The unexpected question made her face flare up and feel self conscious once more. The whole incident with Buckbeak did spread like wildfire. It would be dumb to assume that no one had seen her when her shirt ripped wide open on the side or would keep quiet about it. Especially Parkinson who took any chance to bad mouth her with others. Thats what she hated about her and Malfoy. Could never live without talking about someone, especially if it were Harry.

  
  


“Sorry Colin,” Harry apologized for the both of them, Elise hiding behind him as if he could shield her from the piercing stares directing to her shoulder. “I — We’ve got to go to the library, got to get some work done.” After that, they had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again.

“What was the point waking me up?” the Fat Lady called grumpily after him as he walked away. She had a point, but there was no way she could stay in her common room without Colin or someone else asking her to see her ugly mark. Harry already knew she didn’t like talking about it so he didn’t bother to ask anything. 

“We’re not going to the library to study are we,” Elise spoke up after the silencing walk. 

“No we’re not,” Harry replied dispiritedly. She could tell he was also disappointed not to be let out for various reasons besides his slip not being signed by his uncle. They deviated away from the path to the library and made a turn, unexpectedly coming face-to-face with Filch. He began ranting to them, horribly in that children hating-tone of his so Elise took the wheel on this one and pushed Harry to walk along again. An aimless trip around Hogwarts for them was the best right now. 

“You’re upset aren’t you?”

“Not really. I’m fine.”

“If you can tell when something’s wrong with me, I can tell when you are too.” 

They climbed a staircase with Harry thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig. “So you have a radar for me too?”

“You bet I do,” she crossed her arms. “You would've been alone but thanks to  _ someone _ , you have company. We can both wallow in sadness together.”

“Only because your slip got ripped up.”

“Don’t start with your comparisons. You need to stop thinking about Sirius Black. I know how much you just want to walk outside without people hovering over you but you can’t.” She noticed they were walking up more stairs. “Where are we going anyways?” They were past stairs and were walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, “Harry? Elise.”

Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door. Elise sighed in relief that it wasn’t another bad tempered adult asking them why they were wandering like dust.

“What are you two doing?” said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. “Where are Ron and Hermione?”   
  


“Hogsmeade,” said Harry, in a would-be casual voice.

“Ah,” said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. Elise was busy trying to peer into his office curiously, amusing him very much. “Why don’t you come in? I’ve just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson.”

“A what?” said Harry.

He followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers. “Water demon,” said Lupin, surveying the grindylow thoughtfully. “We shouldn’t have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle.” The grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

“Fascinating!” Elise’s eyes bulged out in interest.

“Cup of tea?” Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. “I was just thinking of making one.”  
  


Harry stared at Elise for any confirmation in staying. She shrugged. There was nowhere else to go anyways. “Why not?”

“All right,” said Harry awkwardly.

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.  “Sit down,” he gestured to the seats by his desk, taking the lid off a dusty tin. “I’ve only got teabags, I’m afraid — but I daresay you’ve had enough of tea leaves?” Elise held in a tiny laugh. It seemed that gossip also spread amongst teachers too.

Harry looked at him. Lupin’s eyes were twinkling. “How did you know about that?” Harry asked.

“Professor McGonagall told me,” said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. “You’re not worried, are you?”

“No,” said Harry.

“You’re lying again,” Elise shook her head.

He didn’t want to tell both of them of what he’d seen before coming to Hogwarts. It’d only worry Elise more and Lupin would think him more of a coward. He knew partly it was because of Elise that he stopped the lesson with the boggart but something told him that he would've done it if it had been his turn. 

“Anything worrying you, Harry?” Lupin tried again, handing a cup to Elise.

“No,” Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the grindylow brandishing a fist at him. Elise nudged him to confess with her eyes. Boy were they persuasive. “Yes,” he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin’s desk. “You know that day we fought the boggart?

“Yes,” said Lupin slowly.

“Why didn’t you let me fight it?” 

Elise also put her cup down feeling confused. “Wait. Didn’t you continue the lesson soon as I left? What happened?”

Harry explained that minutes after she left, he stepped up to the boggart to distract everyone but Lupin ended the lesson before he could. She looked over to Lupin whose eyebrows were raised. “I would have thought that was obvious, Harry,” he said, sounding surprised.

Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he’d done any such thing, was taken aback. “Why?” 

“Well,” said Lupin, frowning slightly, “ I admired your stance to deviate the class away from Elise but I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort. It would have made the ambient in the room far worse.”

Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he’d expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort’s name. The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore. “Clearly, I was wrong,” he said. “But I didn’t think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic.”

“They all would've,” Elise murmured, feeling like he should have let Harry's boggart show to frighten the bejesus out of Parkinson and the rest that laughed at her.

“I did think of Voldemort… at first,” said Harry honestly. “But then I remembered that night on the train… and the dementors.”

“I see,” said Lupin thoughtfully. “Well, well … I’m impressed.” He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry’s face. “That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea.

“So you’ve been thinking that I didn’t believe you were capable of fighting the boggart?” said Lupin shrewdly.

“Well … yeah,” said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. 

“Oh Harry,” Elise smiled. “Thank you for trying to stick up for me when I left.” She reached out to squeeze a cheek to which Harry slapped away her hand with a shake of his head. This made Lupin curious of something and yet feel endeared by the two. Harry and Elise, quite a pair.

“Both of you are quite close,” Lupin mentioned with a weary grin. 

Harry nodded slowly. “Funnily enough.” Both were going to enter in a playful banter by that statement when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” called Lupin. The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of the two students he disliked passionately, his black eyes narrowing.

“Ah, Severus,” said Lupin, smiling. “Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?”

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin. He briefly strayed away to look at Elise. That same knowing look he gave her a year ago was mysteriously back once again. He knew something hidden. Was he making sure that she wasn’t told or if she already knew? 

“I was just showing the children my grindylow,” said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank. It wasn’t a lie but she had a feeling that this was the form Lupin was telling Snape that he wasn’t saying or doing anything he wasn’t supposed to.

“Fascinating,” said Snape, without looking at it. “You should drink that directly, Lupin.”

“Yes, yes, I will,” said Lupin.

“I made an entire cauldronful,” Snape continued. “If you need more.”

“I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus.”

“Not at all,” said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Harry didn’t like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful. Elise was so sure that other days Snape was unpleasant and sour but today was extra. He was more ill-tempered than the norm and he almost seemed...sad. She looked over to their professor and Harry to see if they had sensed it but they didn’t. Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled.

“Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me,” he said. “I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex.” He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. “Pity sugar makes it useless,” he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

The smell…A similar smell but different portion in Annareia’s manor... She now knew that Madam Willendoser had also been friends with their DADA professor but…had she been supplying him with it before? 

“Why — ?” Harry began. Elise was about to tell him that it would be rude to ask since it was obviously private, but the teacher hadn't seemed to mind it. 

“I’ve been feeling a bit off-color,” he said. “This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren’t many wizards who are up to making it.”

Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands. Elise’s hands began to fidget. “Professor… I think someone in my home used to make this for you.”

Lupin’s eyebrows raised up in genuine curiosity. “Oh, yes. Reia’s friend, Helena?” 

Elise nodded. “She brewed that monthly in our kitchens. I wasn’t aware but the smell.”

The Professor nodded, making Harry’s suspicious face disappear. “Yes. Reia used to help me on a monthly basis. However since no one can come in person to deliver crucial packages this term, I had Professor Snape do me the favor.” Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.

“Disgusting,” he said. “Well, I’d better get back to work. I’ll see you both at the feast later.”

“Right,” said Harry, putting down his empty teacup. Both said a goodbye to the man, though Elise’s gaze lingered over the still smoking empty goblet. No one got sick this frequently. Something was up with Lupin. It was none of her business but it worried her. Something secretive was brewing, literally.

•••

Hermione and Ron came back and they had wonderful treats for them. Elise was never on the sweet side of things besides carrot cake and perfectly cooked cookies from Helena but boy was Honeyduke’s chocolates to die for. Chocolate was rare in her list of food; she never touched it at all since its taste was too strong and exaggeratedly sweet. But Honeyduke’s? It's like it was made with actual magic; given since well… you know.

Elise’s jealous mood too, went away. That's what she loved about Ron and Hermione. They always thought of them. Harry mostly but Elise didn’t mind it. It was like watching a cat get pampered and honestly, it was cute.

Hermione and Ron began telling them where they went; Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko’s Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.

“The post office! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!”

“Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there’s a bit, look —”

“We  _ think _ we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —”

“Wish we could have brought you both some butterbeer, really warms you up —”

“What did you do?” said Hermione, looking anxious. “Did you get any work done?”

“No,” Elise closed her candy box to save it for later. “Harry demotivated himself before I could.”

Harry shrugged, though he knew that Elise would’ve begun to complain which was why he decided not to. “Lupin made us a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in. …”

He told them all about the goblet. Ron’s mouth fell open.

“ _ Lupin drank it _ ?” he gasped. “Is he mad?”

“It's not like it was poisoned,” she shook her head at Ron and Harry. “You two seriously think Snape is that horrid to do something like that?”

“Yes,” they both said right away. She just sighed.

Hermione checked her watch. “We’d better go down, you know, the feast’ll be starting in five minutes. …” They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

“But if he — you know” — Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around — “if he  _ was _ trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn’t have done it in front of Harry.”

“Not you too Hermione…”

“The man is unpredictable! You of all people should hate him the most considering he always tries to shut you down in class,” Ron gave her a look that called her crazy.

“Has he succeeded? No. And I don't hate him either. He just seems very…”

“Judgmentally strict?’

“ A severe bitter man?”

“Cold and hostile.”

“No! I was going to say bad-tempered and critical but I see where the three of you are.”

They reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was he imagining it, or were Snape’s eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural? Elise had to nudge him over and over across the ribs for him to cut it out.

It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry’s good mood couldn’t even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, “The dementors send their love, Potter!” As if reaching a new level of hate, Elise pretended that the bloody git’s presence didn’t exist and refused to acknowledge him at all. One of Elise’s traits; when she got past the stage of anger she went straight to holding grudges. Who knew how long it’d take for her to get over the slip and resume in her violent behavior towards the blond again.

The four followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, the stairs were jammed with students. 

“Why isn’t anyone going in?” said Ron curiously. Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

“Let me through, please,” came Percy’s voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. “What’s the holdup here? You can’t all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I’m Head Boy —”

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, “Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick.”

People’s heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

“What’s going on?” said Ginny, who had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Elise was able to push past a few more students, moving closer for her and the others to see what the trouble was.

“Oh, my —” Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait. There were slash marks from top to bottom, side to side in the most vicious way as if the thing responsible lost all patience in the world. The strips that were falling looked like orange peels left halfway.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him. “We need to find her,” said Dumbledore. “Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.”

Flich appeared as if from nowhere and said that he found the Fat Lady by another portrait; hiding and cowering.

"My dear Lady... Who did this to you?" Asked Dumbledore who had rushed up to check on the poor portrait lady.

"Eyes like the devil, he's got! And a soul as dark as his name!" The poor woman was clearly shaken up and was on the verge of tears. "It's him, Headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" 

•••

“Well this took a huge turn,” Elise snuck her body into her own sleeping bag, the chatter of everyone else in the Great Hall loud enough to hide the anxiety in her voice. The whole point of today was to distract her friend from the one thing hindering him from enjoying his school year. Perfect Halloween prank; if it even were one. She huddled closer to Hermione on her right, who was just about overthinking any possibility of how the escapee could've come in. 

“How do you think he got in?” Ron asked a still-awake harry.

“I don’t know.”

“ Honestly am I the only one who’s bothered to read  _ Hogwarts, A History _ ?”

“Probably,” Ron and Harry answered at the same time.

“ For studying? Maybe. As a casual read? Only you,” Elise also said.

Hermione sighed deeply. “Well if you all must know, the castle’s walls aren’t the only protection. There are all sorts of enchantments to stop people from entering stealthily. I doubt there’s any way to escape the Dementors on the grounds.”

“Or horrible Filch.”

““The lights are going out now!” Percy shouted. “I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!”  
  


The rest easily went to sleep, with only a few chattering and whispering. Thing about the night was that all the boys and girls were together. Just a co-ed sleepover that some for sure were enjoying or feeling weary over. Harry had a hard time trying to force himself to sleep. He’d never felt so conscious of someone sleeping next to him. Elise had her naps with him by using his shoulder like a pillow but that was it. There was a vast amount of space that separated them before but now? Bodies were stuck almost together like glue thanks to the Great Hall being crowded. Even the corner they selected didn’t give much room for the four Gryffindors to be able to spread out how they liked.  


Though Harry was nervous and mind was reeling of thoughts on how maybe he should just corner himself more with Ron, Elise herself refused to go to sleep. The nightmare was lurking between her transition to rest. Surviving off three hours last week was manageable. But getting used to it was frustrating. She was agitated enough with her anger towards Malfoy and lack of sleep added to that fuel.

“This is a pain,” Elise whispered to herself, looking up at the roof. The sky had gone from candles to galaxies and even though she wanted to enjoy it, she couldn’t.

“I thought you’d be asleep by now,” another voice by her left said. Harry was looking at her wide awake, no trace of tiredness in his green eyes. 

“I can’t.”

“Any way I can help?”

Elise snorted, turning to her side to face him. “You can help by keeping me awake.”

The lights were dim and the room was already enveloped by the night but Harry swore that his friend’s eyes illuminated themselves, as if the bit of green in them was glowing; literally. Unconsciously, he tried to shift closer for a better look but in the process his leg moved too forcefully and kicked Elise on the shin.  Elise was about to yelp but Harry quickly rushed over to cover her mouth with his hands. “You kicked me!” she moved his hands gently off and rubbed her leg softy under her blanket.   
  


“That’s one way to keep you awake.”  
  


“With pain. Gee thanks Potter.” Both just stayed that way, silently laughing and just looking at each other. Elise rarely ever saw Harry without his glasses and now that she did oh boy, she knew a reason why her friend was a girl-catcher of sorts. His eyes. Unlike hers that had just about a mix of colors, his remained like a clear green, and indeed it was pretty to look at.

“What?” Harry caught her staring rather too long, making him feel weirder than earlier. 

“Nothing. Just having a gander at your eyes,” she replied honestly. “I’m going to try sleeping now. Try not to kick me again.”

“I thought you said you needed to be awake?”

“ I really could use sleep. Seems like not all green colored things tend to give me the shivers.”

Harry smiled but didn’t know that she was talking about his own green colored features. Being brave, he handed her his hand for her to take. She didn’t even need to think twice. One tried to finally get her rest while the other was secretly wishing the rapid sound of his heart wouldn’t be heard.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Snape also a few minutes later. They stood by the four Gryffindors who, obviously awakened by their presence, quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore’s footsteps drew nearer.

“All floors have been searched. No sight of him Headmaster.” It was Snape’s voice.  


“What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney’s room? The Owlery?”  
  


“All searched …”  
  


“Very well, Severus. I didn’t really expect Black to linger.”  
  


“Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?”  Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear.  
  


“Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next.”  
  


“You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?”   
  


“I do, Severus,” said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.  
  


“It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —”  
  


“I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it,” said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn’t reply. “I must go down to the dementors,” said Dumbledore. “I said I would inform them when our search was complete.  I’m afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster.”

The adults ended the night on that note, though Elise was sure that the look of resentment on Snape’s face when Dumbledore left wasn't for him. It was the same one he shared with Lupin earlier that day.

* * *

Once again it was Monday and classes began once more. The highlight of it all was that Elise finally was getting good sleep. The horrible thing was that she would be dealing with Snape for tonight’s detention and she was sure it’d be more than just cleaning dirty caldrons. 

While the morning was nice, it couldn’t be so enjoyable because of the annoying fruit fly Draco Malfoy’s boy tantrum. Yesterday his sling had been taken off and he was bragging about how made an “amazing” recovery just in time for the approaching Quidditch House matches. While he was thrilled for that and that he got to show off his expensive little rings he loved to wear; he was not happy with one that went missing. 

“Did you search for them like I asked?” he said harshly to Crabbe and Goyle. Both shook their heads no and it did not help the already boiling anger inside him.

“We checked all the corners around and in the common room, Draco. Your ring wasn’t anywhere to be found,” Pansy said softly as if her voice could soothe him. It gritted his nerves further. He grunted in frustration and kicked the two on the shin, forcibly shoving Pansy to the wall. Pansy stood there, obviously hurt by his behavior, but didn’t say anything.

“Bloody hell, if you useless gits can’t find _one little thing_ , I will have to find it myself,” Draco screamed. The whole room’s attention was caught by the whole drama. Blaise Zabini, like his usual self just pretended as if his morning was peaceful.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with him today?” Ron didn’t bother to lower his voice. Hermione had to hit him on the head to keep him quiet but Elise knew that he wasn’t going to listen. He was more miffed that he caused Elise to lose the opportunity to visit Hogsmeade and he promised him hell for her. Even if it meant provoking him too. Harry knew that Elise’s behavior was a bit contagious but it was bad if it mixed with Ron’s own.

“Ron.”

“Making a big deal of a measly ring. He can just ask his father to buy him another one.”

“Of course you’d comment about it Weaslbee,” Malfoy spat across the room. “Are you that jealous that I have money to get things you and your family cannot?”

Ron stood up from their table, Hermione wishing that she had enough control to ease Ron. But he wasn’t the only one angry. Fred and George a few rows away were riled up by that comment. Ginny too though she was doing her best to hold it. Harry had to give it to his friend, he started this one.

“Stay out of my business. That way you can save yourself from getting your idiotic family from getting insulted.”

“You make it public business to join when you’re out here causing a ruckus with your housemates,” Elise jumped in much to Harry’s objection. “Take it somewhere else if you don’t want us commenting.”

“Finally over your little tantrum I see. Better try to mind your own before I go tattering your homework next.”

“I’d like to see you try this time,” Elise challenged. “ Petty little snake. So worked up about a ring.” She took out her wand at the same time the Slytherin did. Students who sat around them backed away, frightened by what the two would do. The whole school knew how bad it was with Malfoy and Harry, but even worse with Elise and him.

“Puny little orphan!”

“Disgusting overbearing twit!”

“Elise! You have enough to deal with later!” Hermione scolded her. “Just ignore him!”

“I’d listen to the mudblood.”

_ “Flipendo!” _

Draco almost went toppling over but Pansy was able to shield him from the wall and thrown goblets with liquid in them. Elise clicked her tongue angrily. “Take it back or I’ll do worse!”

Malfoy shot her a rebound spell to which she dodged, but not lucky for her toast and tea. Knowing how vengeful the blond would get, Harry stood up and lifted his wand out.  _ “Expelliarmus!” _ he said. The other’s wand flew from his hands and Malfoy stood with hands up, slightly dreading what was to come.

“I suggest you apologize before I plaster your face against the table,” Harry threatened. Elise hid a smile with her free hand. Good for Harry to step in, there was no way Malfoy could go against him. And he knew that too because his whole face twisted into a most resentful look. Pansy now had her wand out, as did Crabbe and Goyle. Elise was in disbelief. They were talked to badly by their leader; why the hell were they still defending him?

McGonagall was called by a few scared Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who hadn’t enjoyed the morning disruption and separated both groups by sending them to separate places until their classes began. No explanation was needed for the old lady as she knew very well that anything concerning Potter, Lunacrest and Malfoy was chaotic.

“You’ve got to control yourself Ronald,” Hermione glared at him, then at the two behind. “No wonder you’re all always being reprimanded by all the teachers! You’re always fighting!”

“There’s no peace with that punk around,” Elise replied, wincing at Hermione’s intensifying stare.

“Elise is right! You heard what he called you,” Ron argued. “If I wasn’t so occupied cleaning up the mess he made at our table I would’ve thrown a hex!”

“While I am grateful to the both of you, please don’t get yourself involved with him anymore. He already has Hagrid’s position on edge, we don’t want him taking it further for any of you.”

Ron pressed his lips into a thin line but agreed anyways. He honored Hermione’s advice with promises he kept, though struggled. Elise was sure all those warnings were pretty much a waste of breath since she never listened. But it was a good point. And Lupin did tell her that her dad had found ways to quench his need to explode with others. She would ask for more stories and certainly find a rock to kick soon. She nodded like a bollocked child and Harry had to hide a suppressed laugh at her face. “You’re so childish Elise.”

“Not like you.”

“When have I ever let my emotions get the best of me?”

“Just you wait and see Potter. You may be calmer than me but just wait for the day.”

Harry rolled his eyes but liked to see the incoming pout on her features. “Nice jinx you casted back there. Almost got him.”

“I’ll finish the job somehow. I am not going to stand for him escaping punishment.”

“You heard Hermione. You can’t.”   
  


“There are ways my dear friend. And you will promise me you won’t tell her a _thing_.” Elise smirked knowingly. She’d get her revenge. She snuck a hand into her robe’s pockets that were usually occupied with paper and her map. This time it was empty, storing a little object that her worst enemy was searching for. She twirled the little heavy object with her fingers. If Draco Malfoy wanted his ring back, he was going to have to go through one _hell_ of an ordeal to get it from her.

  
  
  
  


* * *


	19. Cold Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! Sorry for the belated post omg I've been away too long! I've been busy with school and work and writers block struck a bit. This chapter's a bit meh but I hope its okay for you all. I'm trying to plan and work on the next one soon so hopefully I can post by next weekend. Thx for the love guys, truly.
> 
> -A.H

* * *

On Sunday night before Malfoy’s morning outburst, Elise had gone to the Astronomy tower to help Ginny with mapping a star map. It was kind of strange that Ginny asked for her help since she was pretty independent with her work. She was diligent with her classes, that's probably why Ron was so adamant to do work when she was in the room. She made him feel lazy and unproductive. Spot on since her redheaded friend liked to wait until last minute to do Potions homework.

The sky was getting darker, which would indicate it was almost close to their curfew, fading into a darker violet as the sun tucked itself under the tall hills surrounding Hogwarts. It was the same every night, but for Elise the beauty of it was different.

She hated how their time was limited in the night, going straight to their dorm. Before Hogwarts, she would have her room window open until mid morning so the fresh air could flow around her. She never dared to climb the roof of Corduroy Manor for fear of falling down to her death but oh how she missed the view over there. It was one of the things she used to escape her misery.

Feeling the cold autumn air breeze flow through the open tower, Elise tucked her hands inside her robes. She was clenching and opening her palms to find a method to keep her hands warm when her fingers retracted back after touching something cold. Huh.

She didn’t own anything metal or solid other than quills and bottles of ink. And she was sure she’d taken them out earlier in the day by her desk to write another update letter to Corduroy Manor. So what was inside? She slowly hooked her finger in it and lifted it out. A ring, one that clearly did not belong to her, popped in her sight as if she had done a magic trick. It was a silver snake ring that would wrap around her finger if she looped it on. How did something like this get inside her pocket? She lifted it for closer inspection. Almost similar to the ring she wore as a necklace, it had a colorless gem, two instead that served as the snake’s eyes.

A snake.... Did this belong to the bloody prat that made his way into her pocket and tore up her slip?

“Elise? Are you here?”

She put the object in her hands back in her pocket, a horrible idea passing through her mind like lightning but Ginny came in and she was ready to go with her empty map and quill. She could come up with a devious plot later. “I’m by the rail!”

Ginny dashed over quickly, a pretty smile in her features. It made Elise curious to how she would unravel in the future. Her mother had surely been popular back in her younger days since she was very very pretty. Ginny would definitely inherit that as more time passed. Even now, she was sure a few first year and second year boys had their eye on her.

Both girls shared a hello and dropped to the ground to begin. Elise began to show her the basics of building the map; knowing the longitude and latitude for the section that was being sketched. The legend had to be made and her directions had to be clear.

“This one should be made by these coordinates right… here.”

“Wow. You explain it better than Professor Sinistra!”

Elise blushed, not used to being complimented. “I-I’m not that good…”

“No really Elise! You give clear steps! She just maps it out and tells us to figure it out on our own. It's quite frustrating.”

“Definitely. I had trouble last year with it as well. Even told her how my book said otherwise and she ignored me. I think she hates me.”

“That's because she’s not as good as you. If I had any say on who our Astronomy Professor would be, it’d be you.”

“You’re making me blush with all this praise,” Elise laughed. “ I'm glad to help. Just holler at me if you need it again.”

“If I can find you. You’re constantly busy with my own twit of a brother and his best friend. You’re all always up to something.”

Elise scratched her head sheepishly. “That's true. Ah, sorry if I hog them away too much.”

Ginny laughed, but it was short. Elise could tell that the mention of Ron was just a normal sibling reaction but mentioning Harry caused her whole face to redden. Elise was slow in picking up signals but this one she didn’t miss. Ron had slipped up last year by telling her how Ginny rambled on and on about Harry the summer before and how red she’d gotten when she saw him. It was cute to see. Who knew Ginny was very shy when it came to her friend. 

“He seems to follow you wherever you go.”

“Who? Harry?” Elise waved it off. “He just likes to see what I'm up to and keeps me out of trouble with Malfoy. It's a futile attempt since he pulls the trouble.” Elise saw that Ginny looked a bit sad, which was weird considering how embarrassed she was a few seconds ago.

“Do you perhaps… I don't know... like him?”

“Malfoy? Oh Ginny for Merlin’s sake! I’d rather die and ascend!”

“No. I mean Harry.”

“Oh. Of course I do. He’s our friend. What's not to like about him?”

“Oh? Um, that's not what I meant exactly.”

A huge look of confusion washed over Elise. “I’m lost Ginny.”

There was a bit of disbelief in Ginny that Elise couldn’t see Harry’s lost and attentive looks. . She’d caught on to it the minute Harry looked over her sleeping figure back at the Chamber of Secrets. The fond, fascinated gaze he had like he’d seen the the most lovely person ever…Something heavy entered her system. She shouldn’t be feeling so jealous that they could like each other. “I’m saying… if you’ve ever thought of him---” 

“Eliseeeeeeeeeee! Are you here?’ a voice interrupted. It sounded agitated and with minor panic.

“Ron?” Elise raised a brow at his presence. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for Ginny but I can’t seem to find her--Oh! This is where you were!” The older redhead sibling let out a sigh of relief. “I thought you’d been abducted or something! It's almost curfew! What are you doing here?”

“Elise is helping me with my star map,” she rolled her eyes. “And curfew isn’t in another ten minutes, will you stop being so dramatic.”

Elise chuckled. She wondered what it felt like to have a sibling. 

“You didn’t leave a note or anything! How was I supposed to know you were here?”

“And how did you know Elise would be here?”

“Because she’s a star nerd that’s why. If she’s not in the library with Hermione she's here trying to keep track of those big balls of gas.”

“HEY!” Elise pouted. “You make it sound like I’m obsessed!”

“You are! You’re always going on about that bloody book of yours and asking us if we know about origins and whatnot.”

“That's because Hermione _always_ has questions. If you’re going to complain, take it up to her. Not that she’ll listen.”

“Just let her be Ron. You’re like this when it comes to Quidditch.” Ginny defended, winking at Elise. 

Ron just rolled his eyes and urged Ginny to hurry up and get to their common room. Slightly disappointed that she didn’t get the answer she sought from Elise, she thanked her for her help and left with her brother. Elise remained since she wasn’t done with her own alone time. Being with her friends was fun and all but sometimes she liked to leave for a bit to catch her own air and think or look at the changing nature below on the grounds. She picked up her notebook by the rail where she left it earlier, humming at the last page she used. She’d have to ask Hermione if she could get her a new one on her next trip to Hogsmeade.

She squinted down to see McGonagall and Professor Trelawney strolling through the main patio, invested in a conversation and was about to turn around to head back to Gryffindor tower when a black moving speck caught her attention. She tried taking a better look and found that it was a medium sized dog. It was too far to see what kind of breed but it looked like the same one she saw back at King’s Cross before Willendoser arrived to say goodbye. Had it followed her all the way here? There was no way it could be the same dog.

She brought her body back to the inner space of the tower with things in tow and walked towards the stairs. Another surprise was waiting for her. There was a wall… with star markings on it. No other place such as the roof, floor or even rails had any sort of constellation design on it. It was just this section, on the front in a tiny piece of it that looked like it’d been carved out by either a knife or something else.

“Strange… These patterns are overlapping,” She traced over the lines with her hands. What could it be? Another mystery entrance that led to another mysterious place? The Chamber of Secrets was freaky enough, she didn't want to get looped into another death chase with another creature. She wished she could just pretend she hadn’t seen anything, that there was no weird clue on the wall and that she was just imagining things. But lie other times curiosity won the best of her and she promised herself that she would find a way to open it.

If no one else noticed and got to it first.

* * *

“They’re rescheduling your Quidditch match? Are you joking?”

Harry had to shake away the mild anger that gave him. Even with Malfoy as healthy as a damned horse he was using the excuse to get his team away from suffering defeat first. Elise didn’t really like heights but she did enjoy hearing about their house team’s progress, planning and effort. She was scared of Wood however since he took the sport really really seriously and looked about just as cross with her as he would be with the competition. He thought of her as a distraction to Harry and if possible during the start of the season they were to cut their after school times short. Harry was the ace after all, it was in Oliver’s right to ask this.

“I’m not. Hufflepuff has a new captain and seeker. Wood was telling me about him before I found out we were late.”

“Not as good as you I hope. Who is it? Anyone we know?”

“Cedric Diggory.”

“Oh. That cute blond bloke?”

“Cute?” Harry replied, a weird tone in his voice. “You know him?” They began to run towards the left side of the castle where Lupin’s class dwelled. The weather was very gloomy and dark thanks to the incoming storm. The dim candles on the walls were lighting the way but barely enough to see everything.

“I wish. Hermione and I have seen him on some occasions by the courtyard after classes are done for the day. He has a very charming smile.” Elise could see Harry’s mood worsening but she thought it was only because of his Quidditch captain's earlier pressure.

Without another word towards each other, they walked into their Defense Against the Dark Arts class hoping to find their favorite teacher amusing the class with his comments on whatever they were being taught today. Instead the monotone voice and posture of Snape by Lupin’s desk was staring them down with the scariest eyes he could muster. Elise hid behind Harry, worried how his eyes would pierce her soul.

  
  


“This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we’ll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down.”

_‘Did he forget I was here?’_

Elise ducked, taking advantage at not being seen and pulled Harry’s sleeve for him to follow her. Harry didn’t move.

“Where’s Professor Lupin?” he asked.

“Harry what are you doing?” Elise whispered. 

“He says he is feeling too ill to teach today,” said Snape with a twisted smile. “I believe I told you to sit down?”

“What’s wrong with him?”

Snape’s black eyes glittered. “Nothing life-threatening,” he said, looking as though he wished it were. “Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down _again_ , it will be fifty.”

“Harry don’t be stupid. Let’s go,” Elise said again., this time eyeing Snape as though he were wearing a physical mask rendering her from reading him. Out of all Hogwarts individuals in the castle, he was the hardest to read. Some days he was the gatekeeper of hell, other days he was growling like a wolf. Either comparison was still bad but it showed how his level of animosity varied. Harry obviously hated his guts to differentiate when to act all brave and mighty in front of him. Today wasn't a good choice.

Harry walked slowly to his seat beside Hermione and sat down. Elise went her way towards Ron, his eyes telling her to sit quickly before he spotted her too. Snape looked around at the class, cold black eyes falling on her as if mentally deducting points from her. He disliked dealing with her lately after the whole Malfoy slip stunt so she assumed he pretended she didn't exist. She’d take it. Better than getting another set of points taken away.

“As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —”

“Please, sir, we’ve done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows,” Hermione said quickly, “and we’re just about to start —”  
  


"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."  
  


"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever. Elise wished that others could be more observant than usual today. Snape wasn’t going to tolerate anything with anyone. It was rotten luck that Lupin wasn’t present. This was their less stressful class of the semester and it seemed that everyone needed it to be since the weather was affecting everyone’s moods today.  
  


"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss... werewolves," said Snape.  
  


"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks —"  
  


"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"  
  


With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. Elise had to eye Ron to stop glaring at the Professor and get his mood in check.  
  


“Why won’t he listen to us?”  
  


“He’s in a bad mood today Ron. Best not to challenge that.” She had to chew her lip from saying more. Snape’s attitude got on her nerves. Out of everyone here she was the least to deal with consequences. So if anything happened she’d take the fall. Snape would be out of options to punish her other than make her clean a whole classroom but that was as far as he could go. Best to challenge that part of him.  
  


"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.  
  


Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air. "Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"  
  


"We told you," Parvati shot out suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on —"   
  


"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are. . ."  
  


"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"  
  


"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."  
  


Elise hadn’t expected such a response from a Professor. Respect went lower as Elise’s quill snapped in half from how angry she got. She could see her friend looking dejected, face red with humiliation and tears. It was one thing to hear Professor Snape say it, and Ron, who would utter it at least twice a week. Ron won her reflexes and said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"   
  


"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."  
  


“Sorry in what way?” Elise muttered under her breath. Snape’s deadly eyes then fell on hers immediately.   
  


“Do you desire to criticize as well Lunacrest?” The whole class fell on the firecracker of the bunch, quivering at how low the temperature of the classroom fell.  
  


“I don’t think a Professor should treat his students so harshly when they have knowledge on subjects.”  
  


“I don’t need to be told how to run a classroom by a runt like you Lunacrest. 10 more points from Gryffindor.”  
  


Elise didn’t break eye contact. “ I suppose I should stop talking but I’m sure Headmaster Dumbledore doesn’t _frown_ upon someone standing up for another.”  
  


At the mention of Dumbledore, Snape’s face hardened more. “Out. Of. My. Classroom.”  
  


Elise had to hold her hands tightly from showing how scary the Slytherin head’s gaze made her. But she had to do it for Hermione. No one was at fault for Snape’s misery, so why did they have to deal with it. If he hated the world, then he should know when to claw its eyes out and when to hold back.

  
Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeves and gave a look of regret towards her friend but Elise waved as she exited the room. No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.  
  


* * *

To avoid getting caught from skipping class, Elise went straight to the library to hide in a corner no one looked and find some more answers to her search that had been put on hold. Hermione had given her slight leads of Achrion lineage and how they were an old family rumored to come from Godric Gryffindor blood itself. It made sense since Elise was in the house and her father as well, but it didn’t have any support as they were just unproven rumors. What did surprise her was that Lunacrest came from Slytherin since her grandfather was noted on records as so.

_‘I’d rather eat slugs than think about a what if’_ Elise thought to herself as she pictured the Sorting Hat yelling out Slytherin as her House. Not all of them were bad she believed, but how could she after last year? Salazar Slytherin hated muggles, had a descendant that killed and targeted said group, and his grandfather’s legacy lived with the people from Slytherin.

_“If I could believe that all of them weren’t dodgy, hell, I’d be as mad as a loony person,”_ Ron said after the fight with Malfoy in The Great Hall. Which reminded her…

Elise took out the ring and examined it closer; the candles in the library did little for her since the weather still wasn’t changing but thankfully her eyes were accustomed to seeing in the dark. The snakes eyes were interesting, and the gems were not close to being fake at all. Malfoy really did come from a rich family because boy, this ring had weight and shininess. Elise had never seen such pure silver, nice and clean as if it had been polished every day.

“Malfoy has small fingers doesn’t he?” Elise whispered to her self in amusement, eyeing the size of it and debating whether they’d fit her own. Elise really wasn’t much for jewelry but this ring was eye-catching and precious to not try it on. She put it on her right hand’s index finger. Perfect fit. That of a glove. She lifted her hand. It was so pretty. Maybe she could keep the ring as remission for the bad behavior of its owner.

Elise was about to get back to her book when all of a sudden she let out a small cry of pain. It was like a tremendous needle or dagger had struck her hand hard enough to draw blood. She eyed her hand that wore the snake ring and eyes went wide. The snake’s beady eye gems were glowing red, their fangs piercing the piece of skin they were invited to chew on. A small river of blood began to drip down the table and on parts of her shirt. She cursed under her breath, moving her stuff so they wouldn’t stain and tried to yank the item off her finger. It only sunk its teeth deeper into her finger and after soaking a medium spot of red on her sleeve she gave up and left it alone. The pain was growing less and less but the red remained.

The ring definitely hated her guts like its owner. So thanks to the pain and blood donation, Elise exited the library in annoyance and went over to see if DADA class was done so she could meet up with Ron and Hermione. Maybe they could help her find a way to take the cursed ring off her throbbing bloody finger. 

* * *

When she met them up, the three began to rant about Snape, his horrible laid out assignment, and Malfoy’s note towards Harry about the Quidditch match he wasn’t able to avoid.There was a sure storm for tomorrow; Autumn was chaotic at Hogwarts this year and none would be spared by mother nature. Getting the notion that mentioning a stolen ring from someone she clearly should be avoiding to stir trouble from, Elise hid her swollen finger and just listened.

“Harry was telling me about that Hufflepuff bloke. Diggory?”

Hermione giggled with Elise. Both boys grimaced at their flushed up cheeks and rare smiles that usually melted for books and carrot pastries.

“Didn’t Angelina mention that he would be by the Quidditch fields prepping?”

“I think so. Fred mentioned it during lunch when she was daydreaming. Oh wait look look. There he goes!” Elise gestured over a line of girls of different years and house colors gawk and admire the striking teenager. 

“Cedric dear look this way!”

“Can I polish your broom Diggory?”

“No you can’t _I_ asked first!”

“No _I_ did!”

Ron rolled his eyes at the irritable chirp of high pitched voices. “This isn’t going to resemble what happened last year with lunatic Lockhart is it?”

Elise mocked his eye movements. “Of course not. Diggory is respectable from what others say. He’s popular of course but not cruel or pretentious.”

“How would _you_ know? You don’t know him nor have you spoken to him,” Harry said all of a sudden, fixing his glasses while Elise looked taken aback by the tone he’d used.

“Is something bothering you? Why’d you answer me like that?” 

Ron and Hermione side-eyed each other, wishing that Elise wasn’t so terribly blind at reading between the lines.

“N-No reason. I’m just saying,” Harry ran his hands behind his hair knowing he was treading over icy water. 

“Saying, or snapping? I know he’s your rival but that doesn’t mean he’s bad company Harry.” She waved a hand over his face. “Breathe. The whole school knows you're the best seeker. Diggory may catch girls but you catch snitches and them at the same time." 

“Not quite the motivational speech I was expecting but thanks. I see Wood calling me, I’ll see you guys later.”

“Tell him to cut you some slack!”  
  


Harry wished he could stay angry but he couldn’t. Something told him he was confident that Elise wouldn’t have eyes for just handsome in someone. They weren’t him. “He certainly won’t Elise.” He shared a smile and ran off.  
  


Ron and Hermione face palmed at the same time, following Elise to the fountain, still asking herself of Harry’s weird little moment. “Do you reckon he hates Diggory? Is that why he acted that way?”  
  


“Agh, won’t you get a clue you oblivious person” Ron groaned. He shook his head and went ahead of them.  
  


“Oblivious?”  
  


“For once I agree with Ron. Surely you’re smarter than this Elise.” Hermione patted her shoulder and trailed behind the redhead, leaving Elise to question her friends. She hummed, pondering so hard her head was matching rhythm with her bloodied, throbbing index finger.  
  


“Seriously. What am I not seeing?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the imagination and magic in this wonderful fictional world. Thanks for stopping by~! Q’s are always appreciated! 
> 
> Much love,  
> A.H


End file.
